You'll Be In My Spark
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: A boy runs from his hellish life to an Autobot base, growing very attached to Bumblebee. Can Bee save this boy from his old life? And save him when he falls to Decepticon claws? TF/Human Fluff. Character death. OCs. Rated M...Future ArceexBee romance.
1. Associated

**Note**: The Transformers aren't MINE, I don't own them. Hasbro does, and Paramount Pictures.

This is the first chapter! Tell me what you think about it, and stay tuned for upcoming chapters. I'll update ASAP.

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Boy Meets Bee.**

**Chapter One – Associated**

Tranquil rays of the setting Earth sun spilled a tender glow against the yellow and black accented armor plating of the Autobot, Bumblebee, and his metal skin warmed gradually within a breem, his protoform body beneath his armor soon warming also. His optics turned online slowly and he established them a rich-blue hue, lazily turning their gaze to the sky.

Each cloud seemed to be gently brush-stroked in an assortment of warm reds and golds, delicately dotting the sky as if they were a soft collection of orange marshmallows. The sun was dipping behind a hill, and Earth's birds twittered pleasantly in the distance.

A small smile tugged at a corner of Bumblebee's mouth, causing his curved cheekplate ridges to lift. The beautiful illustration Mother Nature had brought forth to him this late afternoon calmed him and thus, Bumblebee vented out a breath of relaxation, turning his droopy blue optics to Optimus Prime, his leader, great comrade, and brother in arms.

"Aren't sunsets on Earth simply astonishing?" His smooth voice raised the question in the mild British accent his new voice modulators provided him with. He looked back at the sunset. "I find them utterly comforting. Don't you, Sir?"

Optimus, who lay back against a tree, smiled and nodded his head slowly with a low hum in agreement. His optics turned down to Bumblebee, a gentle palm stroking his back with complete devotion for the younger mech. The color of his optics warmed to an amorous blue glow, his fingers fatherly fondling with Bumblebee's sensitive wings. The younger mech laughed softly whilst his wings twitched, their hypersensitive circuitry receiving a pleasant jolt through their wiring.

"Haha, Optimus," Bumblebee managed to say through giggles. "Ohh, that tickles." His wings twitched again, then fluttered. Optimus chuckled with him, wiggling his fingers against the mech's wings. A smile stretched across his faceplate as Bumblebee's body shuddered.

Bumblebee uttered a last giggle as he slid back to lean his head against Optimus' shoulder, his optic lids falling slowly. Optimus moved an arm around the bot's waist, stroking his stomach with light brushes.

"Don't fall asleep, Bumblebee," His deep voice resonated gently. "S'too early to recharge now."

Bumblebee smiled. "Oh, I know, Sir," He said, turning his big blue optics to his commander's. "I won't let my recharge systems come online fully. Only partially."

Optimus nodded and the younger mech's head returned to his shoulder. He drew lazy circles into the contours of Bumblebee's armor, his optics dimming as they regarded the setting sun. He breathed in deeply before yawning, feeling Bumblebee shift slowly against him. Optimus was tired from the hours of work he had spent in the last joors. His recharge systems begged to be initiated.

"Bumblebee," he called him softly.

"Yes, Sir?" came the polite reply.

"Wake me in four breems," Optimus said, leaning his head back against a tree. His optic lids fell. "I need to sleep for a little while."

Bumblebee nodded. Optimus was out in less than five earth minutes.

The young mech sighed and watched the trees' leaves flow gently in a breeze, some of them snagging loose and floating in the air. The wind calmed and Bumblebee subconsciously scanned the skies, noting the cloud formations and earth creatures that flew by.

He wondered how the rest of the Cybertronians were doing back on their home planet and he wished some one them would come to Earth. He dearly missed seeing the femme that had his spark, Arcee. Though she was in a relationship with Hot Rod, Bumblebee loved her. He prayed to Primus that she would come one day. But, he knew that traveling to Earth was one trip that had no return trip home.

"With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet," as Optimus had said. That was one downside about being on their new home, Earth. Bumblebee missed Cybertron, like every other robot probably did. Despite the fact that Bumblebee loved being around humans, Cybertron was his _home_. Home is where the spark is. And his, was there.

His antennae twitched and rose as he heard soft rustling in a nearby bush, and his blue optics widened. He looked toward where the sound came, his gaze falling upon a collection of shrubbery, trees, and other foliage. Bumblebee scooted from under Optimus' arm cautiously, not waking him, then rose to his normal height, his hydraulics emitting a short hiss.

"H-Hello?" He called softly.

No reply.

His footsteps were dulled thuds against the grass as he moved toward the vegetation, optics scanning everything through their infrared vision. Bumblebee blinked upon hearing a tiny whimper, his head moving in various directions sharply. What _was_ that?

He leaned down, straining his audio receptors. The rustling came again, followed by tiny footsteps against the earth. Bumblebee turned his head and his optics scanned thoroughly. Almost immediately, they zoomed to a creature darting to hide in another bush. Bumblebee nearly gasped and he blinked again.

"Who…" He trailed off.

His massive hand gently pushed the push aside, revealing to his optics the creature. It was a human civilian boy, dressed in an off-white sweatshirt, blue jeans with a hole at the knee, and sneakers. He had a backpack, Bumblebee noticed, and splotches of dirt dotted his clothing. His teenaged face was pale, his light blue eyes wide as they fixed themselves on the giant robot. His blonde hair was just above his shoulders, and wisps of its bangs were tossed on his forehead.

The boy whimpered, his hands clutching the straps of his backpack tightly. He tried to dart away, but Bumblebee blocked his path with a giant hand, shaking his head in protest.

"You're alright…" He whispered.

Bumblebee's internal sensors automatically scanned the boy's body. His brow furrowed as they detected a speedy heart rate, elevated body temperature, quickened breathing, and an increased amount of noradrenaline pulsing through his system. Bumblebee shook his head slowly, his faceplate soft with a warm expression, and he offered the boy his hand, turning it palm-side up beside him. The human was terrified.

"No, no, it's okay," Bumblebee cooed, leaning down so his faceplate was close to the boy. "I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay…"

He softly nudged his hand against the boy's leg, and the human stumbled away, his eyes remaining fixed on Bumblebee. The mech twitched his fingers slightly, gesturing for the boy to come near his hand.

The human only blinked with a heavy swallow, standing a good foot away from Bumblebee's palm. Bumblebee shook his head again, withdrawing his hand. He squatted, smiling at the human. The boy just stared back, fear in his eyes. He looked as if he were going to pass out. He had a white-knuckled grip on his backpack straps.

"Don't be afraid," Bumblebee said softly, lifting a single finger to slowly prod the back of the boy's head. The human whimpered, tensing as the massive finger stroked his head. It slid down to his back and under the backpack, caressing his spine curiously. Though it was made of a roughened metal, it stroked him so tenderly, as if it were made of actual human skin. The fear died in the boy's eyes and he smiled softly. Bumblebee chuckled shortly.

"You see? I'm not going to hurt you," He said quietly.

The boy nodded and his trust in the robot grew. He felt Bumblebee's finger move away. The mech's hand turned palm-side up again and this time, the boy hopped onto it, sitting himself in its center, releasing his backpack straps. Bumblebee stood slowly and set the boy in front of his optics, his faceplate appearing giant to the smaller human.

Bumblebee scanned over the civilian's body, then smiled wider, seating himself cross-legged in the grass. Bumblebee felt the human's body shiver. He was probably frightened to be at such a height in the air.

"What's your name?" Bumblebee asked, lowering the human to his lap, but keeping him in his palm. "What do you go by?"

The boy swallowed, almost afraid to answer.

"…D-Darren," he sputtered nervously. "Darren Lomeli." His voice was deep, so Bumblebee assumed that the human was well in his teens, though his complexion didn't support that theory. But, "Looks can be deceiving," as humans liked to say.

Bumblebee made a face, nodding. "I've never heard that human name before…'Darren,'" he repeated the name softly, storing it in his memory banks. "I like it."

Darren smiled shyly, shifting in Bumblebee's palm. His eyes wandered, then suddenly widened as they fell upon Optimus Prime's massive armored form, recharging quietly against a tree. Darren breathed out shakily, shooting his gaze back up to Bumblebee, who had been watching him with a smile.

"Wh-Who is that?" Darren asked, his voice trembling. He pointed.

Bumblebee chuckled, one metallic finger bending inward to stroke Darren's head.

"He's my commander," he answered calmly. "Optimus Prime."

Darren's breath halted.

"Optimus Prime?!"

Bumblebee blinked. "M'hmm…"

"Oh my, _God_," Darren breathed, staring at the gigantic robot. "I've seen him before…He was fighting that big dude at Mission City, wasn't he?"

Bumblebee laughed. "He was, yes. Combating Megatron, who is now dead."

Darren nodded slowly. "_Jesus_, I can't believe that's him…I _saw_ him…and now, here he is, again, right in fronta' me." He laughed nervously. "God, damnit…"

Bumblebee chuckled, his laughter rattling in Darren's ears. The human did have a way with words, and expressing himself. He obviously wasn't the kind that held back, and Bumblebee liked that little spunky edge the kid had.

Darren shook his head with a short groan, finally looking away from Optimus, back up to Bumblebee.

"So, what's _your_ name?"

"Bumblebee," the mech answered, nodding once. "I'm a scout and spy, as well as Second Lieutenant of my platoon."

"Wow," Darren said with a smile. "That's awesome." His eyes looked about the land and seeing no one else, his brow furrowed. "Who else is in your lil' gang 'ere?"

"There're three other mechs," Bumblebee began. "One is designated Jazz, and he is the second-in-command, first lieutenant. Second, we have Ironhide, the weapons specialist." Bumblebee paused, chuckling. "If you see him, watch out. He has a certain something against humans…and he has cannons. Lots of 'em."

Darren swallowed. "You mean…He wants to kill me?"

"Not you, Darren. Humans. He finds them primitive and violent."

"Oh…So, he's gonna kill us, basically. Or at least he wants to."

"Well, if Optimus weren't there to stop 'im, who knows what would happen," Bumblebee said coolly, shrugging once. "He never gets far on his rants about humans. Prime always shuts him up."

Darren nodded slowly, a little fear still in his eyes. "So, if he acts like such a traitor, then why doesn't Optimus just fire 'im then?" He laughed.

Bumblebee smiled. "Because Ironhide is an _excellent_ warrior. We need him," he replied. "He's extremely acrobatic, regardless of his massive size, and he's a very tough mech."

"Hmm, sounds like it," Darren said, twisting his lip. "Who's the last guy?"

"Ratchet, our medical officer, mechanic, and engineer," Bumblebee said. "He can fix anything." Bumblebee ended with a smile at the human, his optics a warm blue. Darren returned the smile, then yawned.

"Sounds like you've gotta pretty kick-ass crew 'ere," Darren complimented, stretching out his legs. "So, what, are you guys like…undefeated er somethin'?"

Bumblebee laughed. "I wouldn't say undefeated. Some of us have been injured…"

"Like, how?"

The mech sighed. "My legs fell off in an explosion at Mission City," he said, and gestured to his legs. "It's a miracle Ratchet healed me. The pain was unexplainable."

Darren's eyes widened. "That _has_ to hurt," he winced.

"Our second-in-command was literally torn in half, and his life was barely saved," Bumblebee said, sounding extremely thankful. "Jazz was at the very point of dying, but that Ratchet…he works miracles."

Darren let out a low whistle in agreement. "Damn, right."

Bumblebee chuckled. What a character, Darren was.

"How did you come across our base?" Bumblebee asked, suspicion hinted in his voice.

Darren bowed his head slightly, his face displaying what looked like hurt to Bumblebee. His eyes slitted slightly and he swallowed, his fingers fiddling with one another.

"It's a pretty rough story for me to spit out, so…apologies," Darren said.

Bumblebee shook his head. "If it pains you, don't tell me."

"No, I-I…It doesn't."

Bumblebee's spark dropped slightly as he hinted sorrow tugging at Darren's tone of voice. His voice was quivering too.

"…Only if you're sure," Bumblebee said softly. Darren nodded slowly.

"My parents…" he began. "…I know they know I exist, but they act like I'm invisible, except when I need _certain_ things, like food, water, etc." He sighed. "My dad's a drugie, a junkie, and I know he loves me deeply. As a kid, he loved me more than my mother, it was obvious..."

Bumblebee watched tears well in Darren's eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. The sight of the human wrenched his spark and Bumblebee uttered a gentle whirr, stroking the boy's head with a single finger. Darren blinked and tears fell onto Bumblebee's palm, and he choked back a sob, turning his face away.

"I'm sorry, I-I…"

"No, Darren, I understand," Bumblebee said softly. "Don't force yourself to tell me."

"I _have_ to," Darren said in a sharp breath. Bumblebee stroked him quicker, energon tears now welling into his optic ducts. He fought them away, using his finger to pat the boy's chest.

Darren inhaled deeply, and then coughed once before starting again. "The drugs took away my real father. They made him some guy I can't even recognize to this day. He's just not the same. I know he loves me, but he never bring himself to show that. He's a completely different Dad…"

Bumblebee nodded. "Have you told him that he needs to stop?"

"I-I have, I have," Darren choked out. "He just doesn't get it, Bumblebee. You can only tell a person so many times 'til…'til you don't know what else to say anymore. I've run out of words, so it seems."

"Tell him that there's a freedom beyond the addiction, one where you're not constricted to the substances that he's so bound to," the mech said calmly, wrapping a few fingers around the boy's trembling body in a tender hold. "Contact someone, tell anyone, Darren…_anyone_. Get your father help." His words lingered in the air.

Darren nodded, hugging one of Bumblebee's fingers.

"I-I'll try," he stuttered.

"And what of your mother?"

"I'm only a mistake to her. I'm the result of the day my dad accidentally got her pregnant. She never wanted children…"

Bumblebee grimaced and tensed. "A mistake?" He whispered. "No one is a mistake."

Darren shook his head. "I only wish my mom knew that…'cause – "

"Everyone has a purpose in life," Bumblebee finished for him.

Darren laid his head against Bumblebee's finger and closed his eyes. "Exactly."

Bumblebee brought the human closer to his body, moving his fingers from around him. Darren slipped off his palm and moved against his body, pressing his back against the giant robot's stomach.

"I wish you were my mom and dad, Bumblebee," Darren said in a sigh.

The mech's finger tussled the boy's blonde hair. "Things'll get better within time."

"I know…But, I can't take it anymore. Time's too slow."

"Just be patient, Darren. You'll see."

"Yeah…That'll be the day," Darren said in a weak chuckle. There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Bumblebee believed the human had taken his words to heart. The thought made his own spark flash inside him, and it hummed happily.

Bumblebee smiled, chuckling as the human's tiny movements against him tickled his metal skin. Darren ceased, pale blue eyes looking up.

"What?" He said.

"You tickle," Bumblebee laughed.

Darren snorted, extending himself against Bumblebee's stomach.

"So sorry," he apologized sarcastically.

Bumblebee's faceplate warmed with a fatherly expression he hadn't put on ever in his life, and he set a massive hand over Darren's body as if it were a giant metal blanket. Darren removed his backpack, then tucked it under his head as a pillow. His eyelids fell and he sighed.

"You don't mind if I sleep a lil', do you?"

"Of course not, Darren," Bumblebee said softly, looking down at the human.

Nodding, the human shifted.

"You're really cool, Bumblebee, y'know that? You're wicked cool."

Bumblebee's spark fluttered happily. "And you, too, Darren," he complimented, stroking the human's spine with a finger. "And please, call me Bee."

Darren grinned. "You've got it, Bee."

Bumblebee turned to regard Optimus, who was starting to move in his sleep. It hadn't been four breems yet, Bumblebee told himself whilst tilting his head. Oh well. It was better if Optimus would wake himself, so he could be with Darren. He wondered how the commander would react when Bumblebee showed him the human. He hoped his reaction would be positive.

Bumblebee's CPU transmitters "flickered," indicating that his internal sensors had noticed a change in Darren's status and he looked down. The human's breathing was slow and deep, his heart rate also slow and decelerating every second until it reached a steady tempo. His body temperature had lowered to normal, his brain's activity lessening. Darren was gradually entering a light sleep.

The young mech smiled and lifted his optics to Optimus, who was yawning and stretching his limbs. The old metal that composed his frame emitted low metallic groans and squeaks, and then Optimus' hydraulics released a deep hiss as he vented outward, turning his optics online. Bumblebee chuckled softly, the sound rattling the boy gently.

"Welcome back, Sir," he greeted Optimus with a wider smile.

Optimus looked to Bumblebee and gave him a lazy wave, rising to his normal thirty feet before walking over to him. His optics fell down to Bumblebee's hand that rest over his stomach, and he raised an optic ridge.

"Your stomach's bothering you?" Optimus asked, clearing his throat afterwards to wake up his voice modulators.

Bumblebee laughed. "No, no, Sir. I've found someone…"

Optimus blinked, squatting at Bumblebee's side. "Well, who is it?"

Bumblebee parted away his fingers, revealing to Optimus the sleeping human.

"It's a boy, Prime," Bumblebee said softly. "A civilian boy."

Optimus widened his optics, scanning over the boy.

"How in _Primus'_ name did he get here?!" He whispered.

"I believe he ran away from his home, though I'm not positive," Bumblebee answered, returning his hand over Darren. He stroked him again, Optimus' optics watching. "He's having conflict with his creators…"

Though Darren was in the stage of a light sleep, he could still hear the two robots whispering. His heart skipped a beat as he heard Optimus' deep, heroic voice only a few feet above his ear, and he had felt the mighty transformers' eyes on him. He couldn't believe the hero himself was in his presence. _What a gift from God_, Darren thought.

Bumblebee and Optimus began conversing in another language, and Darren furrowed his brow at this. The yellow robot was creating a series of purrs and clicks with his tongue, then talking fluently, smoothly in the awkward tongue that was native to them, and Optimus' did the same in his replies. Bumblebee created more throaty sounds, each one seeming close to Darren, because his ear was against Bumblebee's stomach. He heard gears and bolts turning within the robot as Bumblebee twisted to look behind him, then talk back in the language to his commander. With a single sound, the commander nodded.

Optimus' heavy footsteps started and faded within a moment. Darren was alone with Bumblebee, outside…_alone_. He knew the robot had told him not to be afraid, but fear surged through him. He couldn't help it. He had wandered to a home of five enormous robots. Who wouldn't be afraid? They were huge and could easily hurt him without trying.

He tensed, feeling Bumblebee's finger nudge into his back, fondling with his spine. The mech was always doing that. Was he just curious or did he actually feel affection toward him? Darren mentally stabbed himself. Robots didn't have _feelings_. They were just a bunch of metal. But, somehow, he thought Bumblebee was growing close to him. He shivered.

He heard Bumblebee purr softly like a cat, running his finger to Darren's front. The human tensed, feeling the metal touch toy with his stomach, wiggling little circles into it. He couldn't help, but laugh, hearing Bumblebee chuckle with him. The robot _seemed_ to be nothing but sheet metal and bolts, but he was much more than that. He was like a human father to Darren. He knew how to make him happy, laugh, and smile. He felt a connection beginning between them both, and he knew it would grow over time.

Bumblebee eased the human into his palm before standing slowly, tucking Darren in a comfortable nook in his chassis. Darren opened his eyes and crawled into the little opening, pulling his backpack along, and pressed his back against a partition in his armor. He extended his body, then curled it in a little, closing his eyes again. Bumblebee continued walking, and smiled. The human boy sent many happy pulsations through his spark. He was growing attached very quickly.

He eased a finger into the nook of his armor, patting the boy gently.

"Sleep well, Darren."


	2. Matters of the Heart and Spark

**Here it is! Chapter two! It's shorter than what I wanted. I hope Chapter Three will be longer. x3 But, yes, please read!!**

_Italics_ mean writing.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – ****Matters of the Heart and Spark**

_9:34pm, Inside the Autobot Base_

When Darren awoke from his deep sleep, he was in a semi-large room inside the base. It was almost completely dark, in spite of the faint glow of many monitors sitting on a large desk, and heavy silence hung in the air. Darren felt someone shift beneath him and he crawled out of the nook in Bumblebee's armor, just enough to peek his head up at his friend. He tensed.

Bumblebee was awake, his optics a rich blue hue that emitted faint beams of light. They glowed wonderfully, mesmerizing Darren for a moment. The mech blinked his optics and shifted again, making Darren scurry back inside the nook of Bumblebee's chassis. He gulped quietly, his breathing accelerating. Though he felt some sort of attachment toward Bumblebee, he couldn't fully bring himself to be alone with him. Fear churned sickeningly in his stomach. Darren curled and snuggled into the comfortable niche, hearing Bumblebee sigh quietly. Did he notice him staring at him?

He tossed a few strands of blonde hair from his eyes, then hugged his backpack, propping chin on it. He wished he would calm down. He released a deep breath and shut his eyes again, feeling Bumblebee's finger slip in and prod his spine.

**//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

I feel that Darren is awake, and I had felt his eyes watching me. Did I call his name? No. Too many things are going through my mind, and I feel like a wreck. Cybertron, Darren, Sam, Arcee…To name a few.

I'm homesick. Sure, you could call this base, the _Adonis III_, my home, but _home_, is where the spark is. My spark is on Cybertron, where I was born into this military lifestyle and trained to be the soldier I am today. This base is nothing but cold metal and screws, housing us robots, even _more_ metal. Of course, I have no problem being here on Earth, in the company of humans. It is my duty to protect them from the Decepticons and that, I will do. But, I'll always miss my home planet.

Darren has a special case that wrenches my spark. It pained me to see tears fall from the innocent human's eyes. Energon welled in my own ducts as I remembered that I don't even know my creators. They could be dead. They could have abandoned me to a whole group of younglings, who all, in the end, were handed to the care of commanders to become the soldiers of tomorrow. I wish I knew my mother, my father. If only they could just _see_ me…See their baby bot all grown up. Though I'm only the equivalent of a human teenager, I'm _almost_ a full-fledged mech. I'm getting there.

I know, regardless if they loved me or not, my mom and dad would be proud.

I feel Darren moving again. His small hands and feet tickle me, but I hold in the urge to laugh. Instead, I stroke him with my finger, feeling him tense again. He's afraid of me…understandable. Soon, he'll grow comfortable around me, and the others. I'll remain patient with him.

To keep him warm, I rev my internal systems, directing the warmth of the energon and coolant running through my vessels to my chassis. Darren's body warms quickly and I kill some of the heat. He's resting above my spark. I know he's wondering what it is.

"Bee?" He calls my name in a whisper a moment later.

I turn my head down in his direction.

"Yes?" I answer him.

A small palm is set on my metal skin, covering the space of only a very tiny part of my spark.

"What's in here?" He asks softly. "Something's humming."

I smile. His innocence amuses me.

"It's my heart, Darren," I say calmly. "My spark."

He pauses. He's thinking.

"A spark?"

I nod. "Yes, I spark…Like humans have hearts." I pause then, thinking about how to make the easy to understand. "Each spark everyone us holds is part of the spirit of Primus, our 'version' of your God, I guess. We can take severe amounts of damage, as long as a spark stays intact. Once damage goes beyond what the spark can manage, it is extinguished, and we die."

I've never heard myself sound so smart.

I hear Darren chuckle in a snort, amazed.

"So, you guys can basically live forever?" he said.

"Yeah, we could," I say.

Darren just nods.

"I wish I could live like that…," He says a minute later. "Live forever…"

His comment makes me wince.

"Darren," I coo. "The human culture is better than ours, in some ways I don't think you see."

"Tch'," he scoffs. "Like what."

"You don't have to worry about being _killed_, or the enemy discovering your base's location," I tell him somewhat firmly. "You weren't born into a heated war, either, were you?"

Darren didn't answer until a few seconds later.

"N-No," his voice trembled.

"And at least you know who your parents are…"

Darren blinks. "…You don't know yours?"

I shake my head. "No…"

He squirms, but doesn't say anything more.

I sigh. I'm glad. I don't want to continue any further. I want to think in silence again…collect my thoughts and organize them.

Darren squirms again, then tucks himself deeper into the nook in my armor.

"I didn't mean to be so firm," I apologize.

"S'okay," he whispers.

Silence thereafter. Heavy and deafening to my receptors.

I think Darren has his eyes closed again, and his movements aren't frequent. I slip a few fingers around his small body and cradle him tenderly, turning my head to a side. He's squirming again, moving against my fingers until he lays flat on his stomach. I nudge the tip of a finger into his stomach, and he laughs. I chuckle, stroking his back with my thumb. The way he reacts to my actions always makes me smile.

I can feel his tiny heart beating against my finger, it's incredibly small. The anatomy of a human always fascinates me, one of the reasons why I have a solid human holographic form. I was given it many years back as a choice and, being interested in human culture, I agreed to it. The process was somewhat tedious and lengthy, with moments where the pain was overwhelming. Now, I can become a human in a few seconds. I only have to _think_ it, and it happens, like transforming from my robot to car form.

He almost looks like me in my human form. Perhaps I can show him what I look like tomorrow. I know he'll be shocked.

I release him and raise a knee. My optic lids fall and I turn my optics offline. It's getting late in the night – Going on ten. I might as well get some recharge cycles in before dawn breaks.

**//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Darren's Point of View**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was absolutely amazing. I did it. I ran away from home. I set off with my backpack full of enough clothes and food, a camera, my journal, some pictures, my cell phone, and a few other things. It took me a few hours to get out of the city and then, when I was completely gone, I followed the highway. _

_I trailed off to a forest and soon found myself lost, but I wasn't afraid. Tears kept coming to my eyes. I couldn't believe I ran, and I still can't. And I definitely don't believe __I'm__ here._

_I came across this place__, er this base,__ where all of these giant robots live, like the ones that were fighting in the city that day. __Optimus Prime__ is here and I can't believe it. His spy, Second Lieutenant, is __with me right now__, and I'm sleeping in a little __place__ in his armor. It's comfortable and he keeps stroki__ng my spine. He's real curious I guess. _

_I haven't met anyone else yet, but, I probably will tomorrow. I just can't believe I'm here. I'm not too comfortable yet, living in their base. I'm actually a little scared. They're so freakin' huge. I think they could eat me and not even know it. __Jesus. _

_It's incredibly quiet in Bumblebee's room,__ that's the spy,__ and the silence is almost deafening. __Really.__ Bee's sleeping __now._

_And e__ven though __he's__asleep__, he __keeps__ touch__ing__ my body. He keeps toying with my spine, stroking it and nudging his big finger into it. It does tickle and I can't help but laugh sometimes, and he always laughs with me. The robot does have a way with making a kid happy. I like that about him.__ He's gotta big heart. And__h__e's really friendly__ and loving__, and like a father I've never had. _

_Well, it's getting late. I've slept already, but I still want to rest a little bit more for who-knows-what tomorrow will bring. _

_Until next time, goodbye__ diary_

Darren snapped the cap back on his pen and shut his diary softly, soon tucking it in a slot of his backpack. He zipped the slot shut and sighed, feeling his hand around inside the backpack for anything. He was kinda hungry. He wondered what Bumblebee and everyone else ate around here.

His fingers wrapped around a chocolate chip granola bar and he revealed it in front of his eyes. He slowly peeled away its wrapper and observed it. The chocolate was melted, but aside from that, it looked pretty edible. Taking a bite from it, he sat up, sitting cross legged. He swallowed and took another bite, chewing slowly.

"…No crumbs on my armor, okay?" resonated Bumblebee's voice gently. He laughed softly.

Darren shuddered, startled that Bumblebee's voice came so unexpectedly. He chuckled weakly, and nodded.

"Oh-Okay," he choked out. He swallowed. "No guarantees though."

Bumblebee smiled with a warm hum, easing a finger through his armor to pat Darren's leg. For the first time, Darren reached out and touched Bumblebee's finger, his small hand gripping it firmly. Bumblebee laughed softly, feeling Darren's fingers gently fondle against the metal. Darren smiled and ran his hand down the smooth metal, noticing the finger bend.

"Darren, I wouldn't trade you for the world," Bumblebee said in a near whisper.

"Same here, Bee," Darren said with a smile, food in his mouth.

He swallowed. Crawling out of the nook, he climbed onto Bumblebee's chest, sitting himself on top of his spark chamber. He held out the already-bitten granola bar, smiling wider.

"Wanna bite?"

"Oh, Darren," Bumblebee chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure if I could process that…"

Darren chuckled. "You never know until you try."

"Darrennnn…" Bumblebee warned.

"Oh, all right." Darren finished the granola bar, crumpling the wrapper in both hands. He swallowed and licked his lips, jerking his head slightly to push away stray locks of blonde hair.

Bumblebee smiled, his optics drooping. He watched as Darren ran curious fingers along the crannies of his armor, brushing them lightly between the plating, toying with his wiring. Whenever someone did that, Bumblebee received satisfying pulsations in his spark. He purred, and Darren laughed.

"You're a robot, yet you purr like a cat," He said with a grin.

"I make many noises," Bumblebee corrected him playfully.

Darren snorted.

"So, what's everyone else doin'?" He asked, his pale blue eyes fixing themselves on Bumblebee's optics.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Sleeping, too, I guess," he said. "Though Optimus and Ironhide tend to work until late at night…They could still be awake."

Darren grinned. "Could we go see them?"

"Mmm, tomorrow, Darren," Bumblebee said groggily. "I promise."

Darren nodded, looking away with a frown.

"Alright, I guess I should let you sleep too."

"That'd be very nice," Bumblebee yawned.

Bumblebee chuckled and stretched out his legs until his knee joints bended softly.

He breathed in, making Darren rise with his chest. He closed his optics and vented out a breath. Darren laid on his stomach and pat Bumblebee's chest twice with his hand, setting his ear over the robot's spark. He listened to its steady humming pulse, smiling in fascination. Bumblebee didn't notice. His recharge systems were running and he was falling asleep. But, he managed to set his hand over Darren, gently prodding the human's side with a single fingertip, up and down his skin. Darren smiled, gently clawing his fingers to and fro against the metal. Bumblebee purred.

Closing his eyes, Darren used Bumblebee's spark as an aid to help him sleep. Bumblebee's heart was so much larger than him, and it gently vibrated his entire body as it beat, making the human even more comfortable and sleepy.

The human was like a sparkling Bumblebee longed to have someday. He wished to keep him safe and watch him grow to be a man. Yes, you could say that Bumblebee loved Darren and so, he told himself this first, in his mind, then to Darren as he tussled the boy's blonde hair with his fingertip. The human boy chuckled in a dream.

"I love you, Darren."

* * *

More to come!! Stay tuned! And don't forget to respond everyone. x3 ! Thank you. 


	3. The Band of Heroes

**Chapter Three – The Band of Heroes **

_11:19am the next day. _

"You said he's in here?" whispered Ratchet, tiptoeing into Bumblebee's quarters.

"Yeah, right there, ya see?" Bumblebee pointed over Ratchet's shoulder, his finger aimed in the direction of his recharging berth. "Right… _there_."

The medical officer's optics scanned the recharging berth through infrared vision, and then finally locked on to the tiny human boy, asleep, snuggled comfortably under a blanket. Ratchet chortled shortly, moving to stand before the berth with a friendly grin across his faceplate. It'd been so long since any of them had seen a human in their base…and, scanning his memory banks, he realized that this was the first time.

"Ohh, _there's_ the human," Ratchet sighed in a warm voice, crossing his arms. "So small, he is. He looks healthy."

Darren mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling his cheek into his backpack that was being used as a pillow. He coughed lightly and gripped one of the straps with his fingers, his mouth hanging open some ways as he breathed deeply. Drool trickled from his mouth. Darren was sleeping like a baby bot.

This made Bumblebee's optics warm to a passionate, deep blue, and the young mech felt his spark flutter within a happy pulsation. He moved beside Ratchet, keeping his optics locked on the human.

_I love you, Darren…You're valued so greatly in my spark. _

Lifting a hand, he tenderly stroked Darren's blonde hair with a few fingers, drawing lazy circles into his scalp. Darren giggled softly and Bumblebee couldn't help but smile wider. He'd never felt any sort of love like this before. Not even towards Optimus, or any other comrade.

Not even _Arcee_, he realized.

_I will keep you safe, Darren_, Bumblebee thought, whirring pleasantly. _I won't let you return to a life where you're invisible. In my optics, you're everything. And in my spark, you're at its core. _

"I can't see a _fraggin'_ thing," Jazz's complaining voice broke his thoughts, and the second-in-command struggled to see over the taller mechs. "Will you guys move?! You've had your time."

"Shh! You'll wake him." Bumblebee hissed at him. He stumbled forward as Jazz walked on his heels, and he let out a low growl from his throat. "_Frag_ it, Jazz. Watch where you're going for once." He flashed his optics a lightning blue down at the silver mech. "You'll get a turn soon enough."

A voice groaned, and Ironhide unexpectedly appeared. He pushed Jazz aside with a rough palm, waddling his bulky form through the two arguing mechs and into the room. His footsteps were massive thuds that reverberated dully through the metal ground, even rattling Bumblebee's armor plating some. Ratchet snickered, stepping aside to give his friend enough room.

Optimus entered a moment later, towering above his crew.

"You'll wake him up…Walkin' _that_ hard," the medical officer muttered with a smile.

"Oh, _pipe_ down," Ironhide shot, moving between Ratchet and Bumblebee. He leaned down and set his faceplate merely a foot away from Darren, his cold blue optics scanning without the least bit of warmth from his strict, war-hardened spark. He grunted, disgusted at the organic he found to be primitive and violent.

"S'just an irritating human _boy_," Ironhide spat. He flicked Darren's side with a mighty finger and Bumblebee gasped, his spark skipping a beat inside him. Darren groaned.

"Ugh'," Ironhide scoffed. "Absolutely _disgusting_."

"Easy, there, Ironhide," warned Optimus lowly, giving the specialist a forewarning glare.

"Ironhide!" Bumblebee cried. He watched Darren make a face and squirm uncomfortably in his sleep. "You could've hurt 'im!" The young mech gulped and sat beside Darren. "Dear, Primus."

Ironhide muttered something as he leaned back, setting his hands on both hip compartments.

"Oh, calm down! I didn't hit him _that_ hard. Don't _fry_ your circuitry."

"B-But, but... Hide…" The youngling whined.

Bumblebee whirred sorrowfully and ignored Ironhide's commentary, cupping the boy in his hands. He stroked Darren's front with a finger, calming him in his wriggles of discomfort.

"Why did you do that?" Bumblebee asked, pressing Darren against his spark. The human muttered, calming at Bumblebee's spark's peaceful hums and steady rhythm.

Ironhide snickered in an evil smile, trying his best to hold it in.

"You know how I feel with humans…"

Jazz chuckled under his breath. "Fraggin' Decepticon," he uttered quietly. He thought no one could hear his remark.

"Mute it, Jazz," Ironhide growled.

"Ironhideeee…" Warned Optimus again. "I think it's time for another detention again?"

Ironhide mumbled an indistinct reply.

"Just…don't you ever do that again, Hide," Bumblebee said softly, setting Darren back on the berth. "Promise me." His big blue optics lifted to him.

Ironhide grunted in indifference. He really didn't care for organics.

Jazz sighed, his level of annoyance exceeding its limit. If no one would move, he would. He darted around Ironhide and hopped up onto the berth, sliding his sleek form to sit next to Bumblebee. The young mech smiled at him, and Jazz returned the greeting.

"So, _this_ is him?" Jazz's voice questioned a moment later. Optimus stood next to Ratchet and crossed his arms across his chassis.

_Everyone's_ optics were on Darren, staring, scanning.

"M'hm," replied Bumblebee. He stretched out his body on the cold metal berth, alongside Darren's, and cupped a palm around the human's body, soon easing the boy against his stomach. Darren turned onto his back and let his head fall to a side, locks of golden blonde hair falling onto his forehead. Bumblebee gently flicked the wisps away with a single fingertip, then nudged his finger against Darren's jawline, stroking the hard bone tenderly. Darren smiled and fluttered open his eyes, letting his vision slowly sharpen before it fixed on Bumblebee.

The mech smiled at him, his spark skipping in a strong pulse of love.

"Good morning, my little friend," he greeted the human. "Did you sleep well?" He nudged his fingertip into Darren's stomach, making the human laugh as he nodded, then yawned while stretching his stiff limbs.

Optimus' smile grew. Never before had he seen Bumblebee so affectionate …almost like Darren was his own sparkling. His spark was so attached to the boy, and Darren was growing very comfortable around the young mech. It hurt to remember that they couldn't keep Darren forever. He would have to return to his home eventually, to his parents. Keeping him from them wouldn't be right.

Looking at Bumblebee, Optimus vented out a sigh very quietly. Seeing the younger mech smile in such an adoring care for Darren made his lips curved into a grin too, and Darren was thrown into laughs as Bumblebee tickled his stomach easily, making warm chirps and purrs. Optimus' wouldn't tell Bumblebee the news now…and, come to think of it, he didn't think he ever could. It'd be too spark-wrenching.

Bumblebee's spark was fond of Darren's presence. It received many happy pulsations when the human was around. _A __strange__ bond_, Optimus thought. He twitched. No, no, he told himself. This definitely wasn't a bond. How could he think such a thing? It was _love_.

Bumblebee _loved_ Darren. And no one could take that love away.

The yellow mech sat the human on his back in his palm, continuing to tickle him. Bumblebee laughed with him and even leaned down, playfully squinting his optics at the boy. Darren was turning red in the face, trying to push away Bumblebee's finger. Of course, it didn't work.

"Jeez, Bee, stop!!" He cried loudly in his laughs. "Ahaha! Stop! I surrender! I surrender!"

Bumblebee purred, laughing at the same time.

Jazz leaned over Bumblebee's shoulder, getting a clear glimpse of Darren. He laughed heartily in that thick, deep voice his voice modulators provided him with.

"Haha, hey Bee, I think he's serious," Jazz whispered in one of Bumblebee's receptors. "He's as red as a fraggin' pair of Decepticon optics."

Bumblebee snorted playfully and withdrew his finger.

"Okay, I'm done. I'm done, Darren."

Darren sighed deeply, his chest falling quickly.

"I've never laughed so hard," he confessed. "I hate it when people tickle me there."

Jazz leaned up, revealing himself. Darren blinked, looking to him. His smile faded.

"Hey," The second-in-command welcomed the human. He threw him a lazy wave. "How you doin'?" He smiled.

Darren's pale blue eyes widened at Jazz, and they blinked again. His breath halted and suddenly, he felt eyes on him. Many pairs of eyes…ALL of them.

_TEN_ eyes.

"Uh-Uhmm…" His voice quivered.

Shakily, he looked away and upward, and he cried out softly in a gasp, alarmed at so many robots. The rest of the Autobot platoon. Everyone Bumblebee had told him about was right here, _staring_ at him.

_How long had they been watching him sleep? _

_Why were they here anyways? They'd surely seen a human boy before. _

His heart was pounding so fast. He was sure they could see it (and of course, if anyone could "see it," it was Ratchet and his always-scanning internal sensors.) Darren slowly gulped down a lump in his throat and scurried into an opening in Bumblebee's stomach armor, hiding. He hid away from them in the darkness of Bumblebee's armor and latched his hands onto a plate of metal, his fingers clutching it tightly.

They all laughed at him, their laughter a huge uproar that made him shake.

His **fear** _amused_ them?

"We're not going to hurt you," Darren heard Optimus' voice coo. The human's eyes shot up to the might transformers', and he whimpered. He couldn't believe he was acting like such a coward. He knew they weren't going to hurt him…, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that.

"Yeah, it's okay," Ratchet added a minute later. "C'mon, now..."

Bumblebee's laughter shook Darren, as he was close to the robot's stomach, and the mech reached a hand into the opening in his armor, slipping a few fingers in. He wrapped his slender fingers around his body, and then pulled Darren out. Darren felt himself rotate as Bumblebee sat him in his metal palm. Darren's eyes were wide still and he looked up at them all, his breathing quick and shaky.

He was here. This wasn't a dream. The medical officer, the guy with all the cannons, the second-in-command, _the_ Optimus Prime…they were _all_ here. _Alive_. In the flesh…er, metal.

"…Th-The rest of the crew," Darren breathed.

Jazz laughed at him.

"Thas' right, kid," the mech chuckled. One of his four claws nudged into his shoulder as a friendly shove, but Darren fell flat on his side. Bumblebee whirred in a laugh, helping Darren sit back up by titling his hand at an angle.

Ratchet shifted and smiled. "What's your name?"

The human blinked. "D-Darren Lomeli," he answered softly. Bumblebee's finger returned to the back of his head, stroking his blonde hair gently. "Darren Elion Lomeli." He twitched, fighting back the urge to tremble in the presence of the Autobots.

Ironhide grunted, glaring harshly at the boy. "Humans have the _strangest_ names…"

Bumblebee shot him a cold flash of his optics. "Like 'Ironhide's' anything better. I'd take what you said back if I were you, Hide."

Darren snickered. He loved how Bumblebee snapped back. His accent made him sound so cool.

"Ohhhh!" Jazz said to mimic a crowd, laughing. "Ironhide, I don't think you can top that. A youngling practically just dissed your aft."

Bumblebee gave Jazz a friendly wink, smiling. "You bet I did."

Ironhide waved a hand haughtily. "S'just a youngling! It's not like he could – "

"I'll kick your aft!" Spat Bumblebee, flashing his optics again. The youngling hissed. He'd have enough of Ironhide. First he hurt Darren, and now he was insulting him. Bumblebee's coolant ran warm.

"Okay, okay, enough!" thundered Optimus, exerting some force against Bumblebee's shoulder to push him back from Ironhide. "Calm down, you two."

Silence. Darren blinked, not knowing what to do. He'd never heard Bumblebee argue before.

The weapons specialist glared death at Jazz, then Bumblebee, and in return, the young mech clicked his tongue heatedly while releasing a hiss. Ratchet exchanged a skeptical look with Optimus, and the commander only sighed as he stepped away.

"What is with you two?" Prime breathed in a light chuckle, massaging his temples.

Darren's eyes went to a different robot every second as they suddenly all talked at once. Bumblebee argued heatedly with Ironhide in Cybertronian, and Jazz butted in, trying to stop them. Optimus and Ratchet could only sigh again. It was no use to try and stop them.

Regardless of what was going on, they all conversed normally like any group of his friends would. Darren laughed with them at the appropriate times, noticing how every few moments, their eyes would return to him.

Being the center of attention…he didn't like it. At school, he was the quiet kid, the one that did good and got good grades, friends with all the teachers…the one that you had to get to know first before you could judge him. Never had he been Mr. Popular or the talk of the school. All these eyes on him – It made his stomach twist.

Speaking of which, his stomach growled at the worst moment possible, when their conversations were beginning to settle down. Bumblebee was the first to chuckle, nudging his giant finger into Darren's stomach. It growled again, and Darren's cheeks flushed red. He clutched his stomach, embarrassed.

"Hungry, aren't you?" Bumblebee asked softly, wrapping a part of his finger around Darren's waist. He smiled. "You want something to eat?"

Darren blinked his pale blue eyes with a nod. "Oh-Okay," he agreed a little uneasily. What was he going to feed him? Certainly not any food he was familiar with…so he thought.

Bumblebee acknowledged and looked up to Optimus, then everyone else.

"You all don't mind if I feed him, right?" He asked, looking from one Autobot to the next. "I won't be taking that long. A-And you all can stay if you'd like."

Ironhide waved a hand. "Gahh', it's fine with me," he grumbled a little too quickly, already turning to leave. "I'm goin' back to work." He muttered something again that sounded like, "Goodbye," as he threw them a lazy wave. His footsteps reverberated again through the ground, and then finally faded once his massive form was well down the hall.

Ratchet sighed with a nod. "I best go too. I'll leave you alone, for privacy matters," he stated quietly, smiling. "I'll see you two later, I suppose. I'll be in my quarters if any of you need me." Soon, the medical officer was out of sight.

Jazz grunted and slid around to sit closer next to Bumblebee and a moment later, Optimus joined them, sitting at the edge of the berth. They all looked down at Darren with warm expressions, making the human boy squeeze Bumblebee's finger with his tiny hands.

_Why the hell do they keep doin' that?!_, he wondered. _I'm just a human! Nothing more!_

Darren saw Optimus' metal lips curve into a fatherly smile and for once, the mighty transformer reached out a finger to touch him. Darren leaned back in alarm, then calmed as Optimus' fingertip gently stroked his cheek. He heard Optimus laugh softly, moving his finger away.

The three robots began talking in Cybertronian again, creating all sorts of awkward sounds that didn't sound humanly possible…or robotly possible. This made Darren's brow furrow.

What could they possibly be saying about him?

Was it that bad that they had to talk in a completely different tongue?

Suddenly, they all laughed. Darren looked up at them all, his eyes wide.

They were already staring.

He didn't like this. Not at all. He thought Bumblebee was _feeding_ him, not making him some sort of little pet that everyone had to touch all over, and make cute little faces at.

One of Jazz's fingers nudged him in his left cheek, and Darren glared softly. He wasn't in the mood, but he hid it from them. He really wanted food…and some alone time with Bumblebee. For once since his meeting of the robot, he wanted to be alone with him.

It seemed like forever that they were talking. Back and forth, laughing and smiling at him, petting him in places that made him shiver at all sorts of tickling sensations. For robots, they were mistakenly gentle, not something most people would consider them. Darren caught himself seeing them as just…really large humans. Not wires and circuitry hidden beneath metal armor plating.

Darren jumped as Bumblebee lifted him to the air, handing him to his friend, Jazz. The human choked back a whimper and unwillingly sat in the second-in-command's palm, his blue eyes looking straight up at the mech's optics.

Jazz smiled and laughed. "H-Hey, he's not that bad lookin'," the mech chuckled in his booming voice. "Almost as good lookin' as me, I'll give 'im that much."

Darren smiled. Jazz was very friendly, and he liked this about him. The boy smiled as a finger ran over his spine and into his side, stroking his skin gently. He laughed and pat Jazz's finger. Darren was becoming more comfortable around the Autobots. They were becoming his new family almost…

Optimus lifted a palm beside Jazz's, wiggling his fingers slightly for the boy to come to him. Darren crawled into Optimus' palm and he was lifted to the mighty commander's faceplate. Warm blue optics stared at him, scanning, and Darren's blue eyes stared back, pale with a tinge of fear. The transformer appeared so heroic, and most definitely was. Being this close to him – It was quite a sight, practically frightening to such a simple human like he.

Optimus smiled at Darren, moving his faceplate even closer to Darren to get a better look. Darren slumped down and gulped loudly. Nervousness was taking over, making his heart rush.

"H-Hi," the human uttered with a shy wave.

Optimus chuckled. "Hello, Darren." He pet the human's hair twice with a finger, then nuzzled it into his scalp. Darren laughed as wisps of his blonde hair fell in his eyes, and when Optimus was done, his hair was a mess. Bumblebee smiled at the sight, raising his own finger to smooth Darren's hair back down.

"S-So…you're Optimus Prime?" Darren asked with a smile. "_The_ Optimus Prime?"

The commander nodded, lowering Darren back to his guardian's lap. "Yes, I am," he answered simply. Though his words were straight forward, they made Darren shiver. The mech's booming voice was extremely deep and gallant…and he knew he'd remember it for a longgg time.

Nuzzling into Bumblebee's stomach, Darren tapped its metal twice, looking up impatiently.

"Bee, I'm _hungry_," he whispered as the mech looked down. "Can I eat now?"

Bumblebee blinked and shook his head once, suddenly remembering. "Oh! That's right. Yes, one moment." Bumblebee looked up to the two other mechs, and conversed in Cybertronian for only a brief minute. There was a moment of silence, then Jazz and Optimus' gave Bumblebee a few pats on his shoulders before standing.

"Nice meetin' ya, kid," said Jazz as he strolled out the door, throwing a sharp wave.

"Likewise for me," Optimus spoke with a smile. "We'll see you two later."

Darren nodded, returning their waves and goodbyes. Bumblebee gave each of them a respectful nod.

With a vented sigh, Bumblebee took Darren in his palms gingerly before sitting him on his shoulder. Darren hugged the side of Bumblebee's faceplate, pressing his cheek against the cool metal. This made the young mech smile with a chuckle, lifting his hand to sit it around the human boy's body. His finger eased into the skin of the boy's side, stroking with tender care. He turned his head, his optics turning a deep blue as they stared into Darren's eyes with a fatherly devotion.

"Now, how about some food?" Darren said through a laugh.

Bumblebee smiled wider. "Of course," he said softly, patting the human's back. "Anything for you, Darren."


	4. What We Haven't Noticed

**Chapter Four – What We Haven't Noticed**

_12:46pm_

_Outside the __**Adonis III.**_

Darren lay on his back in the cool grass, taking in its sharp, clean smell through his nose and letting out in deep breaths through his mouth. The blades hit the sides of his face as they blew gently in the breezes, softly twisting against locks of his blonde hair, flowing smoothly in the wind. He heard Bumblebee shift in the grass beside him and whirr lowly. His giant finger prodded into his now full stomach, and Darren grinned, closing his eyes at the soothing sensation that sent a comforting chill up his spine.

"Haha, Bee, that feels good," he said in a quiet chuckle. The mech's finger dug a little deeper into his skin, stroking slower back and forth against him. "Mmm…, 'n thanks for the food. It was delicious." His lips curled into a soft smile.

Bumblebee eased his finger even deeper with a smile in return, nodding his head once. He traced small circles into Darren's stomach.

"You're very welcome, Darren," Bumblebee replied to him smoothly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The human smiled wider. He thrusted his stomach inward with a playful gasp as Bumblebee's finger wiggled against its skin, tickling lightly in brisk motions. He leaned his head back and laughed, and Bumblebee laughed with him. The robot's optics flashed a happy lightning blue.

"Darren, I wouldn't trade you for the universe…," Bumblebee's voice spoke in a volume just above a whisper. Bumblebee leaned down and planted a gentle kiss against Darren's chest, looking into the human's eyes. Darren chuckled, leaning up to return the kiss with a tiny kiss alongside Bumblebee's mouth.

"Same 'ere, Bee..."

Smiling, the mech trailed his finger up to the center of Darren's front, tapping it gently twice against his chest. He drew little circles into it, looking down to smile at him. His blue optics upturned slowly as his cheekplates rose. "I don't think you understand how much you mean to me..."

Darren opened his eyes to look at the robot. He leaned his head back as Bumblebee's finger trailed up against his neck, then against his collar bone, toying with it curiously. The mech chuckled and slid his finger against Darren's exposed throat, stroking him with two fingers in a cautious, yet tender gesture. Darren smiled, looking deeply into Bumblebee's imploring blue optics. They both laughed at each other.

"I'm just a normal guy, Bee," Darren said softly. "Really." A gentle wind blew his golden blonde bangs into his face, and he let them sit there, tickling across his forehead as they danced in the breeze.

Bumblebee shook his head, chuckling as he nudged away the wisps of hair from Darren's forehead with his finger. "No, not to me. You're one in a million."

"Just like everyone else," muttered Darren, twisting his lip. His smile faded slowly. "And, of course...to my mom, I'm not anything close to that."

"Your mother is wrong," Bumblebee said a bit too quickly. "You remember what I told you."

"Everyone has a purpose in life, yeah I know," the boy sighed. "It's just hard to believe it when you're parents don't exactly…promote it. They make me feel like I'm imaginary."

"You're definitely not imaginary through my optics," cooed Bumblebee. "Anything, but that."

Darren shrugged indifferently. He wanted to get off the subject now.

Bumblebee paused, blinking once. "You have something I don't see in many humans. Something in your personality, perhaps. Or maybe it's something else…" His voice trailed away and his optics adverted momentarily. "I can't place my processor on it."

Darren tilted his head against the grass. Bumblebee looked away and leaned back.

"I _have_ something? Like what?"

"That's what I don't know…," Bumblebee whispered. His finger slid away from Darren's chest. "It's just whenever you're around, my spark's extremely… happy."

Darren stared at Bumblebee even though the mech had turned away.

"How can it feel _happy_?"

It seemed like minutes before Bumblebee spoke again.

"The pulses it receives…It's a hard concept to explain," Bumblebee said, lifting his optics to the sky. He sighed, his shoulders dropping. "An awkward sensation…"

Darren furrowed his brow.

"….Bumblebee, I think you're mistaking this for just... plain love," he said in voice close to a mumble. "Maybe you've never felt _real_ love for anyone before…Is that it?"

Bumblebee dropped his gaze suddenly, and his frame noticeably. His wings stiffened and rotated downward against his back with a small creak.

_"Maybe you've never felt real love for anyone before…"_

"B-Bumblebee?" Darren said in a small voice. The boy sat up on his elbows, staring at the robot. He swallowed. "B-Bee?"

The mech just sat there, completely still. He didn't react the slightest to Darren's words.

Bumblebee didn't know his parents, so he couldn't love them, could he? He'd convinced himself that they had abandoned him into a military lifestyle. Into this war, into all the centuries combat…

Right into harm's way.

_"...Real love for anyone…"_

Bumblebee felt energon tears welling into his optics, threatening to fall. His infrared vision blurred. He tensed, choking back the urge to cry with a soft grunt.

"W-Why don't they love me….?" He whispered to himself under a vented breath. His spark dropped inside him, and its color became a softer blue, emitting a faint glow.

Darren clenched fists at his sides. _What have I done?_, he thought, biting his lower lip gently.

"Bumblebee…?" He tried again.

Nothing.

_My creators certainly have to know that they sent me into this danger_, Bumblebee thought. _They have to know that I could be dead. They might even think that I'm dead. What if they convinced themselves that I am? What if they're dead? My creators…Gone? _

His CPU transmitters pulsed rapidly and scattered his thoughts in a jubilee of confusion, making his coolant ran warm through his system. His spark thudded a little quicker inside its holding chamber, its hum becoming louder. The platelets of his faceplate sagged, giving him a look of wrenching anguish that boggled his mind.

_"...Real love…"_

"B-Bumblebee?" Darren called his name for the third time, tapping the mech's stomach plating. "B-Bee, hey…are you alright?"

The mech only looked in other direction, and blinked his optic lids once.

Darren blinked too, worried at what _he_ had caused.

"Bumblebee," he called again, but softer. "M'sorry."

Bumblebee didn't respond until a few seconds later. Making a choked whirr, he dropped his head. Tears splashed onto his curved cheekplate ridges, wetting his faceplate. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

Darren stumbled back, surprised.

"Bee, I didn't – "

"No," the mech said in a firm tone, regardless of the sorrow that rose in his throat. "This isn't your fault."

Darren uttered a small sound, then nothing more. He shut his mouth.

"…I-I should've known this….all along," Bumblebee said lowly, his voice drenched in sorrow. "And you're right, Darren. I've never felt what it's like to _be_ loved or _feel_ love. Not even with my own comrades…They didn't grant me life."

Darren's eyes narrowed slightly as he felt tears rising. "This is about…your parents, right?" He grimaced. He hated to bring up the subject, but he had to. Bumblebee had to overcome this spark-wrenching topic. Darren had to help his friend get this off his chest.

Bumblebee balled a hand into a fist with another choked whirr, his wings twitching as his entire circuitry systems received an unpleasant jolt. He nodded, more tears falling. He made a low sound from his throat, finally turning his glistening blue optics to the human.

"Th-They never loved me…," Bumblebee's voice quivered. "…B-But, I can't mimic their ways, can I? I won't be like them."

His hand lifted and cupped around Darren, using his thumb to lightly pet the human's soft blonde hair.

"I won't be like them…" He repeated in a whisper. His optics warmed in hue, drooping quickly at their corners. "You're like a sparkling to me, Darren. And I see myself…as your protector."

Darren nodded his head slowly, moving his head in time slowly with an elegant crane of his neck as Bumblebee ran his thumb down to his cheek. "F-Father and son," The human said in a voice that made Bumblebee's audio receptors strain.

Bumblebee smiled, his spark warming. "Yes, Darren. Like father and son." The mech let tears trickle onto his faceplate, their light blue color picking up rays of the sun as they sat on his cheekplates. Bumblebee turned his head away. Darren grimaced, shaking his head quickly.

"N-No, Bumblebee, it's okay," Darren's voice trembled as tears began to fall. "Don't cry anymore." He brushed his fingers along Bumblebee's stomach.

A moment later, Bumblebee looked down at the human with droopy blue optics. A tear fell to his lap.

"Love is wonderful," he said quietly. He stroked Darren's head softly with his thumb, and the human whimpered, more tears wetting his cheeks. "Never have I felt this way towards anyone else."

"Neither have I," Darren spoke softly. "And I don't think I ever will feel like this again..." He sniffled. "You're amazing, Bee."

Bumblebee didn't smile, but furrowed his brow. "Darren, I-I...You must understand," he voice uttered lowly. "Love for your parents is much more important than love for me."

"B-But, Bumblebee, you're the greatest friend I've ever h-had," the human whined in a voice that was almost a groan. "My parents..."

"Your father loves you, so you said."

"I know, but it's my mother..."

"You have to love her, even though she might not love you." Bumblebee shook his head. "I didn't give you life, Darren...They did."

"I-I know...," Darren frowned, looking away.

"How do you think they feel right now...?"

Darren's eyes shot up to the mech, staring unblinkingly. He'd never considered the question, until now. He bowed his head at an angle.

"I've never...thought of that." He winced.

"They probably miss you, Darren..."

Darren shook his head. "No, I doubt it. They probably don't even notice that I'm gone."

Bumblebee stoked the human's cheek slower. "I don't believe that," he whispered. "They'd know when their own son is gone."

Darren shrugged. A tear trickled down his cheek, then dropped off the human's trembling chin. He whimpered.

Bumblebee made a soothing purr in his throat. "Darren, look at me," he cooed to the human softly.

Darren turned his head away, shutting his eyes. He shook his head quickly.

"Darren...," Bumblebee lifted the boy's chin with his finger. His pale blue eyes opened and stared into Bumblebee's large optics. The mech smiled.

"Your parents _love_ you, Darren," he told him. "They _love_ you."

The human shook his head. "You don't know that..." He slitted his eyes slightly, making a face.

"Darren, if they didn't love you, would they give you clothes on your back? Food to eat? A bed to sleep in?" Bumblebee squinted his optics, smiling wider.

The human only blinked his eyes in other direction.

"Would they even allow you to get an education?" He added in a softer voice.

Darren stared up at Bumblebee. He was right...

"N-No, they wouldn't," he confessed, adverting his eyes.

"That's right," Bumblebee whispered, dropping his finger from Darren's cheek. "Reconsider your thoughts..."

Darren nodded obidiently. A solid frown was still fixed on his lips. Bumblebee chuckled, making the human look up at him. Lifting a finger to pat Darren's head, Bumblebee smiled. The boy slowly grinned back, sniffling.

"Forgive your parents, Darren," the mech soothed. "They're human, just like you. They make mistakes."

The boy nodded slowly, smiling wider. "I will, Bee."

"Good..." The mech's finger rubbed the back of Darren's neck. More tears returned to his creamy white cheeks.

The mech gently wiped them away with a finger, shaking his head.

"Don't cry, little one," Bumblebee whispered. "We'll get through this together." He pat Darren's back. "S'okay...Shhh."

Darren nodded quickly and hugged Bumblebee's hand tightly, closing his eyes.

"M'hm," he uttered. "T-Together." He sobbed, jolting forward. "E-End this all…"

Curling his fingers around Darren, Bumblebee eased the human upward and against his spark, his other hand placed on top of the other. Bumblebee swayed Darren gently to quiet his cries, but as the human's sobs grew, Bumblebee felt more of his own tears trickling down his cheekplates.

"Shhh, shhh," cooed Bumblebee. "No more, no more, Darren. Don't think about it anymore," He fondled with Darren's spine, rubbing little shapes into the skin covering it. Darren let out strangled sobs, nuzzling against the mech's giant heart. "You're alright, Darren. No more crying…."

"Ohh, Bee," Darren said in a groan. "Bumblebee…"

"I'm right here, Darren…"

"I love you…more than you'll ever know. I swear to God, Bee. I fuckin' love you, man."

The mech's spark fluttered and he smiled, turning his watery optics down at the human. He closed his optics for a moment, moving the human against his jawline.

"And I love you too, Darren," he whispered into the human's ear. "I'll love you now and forever until the end of it all. The _very_ end." He pressed the boy against his spark. "And don't you forget that. _Ever_."

Darren smiled, looking up in Bumblebee's optics. "I won't. Don't you forget mine, either."

"You know I won't." He uttered in a gentle voice.

Bumblebee smiled wider. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss from his metal mouth against the top of Darren's head, against the neat mass of soft blonde hair. The human chuckled and wriggled up under Bumblebee's hands, placing a gentle kiss against the metal next to Bumblebee's mouth. They both smiled adoringly at each other.

"Don't let this get to you, Darren," Bumblebee whispered in a smile, closing his optics. He eased a finger between the armor plating, petting Darren's head. "You know I'm here, _always_, _anytime_…_forever_, whenever you need me, I'll stop and listen."

Darren's heart swelled and he nodded, closing his eyes. "You're the greatest," spoke Darren delicately. "I love you…s-so much, Bee. I don't ever want to lose you..."

"You won't, Darren," Bumblebee said, bowing his head slightly. "I promise you, I'll be here for as long as you need me…"

He let his words linger in a breeze. He was faintly aware that he could lose Darren to his parents at any time. And, Darren could lose Bumblebee if the Decepticons were to attack. The possibilities were never ending. Bumblebee sighed lightly, patting Darren's back.

"Even if you lose me," his voice was quiet beside the boy's ear. "I'll always be right here..." He tapped Darren's chest.

"In my heart," Darren finished for him. Chuckling, he tapped Bumblebee's mighty chest with both of his small palms. "A-And, I'll always be right here..."

"In my spark."


	5. The Painful Truth

**Chapter Five – The Painful Reality **

_About an hour later…_

Bumblebee paused before the _Adonis III's_ entrance doors, turning his optics a keypad attached to the metal beside one. He lifted a hand, his yellow fingers dancing about the controls and buttons to enter the proper code. With an accepting collection of beeps, the doors hissed and parted in both directions, giving the young mech the access to enter. Bumblebee passed the threshold and the doors shut automatically behind him with a firm click.

The young mech started deeper into the base in a slow amble, his footsteps lonely, the only sound pinging off the metal walls. It was awfully quiet. Bumblebee assumed everyone was working.

Still walking, Bumblebee tilted his head downward, drooping his optics as he saw Darren resting in a nook between plates of armor on his upper chassis. He smiled and pet the human's head with a tender finger. The boy did sure sleep a lot. No matter. He didn't mind being used as a place to sleep.

The mech sighed pleasantly and lifted his head. Suddenly, he widened his optics and stumbled back a few steps, noticing his might commander blocking his path. The transformer towered above him, his optics an unfamiliar heated blue. Leaning down, Optimus positioned his faceplate merely inches away from Bumblebee's, each facet angled at degrees that made Optimus look very unhappy.

"We need to talk," Optimus droned in his deep voice. "I'm sure you have a moment…"

The way he said that, he didn't like it. It made Bumblebee's frame twitch and shudder. He gulped down a lump that choked his throat.

"Uh-Uhmm, of course, Sir," Bumblebee trembled. "What is it?"

Leaning back, Optimus made a low noise in his throat that surely sounded like a growl to Bumblebee. The younger mech's large optics were frozen on Optimus'. Possibilities darted through his mind. He knew he was in for a bad ride.

"Where have you been in the last two hours?" Optimus asked lowly. "You haven't been in your quarters since we last left you. Nor have you been _here_."

Bumblebee clenched his hands into fists. "I-I was – "

"Darren's not here, is he?" The commander questioned, cutting off the youngling on purpose. He shot Bumblebee a sharp glare that died within a second.

"H-He's right here," Bumblebee stated, pointing to the part of his chest where Darren lay. "He's resting…Asleep." He dropped his hand to a hip compartment, gripping it nervously as Optimus peeked into the little nook, his optics scanning. They narrowed.

"Very well," Optimus said with a nod. He crossed his arms across his burly chest. "I'm listening." His optics flashed. "Go."

"I-I was outside with Darren…"

Optimus' optics flared. "Outside?! Alone?!" He bellowed, cutting him off yet again. "How could you be so dim? Are you circuits fried?!"

Bumblebee slumped down, his shoulders sagging as his antennae fell against his head. His wings shuddered as they pressed against his upper back, his faceplate shifting into a look of unease.

"Wh-What…? N-No, Sir. My processor's fine…" muttered Bumblebee under Optimus' fit.

"You went _outside_ in the _bright_ of the day?!" Optimus threw at him. "Do you know what could have happened, Bumblebee?!"

The mech swallowed, adverting his optics. He nodded his head.

"Y-Yes, Sir…I do." He shut his eyes, expecting Optimus to yell at him.

"You could've been _spotted_, Bumblebee," Optimus chastised softly, glowering down disappointedly, yet agitatedly. "If a Decepticon had found you…" He sighed heavily, covering his faceplate with a hand. He massaged his temples, then peeked one blue optic out by parting away his fingers. "Just don't do this again, you understand me?"

Bumblebee nodded sheepishly, his optics opening to focus on the floor.

"Look at me, solider," ordered Optimus. He set a gentle hand against Bumblebee's cheekplate, and the young mech gazed up.

"H-Hmm?"

"You won't do this again, will you?" Optimus couldn't help, but let a smile play with his metal lips, and they curved slightly.

Bumblebee's mouth lifted into a shy smile, and he shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"No, I won't," he assured his commander. "I'm sorry."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I do…Sir," the mech said through a chuckle. Optimus' hand patted his cheekplate twice before lifting it away.

"Where are you off to now?" He questioned.

Bumblebee shrugged. "I came in to check on all of you. See if you needed any help with anything."

Optimus shook his head.

"Jazz is working with me on a few blueprints for future plans to combat the Decepticons, and drafts for when they do attack," he told Bumblebee as-a-matter-of-factly. "Ironhide and Ratchet are together in the recreation room, I believe. Did you need to talk to anyone?"

"No, no one," Bumblebee stated coolly with a grin, dropping his gaze. "I wanted to take Darren on a drive, maybe to Tranquility Lake." A hand to Optimus bowed gingerly in a gesture. "If that's approved by you, of course, Sir."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Of course. You would be using your human form once you reached the lake, yes?" He gave the young mech a skeptical look. "Please, do take on your holographic figure."

Bumblebee nodded quickly. "Of course, Sir. I know." He smiled.

Optimus nodded once, smiling in return. "Alright, then. Don't return here too late, for safety purposes."

"Yes, Sir."

Optimus saw Bumblebee start to turn and leave, but he reached out and squeezed the mech's shoulder, making him turn and angle his big optics at his.

"You know I'm not angry with you, youngling," cooed Optimus gently. "I'm only looking out for you. It'd wreck my spark if you got hurt, Bumblebee."

The yellow mech blinked twice, then nodded his head twice. "Oh, I know," he said simply. "You don't have to worry about me, Sir." He gave Optimus a playful smile. "I'll be fine." The mech started to leave again, but Optimus squeezed his shoulder even firmer, shaking his head.

"No, no, not yet, Bumblebee," he spoke in a firm tone, staring the mech right in the optics. "Wait. I'll tell you when you may leave." He released Bumblebee's shoulder and the younger mech turned to face his commanding officer, his optics seeming widened in worry.

"I-Is something wrong?" His voice asked politely.

Optimus' arms returned, crossed, against his chest.

"…You understand that Darren will have to return to his parents sooner or later, don't you?"

Bumblebee grimaced at his commander's words as if they were stones being thrown at him, and he bowed his head. Ohh, he hated this topic. It made even his spark tremble.

"Y-Yes," he mumbled quietly. The energon tears began to rise and he twitched. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of Optimus. "Y-Yes, Sir. I am aware of that."

"Look at me," directed Optimus in gentle demand. "C'mon…"

Bumblebee lifted his head, glistening blue optics staring through blurred vision at Optimus.

The commander nodded with a sigh, lifting a hand to thumb away tears that collected at the bases of the young mech's optic ducts. His audio receptors perceived the choking whirrs the youngling created, his optics noting how he refused to keep eye contact with him. He shook his head slowly from side to side.

"This upsets you, Bumblebee, doesn't it?"

The mech whirred a sorrowful reply, nodding his head quickly.

"Talk to me," Optimus said, tilting his faceplate. The youngling turned his down sharply, causing Optimus' thumb to withdraw from his cheekplate.

"I just don't want to give Darren away. I felt like we've just met," whined the young mech.

The commander nodded slowly.

"You've grown attached. Your spark longs to be around him."

Bumblebee nodded. "I love him…"

Optimus felt his own spark drop inside its casing. To see Bumblebee upset, it was a wrenching sight.

"But, you do understand why it's right to give him back to his family, correct?"

"I do, Sir. For keeping him from them would be inappropriate."

Optimus patted Bumblebee's shoulder. "Yes, that's right." He looked to the young mech's optics, but Bumblebee's were turned to a wall. Energon tears trickled down his cheekplates, onto the cold metallic floor. The commander moved an arm around the youngling's neck, then eased him into a hug. Bumblebee whimpered in protest and tried to squirm away, shutting his optics. His smaller frame shuddered, and he let himself conform to Optimus' arms.

"Optimus, I don't wanna let him go," groaned the youngling, his words muffled into Optimus' chest. "I-I don't want him t-to leave. B-But, I know he has to…I don't know how to accept it."

Optimus swayed the bot to and fro in a gentle swing, stroking the back of his head with tender touches of his fingers. They played with the ultrasensitive antennae that rested on top of his head, and as they twitched, Bumblebee shivered.

"Some things have to be the way they are, young one," cooed Optimus into one of Bumblebee's receptors. He pressed his cheekplate against Bumblebee's head. "You have to accept them the way they are. This… is one of those times."

Bumblebee groaned and coughed roughly in many lengthy sobs, his hands clawing into the framework of his commander's upper chassis. He whirred lowly against Optimus, melting even deeper into the loving embrace. Tears spilt onto his cheeks.

Optimus pat Bumblebee's back. He understood the youngling's pain. It was hard giving up someone you just met, someone that had your spark completely. The commander stroked Bumblebee's back quicker, nodding his head .Bumblebee had never loved anyone as much as Darren.

"Alright, Bumblebee, shhh, that's enough," he whispered.

Bumblebee sniffled and swallowed as Optimus' moved his arms from around his shoulders. Wiping away his tears, his optics fixed on the commander's. Hiccupped whirrs emitted from his vocal processors, and his frame shook with each one that was choked out.

Optimus sat a hand on top of Bumblebee's head, sliding his hand to the mech's cheekplate.

"I understand, Bumblebee," he soothed gently. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, too."

The youngling whimpered, dropping his optics to the floor.

"H-He's like a sp-sparkling I'll never have, Prime…"

"I know, I know," he replied in a sigh. "You'll still be able to visit him, little one. Don't worry." He took Bumblebee's shoulder and gave it a firm shake. "It won't be the end of you two."

Bumblebee nodded slowly, giving Optimus a shaky whirr in reply.

"Now, go on," Optimus insisted, turning Bumblebee and giving him a gentle push in the center of his back. "You have permission to leave." He sighed. "You stay with Darren until I contact you via your com link."

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder to give his commander a final glance before departing obediently. His footsteps faded off as the mech grew further and further away from Optimus, soon faint thuds against the metal. Before long, his yellow and black accented frame disappeared behind the entrance's double doors that automatically sealed with a hiss once the youngling was gone.

_"H-He's like a sp-sparkling I'll never have, Prime…"_

Optimus released a sigh through his vents as Bumblebee's words echoed through his head, and he shook it, turning toward his quarters. Bumblebee saw himself as Darren's father figure? The human, as his own son? No wonder the youngling's sobs had come so unexpectedly to him. Their attachment wasn't any ordinary love relationship.

Frowning, Optimus set a hand on the handle of his quarters. "They're like father, like son," he whispered under his breath. "Like Creator, like sparkling…"


	6. Complications

**Chapter Six – Complications**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

**2:30pm**

I transformed into my Camaro 2009 vehicle form once Darren had waken from his short nap, and the harsh realities of Optimus' words still heavy in my spark. I tried my best to ignore them, but my processor usually refused to let me. They were too true. I had to give Darren up, soon, and I couldn't believe it. We had only met the day before. So, I have to make best of the time we have left.

I feel Darren squirming around in the driver's seat, accidently brushing his small hands over the dark leather as he repositioned himself deeper into the fabric. Whenever he does this, it tickles, and I can't help but laugh. Hearing this, Darren uses it to his advantage, lightly stroking my steering wheel with his fingertips, curving them around its circular shape. I rev my engine softly, and he chuckles under a breath.

I'm taking him to Tranquility Lake, not too far from the _Adonis III_. We haven't been talking much, most of that my own fault. With everything buzzing through my transmitters, it's hard to not feel like you're alone…thinking by yourself somewhere where you're undisturbed.

I keep zoning out…probably like right now.

"Darren?" I call for him, pausing at a stop sign.

A few seconds pass as he yawns, then he answers.

"Huh?"

"We're nearing the lake. We should be there in, approximately, two and a half minutes."

Darren nodded. He folded his arms and sat them at the sill of the window, sticking his head out. Strong wind blew, and locks of his golden blonde hair delicately twisted with one another, his bangs tickling his forehead. He sighed, closing his eyes as I started to drive again.

"Thanks, Bee, for bringin' me out," he thanked. I felt his hand pat my seat twice.

I revved my engine quietly. "Anything for you, Darren."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_Tranquility Lake_

As soon as I came to a complete halt, Darren unfastened his seatbelt from around his lower waist, and then hopped off the seat, opening my left door with eager hands. His tiny footsteps thudded quickly down a grassy hill and he kneeled by the lake's edge, gazing into it as if he were a young child. I transformed into my robot mode and started to follow him, but then, I remembered Optimus' warning. I stepped behind a tree.

I closed my optics, and cleared my processor with a sigh. I felt my body receive many awkward twitches and jolts as my internal systems calmed, converting to become more like a human's. My metal skin felt prickly as each plate merged into one, then melted, cooling and forming into a creamy white skin. Everything inside me revved, then faded. I opened my eyes and blinked many times. I was so much shorter…at least a good twelve feet below my normal height.

I looked down and gasped. I had no clothes...

My cheeks suddenly received a weird heat surge, I think what human's call blushing. I heard Darren rustling in the grass. I prayed to Primus he wouldn't come over.

"Bumblebee?" He called me.

"Great..."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Darren's Point of View**_

I tiptoed to where I'd last seen Bumblebee, arching an eyebrow as I saw no trace of the giant robot. I titled my head and looked around more, my bare feet against the warm dirt. How could I lose an _eighteen_ foot tall transformer?

"Bumblebee?" I called out again, spinning in a slow three-hundred-and-sixty degrees.

Someone's footsteps crunched in the grass, snapping a twig.

"Fraggin'…," Bumblebee swore under his breath. "Darren, don't come over here!" I heard him gulp. "I'm warning you!"

I furrowed my brow and walked over towards the tree anyways.

"Why, what's – " I stopped suddenly, widening my eyes. "Oh my, God! Who're you?!" I immediately turned and covered my eyes with both hands. "Bumblebee?! What the _fuck_?!"

Bumblebee's cheeks reddened again, worse than before. "Darren, I didn't know this would happen!"

"How the hell are you a guy, too?!" I practically screamed, shocked. "Okay, okay…Hold on. Where's the _real_ Bumblebee and _what the hell_ have you done with him?"

Bumblebee sighed, lifting a hand in innocence. "Darren, let me explain."

"No, Bee. _First_, get some freakin' clothes!" I shuddered. "Jesus..."

"I don't have any," he said, embarrassed. "Don't you have something in that backpack of yours?"

I turned his back completely, refusing to meet eye contact with a _naked_ Bumblebee. "Y-Yeah, yeah, just stay here," I sighed, laughing. This was too weird. "I'll get you somethin'…" I knelt beside my backpack, rummaging through its contents with a hand. My lips curved into a smile and I chuckled again, shaking my head. This was certainly not on my plans for our afternoon.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Darren's Point of View**_

I shut my eyes and turned my head up and away as I slowly lowered a slightly-oversized yellow tee shirt over Bumblebee's head. He poked his head through the hole, tossing wisps of his hair from his forehead with a jerk of his head before he ran his hands against his muscular stomach and chest, smoothing out wrinkles in the shirt. His eyes, a deep-blue, upturned at gentle angles as he smiled.

"It fits nicely," he complimented, turning himself slightly to admire his backside. "Very nice..." He ran a hand down his lower back.

"Just, don't wrinkle it, Bee," I sighed, smiling at my friend even though I couldn't see him. "That's really my pajama top."

Bumblebee chuckled, balling up the already-short sleeves, making the shirt a muscle tee shirt. He gazed down at his pale, bare legs, then up at me. I didn't notice of course.

"I need some pants…"

I groaned quietly and knelt again, patting his palm against the grass many times as he tried to find the pair of black jeans he'd lied down. My eyes were still closed. I know I looked like an old blind man looking for his wallet at a park. Bumblebee folded his arms and clicked his tongue thrice in the oh-so-familiar "tsk," sounds, shaking his head.

"Darren, you can open your eyes," he told me with a smile. "Here…" Bumblebee turned his back to Darren. "See? I'll even turn for you."

I furrowed my brow, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Bee, I don't want your _ass_ in my face," I shot at him.

Bumblebee chuckled. "We do have the same anatomy, you know. I don't understand why it's so appalling…" He turned to look over his shoulder and down at me. His lips curled in a smile. "Really, Darren. Let's be real, here."

I scoffed in a light chuckle, finally gripping my hands on one leg of the jeans as I rose. I held out one of his hands, offering him the pants, my head turned in the other direction still.

It was silent for many seconds.

"Hellooooo?" I called, waving the pants.

"What?"

"Take 'em!"

"Why?"

_"Put them on!"_

"_How_? Can't you do it for me?"

"Bee!"

"Okay, okay…!"

Bumblebee turned and took the jeans in his hands, turning his big blue eyes down at them. He studied them for a moment before looking up at me, even though I had my back turned. I felt his eyes on me.

"…." Bumblebee only blinked.

I tapped my foot, impatiently waiting. "Are they on yet?"

"…N-No."

"What're you waiting for?!" My hands shot up.

"Help me!" Bumblebee looked at the pants as if they were some foreign object.

I slapped my forehead before turning around. I shook my head like a pissed off parent.

"I'm going to open my eyes…" I muttered. "Just don't…do anything weird er whatever."

Bumblebee smiled, staring deeply into my eyes with his own blue pair once mine opened. I made a face and snatched the jeans from Bumblebee's hands. I sighed heavily.

"Alright, put one of your feet in the air."

Bumblebee blinked twice. "One of my…feet?" He looked down and pointed at his foot. "This, right?"

I nodded. Bumblebee leaned a palm against a tree for support before lifting his foot a few inches above the ground, balancing on the other almost perfectly. I caught a glimpse of that one special spot between his legs and immediately looked away, nearly throwing up as I held my breath and shut my eyes. I hadn't remembered to get him underwear from my backpack...but, what did it matter. He wouldn't notice.

"Now, slip it through here," I instructed, pointing. Bumblebee looked to the hole in the jeans where his leg was to be inserted, then slowly eased his leg into it, feeling the rough denim brush against his skin. Assuming that he was to do the same with his other leg, he inserted it into the slot alongside the other one, then found himself standing on his own two feet again.

With a smile, he watched as me as I leaned forward to zip his fly up, and fasten the little silver button quickly with two fingers. Bumblebee pulled his shirt down over the top of the black denim jeans, then lifted a hand to smooth down his hair. He let his black accented bangs fall naturally across his forehead as he titled his head down.

"Thank you, Darren," he said softly with a polite nod.

I smiled at him. "Yeahh, I guess it wasn't that bad." I shrugged. Bumblebee giggled, patting my shoulder.

I looked up at him as he turned his head away to regard Tranquility Lake, reflecting the rays of the afternoon sun across its blue waters. I noted Bumblebee's eyes, the deepest blue I'd ever seen, almost creepy. And there was something about them... When he blinked, something inside them rotated silently, like they were zooming or scanning. I narrowed his eyes at this, then shook my head slightly as a mental stab to snap out of it. I'd let it pass. The guy was a robot in disguise after all.

Bumblebee's skin was a creamy white, his bone structure merely perfect. His jawline…hard and firm, his nose picture perfect like the one you'd see on a male model in a magazine, his cheekbones what every guy what want. His face was just one a girl would die for. And his hair was deep gold with its bangs dyed black. Bumblebee stood well over six feet tall, towering me by a few inches, almost a whole head. His body was pure muscle, rock hard, and he only looked like a teenager. Like my age, now that I think about it.

"Is something wrong?" Bumblebee's voice broke my thoughts.

I blinked many times, noticing that Bumblebee had caught me staring. I shook my head too quickly.

"What? No, it's just…I never knew you were a human, too." I looked down. "S'different…"

Bumblebee nodded and blinked, twisting his lip. "Yes, I wanted to show you some time later today, but now seemed appropriate enough." He looked down at his own body, admiring his framework. "Do you like my protoform?"

Darren let his eyes wander to various parts of Bumblebee for only a couple seconds.

Was I jealous? Of course not. I was happy for him. Maybe he could come to my school some day... The chicks would _melt_ over him.

"Yeah," I finally said through a grin. I slapped a palm against Bumblebee's spine. "You look great, man."

Bumblebee's eyes flashed softly and he wrapped his arm around my waistline, pulling me against his side. He tugged me forward as he started walking towards Tranquility Lake.

"C'mon," he said, jerking his head in a direction. "Let's go sit down, huh?"

I nodded quickly, walking side by side with my friend toward the lake's edge.

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile. "Let's go."


	7. Nightfall at Tranquility

**Chapter Seven – Nightfall at Tranquility **

_**Darren's Point of View**_

I can hear Bumblebee's breathing right next to my ear. Out and in, out and in, slow, and deep. Pretty soon, I was concentrating on it so much that I begin breathing with him, our chests rising and falling in sync with each other. I turned my head to look out him and I smiled. His head is tilted to a side and his eyes are closed, his arms loosely crossed over his chest. I reached out to pat his side, and he twitched in his sleep. I laughed to myself quietly.

It's getting dark already, and even though it's just the late afternoon, stars are already dotting the sky like tiny little diamonds behind the blue. We're lying on our backs together in the blades of grass only a foot or so away from the lake. We'd been talking for almost an entire hour…about a topic that wasn't an easy one to touch on. About how this could be one of my last moments with him…But, there was so much more I wanted to do.

Bumblebee made a low sound in his throat as he squirmed, tilting his head back in the grass. I took his hand, subconsciously, and almost let go. But, no. I squeezed it firmly, tickled his palm a little with my fingers, letting him know I was still here. I saw his lips curl in a smile and I held his hand even tighter. I love him so much…

_You are so beautiful…to me…_

A felt an unexpected tear trickle down my cheek and I closed my eyes for a moment. I wouldn't let this be the last time I'd see him. Bumblebee…he's like a father, like a brother, and even like a mother. He's a trinity, an awesome one. I don't ever want to let him go.

_You are so beautiful …to me…_

Bumblebee yawned by my ear, his breath lightly hitting against it as he released the air from his lungs. I shivered and smiled at him, lifting my hand to gently pat his chest. He smiled back at me, then fluttered open his eyes, staring at me with a loving glare. His lips curled upward even more and soon, he exposed his perfect teeth in a smile.

"Hello, Darren," he said to me smoothly.

I smiled at him, giving his hand yet another gentle squeeze. His palm was warm against mine, warm with the blood that pulsed through his system, giving him life.

_Can't you see? You're everything I hoped for. You're everything I need…_

"Hello, Bee," I returned his salutation. "You sleep okay?"

He nodded, turning his head away to look up at the darkening sky. His black bangs fell lazily across his forehead and sat there.

_You're beautiful to me…_

"Darren?" He whispers. Those things in his eyes turned again as he blink.

"Yeah?" I look at him.

"I don't want this to be one of our last moments together." His British accented voice is so quiet. "I just met you the other day…"

I cringe and turn my eyes away.

"I know, Bee," I sigh, closing my eyes to fight away tears." But, we'll still be able to visit each other, y'know? I could come on the weekends, and you could too. We'd take turns."

His hand squeezes mine suddenly and I look at him. His eyes are glistening.

"Yeah, I know," his voice trembles. "I'll miss having you around the base, though."

I frown, squinting my eyes a little. My other hand reaches over and pats his stomach. I scoot a little closer to him, making his eyes meet my own. His face is so close to mine. I feel my heart jump and I lean back only a bit, our noses just an inch away. He chuckles.

"But, I'm sure you remember what I told you." A finger taps my chest.

_"I'll always be right here…"_

_"In my heart."_

_"A-And I'll always be right here."_

_"In my spark."_

Those simple lines echoed in my head and I nodded at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember."

He presses his forehead against mine and smiles wider, our noses grazing each other. My eyes widen. What is he doing?

"Darren, I love you," he whispers, his mouth only an inch away from mine. His hot breath makes me shiver again.

_Such joy and happiness you bring…_

I bit my lower lip, uncomfortable to be so close. Ignoring it, I nod and smile.

"I love you too, Bee."I murmur.

_Such joy and happiness you bring…_

He laughed under his breath and leaned down, gently pressing his soft lips against my jawline. It wasn't a move of just any type of love. In his eyes, I saw that look you always saw when your dad would kiss you goodnight on the forehead. I saw _that_ in his eyes, ablaze, a lightning blue.

Regardless, my cheeks flushed a light red and he laughed at me. I laughed with him, then threw my arms around his burly chest in an embrace, taking in all the warmth his body emitted. His arms moved around my body and constricted slowly. Soon, I found myself swaying back and forth in motions so smooth I was sure I was dreaming.

_Like a dream…_

He released me and stared into my eyes like I was his own son. His thumb moved across my cheeks and when he pulled it back, I saw wetness. I was crying? Tears of what? I smiled and pulled my head into a crook in his neck, shutting my eyes, letting tears trickle.

Happiness. Love…

_A guiding light that shines in the night_

Bumblebee's jaw presses against my head and he whispered something in my ear. I couldn't understand him, but it didn't matter. I felt like a million dollars in any case. For once, I didn't feel invisible. I didn't feel like a ghost. I felt what it meant to be truly loved.

For the first time ever.

_Heavens gift to me…  
You are so beautiful to me._

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Another cold splash of water hit my body and I shivered with a laugh, thrusting water at Bumblebee with a sharp whip of my palm across the waters' surface. The lake water hit Bumblebee's back and he turned from me for a moment. That moment was the perfect time for me to lunge at him in a big hug, bringing us both down into the chilly water. We sunk underwater for a couple seconds, then came up. I heard him take in a deep breath, choking on water as he tried to laugh. He probably wasn't used to swimming, being a robot under all that skin.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and patted his back quickly. He coughed up water into the lake and smiled at me. He laughed again, and sighed.

"Thanks," he breathed.

His blonde hair was stuck to his pale face, his eyes seeming bright in a deep blue. My own hair was the same and it felt weird against my neck. I pushed it off.

"No problem, Bee," I smiled at him. "Just remember to hold your breath next time."

He grinned and dove under water. I watched him through the clear lake water and he swam in a smooth streamline for a few feet before popping up. His bangs were stuck to his eyes and he parted them away like curtains, chuckling. I gave him a, "thumbs up," then dove under, swimming to him.

When I came up, his eyes were locked on mine. He gave me a friendly pat on the back before turning to look up at the sky. He blinked and again, something turned in his eyes.

"It's getting late," he whispered. "Optimus should be contacting me soon."

I nodded and yawned. I realized how exhausted I was getting. This swimming was only going to make me even more tired. No matter. I'd sleep well tonight.

My eyes suddenly widened and I looked to Bee. An idea struck me.

"Hey, Bee?"

"M'hm?" He didn't look at me, just kept looking up at the darkening sky, studying.

"Do you think…you could come to my house and spend the night?"

His eyes shot down at me, glowing almost heatedly.

"What?" He asked softly.

"My house, it's not that far away at all." I pointed in a direction. "Just that way. Like, ten minutes away from this lake. Not even that if you drive pretty fast."

He blinked and slitted his eyes.

"You want me to come to your house?"

"And spend the night…"

He swallowed, dropping his gaze for only a second.

"Would I be welcomed?"

"Of course you would."

He didn't say anything more. He twisted his lip and grimaced. He was holding back.

"I-I…I dunno." He said nothing more again, turning his back slightly.

I blinked. "Well, why not?"

It seemed like he was ignoring me when he slipped off his shirt, kneeling to soak his body from his lower chest, down. His head wasn't in my direction, his eyes off in the distance.

"…I don't want…you to leave me."

My heart skipped. Oh, yeah…

"Bumblebee, I-I…" No, I couldn't just answer this one. He was right. My parents could be completely devastated if they saw me return home with a stranger, and force me to stay home for a long time, away from Bumblebee and any of the Autobots. Or, they could be completely indifferent about this whole thing, not even caring, meaning he could stay with me.

I made a face. The chances were 50/50. I couldn't risk it, but I really wanted him to see my home. Spend a night like a human. And maybe even a couple days.

"Bumblebee, I promise I'll convince my parents that you're a friend," I almost begged. "I swear they'll let you stay. They always let my friends stay." Did I really swear? No, not really. My heart was pounding.

Bumblebee looked at me and stared for the longest time. I looked back, frozen. Sighing, he shrugged and stood fully, folding his yellow shirt in half.

"If you _swear_…" he said.

"I do, Bee."

He closed his eyes for a moment as if praying to Primus, then nodded once.

"Fine."

"Yes!" I grinned. "Awesome."

"But, only if you're completely sure." He grinned shyly.

"I am, Bee. I promise you." I sounded too confident.

He curled his lips in a smile and wrapped an arm around my neck, walking with me toward the grassland by the beach. He squeezed me, chuckling. I felt like his little brother.

"Let me contact Optimus," he said, stepping away onto grass. "You wait here."

I nodded and crossed my arms, looking up into the sky. I turned my head to Bumblebee as he started talking to his commander via his internal com channel, and smiled.

We were in for so much fun. But, I had to convince my parents first.

Of course, I had it all figured out.

You know me.


	8. Anguish in a Tortured Heart

**Chapter Eight –Anguish in a Tortured Heart**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

I made sure my engine was as quiet as possible as we pulled up to Darren's home and onto the driveway. His house is a medium sized building made of this dark colored wood, some stones along its exterior and gray concrete base underneath all of that. Not metal, like the _Adonis III_.

I came to a silent halt before the garage door and killed my engine as quick as possible, making sure it didn't linger with a low hum. Darren opened my left door and climbed out, his eyes looking up at his home. He looked really nervous, almost scared. He turned and looked at me, gripping his backpack straps like he did when I first met him.

"Alright, Bee," he whispered. "Get into your human protoform."

I froze.

"I'd have to go into my robot mode, first…" I muttered. "But, but, I'll try to be quiet."

He sighed and took a step back.

"Please, Bee," he begged. "Don't wake the neighborhood."

Slowly, I poked my head out from the hood of the Camaro, easing out my hands last as the rest of my parts turned inside. Bolts and screws clicked and whirred as my legs formed, my armor plating sliding into place with a sharp _shing_. I stood at my feet and waited for my upper chassis to complete its progress before taking a deep breath. My metal skin melted into a human's and I felt myself shrink. My internal systems hummed as they transformed into organs, my energon becoming blood. I became human again.

I opened my eyes and noticed Darren staring wide-eyed. He turned his back suddenly, shutting his eyes. He chuckled weakly.

"You're naked again," he said lowly. "Open my backpack and get your clothes…Please."

I blushed and looked down, seeing that he was in fact telling the truth. I stepped forward and zipped open his backpack, reaching my hands in to take my clothes. They were still damp, but I didn't care. I slipped the shirt over my head and stepped into my jeans, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling I got between my legs when the denim pressed against my skin. I smoothed out the wrinkles on my front.

"All done," I whispered.

He turned and faced me, opening his eyes slowly. He sighed with a smile.

"Good," he patted my back, turning his head to the house. "Now, c'mon. They should be awake."

We walked side by side to the front door. I felt my heart pounding inside me. I prayed to Primus that this would work. I grabbed Darren's hand and he looked at me, frowning.

"Bee, it's alright," he cooed, walking onto the front steps with me. "Everything'll be fine."

I didn't reply. I watched his hand as it knocked on the door. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and tried to take in a deep breath.

The doorknob turned and a few latches clicked. My heart was furiously pulsing inside me. Darren gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I was sure he could feel my pulse in my palm.

At the door appeared a human woman, her hair a mess of blonde pin curls that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a hunter green and oddly large, bigger than Darren's, with a dark ring of mascara around each one. She had wrinkles fixed around her mouth, and it was apparent that she was wearing some sort of makeup. Otherwise, she looked rather young. She was about only an inch taller than Darren.

_Mrs. Lomeli_, I thought.

She glared down at Darren, then at me. I squeezed Darren's hand hard, my heart jumping.

"_Where have you been?!_" She screeched, grabbing Darren's shoulder with one of her claws. I looked at my friend who nearly dropped to his knees as his mom dug her nails into his skin. He whimpered, closing his eyes. "Answer me, DARREN ELION LOMELI."

I looked away. I grimaced as Darren didn't respond. I heard him whimper again.

"_DARREN_!" She yelled, making me wince.

I glared angrily. "He was at my house!" I shot at her. Darren's mother slowly turned her head at me. Darren exhaled shakily, his knees shaking.

"…What was that?" She questioned me.

"He was at my house," I repeated in a lower tone, giving her a heated flash from my eyes. "Let him go. He's innocent. He did nothing wrong."

"_HE RAN AWAY_!" She yelled at me. "YOU SAY THAT'S NOTHIN' WRONG?!"

"He's back isn't he?"

She scoffed, pushing down Darren's shoulder. He cried out.

"Let him go." I said again.

"Who're you to tell me what to do?"

"Ma'am, please," I said in a small plea. "If you…"

"Explain yourself," she cut me off. "Who are you?"

I blinked. "I'm his friend," I put blankly.

"What's your name…?" I didn't like the way she said that. Evil like Lord Megatron himself.

"Bumblebee," I told her. I heard Darren breathing sharply, the pain in his shoulder growing.

"_Bumblebee?!_"

"Yes," I said, narrowing my eyes.

She twisted her lip. "I'm not going to ask how you got such a ridiculous name."

I didn't reply to her comment. "Release him."

Darren's hand, moist with sweat, grabbed mine again. He squeezed, and I squeezed back.

_Hold on, Darren_, I thought.

"Let him go!" I shot.

Stubbornly, Mrs. Lomeli lifted her claws from Darren's skin, her cold eyes still fixed on me. I glared back at her without hesitation. She didn't scare me.

"Darren, _get inside_," she ordered her son. He hesitated, then stepped into the house, darting past his mother in fear of being grabbed again. "You come in too," she told me lowly. "But, go upstairs while I have a word with him."

I looked away and walked past her, entering the house. I almost jumped when I saw her beside me, pointing a bony finger to a staircase.

"Upstairs, first door to your right," she said. "His room. You got that?"

Without a word, I strolled to the staircase, stepping up each stair quietly. When I reached the top, I moved behind the staircase's handrail and ducked, peeking through one of the holes between each individual beam. My antennae rose from my locks of hair and stood, straining to hear the conversation downstairs. My bangs fell in front of my eyes as I leaned down on all fours, turning my eyes to the floor.

"So, you decide to come home with a _stranger?!_" His mom screeched. "Have you forgotten _everything_ we've taught you?!"

Darren didn't reply until a few seconds later. "N-No, Mom. H-He's my friend. I-I kn-know him," Darren's voice quivered. He was crying, and fighting back the urge to sob in choked hiccups.

"You've never told me about 'im!"

"I d-don't tell you about any of my friends!"

A moment of silence. I heard footsteps and ducked further.

"Why the hell did you bring him here?"

"He wanted to s-spend the night."

"SPEND THE NIGHT?!"

"Mom, he's not a b-bad guy! He's nice!"

"Strangers _FAKE_ their personalities, you idiot. I thought you knew this!"

"He doesn't fake it! And he's _not_ a stranger!"

I gulped, my fingers clutching the carpet floor.

"Where does this _Bumblebee_ live?!"

"O-Only like…"

"No, I don't want a '_like_.' _GIVE ME THE FACTS, DARREN_. For _once_ in your life!"

"3-30 minutes away."

She sighed angrily.

"You didn't _think_ to contact us? YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE, DARREN."

"I was fine with him…I would've called you if something bad happened."

Silence.

"C-Can he spend the night, Mom?"

"…I can't believe you, Darren. You _ran_ away? Do you know how frightened we were?"

He whimpered. "N-No…"

"We called the police, our neighbors, your friends…_Everyone_."

"I thought you all wouldn't care."

"Wouldn't care?!"

"You act like I'm invisible! You think I'm a mistake!!"

"…"

"You know you do! And I'm tired of it, Mom!" Darren was screaming through sobs. "Dad never can tell me he loves me, and neither can you! I'm just a piece of shit in the corner."

"Don't say that."

"It's true!!"

"_Don't say that!!_"

"IT'S TRUE, MOM! YOU THINK I'M A MISTAKE! ADMIT IT!!" He screamed, crying roughly. "Admit it like you did to me three years ago…C'MON!"

Another pause. Darren's sobs are intensifying.

"Go to your room."

"N-No, Mom," Darren whined through a cough. "Don't send me there. Please."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Mom, I want to talk to you! For once?! Please, let me talk to you…"

"GO!"

"MOM, LISTEN TO ME!"

"_DARREN_!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_**SLAP **_

My eyes widened and I leaned back. Though I wasn't familiar with many concepts of the human culture, I clearly understood that one sound. My heart dropped inside me and I stood, still listening. It was silent, except for the whines and groans from Darren.

"…You get the _fuck_ up in your room. And don't come down until I tell you."

My eyes flashed and I started for the stairs. Slowly, one foot at a time, I descended.

No one could talk to Darren that way.

"M-Mom, why…"

"YOU GET THE _FUCK_ UP THERE!"

"_STOP_," I thundered. I didn't even recognize my own voice. I'd never felt so angry. Darren was on his knees, an arm wrapped around his stomach, and one hand tenderly holding his left cheek. His watery blue eyes turned up to me and he whimpered. I looked down at him, then looked away to his mother. I slowly stepped forward to her.

"How _dare_ you talk to your own son that way," I droned angrily. "Have you _no_ sense at all?"

She glared at me. "I told you to get upstairs while I talk to him!"

I stepped closer and leaned down, my face only inches away. My eyes slitted.

"_Who're you to tell me what to do_?" I growled.

She frowned back. "You best get away from me," she hissed. "I'm not afraid to hurt you, _Bumblebee_."

"Try me."

Her hand shot up to strike my face, but she was no match for my internal scanners that'd already detected her move the moment she started. I clutched her wrist without turning my eyes or my head the slightest, then chuckled at her.

"You're no match," I said, squeezing her wrist. She made a face of pain. I know I was not supposed to hurt humans, but I couldn't help myself. Darren was my love, and she was treating him like he deserved the lowest respect.

Giving her a glare, I let go of her hand and leaned back. I walked over to Darren and knelt beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. I felt him tremble and he buried his head in a crook in my neck, his tears wetting my skin. I moved my other arm around his stomach, my hand stroking his back quickly. He cried roughly, shutting his eyes. I gave his mother another look.

"I hope you're ashamed of yourself," I snarled at her. Darren drew his arms around my middle. "You best think about what you've done to this poor soul." Darren coughed against me. I hugged him tightly.

His mother moved to us. I looked up, feeling Darren shiver. After glaring at us for many seconds, she stormed out of the family room, cursing under her breath, pounding up the stairs. A door slammed.

Darren cried out in a small cry and I swayed him against my body. Sitting on the ground, I eased him onto my lap. He pushed his head into my chest, and I moved my arms around his body.

"It's okay, Darren," I cooed, lying my head on top of his. "This'll never happen again…" My eyes watered with tears. I swallowed, fighting them away.

Darren's body trembled as he looked up at me, those pale blue eyes red and soaked with tears. I wiped them away with my thumb and leaned down.

"I'll keep you safe," I murmured in his ear. "Don't worry."

He jolted in my arms, sobbing.

_In this darkness  
Troubled water…_

_Lies a flicker of hope's water._

His head dug into my chest again. My eyes caught the red bruise his mom had given him. I grimaced and looked away. A fiery anger was building inside me. I'd never let this happen to him again. I promised to myself that I'd keep him safe for as long as possible. For as long as I could. To the very second.

_Come to your senses,  
Wager a risk.  
I won't let go,  
Waiting for this.  
It's wonderful.  
Reality.  
I watch as this golden bird flies free._

Darren sniffled, his tender fingers brushing over my stomach.

"Bee, I hate my life," he stuttered. "I-I h-hate it…"

I closed my eyes, feeling his fingers squeeze my stomach gently.

"Things'll get better, Darren," I whispered. "I'm never letting this happen to you again." I leaned down and kissed his unbruised cheek. My hand ran down his side, patting him. "You'll be okay."

He whimpered.

"I hope…" He sighed. "Just promise never to leave me."

I swayed him gently, to and fro.

"I promise."

_In this ash-vault,  
A rose garden…  
These walls will never see me just to save me…  
Save me…  
Save me…  
Save me…_


	9. Goodbye For Now

**Chapter Nine – Goodbye For Now**

_**Darren's Point of View**_

**11:27pm**

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump…_

I fluttered open my eyes groggily, waking to the sound of Bumblebee's heart beating under my ear, steady and slow. Looking around, I noticed it's still dark in the family room. It was silent. No one was up, so I figured it was only late in the night.

I pressed my cheek into his warm chest, shutting my eyes again as I sunk into the couch cushion. Bumblebee moved an arm around my middle, tickling my side with his fingers. I shut my eyes tighter.I love him so much.

_I wanna wake up each morning,  
With you for the rest of my life.  
I wanna feel your heart beating,  
And just get lost in your eyes…_

He and I are sleeping together on the couch, me in his arms. I didn't dare go upstairs to my room after what happened, but I really wanted to see my father. Maybe I could go check on him a later. My parents don't sleep together anyways…

More tears trickle onto my cheeks and I buried my head deeper into Bumblebee's chest, feeling his hand slip across my side and take mine tenderly. What had happened earlier still had my mind in a total wreck. My mother had never hit me before. I start to cry whenever that scene replays in my mind, over and over and over again. The bruise on my cheek still stings and throbs like it had just happened.

_You can tell me your secrets,  
You can let me feel your pain…_

I can't get that picture out of my head…My mom whipping her hand against my face, screaming at me in words that make me shudder. I clenched Bumblebee's hand. I trembled, starting to cry for the millionth time. Tears pour down my cheeks and I pressed my ear into Bumblebee's chest, shutting my eyes even tighter. _God_, I don't want him to leave me. Ever. I'll fall apart without him by my side every day. Imagining life without him is like having a nightmare.

Bumblebee's fingers graze up and down my leg. I prop my chin on his chest and look up at him. He's still sleeping, but I put my hand on his side and shake him anyways.

"B-Bee," my voice quivers. I shake him harder. His image became distorted as my vision blurred with tears. I blinked them away with a whimper. "B-Bumblebee, wake up."

He stirred slowly, then opened his eyes to look down at me.

"What is it?" He murmured, squeezing my hand.

"Can we talk?"

He blinks, then nods slowly.

_You can show me your weakness,  
And never be ashamed…_

"What's wrong?" He whispers. I snuggled deeper under his arms and lay my ear back on his chest before starting. I closed my eyes. He patted my side.

"Bumblebee, I don't want to live here anymore. _Please_. Don't make me," I begged.

He furrows his brow at me.

"Darren, I c-can't…I can't steal you. It would make the matters worse…"

My chin starts to quiver and I shoot my eyes up at him. My ears _must_ be deceiving me.

"Bumblebee," I choke out. I thrusted my head into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. _How could he make me stay here after what he just saw?! He knew how much this hurt me!_ "You know my mom'll hurt me!" I squinted my eyes and made a hoarse cry, tears falling like waterfalls. "How could you!?"

Bumblebee's hands lifted away from my body. I felt his eyes on me, watching me in my terrible fit of sobs.

"…Keeping you wouldn't be right, Darren."

I nearly died. How could he say that?! WAS HE BLIND?!

"So, you want me to s-stay here. Stay here with all the abuse, huh?"

"N-No, Darren, I-I never…"

"I might as well just _die_ here, too."

He tensed. "Don't you ever say that…"

I bit my lip. "You saw what happened, Bumblebee."

"And it _can_ be fixed…You need to get your mother to sit down and talk with you."

"_Damnit_, Bumblebee, you know she won't."

"She will. Just go slow…"

His arms moved around my middle and squeezed me. His hand stroked the back of my head, his thumb tussling my hair. I melted into his arms and moved my own around his stomach. He held me like he was my own father. I couldn't believe this was our last night…for the _week_.

_Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold,  
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control.  
You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe.  
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground,  
And every emotion is comin' unwound._

"I'll be keeping in contact with you, Darren. Frequently." His voice was calm.

A sob got strangled in my throat. "How frequent…?"

"Weekly…" His eyes started into mine, their color a penetrating blue. "If I find your condition worse than before…I'll be taking take you to the base."

I shut my eyes and looked away from him. Just thinking about staring here, in this living hell of a home, made me shiver like I was in an ice cavern. I doubted that when Bumblebee came to visit me one week, I'd be alive.

_And every emotion is comin' unwound,  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams.  
Baby you can hold on to me…_

"Why can't you just take me now?" I breathed shakily. "Why can't you just take me…?"

He didn't respond, but wrapped his arms around my shoulders, drawing me against his chest. I felt his warm breath hit my ear as he leaned down and laid his cheek against my unbruised one, rocking me slowly. I sniffled.

"I'll be back before you know it, Darren."

"I know…" I murmured.

I shut my eyes tighter. I don't want him to, "be back." I wanted him to stay forever.

_I wanna lay down each evenin',  
With you right here by my side.  
I wanna get drunk on your laughter,  
And wipe all the tears when you cry.  
You can scare me with your darkness,  
You can blind me with your light.  
Throw your worries out the window baby,  
On your wildest night…_

"Okay?" He whispers in my ear. His lips press against my cheek and I open my eyes to look at him. "If there's any trouble, you know where to find me."'

I nodded slowly, then leaned up to kiss his jaw.

"I'll miss you, Bumblebee."

_Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold,  
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control.  
You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe,  
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground.  
And every emotion is comin' unwound,  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams.  
Baby you can hold on to me…_

"I'll miss you, too, Darren..."

"D-Don't forget me."

"Oh, I never could." His lips returned again, this time against my eyelid. "I _never_ could."

_Hold on to me when there's no middle ground,  
And every emotion is comin' unwound.  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams,  
Baby you can hold on I said.  
Baby you can hold on I said.  
Baby you can hold on to me…_

"I love you, Darren."


	10. Since I've Been Gone

**I would like to thank Cman710 for the idea for this chapter. x3 ! Cman, you rock. Without you, I'd be so lost as to what to write. THANK YOU.**

**Anyways, read and respond. Enjoyyyy.

* * *

****Chapter Ten – ****Since**** I've Been Gone**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

**Six Weeks Later…**

I haven't seen Darren in a while, even though I told him I'd be visiting him weekly. Things at the base have been pretty hectic, with repairs, additions, and so on. Also, Arcee has arrived on Earth, too, which sure makes me one happy mech. Sadly, she's not stationed at the _Adonis III_, but a base an hour away. So, I've only seen her once since she's arrived, which also took away from some time with Darren…I can't put him off for any longer.

So, I finally made some time to go see him, after a two and a half week "break." I walked up to the front door and knocked twice, examining the exterior of it afterwards. I looked down at my plain white tee shirt and light blue denim jeans, then lifted one foot to admire my pair of sneakers Darren had bought me some weeks ago. Smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric, like always, I then fixed my hair, making sure my black accented bangs fell naturally. Sighing as the door opened, I looked up.

"Mrs. Lomeli," I greeted her without a smile. "Is Darren home?"

The woman blinked at me and stepped aside. I entered.

"Yeah, he is," she said in her rough voice. "You haven't been here in a while…"

I scanned the room quietly, looking around as professional as I could. "Yes, well, I've been busy," I shot at her in a gentle anger. "Where is he?"

The woman pointed to the stairwell without looking at me. "In his room…like always."

I nodded and started for the stairs. "Thank you," I said lowly. One foot at a time, I ascended the wooden stairs, shoving my hands into my denim pockets to try to remain casual, though many thoughts were buzzing through my head. Once I reached the top, I turned for Darren's room. The door was cracked, almost completely closed.

I turned my ear towards the door and listened. I heard nothing, and this made me quite tense. Trying to ignore it, I lifted a hand from my pocket and pressed it against the door. My eyes searched the room.

It was dark except for the light of the sun that shined through the blinds of a single window, but outside, it was gray. A ceiling fan turned slowly, circulating the musty air that had been captured in the room. Clothes were lazily tossed about the floor, books and pencils as well, and even pictures of humans I didn't recognize. Stepping inside, I noticed a lump lying on the bed, curled up, unmoving.

Darren?

Taking off my shoes, I gulped a lump down. My foot slid forward, my eyes locked on the person. I nearly jumped when I felt my toes run into something cold. Something wet. My eyes shot down and my heart sped.

_Blood_. Thin trickles of it stained the carpet. My breathing accelerated and I froze.

"Holy, _Primus_," I breathed. I couldn't help but clutch my heart. The sight was _nauseating_. I'd never seen anything like this before.

I swallowed, my stomach suddenly churning. I stepped over the blood and lifted my eyes back up at the motionless lump on the single bed. I stood at its bedside, my eyes drooping, looking down. Tears welled up as I recognized that unmistakable mane of golden blonde hair, and that bruise that rested on that pure white cheek.

"D-Darren?" I whispered. My hand sat on his side, on top of his ragged tee shirt fraying at the seams. His body trembled and I lowered myself beside him, leaning over to try and meet his eyes. "Darren, it's me. Bumblebee…"

He stirred, moving his arms around himself. I thought I heard him groan.

"Darren?" I called him again.

This time, he turned his head to look up at me, staring. I stared back, shocked. As his hair fell, I saw a scar that ran some ways across his right temple. I couldn't see anymore blemishes, but I didn't need to. I know that wasn't there the last time I saw him. Which means…someone had hurt him again.

_"__It's__ okay, Darren. This'll never happen again…"_

_"I'll keep you safe. Don't worry."_

_"__I'm never letting this happen to you again."_

I gulped. What I had told him echoed through my mind. _Look at him now…_

_"Just promise never to leave me."_

_"I promise." _

Everything's changed. _Drastically_.

My heart fell as he reached his hand up to my face, holding my cheek as if I were an angel from Heaven. I saw tears glistening in his eyes. He seemed so ill, his hand was trembling. I tried as hard as I could to fight back tears, but they blurred my vision. I let them fall.

"Bumblebee…" He sounded like he could barely talk. I sat next to him. I couldn't look away.

"Darren," I whispered. My fingers grazed his side. "Darren, you l-look so…" My words were choked in my throat. Tears fell faster. He shook his head at me.

"Bee, m-my mom," he started. "M-My mom…Sh-She did this all to me, Bee. All of it, sh-she did it all..." He coughed.

I took in a breath, though it was hard to. "All?" I blinked. "There's more?"

Darren coughed again many more times. I saw blood trickle from his mouth, and I leaned back. My thumb wiped it away gently, and I ignored my mind's screams against this.

"It's okay, take your time..." I told him.

He breathed in shakily, closing his eyes for a second.

"Let me see them, Darren," I whispered.

Nodding, his slender hands gripped the lower hem of his tattered shirt and lifted it up, revealing to me the many cuts, scrapes, and bruises that accented his fragile body. My eyes tried to tear away, but this was too real. My Darren, wounded, weak…possibly even…_dying_?

My fingers trembled over a scar on his stomach and he whimpered. I lifted my fingers away to my eyes. Blood stained my fingertips and my breath halted. I smudged the blood between two fingers, choking back cries.

"Dear, Primus," I said under a breath.

My hand shaking, I let my fingers brush over a bruise on his chest, many cuts around his lungs, cuts on his sides. My eyes were glistening with tears that begged to fall. Darren's condition was _unspeakable_…

"Oh my, God," I murmured into my hands that now covered my mouth. My stomach churned sickeningly. I wanted to throw up.

I couldn't look away. This was real.

I set both of my hands on him very easily, not wanting to hurt him at all, any more. I felt his muscles tense under my hands, and I looked up to his eyes.

"Darren, your mother did _all_ of this?" I questioned in a voice near a whisper.

He only nodded.

"Does your Dad have anything against this?" I squinted my eyes, choking back a cry. "At all?"

He shook his head. "Even if he did, he couldn't do anything," his weak voice uttered. "H-He's sick…a-always in his room. He never comes out…"

I made a face. "What does he have?" I asked.

"H-heart problems."

I frowned. I knew this was a serious issue humans faced.

"And what about you?" I say softly, stroking his bare skin gently. "You look ill, Darren."

He whimpered, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I dunno…" He groaned helplessly.

Turning my eyes back down to the many scars and blemishes on his body, I leaned down, trying my best to examine them. Most of them looked fresh as if they had just gotten there. Others, looked like they'd been there for weeks. I swallowed hard.

"You need to see a doctor," I told him, still examining. "Any one of these could be infected."

He looked at me with wider eyes.

"Like my mom gives a damn," he said firmly. "She doesn't wanna spend any money on me."

I furrowed my brow at his words.

"Let me see what I can find out," I whispered. Setting one hand on top of the other, I pressed in and down on top of his lungs, feeling for anything unusual. He squirmed.

"Bee, th-that hurts," he told me in a sharp breath.

"Sorry…" I withdrew my hands, moving down to his stomach. I did the same and this time, he made a small cry of pain. Something in his stomach was bothering him. I looked at him.

"Have you been eating regularly?" I asked.

He looked away. "I'm never hungry anymore a-and…whenever I try to eat, I throw it up."

I narrowed my eyes in concern, then looked back down.

"What could be wrong?" I said to myself in a whisper. I lifted my hands away from his stomach and slid closer to him, looking to his face. My hand was set against his cheek. I turned his head to one side, then guided it in another direction, looking, studying. I ran a finger along the scar on his temple.

"Your mother…" I assumed.

He nodded. "Sh-She hits me with things now…"

I blinked. "What _things_?"

He didn't answer until a few seconds later. "Belts, sh-shoes, twigs…anything she can grab onto." He said it easily, regardless of the fact that his voice was shaky and weak. I shook my head. I'd never known of this human behavior before until now. And I'd never known a victim of this abuse until I met him.

My hand laid over his forehead, my internal systems that stilled remained with me from robot mode scanning his body. His body temperature was lower than the normal.

"Darren, we need to get you to a doctor," I whispered, looking to his eyes.

"We couldn't afford it, Bee" he told me, his pale eyes watching as I slid my hands to his throat.

I massaged the back of his jaw, scanning, and feeling if his glands were swollen or not.

"Y-You seem like you know what you're doing," he said, laughing very weakly.

I smiled. "I've seen Ratchet do this before to humans when he was in his human form," I told him in a bigger grin. "I'm just mimicking his ways. All the credit's to him."

Darren smiled. "Y-Yeah…T-Thanks though."

"Anytime," I said. I lifted my hands away and slid down, leaning in to set my ear over his heart. "Breathe in and out for me. Nice and slow, okay?" He obeyed. His heart sounded fine, but a little quick. I guessed it was because of everything that had been happening to him, the pain his body was going through, and the thoughts and scenes flashing in his head. I lifted my ear away and gently patted his side, pulling his shirt back down.

"I-It sounded okay?" He asked me nervously.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay," I reassured him. My hand took his. "Darren, I can't let you stay here."

His eyes went to mine directly. I saw hope flash in them.

"You could take me to the base?" He asked eagerly. I nodded. He smiled and lifted his arms, beckoning for a hug. I leaned in and let his arms wrap around me. I was careful not to press against the many wounds on his body. I felt his tears wet my cheek.

"Bumblebee, th-thank you," he choked out. He let me lean back, our eyes staring into one another's. "When could you take me? And how?"

I took in a deep breath. "Your parents wouldn't know, Darren. It'd be like a kidnap, only I'm not kidnapping you, technically. I'm taking you to safety."

He nodded. "B-But, my mom…She'll call the police again. A-And alert everyone."

I twisted my lip. "You think they could find us?"

He shrugged. "I guess not," he said. "And even if they did, you're as tall as a freakin' house as a robot. You'd kick their asses, right? You and everyone else?" He chuckled, me too.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I mused in a grin. His hand took me by surprise when it squeezed mine firmly. We smiled wider at each other.

"Bee, just…thanks for comin' back," he whispered. "You had we worried when you didn't show last week…or the week before."

I frowned and winced a little. "Yes, I've been busy with many things," I said regretfully. "My apologies though, Darren."

He scoffed lightly. "Don't worry about it, Bee," he grinned. "At least you're here now."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I am." My fingers stroked his jawline slowly. "I'm here…"

He laughed, my fingers tickling. "When do you plan on coming back to get me?"

"Tonight," I said. "When do you parents turn in for sleep?"

He thought for a moment. "Late…Around twelve at the latest."

I nodded. "Alright."

"You're leaving now?" His voice seemed needy.

"Not unless you want me to," I said in a smile. "I can stay."

"Yeah, do," he told me. "Until my mom makes you leave."

I laughed and lay down next to him. "You've got it."

He let me wrap my arms around his shoulders and draw him near to my chest, his body trembling in fear of me pressing his wounds. I shake my head and let him put his head against my neck. I held him…safe, secure, protected in my arms. Away from this _hell_ of his life.

"In a few hours, this'll be all over," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't thank you enough."

I smile. "Anything for you, Darren."

He chuckled, looking over at me. "You always say that, Bee." His elbow nudges playfully into my stomach.

I chuckled. "Come tomorrow, you'll be yourself again," I said. "I promise."

He nodded. "Yeah…Let's hope I'll get the nerve to eat."

My hand slid to his stomach and patted it twice very easily. "You will. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Darren smiled at me and squeezed my hand with both of his.

_Here I am alone with You,_

_Quietly I talk to You._

_You said the truth would set me free,_

_So__ here I am surrendering._

We lie in complete silence for a very long time, him always staying in my arms. I looked down at Darren with a smile, noticing that his eyes are closed.

"You alright, Darren?" I check on him.

He nodded slowly. "M'hm…"

_I know I can let your promise be my hope,_

_And__ I know until You take me home._

_I'm safe, safe 'cause you love me,_

_Safe, safe all because your name h__as power to calm the ocean,_

_When everything changes I'm safe._

_**Darren's**__** Point of View**_

_****_Here in Bumblebee's arms makes me feel so secure, like I'm in my father's and I'm four years old again. I listen to his heart, a habit I had as a kid, and it soothes me so much. He rocks me back and forth slowly and I melt in his hug, remembering the days when my father held me like this.

_My heart is overflowing,_

_With__ peace beyond all knowing._

_This love is deep, it shelters me,_

_And__ I'm safe within your reach._

_I know I can let your promise be my hope_

_And__ I know until You take me home._

Bumblebee's bringing me home. This is too good to be true. I won't have to return to this living Hell, to the abuse, to the hatred. I have to say goodbye to my father. I can't leave without knowing he'll be okay.

Bumblebee squeezes my hand, and I do the same. What a guy, he is…

_Though the odds are stacked against me,_

_Though__ I'm running out of time._

_My heart is breaking,_

_But__ I know that You are mine._

_So I let you see into me as you hold me in your hand,_

_My__ heart is on my sleeve._

_I'm safe because you understand,_

_You__ understand._

Yeah, Bumblebee understands.

He's my guardian angel.


	11. A Snag in Our Plan

**Chapter Eleven – A Snag in Our Plan **

_**Darren's Point of View**_

**Around Mid-Afternoon. **

On my knees, I sat my backpack beside me with one hand, taking a pair of jeans off the floor with another. I folded them in half, then in half again before sitting them in the bottom of the backpack, on top of some shirts. I took another pair and did the same, smiling to myself as my mind wandered off about Bumblebee and the hours ahead.

Bumblebee was still here, using the bathroom, just about to leave to tell everyone at the base about his decision. I had my door locked and shut, so my nosy-ass mother wouldn't pop her face in here while I packed for my kidnapping…or, rescue, rather.

I put in the last pair of jeans before turning around, looking at all the pictures that I'd thrown on the floor. I crawled to them, letting my backpack fall, and took one in my hands.

It was me and my father on our first fishing trip…so many years ago. I thumbed over my dad in the picture, in his boots and overalls, his tackle box right there, his fishing cap on…Me, his little twin in my own pair of overalls and rubber boots, and my denim cap. Tears blurred my eyes and I chuckled at them, smiling. I hugged the picture to my heart and slid over to my backpack. I sat it on top of all my clothes, then zipped up the backpack, letting tears fall.

Even though Dad couldn't say it, I knew he loved me.

Someone knocked on my door and I turned with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" I called.

"It's Bumblebee," came that British-accented voice I'd grown so fond of. "May I come in?"

I smiled. "Yeah, hold on." Stumbling to my feet, I strolled to the door and undid the locks swiftly. After opening the door, Bumblebee appeared before me, smiling. He entered slowly in long strides.

"I guess I should be off, now," he said in a sigh. His hand patted my shoulder. "I'll be back tonight. Twelve, correct?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, twelve..." I suddenly grabbed onto him with my hands on his shoulders, my knees feeling weak all of a sudden. He looked down at me with his blue eyes large, one of his arms moving around my back. I trembled, shutting my eyes. Pain shot up my sides, making me groan.

"Darren, are you alright?" His voice was worried. He hoisted me against him as support. I let my head fall on his shoulder. I hadn't been eating at all. I knew I was dehydrated severely, but I didn't do anything about it. I was afraid to come out of my room.

"Y-Yeah," I breathed shakily. I fell to my knees easily. "J-Just, let me sit, okay?" He let me go and I slid over to my bed to lean my back against it. He joined me at my side, watching.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave just yet…" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm fine, Bee. Really. I'll be okay."

He twisted his lip and looked down. "If you say so."

"I'm sure." His arm wrapped around my middle, his fingers stroking my side.

"Well, I'll be back in a few hours," he cooed in my ear. His lips pressed against my cheek in a quick kiss and he rose to his normal six and a half feet. I lifted my hand to him and he took it, squeezing it, me doing the same in return as a, "goodbye." Throwing a lazy wave, I watched him walk to the door and out to the hall, shutting it quietly behind him. I sighed. I hated being alone without him.

I heard his sneakered feet descend down the stairwell quickly and soon, the front door shut. I shakily rose to my feet and dashed to my bedroom window, gazing outside to see him transform into an eighteen foot tall giant robot, then back into his Camaro 2009 form. Thank God no one saw him. At least, I don't think anyone did. Who could be watching?

Like a little kid, I put my hands against the glass and waved. He honked, revved his engine twice, and drove away. I turned and once again, faced the heavy silence of my room and the blood stains that trailed the carpet. I shuffled over to my bed and plopped down. Turning onto my back, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and raised my knees, tensing at the pains that stung on my every wound. I swallowed and turned my head to a side.

In a few hours, it'd all be over.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

I crept down the hall, my eyes darting left and right for any sign of my mother. I froze, and then sighed a quiet breath thankfully, hearing her talking loudly on the phone downstairs. Biting my lower lip, I tiptoed oh-so-silently into my father's room. I swallowed and stood straighter.

"D-Dad?" I whispered.

He turned over in his bed as I neared his side, and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

My father, a nice sized guy with unmistakable rich brown hair, even being in his forties, it'd stayed the same for a long time. He had blue eyes like mine and a wonderful smile of an angel. His face had wrinkles, because of the smoking he was so addicted to, and a few hairs of what once was a beard around his chin. Right now, he looked very sick because the problems he had from the drugs. His eyes didn't sparkle like they'd always do, and there was something about his smile. It almost looked like it was hard for him to grin.

"What's up, son?" He greeted me in his cigarette thick voice, lifting a hand to pat my side roughly. "Need somethin'?"

I shook my head. "N-No, umm…" I paused. I couldn't tell him I was leaving. Maybe he didn't have to know after all. "I just wanted to talk." I shrugged. "We haven't done that in a while."

He coughed a couple times while patting a spot next to him. I sat slowly, squinting my eyes in concern as he kept coughing. I used a hand to pat his back quickly.

"You okay, Dad?" My eyes looked to his.

He coughed about three more times before looking at me. "Y-Yeah, I'm good."

"Want some water? I could go getcha some real quick, Dad."

He waved a hand. "N-Nah, it's okay." He blinked at me, then pointed. "Wh-What's that?"

I lifted my hand to where he pointed, wincing as I pressed on my temple's scar. "Oh, it's nothing…" I said, dropping my gaze. "I-I just…"

"Mom gave that to ya didn't she, son…"

My eyes widened and looked at him. The tears rose. I didn't answer, just looked away again.

"Darren, did she?"

"Yes, Dad. She did, okay?" I nearly yelled at him. I clenched my hands into fists. "You know she hurts me. Why don't you do anything about it?" My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't see through the blurs.

My dad looked away to his window.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" I screamed suddenly, pounding my fists on the bed.

He shot me a look. "Calm down, Darren." He said coolly. "Just breathe."

I started sobbing, shaking, _fuming_. "Dad, why don't you do anything to make her stop?" My voice shook.

No response again.

"D-Dad…" I choked out. "D-Dad, answer me, _please_…"

He sighed. "Just c'mere, Darren." I just sat there, crying hard, shutting my eyes. I felt unfamiliar arms wrap around me and pull me to a body I hadn't felt against my own in years. I shivered and he held me tighter, just like he would if I were a little boy again after having a nightmare.

"I-I just don't get it, Dad…" I whined softly.

"Shh, Darren, that's enough talk about that," he told me in a firm voice.

I shook my head.

I told him, "I love you, Dad," and got nothing in reply.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**10: 42pm**

Rough hands grabbed my legs hard and shook me back and forth forcefully, waking me immediately from my peaceful sleep and dreaming. My eyes fluttered open quickly and I turned, looking angrily to how had shaken me awake. I groaned as the pain in my wounds throbbed, and then let my vision slowly sharpen. I gasped at who I saw.

"_Bumblebee_?!" I whispered loudly, blinking to make sure it really was him. "What are you doing here so early? It's not even eleven yet!"

Every feature of his face was highlighted in worry and even fear, his eyes a sharp lightning blue that stung into my own. He swallowed hard, and I furrowed my brow. I heard him breathing quickly, his chest rising and falling speedily.

_What was wrong?_

"Darren, you _have_ to get up," he said urgently, tugging my arm forcibly. "C'mon! There's no time to explain!"

I jumped out of bed without hesitating, though everything inside me wanted to relax in sleep again. I hurriedly grabbed an old tee shirt off the floor and slipped it over my head, then, still putting the shirt on, I slipped up my backpack from off the floor. Possibilities darted through my mind like bullets in war. _What the hell was going on?!_

"Bumblebee, _what is it?!_" I asked desperately. He tugged me forward and out of my room, dashing down the stairs without answering my question. I nearly tripped down, struggling to keep up with him. He threw open the front door and gestured for me to go.

"Go! C'mon!" He ordered. I ran out and he followed. Taking my hand, he led me around my house and into the woods behind it. I stumbled over sticks and stones, gripping his hand harder. I followed him to deeper into the forest, my mind a collection of buzzing questions longing to be answered.

He came to a skidding halt behind a tree. I stopped next to him. We were both breathing hard. I coughed and bit my lip. I had to sit down. I could barely stand with the pain shooting through me.

"Bee, what is it, man?" I asked through uneasy breaths. I clutched my stomach.

His antennae rose and he crouched down, scanning the area like a lion. I kneeled next to him, trying to ignore my discomfort.

"Someone saw me leaving your house when I was heading for the base a couple hours ago," he said, tired. "They were following me here…I think I've lost them." Those things in his eyes turned as he scanned the woods. He made a sound I hadn't heard him make before. He hissed and clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes.

I blinked. "Did you walk here just now?"

"No, I drove. _That's_ how they followed me," he answered. "I don't think they'll recognize me in my human form."

I swallowed and eased closer to him. His hand squeezed mine tighter.

"Wh-Who was it?" I trembled out.

Silence for a moment.

"Barricade," He answered lowly.

I didn't need to know who that was.

Just the name made me shudder.


	12. Stalked

**Yayy, new chapter. I don't think this is my best work, but oh well. You tell we what you think, all you readers. x3 **

**Enjoyyy.

* * *

****Chapter Twelve – Stalked**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

**Flash Back**** - About Seven Hours Before…**

I backed out, down the driveway of Darren's home after revving my engine twice at him waving to me in his window, then made a turn before heading down the road. Pausing at a stop sign, I had a chance to collect my thoughts. I vented out a deep breath.

I had to get to the _Adonis III_ and inform Optimus about my decision for Darren's recue. I was pretty confident that he would approve of me initiating it, but then again, I didn't have an overall plan on _how_ I was going to pull this off. Like Darren said, I shouldn't worry about it. The rest of the squad would, sure enough, help me come up with something.

Turning left smoothly, I headed down another road, keeping my scanners online for the neighboring cars. I nearly braked suddenly as they released a warning signal to my CPU, telling me that they'd detected a familiar signal. I waited, letting them scan further. I called for my scanners to bring the signal's designation to my attention. My spark sped at the name.

_Barricade_.

Frantically, I ordered my scanners to find the location of the Decepticon that was near me. He was only a few cars behind, tracking me, his police lights flashing madly as his wailing siren screaming at me. My mind jumbled with thoughts.

I told myself that he'd seen me go to Darren's house…and waited for me to leave so he could follow. He was stalking me?

_Why?_ What had I done? I didn't know. And I didn't have time to ponder about it. I had to act now, ask questions later.

I sped through the middle of the lanes, ignoring what the other humans around me were thinking and shouting. Barricade wailed his sirens louder and hit the gas, his engine growling. He came right on my tail. I struggled to go any faster, feeling my frame push forward as it gained a little speed. He rammed into my back side, not too hard, but enough to jolt me forward and swerve uncontrolled. I made a hard turn onto another road, regaining a straight course. Like a lion, he stalked me, following close behind. I couldn't shake him.

I floored my gas pedal as hard as I could, my engine roaring. He growled at me and he grazed my side, sirens blaring into my audio receptors. I turned away from his path, he followed.

I couldn't go to the base, he wouldn't follow, and I knew this for sure. I knew he wasn't anything to a whole squad of Autobots that'd destroyed many of his own team at Mission City. Even if I went to the base and got everyone to help me go after him, he would probably turn back to Darren's house, and harm him and his family…Perhaps his entire neighborhood. And, it wasn't like every Decepticon that'd come to Earth was dead. Starscream was still out there, the new leader – Powerful and blood-thirsty.

I heard Barricade's engine roar again, and I instinctively jolted forward with a floor of my gas pedal. I had to turn and alert Darren before Barricade got the best of me.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Barricade had Bumblebee squared, locked in his infrared sights. His scanners wouldn't lose him. He followed the Camaro's every turn and twist, every pause and stop. Of course, he wasn't going to follow the little mech forever. He had things up his sleeve.

He established a com channel, still in hot pursuit, and then linked a specific signal to Starscream only, preventing anyone from hearing their conversation.

"Barricade to Starscream," he reported in his Cybertronian tongue. "I've got the Autobot in my sights. Further orders, my Lord?"

Starscream snickered lowly on the other end. "Excellent," he grinned. "Take him down."

"Should I wait until we're on suitable ground, Starscream? Fighting on this human road would not be acceptable, as I see it. Too many filthy humans are in my path."

Starscream made a sound of understandment. "Yes, force him to suitable ground…then fight. You must contact me if you become the slightest bit weakened. We cannot let the Autobot win…or call for support."

Barricade acknowledged, gaining speed. "And what of the human he was protecting?"

"Once the Autobot is taken care of, you report to him and do the same," the Lord replied. "I don't want any of them still standing. It disgusts me to see a Cybertronian so fond of these hideous creatures."

"Yes, Lord. I will extinguish both of them for you."

"_And_, any humans that dare to impede your progress. Destroy them _all_."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Once the Autobot is finished, contact me."

"I will."

The com channel clicked dead, and Barricade resumed his pursuit. The Decepticon roared his engine at the young mech in front of him, then immediately floored it, slamming into the Camaro. The two cars slid of course and onto the grass by the Tranquility Lake. Pounding his mighty fists in the Earth, Barricade transformed, his red optics flashing at Bumblebee as he stood before him. Clenching his fists, he roared. Bumblebee hissed.

"You're _on_, Autobot."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

I raised my fists as Barricade neared me, flashing my optics a heated blue at his red pair. My internal systems revved into overdrive once he whipped out his chain mace with a _shing_, threatening me with it with massive steps against the ground, coming towards me. I flicked my head downward and donned my battle mask. My shoulder cannons rose from sliding plates of armor and I cocked my arm back once, revealing my shoulder cannon. I zeroed in on Barricade. I felt him to the same to me. We glared.

He faked me with one hand, making me look at it. As I did, his chain mace lashed up my side, some of the spikes getting caught under my armor and sticking into my protoform body. I fell back, but got to my feet quickly to reward him with a blast from my arm cannon to his chest. I missed his spark, but he roared at me in pain and anger. We both scrambled forward for each other. Our hands grasped together, his claws digging into my arm cannon. I narrowed my optics, hissing at him.

"You will _die_, Autobot," He growled at him.

"You've got it all wrong," I replied lowly.

His claws grabbed onto my hands tightly and he tried to force them down, trying to make me weak under his weight and strength. I didn't let him. I thrusted upward with a grunt, both of our hands shaking considerably as we pushed against each other. He roared at me again.

"Little cretin," he hissed angrily. "Give up. You're no match."

I ignored him, flashing my optics heatedly.

I felt my energon blood ooze from under my armor plating, from the wound by the chain mace. I paid it no mind, angling one shoulder down. I fired my cannon right into his stomach. He let me go with a groan. Energon oozed out, making me smile.

I shot again and again, and each time he lowered to the ground, ending up on his knees. He sat there in pain, motionless for a time.

I walked over to him, aiming my cannon for his head. I was unprepared for his next move. His chain mace lashed out and struck my ankles, causing me to fall. I fell on my back and looked up at the towering Decepticon, apprehensive at what was to come next. He swung his mace at me. I tried to stop it with my hand, but the instant the spikes it my palm, I withdrew immediately. The spikes impacted my side and I cried out, rolling to the opposite side.

I scrambled to my feet and aimed all three cannons at him. He charged at me, yelling and cursing in Cybertronian. I glared and fired twice from each weapon. He fell to the ground, smoke rising from his chest, sparks from frayed wires popping into the air. I walked over to him and towered over the wounded Decepticon, cocking my arm back once to stash away my arm cannon. He twitched and fell on his back, his frame shuddering quickly. He lied there motionless.

I turned, still looking at him, and started to walk off. I let my shoulder cannons return in my armor. I looked away. He was finished - for now.

Walking to a tree, my shoulder collapsed against it. I groaned as I looked to the blood that was oozing out of my side. Ignoring it, I looked to the distance. Barricade wasn't dead, and I didn't think that I should kill him. I'd contact Optimus and see if the squad would come. Until then, killing him wasn't worth my time.

I clicked on a private channel to Optimus. I grabbed my side as it stung.

"O-Optimus? This is Bumblebee."

Static for a few seconds, then a click as the signal was confirmed. "Bumblebee? Is something wrong?" Hearing his voice relieved me.

I drew in a ragged breath. "Y-Yes, Sir. Barricade knows where Darren lives. He's been tracking me. I just combated him now. He's unresponsive…offline, only momentarily."

He paused, probably thinking like he always did. "Warn Darren and his family. Tell me your location – I'll have someone watch Barricade while you do so."

"I'm at Tranquility Lake, Sir."

"And where does Darren live?"

I gave him the precise coordinates after researching my CPU banks.

Optimus made a sound of acknowledgement. "You get to Darren quickly, Bumblebee. Keep him safe and hidden, out of Decepticon harm."

I nodded. "Y-Yeah," I said shakily. "I will."

Another pause. "Are you hurt, soldier?"

"I'll live. There's no time for Ratchet to fix me anyways. I'll be fine, Sir."

"…Alright. Get to Darren, expect us soon."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

"Optimus, out."

With a small nod, I killed the com link and took in a deep breath through my vents, holding my side a little tighter. Ignoring the pain, I stepped forward and transformed into my vehicle mode, driving off the grass by the lake, onto the road.

I revved my engine and swerved right, going over the speed limit. I didn't care. I had a boy to save. I wasn't going to let him get hurt again. I would keep him safe until Barricade was extinguished and all Decepticon threats terminated.

And, I would do this until it was a hundred percent complete. Not 99.9. _100_.

Even if it meant _dying_ for him.


	13. Separated from Me Once Again

**Chapter Thirteen – Separated from Me Once Again **

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

**Back Outside Darren's Home…**

I wrapped my arms around Darren and drew him closer against my side. He could barely stand with the pain of his wounds overwhelming his body. I heard him breathing shakily, struggling to get enough air in, his frame trembling. He lowered on one knee with a small groan, his pale blue eyes turning up to mine. I blinked at him, my face soft in concern.

"Darren, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"B-Bee, I-I can't…" He trailed off, looking away with a heavy sigh. "I-I can't stay out here. I-I need…rest. M-My body…I-I'm weak, Bumblebee."

My heart fell inside me. "Darren, stay strong for me," I whispered. "Fight it, okay? You have to."

He whimpered in reply, gripping my leg for support with one hand. A cool breeze made him shiver.

I knelt lower at his side, continuing to listen for anything that could be the sounds of a Decepticon, my robotic eyes scanning through infrared vision. I clutched him tighter as I heard police sirens in the distance, nearing us both too quickly. I gulped. Darren shot a look at me.

"Bee, is that him?" His voice quivered, worried. "Barricade?"

I nodded. "Stay quiet."

He obeyed, looking out in the distance. His hand grabbed my leg tighter.

"I don't like this," he muttered under his breath.

The sirens grew louder and louder with each Earth second that ticked by. Adrenaline pulsed through my systems rapidly. I heard an engine roar. The sound was oh-too-familiar. I stood swiftly.

"Darren, go. Hide now," I ordered him, waving my hand. I stepped away from him.

"Wh-What? Where, Bee? What do I…"

"Darren, go!" I shouted, only angry because I didn't want him to be harmed at all. "Hide behind your house! _Anywhere_, but here. Go, Darren!"

He bit his lip gently, shaking his head.

"Bee, I don't want you to get hurt…" He said softly.

I looked at him, calm, but nervous for his safety. I shook my head quickly and looked away.

"Darren, just _go_. I'll be fine."

Darren's eyes were on me for at least a minute more before he shakily rose to his feet and ran to the back of his house, his pale blue eyes widened, staring back at me in total fear and worry. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to kill the pain and the discomfort that rose inside him. His eyes were on me.

"Don't get hurt, Bee," my antennae picked up his small plea.

I bowed my head and shut my eyes.

"For you, Darren," I murmured.

It had taken everything inside me to shout at him, but it was for his own good. If anyone were going to get hurt, it'd be _me_. Definitely not him after the _Hell_ he'd been through. There'd be no way in the world I'd let him get hurt again, and I told myself this again and again as I transformed into my robot mode.

Stepping back, my blue optics met Barricade's heated red ones, and the Decepticon warrior sped over Darren's home's lawn with a roaring engine, darting swiftly past trees and shrubbery. When he reached me, he transformed in a mid-lunge, soon crashing into me. I threw punches and strikes at him, and in return, I got the same.

Dodging a blow to my head, I saw Darren, knelt up all curled. My spark sank a little as he waved at me. Tears stung his pale blue eyes, making my own optics droop at their corners.

_Don't worry, buddy._

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Darren's Point of View**

Watching two giant robots fight wasn't a sight I'd brag about to my friends. It was so clear that Barricade hated Bumblebee and would tear him apart if Bee had made the smallest incorrect move to his advantage.

I hid more behind my home, afraid that the giant beast would see me. My eyes widened as Bumblebee jerked down his battlemask and brandished his shoulder cannons. Barricade had a chain mace, long and threatening, especially to a smaller robot like Bumblebee.

He lashed it out at Bumblebee, who gracefully dodged the opponent's move in great time, firing at the enemy. His bullets hit and the monster groaned out deeply. Bumblebee charged and grabbed Barricade, pulling the opponent and himself to the ground. They tussled violently on top of each other.

I twitched as I heard a scream I'd never heard before. Bumblebee cried out in pain as Barricade forced the spikes of his mace under Bee's side armor plating and into his metal skin. I saw purplish-blue blood spill out and spurt onto the ground, making my stomach queasy. Bumblebee struggled to get the mace out of his side, trying to grab it. The spikes penetrated his hands right through the metal, and he grabbed Barricade's wrist. He shook, groaning as he's not strong enough to pry away his opponent's hand. I looked away, his pain filled cries striking my ears.

_C'mon, Bee_, I pray. _You can do it. Shoot 'im! _

As if by magic, Bumblebee fired his shoulder cannons at Barricade twice, making the beast tremble in pain, but keep his mace locked into Bumblebee's side. Bee fired many more times, over and over, his body shaking with each one. Barricade finally gives, pulling out the mace swiftly. Bumblebee moaned lowly in anguish, grabbing his side with both hands.

He tried to slide away from Barricade. His blood oozed between his fingers and onto the back of his hand, eventually staining the grass. He's weakened. I wished I could help him somehow…

Bumblebee collapsed on his back and started breathing awkwardly, the pain in his side looking like it was beginning to overwhelm him. He slowly unleashed his arm cannon and fired at Barricade, who easily dodged the injured robot's shots. The giant beast laughed evilly at him, and then leaned down, grabbing Bee by both shoulders with his prickly claws. He threw him against a tree and Bumblebee groaned, shivering uncontrollably, his systems malfunctioning. I covered my mouth, resisting the urge to cry out.

_Bumblebee, hang in there…_

My friend didn't move much at all. He groaned and whirred in pain, looking up at Barricade with big eyes, as if pleading for mercy. I tensed.

_No, Bumblebee. C'mon…Don't give in to him. Kick his ass. _

Just in time, I heard more engines roar on to the scene. I couldn't see any one from where I am, but I hear cars transforming, hydraulics hissing, and armor sliding into place. Pretty soon, Optimus Prime stepped into view, whipping out his laser cannon and firing it twice at Barricade. The Decepticon goes flying back and impacts a tree hard, right in his back. He cried out and Optimus only fired again, gesturing back at the others behind him.

The enemy twitches, and then rises to his feet like nothing happened. I gulped.

Optimus waved his hand forward, stepping aside one step.

Another Autobot slides in, the silver robot that had a nice personality, the second one to hold me that morning. I peeked around the corner of the house, only seeing Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee. Where could the other two be?

"Jazz, cover me while I check on Bumblebee," I hear Optimus order. Jazz lifted his shield to a proper height before firing through an opening. The bullet hit Barricade, but didn't do any good. The giant monster charged at Jazz and hit him with his mace, causing him to fall back. Barricade lunged, and the two were locked in a fight of fists. Jazz, even though he was small, kicked ass…Like, Barricade. I tore my eyes away to look at Bumblebee. I grimaced.

Bumblebee's side was bleeding a lot, and Optimus was knelt beside him, probably examining. Bumblebee's eyes flickered on and off as he looked up to Prime, but it was obvious that he could barely stay online. My friend collapsed on his side, and I frowned. Optimus set a hand on his shoulder and pat him twice before standing to fight again.

My eyes were zeroed in on Bumblebee.

_C'mon, Bee, get up. You're alright…_

Bumblebee's chest fell at uneven times. I saw him cough up his own blood. My stomach churned sickeningly.

_Bumblebee, fight it off, man. You're stronger than this, I know you are._

I didn't know what I was telling myself, but Bumblebee had to get up. I couldn't lose him, my greatest friend, my other father figure. I knelt down, watching him as tears blurred my vision.

_Don't go, Bee. _

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

I fluttered open my optic lids to look around the wooded area, my vision incredibly blurred and worsening with every Earth second that passed by me. I shut them tightly again and coughed up energon again, feeling my hydraulic fluid trickle from my mouth and onto my chin. I smudged it in the dirt and opened my eyes again. My hand clutched my side tighter, as it had been for the last several minutes. I turned my eyes to where Darren was. I saw him and whirred helplessly.

"D-Darren…" I groaned. I slid a hand out to him. I wasn't giving up.

Darren had tears on his cheeks, and they fell slowly. He stood, staring at me with pale eyes. He waved as his chin started to tremble. I knew he was encouraging me to get up, like every transmitter of my mind. I shut my optics for a moment more and sat up.

_For you, Darren…_

I shakily rose to my feet, a huge wave of pain washing over my whole body. I swallowed it away and cocked my arm back slowly, releasing my arm cannon. Stepping into the battle, I aimed for Barricade fired.

"N-Not… giving up…"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Darren's Point of View**_

I smiled wide as Bumblebee rose to his feet and reentered the battle scene. The shot from his arm cannon impacted Barricade's chest, a bullet from Optimus' laser cannon hit his shoulder, and Jazz contributed by sweeping out a leg, tripping the massive opponent. Barricade fell and I stumbled back as his head fell only a few feet away from where I was standing. I held my breath.

_Oh, God, no. Oh, no._

Barricade's head suddenly turned. His optics flashed at me, making my heart stop for at least two seconds. I screamed, I couldn't help it. I started to run away. I heard him get up and chase me. I didn't dare look back, I _couldn't_, and I _wouldn't_. My heart sped over what felt like three million beats per second. I ran as quickly as I could to nowhere. _Away_ from the monster of my nightmares.

A giant hand swept me off of my feet and clutched me in its palm. Barricade's _claw_.

I thought I heard Bumblebee call my name. I couldn't hear much over my pounding heart.

Barricade stumbled forward as shots hit his back, roaring. I shuddered.

_Oh, God. Save me…_

The next thing I know, he's transforming and I'm sitting in a police car. He floored it and speeds through the grass, onto the road. I looked behind me, but he tightens a seatbelt over my middle and darkens every window. I'm _locked_ inside.

Barricade turned a hard right and disappeared in an alley. He shuts off _everything_.

…So no one can detect us.

_NO!_

We sat in silence. Tears burned in my eyes the instant I heard familiar engines drive by.

"I'm right here!" I wanted to yell at them. But, it was no use. They drove by. They _missed_ us.

I'm trapped inside a _monster_.


	14. Is this Goodbye?

**Chapter Fourteen – Is this Goodbye? **

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

Voices…They rung inside my head and merged together like a never ending drone, confusing me to the point of groaning. They were trying to pry me awake from this state I'd slipped into. I knew I wasn't dead, but I wasn't technically alive, was I? Could I be in the Well of Allsparks? I didn't know. Probably not…Maybe I was in some zone in between.

It didn't matter. I felt horrible. Pain in absolutely every place it could sneak into.

_"Bumblebee, wake up…C'mon, kid. Fight it."_

_"Bumblebee? Can you hear us?" _

Someone patted my cheekplate. I turned my head to the other side.

_"Wake up…"_

_"Wake up…"_

Over and over.

I heard a monitor beeping beside me, steady, but slow, in time with my spark. I tried to open my optics, tried to tell whoever that I could hear them, but I couldn't. My head hurt too much and the pain in my side wasn't anything greater. I coughed, energon rolling onto my chin. Someone wiped it away.

_"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?"_

_"Good question…"_

_"Bumblebee, say __something__. Anything…"_

_"C'mon, buddy. Wake up."_

_"Wake up…" _

I _wanted_ to say something, but all I could utter out was a groan.

_"Bumblebee…"_

It was Optimus. I tried to say something, but I only coughed again. I could barely breathe. My vents felt clogged. I wheezed, clawing at the cool metal under me. Someone tilted my chin back, opening up my throat so I could breathe better. I helped a little, and my chest rose slowly. I groaned.

_"How long has he been like this?"_

_"Too long."_

_"C'mon, little bot…" _

I heard my internal systems rev inside me as they shifted into a more efficient status, my spark humming louder inside its chamber as it pulsed a little quicker with the monitor. I stirred, feeling my strength increase not a lot, but enough.

I slowly fluttered open my optic lids with a weak twitter from my throat, though the sound was more like a strangled groan. I moaned softly under a sigh.

_"Bumblebee?"_ My commander's voice cooed. I felt his massive hand cover my right shoulder plate, his fingers giving me a concerned squeeze. I only shut my optics tightly, trying to get rid of the annoying pain-filled sensations that burned into my every wire and molecule. I called him name back, but all that came out was a dying purr. His hand lifted away.

_"Little one…"_

I heard footsteps approach my other side and another hand lay on my side, right on my injury. I shivered in a twitch, my sensitive wound stinging as fingers grazed over it. I wanted to swipe the hand away and stop the throbbing pain that grew, but I couldn't. I pressed my cheekplate into the metal lying beneath it, swallowing slowly to prevent from groaning again. I whirred helplessly.

Voices echoed again…

_"Will he hold?"_

_"He should. The wound shouldn't be enough to damage him that much." _

_"Yet, he's unresponsive…" _

_"I can't understand why…" _

_"Why…?"_

_"Why…?" _

More voices after that…I couldn't understand them. Previous ones echoed over and over.

Turning onto my back, I opened my optics, scanning the room dizzily. Where was I?

_"Bumblebee??"_

_"He's awake…!"_

_"Thank, Primus."_

I saw the entire Autobot platoon, but there were so many of them, definitely more than four. Their images stretched and constricted up and down, side to side like amoebas, even like they were reflections in a puddle. I shook my head as if to clear my vision and snap out of it, and slowly, their images sharpened within a few seconds.

I clearly saw the squad, circled around me, staring at me with worried optics. I noted subconsciously that I was lying on a medical berth in Ratchet's quarters. It was almost pitch black outside. I whirred again as Ratchet walked closer to me, adjusting some wires in my side. I whimpered and clutched his wrist instinctively. He shot a look at me.

"Bumblebee, it's okay. Let go, youngling," he ordered me with a smile. Obediently, I slowly let go, keeping my optics locked on his fingers as they fiddled with my wiring. I leaned my head back and tried to regulate my breathing. Pain shot up my side and I cried out for only a second. Barricade flashed into my mind, and there I was, screaming in pain as he drove spikes into my side. I shuddered and forced the images out of my head, forced my screams out of my receptors. They faded away, leaving a chill up my spine.

Jazz strolled over to me, leaving Ironhide's side. He smiled at me. I didn't return it.

"You okay, kid?" He asked me with a frown now, patting my chest.

I blinked, then nodded slowly. "I-I guess…"

He twisted his lip and glanced at my side. "You sure did get messed up, Bee…"

I looked down at it, too, seeing many wires, some frayed, some totaled. Blood was still damp on surrounding armor plates, and sparks popped out of my wound as Ratchet worked diligently. I was naturally tense with each sting of pain that struck me, my hand gripping the berth tightly.

I hesitated, forcing the battle scene out of my head. I started to answer Jazz, but didn't.

He looked to my optics. "You'll be yerself again soon enough." He patted my head, and I whirred at him, giving him a small smile. I looked around as he returned to Ironhide's side, talking again. My smile faded.

How had I gotten here? I couldn't remember anything. My CPU's memory banks were jumbled, disorganized. That battle was like a scattered collection of video clips, short ones. A scene would replay itself in my head, then it'd cut short unexpectedly, fast forwarding to another scene to play out of sequence. I blinked out of my disorientation and stared at the floor, thinking, not saying a word.

"How did I get here?" I asked no one in particular.

Optimus started to answer, but let Jazz.

"You passed out after the battle, kid," he told me calmly.

I blinked.

"I don't remember that…"

"Not a surprise," Ratchet said, not looking away from his operating on my side. "Most people don't remember such events."

I looked away, furrowing my brow. They'd told me the story, but I felt like something was missing. Like I was only ninety-nine percent of myself and I couldn't locate the other remaining percent. It nagged at my mind.

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief, leaning down to smile at me. I looked to him quickly.

"Welcome back," he said warmly. His hand stroked my forehead and I smiled, nuzzling into his palm. He always made me feel one hundred percent even if I was in this condition. He wasn't just my commander, but I saw him as my father too.

Like Darren saw me as his.

My optics widened and I looked away.

"Oh, God…" I uttered under a breath.

_DARREN._

I whimpered and tried to lean up, looking around recklessly…on the floor, on Ratchet's desk, even on the ceiling. I felt my chin start to tremble and I whimpered again. My spark thudded, the monitor's beeping accelerated noticeably. Ratchet turned at it, to me, then to everyone else. I struggled to breathe right, uttering choked cries. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"N-No…" I breathed, tears already shining in my optics.

"Bumblebee, calm down," the officer advised me, setting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away, shaking my head quickly.

My spark dropped as my scanners didn't detect my human boy.

_My Darren…_

Optimus furrowed his brow at me. I heard the others murmuring amongst themselves.

"Bumblebee?" He said quietly. "What is – "

"Wh-Where's Darren?" I cut him off, my voice modulators harshly crackling online. Energon stung my eyes again.

_Surely_ they'd gotten him from Barricade. They couldn't have left him to that monster.

They _couldn't_ have.

_Primus, please let him be here. Safe, unharmed._

_Let him be here. Oh Primus, please. Where is he? _

Optimus' optics looked into mine and he frowned, turning to regard the others.

"Give us a few moments," he ordered them in a soft voice. "…Please."

I knew that tone. I knew something bad was coming. I groaned sadly, shivering.

I watched them all as they hesitated, then departed from the room in single file.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

"Bumblebee…" He started.

"Sir, what is it…" I interrupted again. My voice was shaking, my throat felt clogged as more tears rose. "Where is he, Optimus? Where's Darren?"

Optimus gave me a mild glare as I raised my voice at him.

"Bumblebee, you know where he is," he stated lowly. "You saw what happened to him."

The tears fell finally, splashing onto my cheekplates. "…You _let_ Barricade have him."

"Bumblebee, that's completely ridicu – "

"Why didn't you get him back?!"

I got another glare from Optimus, but I didn't care.

My _all_ was gone.

Hideous images struck me. Darren in the claws on that monster…tormented, crying, screaming for help. I almost cried out. My spark felt dead.

"…Barricade disappeared completely from our every radar…and every scanner couldn't detect him. We have no idea where he's gone, but we know he has Darren," Optimus spoke.

I _knew_ that…

I shuddered at the words. "…H-How will I get him back?"

Optimus mused in silence for a moment. "_We_ will get him back, Bumblebee. You're not going alone on such a treacherous mission."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I looked away. I let my fingers graze over my side's wound. My tears fell faster as I remembered Darren's tiny hand waving at me during the battle. The way his pale blue eyes were drooped in complete horror and worry for me. How he didn't want me to get hurt. How his trembling body felt under my arm as he struggled to even stand. Struggled to keep living through the pain.

How he felt in my arms, his ear over my heart, listening.

I shut my optics. I felt sick.

"Darren…" I murmured. "I-It's my fault…You told me to keep him safe."

Optimus' optics drooped at me.

"No, Bumblebee."

"I've _failed_ you, Sir…"

Optimus' arm moved around my shoulders and I whirred at him in protest. My head shook quickly, but I couldn't help but tuck my head in the crook of his neck.

"You fought strong, my warrior."

I whimpered, coughing through sobs.

"Optimus, I-I…D-Darren, he's gone."

"At the break of dawn, we are searching for him. Releasing him from Decepticons."

"Th-They'll kill him," I ignored his statement. "H-He won't be alive when we find him."

"Shhh, don't say that."

I pressed against my commander, whirring shakily.

This is probably what Darren felt like when he was with me, when I was holding him all those hours. Warm, safe, secure. Like the world's evil impurities had flushed away. Every sin, _gone_.

Optimus' fingers fondled with my neck's wiring, making me smile only the slightest bit. Images of Darren returned to me, and I felt my spark drop even lower inside me. He could be _anywhere_ right now, in any condition. I squeezed Optimus with my hands. I felt sick.

_Primus, don't be hurt, Darren…_

As if he heard me, Optimus swayed be back and forth, nodding his head.

"We'll find him, Bumblebee," he whispered into one of my receptors. "Don't you worry, young one."

I shook my head, though I believed him. "I just don't want him to be hurt, Prime…"

He wrapped his arms lower, around my middle. "Shh, shh, don't think about it anymore."

"I-I'll _kill_ them," I choked out, shaking. "I'll _murder_ them with my own hands if they hurt him. I swear to Primus I will. Without hesitation."

Optimus rubbed my back quickly. "Bumblebee, that's enough."

My tears only came faster. My body shook violently and Optimus struggled to control me.

"I've g-gotta find him now," my muffled words shook out. I even started to break away to leave, but Optimus clutched me tighter, pressing me against him. My cheekplate fell on his shoulder and I tried to pull away.

"No, Bumblebee, you're not fully healed yet. You wouldn't be fully effective with your wound."

I shook my head. "He could be d-dead, Prime. I have no time to waste!"

"You can't go, Bumblebee," he told me firmly. "You need to _wait_ until dawn."

I didn't agree. Darren was everything to me. I couldn't _lie_ here and waste time when _anything_ could be happening to him right now.

Are you thinking of me, Darren? Are you crying like me too?

Optimus' fingers brushed my stomach to and fro, and I closed my optics, sniffling. I swayed in gentle motions again, calming down a little. I pressed my spark against his and whirred, feeling mine pulse a little slower after a surge as our bond comforted me. I opened my optics, and dropped my gaze. A tear fell.

Had I given up on Darren? I didn't know. My mind told me that he was dead…

Unfortunately, I believed it.

_There's no one in this world that can ever take your place,_

_All the love that we share, it can never be erased ._

_And I know that, that it hurts so bad,_

_And it's so that, that you're the best I've had._

_Goodbye._

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Barricade's footsteps were lonely and massive against the cold metal of the hallway. Dim lights spilled a dark purple glow against it, and against his steel colored armor, making his optics seem more of a lightning red. He paused before a door, labeled with the Decepticon emblem, and let it hiss open and part away. He walked through and stopped before the throne that used to be Lord Megatron's. Now, Lord Starscream's.

He nodded once at his leader respectfully. "My Lord," he said slowly.

Starscream turned his gaze to the Decepticon scout, an evil snicker playing across his mouth. He sat straighter and leaned down with an arch of his back, his wings expanding over his broad shoulders.

"The human is in confinement?" He asked, his raspy voice echoing in the chamber.

Barricade nodded. "Yes, Sir. Locked behind bars like you ordered."

"Excellent," mused Starscream. "I believe you know what I expect from you next, scout."

Barricade hesitated. "Extermination?"

"_No_, you fool," shot Starscream. "_Torture_ him. Make him _beg_ for mercy in his anguish."

Barricade grinned, whipping out his chain mace with a _shing_. He laughed, his leader joining in with evil chuckles. Barricade nodded, admiring the sharpened spikes of his mace.

"Yes, my Lord. Your will be done."


	15. You Again

**Chapter Fifteen – You Again**

_**Darren's Point of View**_

I sat in the corner of a cold metal cell, trapped behind pure steel bars, the drafty air slipping through and making my body shiver with so many chills. I pressed my knees against my chest, my blonde hair falling over my tear filled eyes as I shut them tightly. Tears fell from under my eyelids, wetting my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around my knees, looking around the cell. I shuddered in a groan.

"Where am I…?"

There was barely any light in the jail I had been thrown in. Dark lights, no windows, and absolutely no ventilation. The air I took into my lungs sometimes was hard to exhale, even painful at times. It was completely silent. I could only hear my own fearful breathing, and my pounding heart. This was like Hell at its finest.

My backpack was taken, so I had no way to contact anyone. I opened my eyes with a sniffle. I wasn't getting out anytime sooner.

I buried my head in my arms, hopeless, vulnerable, miserable… I dropped my gaze and shut my eyes again. I thought of Bumblebee, my sweet guardian angel…Where was he?

I clenched my hands into fists. I prayed that he was coming after me. Oh, God, I hoped he was. I would die here if he didn't. That _monster_ would come back…

Crying, I slid onto my stomach, lying against the cold metal with my head in my arms.

_Picture yourself in a nightmarish scene of such grotesque complexity that you'd kill to be dreaming…  
Your body's been dying, while your mind has been trying to make you picture a life where you'd kill for your lover and a song in your head._

_The deaths of countless others simply set up the lyrics for your symphony.  
That's where you'll find me…_

I shook as I jolted in a sob. I wanted to be in his arms again…Against that warm body and cradled in his sheltering arms. I wanted to put my ear to his chest and listen to his heart beating, steady and solid…letting me know he was still there.

_Now, place your ear to my lips.  
Trace these notes with your fingertips.  
They dance alone on my last breath.  
This is the end. This is death._

Bumblebee's mouth whispering in my ear, his breath against my neck. I just wanted to feel him, living, breathing, and I wanted to see him alive. I'd kill just to see him again…Before _I_ was killed by that monster.

_The lines I wear around my wrist are there to prove that I exist.  
Someone call an ambulance, because something's not right._

_The smell of her perfume struggles to cover everything…_

I suddenly sat straight as I heard the huge thuds of that giant beast coming down the hall. I heard a metallic _shing_, death to my ears. It growled out at me, threatening.

I scrambled into a corner and hugged my knees tight. It kept coming, one foot, then another. _Freakishly_ steady.

"N-No, please," I groaned. "Don't come back."

Footsteps drew closer.

I screamed, clawing at my tattering jeans, digging my head into my knees to shield my eyes. My heart thudded madly. I was living a nightmare.

"NO!!" I cried out. I heard the monster appear before my cell and undo the locks one by one, laughing at my fear. I whimpered and pressed into the corner, screaming louder. "N-NO! Please! Don't!!"

It thudded into the large cell, aiming its mace at me. The spikes shined in the dim light.

I shut my eyes tighter.

"God, no!!"

I screamed a blood curdling cry as I felt a spike dig into my side, stabbing deep into my organs. I fell on a side, feeling blood ooze from my wound, soaking my shirt. I groaned in many sobs, clutching the blood injury with both hands. I screamed again, my own voice unrecognizable to my ears. I felt my mind slipping away. I drifted, my breaths slowing with each second. I coughed up blood onto my shirt, falling to my stomach. The monster laughed at me, kicking me onto my back. I shook uncontrollably.

I felt a warm trickle in my stomach and started sobbing. My side throbbed, and the organs the spike had penetrated stung like a _mother_.

"B-Bumblebee," the final word I uttered before slipping unconscious. The beast's evil chuckles were the last thing I heard, along with his fading footsteps. I laid there on the cold metal, letting blood stain my palms. I tried to see myself in Bumblebee's arms, tried to see him smiling face.

But, what good was it? It was only a picture in my head.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

I didn't care that it was pitch black outside, at the beginning of the late evening. I stepped one foot out of the _Adonis III_, not caring that it was against my commander's orders. I had to save someone dear to my spark, and there was no way in the Pit that I was putting him on hold.

I let the entranceway double doors slide shut with a firm hiss and thud against each other. Donning a serious faceplate, I cocked my arm back once to unleash my arm cannon, letting it pulse to life with a satisfying hum. I smiled at it, brushing it clean with my other hand. Nodding, I cocked my arm back again, letting out my shoulder cannons. I looked to each one, making sure they looked intact, then replaced them between my shoulder blades.

"You'll pay for this, Barricade," I said lowly. I flexed my fingers, then balled my hands into fists. Smiling almost evilly, I chuckled. "…Pay for this _all_."

Taking a big step forward, I leaned down into my Camaro 2009 form. I let my engine rev before driving away from the base, following a road. The roads were practically empty, as it was very late in the night. Humans were tucked away in their homes.

I swerved a smooth right and nearly floored the gas, listening to my engine purr in a jolt of speed. I made it growl, going even more over the speed limit.

_Darren, don't worry. I'm coming for you, my precious one. _

I came to a near halt as I felt an awkward feeling in my spark, causing my engine to sputter. A small surge came to life inside me, like a second pulse for only the shortest moment. I turned off the main road and to the highway, following the little beat. It weakened and I sped quicker.

"N-No, don't go," I breathed to no one.

I darted past a car, following the pulsation like a hungry lion. It grew as I neared in every second. I lifted the gas pedal and turned sharply. It faded again.

"No…"

Gaining speed, I followed the faint pulse my spark felt inside its own. It led me to a deserted road, buildings crumpling, streets old, and infrastructure deteriorating. Looking around, I saw homeless humans lingering in alleyways, and stray Earth creatures chasing one another, darting in front of me. Luckily, I swerved in time, but barely. I _had_ to follow that little pulse.

Follow my spark.

I didn't know why I was following it, but something felt right.

I slowed under a long-standing bridge and I felt the pulse strengthen in me. It "hovered," not weakening or strengthening as it sat there. I transformed into a robot and waited a little. I looked around, searching for anything, but saw nothing.

"What could it be?" I asked myself.

It moved and I followed, ducking under the bridge. It led me to a narrow passageway, like a thin tunnel, dark and strange. I struggled to squeeze through the passage and track the pulse, my armor plates scraping shrilly against concrete walls. I came to a dead end and froze.

It lead me to a dead end? For what?

The pulse "hovered" again, sitting beside my spark's own. I blinked, confused.

"What do I do?" I seemed to ask it. Of course, I didn't get an answer, but another surge inside my chest, coming from the wall in front of me. I narrowed my optics.

"What…?" I said, becoming frustrated. "What could be…"

I let my hand slide down the cool concrete wall, and I feeling nothing, I shook my head.

"There's nothing…"

I stopped. Between my palm and the wall, I felt a rush. Not a rush exactly, but a force. The ones you created when you put the same ends of a magnet close to each other. That unbreakable barrier you could only push against. The second pulse fluttered and strengthened inside me as I pushed my palm towards the wall. I blinked, mystified.

"What is this?"

As if answering me somehow, the barrier moved down and my palm followed on its own until it reached a corner of the wall. I stared, then widened my optics as I heard a sound. Lifting my antennae, I pressed a receptor against the concrete. I heard groans and whimpers.

"What in Primus' name…?"

I stared at the wall again, blinking many times. I tapped it with my finger.

Silence. The sounds stopped.

"What the…H-Hello?" I called.

Nothing.

I sounded ridiculous. No one was there…

Anyways, I tried again, tapping my finger several times. "Hello? Is someone there?"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Darren's Point of View**_

I fluttered open my eyes at that voice, lifting my head from the cool metal ground, listening to dead silence.

I didn't hear anything. That was crazy. I was locked in a cell, all by myself. Who could be here?

"H-Hello? Is someone there?"

My eyes widened and I sat straight, one hand staying on my bloody side. I knew that voice, that accent, that always-smooth tone it had.

_Bumblebee._

I scrambled to the wall and sat both of my hands against the metal, my eyes searching frantically for his face, his eyes, _anything_. My fingers brushed over the metal, tears stinging my eyes and blurring my vision. My chin trembled as I looked for him, lost.

"B-Bumblebee?" I uttered softly, my voice bouncing of the wall and back at me.

I was hearing things. Hallucinating because I missed him so much.

But, no. I heard metal fingers scrape against the opposite side of the wall, and a familiar click, then a purr. I smiled.

"Bee…"

"Darren," I heard him breathe. "Thank Primus. Y-You're alive." His voice was shaking. I was sure he was on the verge crying.

"H-How did you find me?" I asked in barely a whisper. I had to keep quiet. I didn't want that monster to come back and hurt me.

He chuckled at me. "Simple, Darren. I followed my spark."

I chuckled at him. "Y-Yeah, but…How did that help you find me?"

He thought for a few seconds. "It must be something we have between each other…"

I raised an eyebrow. "What…?"

"A bond, of some sort, Darren. Between our hearts…or spark in my case."

_A bond…_

I shook my head. "How is that even possible? We're two different creatures."

He laughed. "Anything's possible, you know."

I laughed shortly at his witty reply. I started to say something, but he beat me to it.

"I'm getting you out of there, Darren," his voice was firm now.

"How? You can't go to the front door and expect open arms."

"I'll figure out something." He sounded determinated.

I hesitated. "Bee, that monster will come back and h-hurt you again…"

"…Let 'im."

"I don't want you t-to…t-to die, Bee." Tears stung my eyes again.

He didn't answer for a long moment.

He cooed, "I'm willing to give my life for you…"

I didn't know what to say.

"Bumblebee, you can't do that. I'm not worthy of that kind of…"

"Darren, you _are_. You are worthy of my life's sacrifice," he cut me off strongly. "I _love_ you. I'm not letting anyone hurt you anymore. These Decepticons will be destroyed, and you won't hurt any longer. I promise you, my friend. No more pain."

_No more pain…_

I fell on my knees, sobbing, my body trembling. I couldn't let my friend risk his life for _me_, some average, ordinary teenaged kid. I'm no one special.

But, he told me he loved me. And no one else had told me that before.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," my muffled words came out.

I heard his fingers stroke the opposite side of the wall.

"Anything for you, Darren."


	16. Battle of the Titans

**Chapter Sixteen – Battle of the Titans **

Optimus' footsteps were lonely in one hallway of the Adonis III, each massive thud echoing by itself. The commander let his optics lift from the floor and lock on Bumblebee's quarters, scanning automatically. He sighed, remembering how torn the youngling was when he discovered that Darren was in Decepticon hands. He moved to the door and set a hand on its handle, then twisted down. He rose an optic ridge, finding the door opened.

"Strange..." he muttered to himself. "Bumblebee never leaves his door open…"

He pulled open the door slowly, scanning the interior. His brow furrowed as he saw no one. Bumblebee's monitors were running on low power, his recharge berth looking untouched, and the lights shut off. Optimus looked around, worrying.

"Bumblebee?" He called. His audio receptors strained for any sound.

Nothing, but the humming of the monitors.

Optimus frowned and exited the room.

"I _know_ you didn't disobey me, Bumblebee," he sighed.

Optimus established a com channel to his squad, shutting the door. He sighed again.

"Everyone meet in the entrance hall…Immediately."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet all entered the entrance hall in a straight horizontal line, thoughts darting through their minds as they all saw Optimus standing before them, his back turned to them.

Jazz made a face and looked to Ironhide. "Where's Bee? He's never late to these things," he whispered.

Ironhide shot his optics at the second-in-command. "How'm I supposed to know? That youngling could be anywhere."

"But, Optimus called us through our channel. He couldn't of…not heard it."

Ratchet sighed and nudged Jazz in his side, making the shorter mech stumbled and fall against Ironhide. Jazz growled, standing straight again.

"What was that for?!" He whispered angrily.

"Shh!" The medical officer quieted him. "Just, mute it."

Optimus slowly turned to face his crew members, his faceplate hard in seriousness. They all stood straight immediately, giving their commander undivided attention. Optimus folded his arms across his burly chest, his hydraulics hissing slowly. He sighed and closed his optics for a few seconds.

"Where is Bumblebee…?" He asked without hesitation.

No one answered, and no one could. They didn't know.

Optimus shook his head and looked directly to Ratchet. "Where did he go after resting in your quarters, Ratchet?"

"He went to his own room after a couple Earth hours," the officer replied confidently.

"…Did you give him permission to leave?"

"Yes, I did."

"And his status improved before he left you, correct?"

"That's right."

Optimus shook his head and looked to Jazz, then Ironhide.

"Do any of you have _any_ idea to where he could have gone off to?" he asked, almost desperately. "Any idea at all?"

Jazz's shoulders slumped as he shook his head.

"No." Ironhide grunted. "If he were here, he'd be here in the hall."

"Yeah, Bee's always on time for these gatherings," added Jazz. "Never misses 'em."

Ironhide shifted. "Always the first one…I haven't seen him since you dismissed us from Ratchet's quarters…"

Optimus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his noseplate angrily.

"Where could he have gone…?!" He thundered in a heated whisper.

Ratchet stepped forward. "He did seem rather troubled when he awoke…"

Jazz's optics widened.

"You don't think he…" His voice trailed off. "He wouldn't do that… would he?"

Ironhide shook his head.

"Probably did."

Optimus looked at them, confused. Ratchet volunteered to clarify.

"It's logical to assume that he…went searching for the boy…F-For Darren, Sir."

"ON HIS OWN?!" Optimus couldn't help but blurt out.

"…Apparently," Ironhide muttered.

Optimus turned his back to them and sighed, setting his hands on his hip compartments. He couldn't believe that Bumblebee would be so dim as to go forth on a hazardous mission _by himself_. He was a _youngling_…_Prone_ to danger.

Optimus' shoulders dropped.

"Where have you _gone_, little one…?"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Darren's Point of View**_

**Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base…**

I pressed against the wall, hearing Bumblebee's fingers stroke the concrete on the other side. I brushed my palm in return, and he laughed.

God, how I missed that sound. If only he were closer to me.

"Bee, how're you gonna get in here?" I asked him softly. "That thing could come back any moment now. "

He thought in silence for a few seconds. "If I can't enter go in the front door, I'll just have to go _through_, I suppose," he mused slowly.

I raised my eyebrow. Go through?

"What're you talkin' about?" I questioned him, making a face to myself.

"Tell me, Darren, did you see any other passageways in there?"

"N-No, none I can remember…"

"Exactly. They must be hidden," he told me. "That's why I have to go _through_."

"Through what?"

"This barrier." His palm patted the wall twice. "The wall."

I squinted my eyes, leaning back. "The wall?!" I whispered in shock. "How are you…"

_Thud…thud…thud…thud….thud…. _

I stopped immediately and turned my head to the cell's steel bars, picking up that horrible sound of massive footsteps. I cried out, pressing against the wall. Oh, God, I hoped it didn't hear me talking.

I heard Bumblebee whirr.

"Darren, what is it?"

_Thud…thud…thud…thud….thud…._

I whimpered, huddling up with my knees to my chest in the corner.

The monster was coming back…

I heard that horrifying _shing_ of the chain mace, and that dreadful laughter. The footsteps grew louder with each second that passed by, even each millisecond. I shook my head. I didn't want any more pain. My insides and side hurt enough. Another attack would probably _kill_ me.

I screamed. I knew Bumblebee was concerned, I could hear it in his whirring.

"Darren, move away from the wall," he ordered me desperately. "Move, Darren."

I only breathed faster, my heart pounding. I swallowed.

"Wh-Why?"

"Darren, trust me on this, okay? Move to the other end."

I hesitated, but slid away from the wall, one hand still on my side. I almost felt petrified in fear, like I was drowning in it. I hugged my knees for dear life. The monster laughed at me again. His footsteps were horrifyingly close, thudding one by one in my ear drums.

_Thud…thud…thud…thud….thud…._

"God, Bee, I hope you know what you're doing…"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

I stepped back from the wall after rising to my normal eighteen foot height, venting in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. I closed my optics just for a moment. I promised myself that I was going to fight my hardest for Darren. Get Barricade exterminated, and do my best to do the same to Starscream. But, my number one priority was to get Darren out of that confinement, away from any Decepticon claws.

I opened my optics slowly and flared them.

"For you, Darren."

Stepping back once again, I then lunged forward with my shoulder ahead of me, concentrating all of my strength to it. Once my shoulder impacted the wall, the concrete crumbled away and tumbled onto the ground. I pushed the debris from off of my armor and stepped into the dark cell, my optics naturally scanning around. My antennae perked as I heard Barricade's mighty footsteps nearing, and the swinging of his chain mace. My optics fell to Darren and I stared.

_Thud…thud…thud…thud….thud…._

"Darren, stay put until I tell you otherwise," I said to him, giving him a gesture.

He nodded, sliding into a corner. His whimpers tore at my spark. I unleashed my shoulder cannons and cocked back my arm swiftly, my whole forearm replaced with a plasma cannon. I let my battlemask slide down sharply and I lowered my stance. I hissed.

"Don't worry, Darren," I assured him, already aiming for that monster. "He won't get you."

The human didn't reply.

_Thud…thud…thud…thud….thud….THUD._

The Decepticon appeared before us.

Barricade roared, violently lashing out at the steel bars with a hand, denting and whipping them away as if they were nothing. The Decepticon charged at me, and I dodged, making him hit a wall. I jammed my elbow into his back and aimed a cannon for his head. He struggled as I pressed my elbow deeper. Barricade snarled.

"You thought I'd give up after what you did to me, didn't you?" I growled in his receptor. I drove my arm cannon into his head, letting it pulse to life. "Not yet."

I fired and the beast roared, throwing his mace back at me. It curled under between my legs and lashed up, striking me in the back. I cried out and fell against Barricade, feeling blood ooze down my back, dripping onto the floor. I grabbed Barricade's shoulder with my hand and tried to turn him, but he beat me to it.

The Decepticon stepped on my foot, preventing me from moving, then struck my chest with a fist, causing all the air to rush from my vents. In my alarm, I was blown to the floor, my back hitting the metal roughly. Barricade towered over me, the spikes of his mace right in my faceplate. I held my breath, trying to let my fear not get the best of me.

"Pathetic youngling," he growled at me, snickering. "To think you have any courage."

I narrowed my optics at him. I didn't have to respond. I knew what he was saying wasn't true.

The spikes came even closer, grazing my cheekplates. I felt them run down my neck, snapping wires in half, energon trickling. They hovered over my stomach for a long moment, Barricade laughing the entire time.

He drove them into my metal and I screamed, feeling wires snap and fray, sparking and stinging my insides. I twitched as my circuitry received so many unpleasant jolts of pain. He forced them deeper and I felt my breaths quickening. Primus, the pain…

"Ohhhh…!" I groaned. I turned, thinking they would lift away. They only went deeper. "Ahhh!" I threw my head back and cried.

Barricade laughed loudly, lifted away the spikes, and then shoved them into my chest, cutting into one of my vents. He narrowly missed my spark, but cut into its chamber, messing up its pulse.

I couldn't breathe right, and I swept my leg out at him subconsciously. The beast fell, but his spikes stood in my chest. I swatted his wrist away and they finally were out.

The pain was unexplainable. Hot with blood, stinging, throbbing…only a few of the millions of words. I couldn't give up. No, not on Darren.

Turning onto my side, I propped up on one elbow, firing twice from my shoulder cannons. The plasma impacted his chest, burning into his metal, making him groan out loudly. I fired over and over and over, merciless, my optics flashing. Barricade fell on his back. I had him down for the moment.

I looked over my shoulder to Darren, his little image very blurry.

"Darren, run," I breathed shakily. "G-Go. Get outta here…"

I coughed up blood. I felt dizzy, like I was going to pass out. My internal alarms went off in my head. I ignored them, blocking them out.

Darren stared at me. "B-Bee, I can't leave you."

"Darren, please listen to me, you have to go!"

He whimpered, but rose to his feet.

"B-Bee…"

"P-Please, Darren, trust me, you must go …" I was cut off by Barricade's hand wrapping around my throat, squeezing, his claws digging into its wiring. I tried to scream, but all air was cut off. I couldn't breathe and my fingers couldn't pry his hand away. I strangled out a hoarse cry barely.

"D-Darren, go!!" I managed to yell. His hand tightened and I gagged. "G-Go!!"

Darren whimpered loudly and ran for his life. Barricade didn't care. He wanted to kill _me_, and he knew that Darren probably would only run into dead ends.

Barricade laughed.

"Any last words, Autobot scum?" He snickered. I heard that _shing_ in my receptors.

I gagged again, my world darkening. Spikes grazed my side.

"Do what you want t-to me, Barricade," I strangled out. "Do what you want."

And with that, spikes drove into my chest. I screamed, but no one heard me.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Back at the **_**Adonis III**_

Optimus paced back in forth in his quarters, the rest of his squad watching him silently with wider optics. The commander paused in mid-stride, rubbing the bridge of his noseplate like he always did when he was frustrated and angry. He sighed irritably; angered that he could not discover Bumblebee's location.

Their youngling was missing and everyone's spark missed his' presence.

"Jazz, establish a private com link with him," he ordered. "Tell me when he's answered you, and ask him where in the Pit he is." Optimus closed his optics for a second, trying to remain collected.

Jazz blinked at his commander, then nodded. The second-in-command clicked a private channel and waited for Bumblebee's acceptance. He got nothing. Furrowing his brow, he continued anyways.

"Bumblebee, this is Jazz, do you copy?"

Buzzing white noise, nothing more. The channel clicked dead unexpectedly.

Jazz leaned back, surprised. Everyone stared at him.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked curiously. "Lost connection with 'im?"

Jazz just stared at the ground, taking Ratchet's words to consideration.

"Y-Yeah…y-yeah," he hesitated. "Lemme try again."

The channel was established.

"Jazz to Bee. Bumblebee, respond, over."

Static and white noise, and again, nothing more.

Jazz shook his head as the link clicked off again.

"I'm not getting anything from him…," he said softly. "It keeps cuttin' off."

Ironhide grunted. "He always responds. Ya sure that's him yer' contactin'?"

"Of course, 'm sure. I've contacted him plenty of times before…"

Optimus' brow furrowed.

"Let me try," he said, worry in his voice modulators. He initiated a private channel with Bumblebee, and waited a few moments before calling his name.

"Bumblebee, this is Optimus. Respond _now_."

Nothing.

He tried again, shaking his head. Worry grew inside him, rising.

"Bumblebee, this is Optimus. _Please_ respond."

He waited. The channel started to clear from the static. Hope rose…

…But, died. The com channel clicked dead.


	17. Unforgotten

**Chapter Seventeen – Unforgotten **

_**Darren's Point of View**_

I clutched the wall with my hands tightly, craning my neck to look around the towering wall, towards the cell. I flinched with every shot I heard, with every metallic _shing_, every kick, punch, and every scream from both that Decepticon and my beloved Bumblebee. Whimpering to myself, I lowered to a crouch, feeling tears rise.

Bumblebee's screams made me incredibly scared, even more afraid than when I was in that cell alone. The images that popped in my head didn't help. I saw him dying, and shook my head quickly, shutting my eyes, trying to get that picture out. I couldn't help it though. I had to be with him again once this living nightmare was all over.

_Thud….thud….thud…_

I gulped.

"Oh, God…"

_Thud…thud…._

Something shrieked like a hawk, shrill and echoing. My eyes shot to the opposite end of the hall and widened. My heart pounded as I saw a gigantic winged beast, its eyes even more of a piercing red near all that shining silver metal. It thudded its way to the cell and shrieked again, madly, then charged into the cell. I heard cannons unleashing and quick fires. I couldn't tell if it was shooting, or if that was Bumblebee.

I prayed to God Bee was okay. I hoped He would keep him safe…give him the strength and courage to go on – and not give up.

A cry of pain interrupted my prayers. It was Bumblebee.

All was silent afterwards. Dead silence.

Then Decepticon laughter, all by itself. One of the beasts was laughing. Alone.

The other one must've been down.

But, what about my Bumblebee?

Was he down?

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

Pain. That's all I felt. Everywhere, anywhere. I didn't feel angry or determined or worried or courageous. I just felt _pain_.

Starscream towered over me and pointed his left arm's missile launcher directly at my chest, his right arm's machine gun aiming for me too, but not directly. The Decepticon snickered and taunted me, firing the machine gun into my chest. The bullets impacted and I shut my optics, letting the pain come.

"Ohhh," I groaned, unable to hold it in.

"Conquest is made of the _ashes_ of one's enemies," he said at me, his age-old motto.

I shot him a glare, and wacked at away his missile launcher swiftly, rising to my feet with barely any strength to do so. But, I managed, and shoved my plasma cannon into his spark.

My optics flashed electric blue. His machine gun aimed for me, but I hastily ignored.

"I don't go down _that_ easy," I growled.

Starscream snarled, and shot his machine gun. A few bullets hit my neck, but I dodged the rest with skill I didn't even know I had.

I kicked him in his ankles, and his claws dug into my chest. I nearly fell as pain stung, but I only cried out. I kicked him harder, in the knee this time. His knees weakened and he squatted to my level. I used this as an advantage.

Using my other hand, I shoved his right arm into the wall. Unhesitating, I lifted my knee and forced his left arm into the wall. He was now unable to fire. I smiled at him.

"Now, you were saying?" I grinned.

Starscream's optics stared directly into mine, freezing me for only a second. He tried to free himself from my hold on him, even tried to bite me. I laughed at him, shoving my plasma cannon deeper.

"Exactly," I said lowly. "Underestimating gets you no reward, Decepticon."

I fired the cannon directly into his spark and he howled out in anguish. I had him where I wanted him…

But, unexpectedly, he tore his claws at me, digging them into my chest. I fired again out of reaction and he roared. Energon spurted from his chest. I fired again and again. He fired too, machine gun bullets hitting me, stinging and hot. I shuddered and grabbed my side where the bullets had hit as he loaded his missile launcher…

And fired.

The missile hit me straight in the stomach and I screamed, falling to my knees, then onto my side. I started quaking violently, barely able to raise my cannon at him. He snickered.

"Why don't you say that again, Autobot?" I shot at me. His launcher shoved into my cheek. "Hmm?"

I coughed many times.

"Y-You…son of a glitch," I breathed. I felt myself slipping away to nothingness.

Starscream laughed again.

"You worthless pile of slag," he snickered.

I didn't answer. I started rising to my feet again, using the wall. I could barely breathe. One of my vents were completely blown, and the other, not anything better. My spark struggled to pulse, my whole system fighting.

_Don't give up…_

"Hahahaha," Starscream teased me as I tried to stand. He fired a missile into my chest, laughing the entire time as I collapsed on my knees again "Puny Autobot youngling."

"Ah…!" I gasped in a short groan. My hand clutched my spark. "Ohhhh…!"

_Don't give up…_

His laughter echoed. Bullets penetrated my armor, going through to my metal skin. I shivered in pain, my body falling against the wall. My chest fell at awkward times and blood oozed beneath my armor. I felt my spark starting to fade.

"N-No…" I breathed. I coughed roughly, feeling Starscream's optics on me. "Mmm…"

"Any last words?" He missile launcher cocked into place.

I looked to him, almost completely dazed. My cannon rose.

"This is for you, Darren," I told myself. And in unison…

We fired.

My plasma shot hit his spark and he roared out in pain, holding it, waddling of balance as pain struck him. His missile tore into my side, blowing wires completely. I cried out at the top of my voice, and gripped the wall for dear life.

I heard a mighty _thud_ as Starscream fell, then a low hum as his systems shut. I smiled to myself, still breathing awkwardly.

So satisfying, that sound was.

I had defeated the Lord Starscream. By _myself_…

_For you, Darren… _

Chuckling to myself in pain, I let my whole body relax as I collapsed onto the floor. I lied there, motionless, letting the pain do its job. My spark's pulsed slowed to barely a rhythm, humming…

_Mmmm…._

_Mmmm…_

_….mm…_

_….._

_Mmm…._

_…..mm._

_Mmm…m-mmm…_

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**At the Adonis III**

Optimus sat on his recharge berth with Ratchet beside him, his head in his hands, his deep blue optics drooping as worry drenched his whole spark. His faceplate was emotionless as he talked with Ratchet, still about the possibilities of where Bumblebee could be, and what had happened to the little youngling.

"He has to have a reason for not answering us when we contacted him," said the medical officer, breaking the silence. "'…'n I'm sure he does. Bumblebee wouldn't just ignore us. He has such respect."

Optimus' faceplate didn't change at all.

"I'm just uneasy as to _where_ he could be, Ratchet," droned the commander.

"I understand that, Prime. Bumblebee's never just…upped and left."

Optimus sunk. "And how are we supposed to locate him? We have no communication with Bumblebee, no coordinates, and no witnesses to his…disappearance."

Ratchet sighed and massaged his temple with one hand.

"There has to be a way…"

"…And Bumblebee's very considerate of us. How could he just leave?" Optimus continued, shaking his head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with an angry sigh. "Ughh', Bumblebee…."

Ratchet sat straight. He snapped his fingers.

"That's it…!" He whispered to himself.

Optimus blinked at the officer.

"What is?"

"Bumblebee, you said he was considerate. That reminded me of something…"

Optimus shifted to face Ratchet. "Go on…"

Ratchet nodded. "Bumblebee is considerate, meaning he is thoughtful, kind, understanding, caring…towards his squad, us. I remembered how he has a bond between everyone, not necessarily as strong Creator-Creation one, but one strong enough that we can…feel it."

Optimus nodded. "Yes, that's true, but I'm not following you."

"Well, let me demonstrate. Can you, right now, feel a connection towards me?"

Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"I-I…No."

"Concentrate with your whole spark, Prime."

Optimus hesitated, then directed all of the power in his internal systems to his spark. He felt its pulse surge, and he looked to Ratchet, making a face.

"That was it," the officer grinned. "You see? Each one of us here has a bond that we don't realize all the time."

Optimus nodded. "And does this relate to Bumblebee?"

"You have the strongest bond with him," Ratchet told him. "I believe that you could sense the bond just by being outside. You could follow it, Prime."

"Follow it…?"

"Yes, it will make much more sense once you're outside." He paused. "You and Bumblebee have a bond that's almost as strong as a Creator-Creation, even Sparkmate-to-Sparkmate, Optimus." He chuckled. "I'm sure you know how that feels with your femme, huh? With Elita?"

Optimus' optics widened and he blushed, looking away. He chuckled shortly.

"Y-Yeah, you're right," he said quietly in a sigh. "That bond…"

Ratchet nodded. "That's right, Sir."

Optimus lifted his gaze to a window.

"We should give it a shot, then. Try to follow the bond to locate Bumblebee…"

Ratchet nodded again and rose to his feet with his commander.

"Yes, that's a good idea, if I don't say so myself."

Optimus sighed. "I just hope he's alright…I'm worried about him."

Ratchet waved a hand. "Ahh', I bet the youngling's fine, Optimus. He's properly trained by _you_, I might add. You needn't worry."

Optimus shrugged as Ratchet's hand patted his side.

"Yes, that's right."

"He does have one big spark, too, after all."

Optimus smiled.

"Correct you are…" He sighed.

But, was that really a good thing at a time like this? Having such a big spark…That meant Bumblebee would risk it all for the one he loved so much.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Darren's Point of View**_

All was silent. Deafeningly quiet.

I tiptoed my way into the cell I was once screaming in, my eyes nervously glancing around. I saw that monster that'd hurt me with the spikes… lying crumpled on the floor, sparks popping out of his chest, smoke rising. I looked to Starscream, in the same condition, his red optics flickering as he was dying a slow painful death.

And I looked to my Bumblebee, whirring agonizingly into the metal floor, tears staining his cheekplates. He looked helpless in his agony, lifting his head to cry out in pain.

"Ohhh!" He moaned.

I ran over to him suddenly, tears falling. I stopped a foot away from him, watching him drag himself against the ground in his agony, watching blood ooze from under his armor. The sight was horrifying, but I kept looking. Bumblebee coughed many times into the ground. I saw blood spurt out.

"O-Ohhhh," he groaned. He clenched his hands into fists and coughed again. His optics shut tightly, and he dragged himself further into a corner. I walked beside him slowly.

"B-Bumblebee?" I said softly, my hand reaching out to touch his fragile body.

He twitched and whirred in a groan. Opening his optics, he smiled at me.

"Darren…" He could barely say my name. His voice was like _dust_.

I eased closer, fingering over the side of his chest. He shuddered. I shook my head.

"N-No, Bee, it's okay…" I cooed. "You're alright, right? You're okay?"

Bumblebee clawed at his side, moaning.

"M-Mmm," he hummed in pain.

"Bumblebee, you're okay…" I assured.

He looked at me with droopy eyes. His hand lifted to cup around me, and I felt his finger stroke the top of my head. Tears fell quickly, he stroked faster.

"D-Darren, you did-didn't escape?" His airy voice asked.

I shook my head. "I'm n-not leavin' you here…I-I'd never."

He smiled, his finger traveling to my spine in that oh-so-familiar touch. I sniffled.

_God_, how I had missed how he played with my spine.

"C-Can you get up?" I asked him, brushing fingers over his lower belly.

Bumblebee shook his head. His optics shut as he let out a groan, leaning back his head.

"N-No, I-I…" He moaned, bringing his head back down. He sighed shakily. "I-I can't." I saw his chest rise, but suddenly fall. He wheezed as he struggled to breathe, his fingers digging into the metal ground with scraping sounds. He coughed and cried out in pain, making me whimper in fear. I set both of my hands against his leg, patting him.

"Bumblebee, y-you're okay," my voice shook. "Shh, Bee, it's okay. Breathe."

He took in a ragged breath, but forced it out in a cough. Blood trickled from his mouth and down his neck. I climbed up on his body and moved to his chest, letting him see me. My eyes dumped their tears onto my cheeks and I rubbed his spark quickly, shivering as I started to sob.

"Bumblebee, breathe, c'mon," I encouraged him through my cries. "Breathe. In and out, in and out…You can do it."

He made a helpless purr, his chest still failing to cooperate. He cried out again.

"In and out, Bee," I whispered. "In and out, now."

His optics stared into mine, and he looked completely innocent. I set one hand over the other and pressed down, trying to help him breathe. He got a breath in, then another, still staring into my eyes. I nodded, pressing down against him with all my strength again.

"It's okay, c'mon…" I comforted. He kept breathing, then suddenly stopped, gasping and struggling for a breath. I tumbled off of him and watched, fear-stricken. Bumblebee made all of these inhuman groans and moans, his body quaking in pain. I shook my head, sobbing quietly.

"Bee, n-no, man," I trembled, slowly stroking him. "Don't...You're okay, Bee…"

He didn't seem to have heard me. He kept crying and groaning.

"Ahh…!" He cried. "M-Mmm…Ohhhhh…"

The sounds were heart breaking.

"You have to breathe," I told him. "You can do it…!"

"C-Can't…," he said so softly. "V-Vent's…blown."

I looked at his chest. He was right. If he were a human, his entire lung would be destroyed, and the other, practically dead. I jolted, sobbing into my hands. I felt his finger weakly nudge my leg. I looked at him through blurry eyes.

"D-Darren, I-I d-don't…," his words were merged together, barely there. "…d-don't want y-you to see th-this…"

My eyes widened. "S-See what?!" I demanded. "Y-You're not…"

He was leaving me. He wasn't.

He couldn't.

"…Y-You pursue y-your dreams, Darren…D-Don't let anyone t-tell you th-that they're better th-than you, u-understand…?" He paused to cough, his hand clutching his side, then his spark. He groaned. "…D-Don't…" His voice trailed.

My heart almost stopped. I climbed onto him again, on his chest. My chin trembling, I laid my ear to his spark. It was humming…

_Mmm…._

_….._

_……_

_…..Mmm…._

_…._

_Mm…._

Uneven, slow…

Dying.

I looked at him, my face twisted in sorrow I'd never felt before. I sobbed.

"N-No, Bee!" I yelled in a sob, my body shaking. "You c-can't leave me…!"

Bumblebee leaned his head back, his chest making me lift and drop with every broken breath he took. I heard him whirr, saw him close his eyes, saw his breaths slowing, and felt his spark's pulses decelerating…

Bumblebee was dying.

My guardian angel…Going.

"Bumblebee!!" I shouted, scrambling to his faceplate. I hugged it. "N-No, Bee…!!"

"…N-No one's gonna hurt you ev-ever again," his voice was barely there.

I cried out, sobbing even harder.

"Bumblebee, man, c'mon!"

I felt his blue blood on my hands. The blood that gave him life…

That _used_ to.

His metal skin started growing cold. I started crying harder.

"No, no, no, n-no, no…," I groaned, sobbing. "No!!"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Bumblebee's Point of View**_

_"No, no, no, n-no, no…"_

Darren's sobs filled my receptors, but they were only an echo ringing in my head over and over. Again, all I could feel was pain. Everything was darkening, my world was closing in. My chest failed to rise up even an inch. Darren's tiny hands clawed at my cheekplates, my warm blood covering his palms.

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee…

Bumblebee…

My name.

It echoes with the rest.

_Mmm…_

My spark's fading with every second…Its humming no longer a real pulse.

_Mmm…_

_….._

_……_

_…….._

_……Mm…_

_………._

_…….._

_…………._

_…….._

_M-Mmm…_

It neglects to beat correctly, stuttering, skipping in rhythm. My every wire loosened inside me, my joints extending and falling aside awkwardly, my head tossed to the side. I whirred, the sound strangled, as I couldn't utter much more. Darren's body shook violently against my faceplate. I groaned.

"Darren…," I managed to breathe. My hand covers his shaking body, and I draw him close to the nape of my neck. I hear his troubled whimpers and grief-stricken sobs. I wish he didn't have to see this…

"B-Be a good b-boy…" I whispered. "…b-be good, now…"

"Y-You c-can't go," he moans. "I-I love you t-too much, Bee."

His words make my spark flutter for the smallest second. It resumes its dying pulse.

"Y-You kn-know I l-love you t-too, my s-sparkling…"

Darren lays his head against me. I stroke his spine…

For the final time.

"Don't forget me, Bee," his little voice trembled. "Oh, God…D-Don't go…"

"I-I could never f-forget y-you…a-and y-you d-don't…" I stopped, trying to stay alive. Fighting to stay online. My systems screamed at me, alarms blaring. "…D-Darren, r-remember m-me…" I whirred.

"I-I w-w…w-will."

"A-And I-I'll be h-here…" I weakly tapped his tiny heart, and sat my finger there, feeling it beat…feeling the little life under my fingertip. I smiled barely. "…th-there…al-always."

His whimper was the last sound.

"D-Darren…"

His name was the final breath.

My spark faded…and floated away to the Well of Allsparks…

And, alas, I heard the gallant trumpet fanfare.

Primus calling me to Heaven…


	18. Reincarnated

**Chapter Eighteen – Reincarnated**

Optimus stepped through the hole that Bumblebee had made through the wall of the cell, his optics scanning the interior of the dark-purple room slowly. His optics fell over Barricade and Starscream, then to a dead Bumblebee lying unmoving against the wall.

The commander froze, his optics drooping. The remaining crewmembers entered and stepped around him. Each one of them froze immediately as they saw their youngling comrade.

Dead.

"You're too late," mumbled Darren, lying in the crook of Bumblebee's arm. "He's gone."

"Dear, Primus," breathed Optimus as he moved to the young mech's side. He took Bumblebee's hand, its yellow metal cold and smothered in pale blue blood. For the first time in a while, tears stung the old mech's optics. "Bumblebee…"

The youngling was unresponsive; he didn't even make the slightest sound. Optimus wrapped his arms gingerly around the young mech's frame, drawing him against his body. He used a hand to cradle Bumblebee's head, and a thumb to stroke his curved cheekplates. Optimus shook his head slowly.

"My little one…" He whispered, lying Bumblebee's head against his shoulder. "You didn't deserve to endure so much anguish…"

Jazz and Ironhide towered over the lifeless mech in their commander's arms. The second-in-command's faceplate was drenched in sorrow, as was Ironhide's.

"Mmm," Ironhide shook his head, his cold optics for once softening. "Bumblebee…"

"C'mon, kid," Jazz said, kneeling at Bumblebee's side. "You ain't dead, right…?" He shook Bumblebee's shoulder, and the youngling's head fell to another side. Jazz made a face. "Damn, kid…C'mon."

Ratchet stepped at his side. "My scanners tell me," he sighed. "…His spark's extinguished. His body took too many injuries for his spark to handle…"

Ironhide grunted in a sigh. He scanned over the youngling's body, mourning without any tears. "Ya think Starscream and Barricade killed 'im? Slaggin' Decepticons…" He started to whip out one of his cannons, but paused.

"N-No," came the human's small voice. Darren creeped out from the nook of one of Bumblebee's arms, his eyes tear filled and puffy. He sniffled. "B-Bumblebee killed them both."

Lying Bumblebee on the ground slowly, Optimus then leaned down and took Darren in his palms, lifting the boy to his chest. Darren hugged his knees to his chest, closing his eyes.

"Can't you fix him?" He asked to the medical officer.

Ratchet shook his head. "Unfortunately, I cannot, Darren. Without a spark…" His voice trailed away, and he sighed, hanging his head. "He's finished..."

Ironhide shook his head and folded Bumblebee's hands against his yellow chest, above the spark that used to bring them such joy through their bonds.

"Why'dja go, kid…?" Muttered the dark mech.

Optimus cradled Darren against his chest, stroking him with sensitive fingers. He nodded slowly at the boy's whimpers, swaying him against his spark.

Darren held back a sob. "Had you came sooner…"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**The Well of Allsparks **

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

I opened my optics slowly to find myself in a humongous room, and it was rather noisy. It was so loud, that my antennae lied flat against my head to block any more noise, and my receptors' wiring got an awkward jolt. Monitors, screens, and collections of them that reminded me of human television sets were mounted on the walls. They were colorful, beeping syncopated rhythms and quick paced tunes. They were almost threatening…

My optics wide, I scanned over everything. Then, I looked down at my own self, looking at my rejuvenated body. I was a new robot again, without my yellow and black armor, without the wounds. I was in my natural protoform body. It sure had been a while since I'd donned this Cybertronian skin.

"Bumblebee!" thundered a booming voice from all around me. "Come forth now!"

I looked ahead of me and saw two towering double doors, mighty and grand in their structure alone. I stepped forward and the doors parted away with a sharp hiss, giving me access to enter. I finally did, after hesitating with a pounding spark, and ended up before a _God_.

Literally.

"Primus…?!" I gasped, taking a step back. "I-Is this…"

"Yes!" Primus answered me. "The Well of Allsparks. Welcome, Bumblebee."

_He knew my name._

Primus was nothing, but a head, a huge one, stuck against a wall. He had electric eyes that petrified any youngling like me, and they were intimidating, watching you every second, scanning your every move. I crept forward towards him with slow steps. I chuckled weakly when I saw his mouth curve up into a smile. I felt my body start to shake in his almighty presence.

"There, there, young one," his voice was calmer now, soothing. "There's nothing to fear here."

I stood straighter, my optics still wide.

Primus smiled wider. "It seems your spark had extinguished after you battled Starscream and Barricade on Earth."

I gulped. "How did you know that?"

Primus chuckled, his laughter rumbling under my feet. "Bumblebee, you are my _creation_," he grinned. "I built you before you landed in your mother's body. Before you even existed, my child."

My spark fluttered. "Y-You created me?"

"That, I did, son."

I smiled as if he were my father. "Why did you call me to here?" I looked about the golden room, my innocent optics scanning excitedly. "It sure is grand, Sir…"

Primus made a sound of agreement.

"Your accomplished such a great feat, my son. A deed that could not be accomplished by just any ordinary youngling, but I young mech like _yourself_."

I blinked at him, a little embarrassed. "O-Oh, Sir, it really wasn't that much…"

I knew I was lying.

"Ha! Not much?" Primus mocked me lightly. "You sacrificed your _life_ for a human boy, son. Your _life, _Bumblebee! Does that not strike your receptors as _heroic_?"

I mused. He was right. I did _die_ for Darren. I could have chose not to…Could have given up and ran from the battle. But, I didn't.

"You're right," I said softly.

"I am," Primus replied. "You have such a big spark, little one. Full of courage and love."

I smiled widely.

"Yes, child, and for doing such a heartfelt endeavor, I am granting you a new life, my son."

I widened my optics. "A-A new life?" I couldn't believe my receptors. "S-Sir, I am not worthy of anything such!"

"Ohh, but you are! You are, indeed, Bumblebee," He smiled wider. "You have been granted another life, son, but not only your old life as a Transformer, no! The life of a human man."

I froze. What?

"…A human? Forever?" I wasn't disgusted, but appalled. A human…_forever_? I couldn't even put on _clothes_, to say at the least. And now, he expected me to be one forever?

"Son, your main form will be a man."

"I will be able to be a robot? And my Camaro?"

"Yes, you will. But, only on proper situations."

I furrowed my brow. "Like...mating n' stuff?"

He laughed at me. "Yes, son. Such as those. But, around your friend, do not be a robot. Be a human."

I understood. I had to appear like Darren's father. "Yes, Sir."

A moment of silence as I thought.

"How will I function as a human?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You will still be slightly robotic," he answered in a thoughtful voice. "Your eyes will have scanners, and the ability to zoom in and out. Moreover, you will have the ability to see in both infrared and color."

I nodded.

"Your internal systems will be organs, and the bodily systems of a human," he told me. "However, since you will be granted eternal life, your spark will remain inside you."

I blinked. "I won't have a _heart_?"

"No, Son."

I twisted my lip, then nodded.

"I understand, Primus," I acknowledge.

"Remain aware that you are more vulnerable in this form. Too much damage will only cripple your spark, and lead to death." He smiled. "And we wouldn't want that, would we, youngling?"

"N-No, Sir. I will remain conscious of that, Sir." I smiled.

"That is all, my child," he grinned at me. "Now, return to life on Earth amongst your people." He nodded at me. "Go and serve the Autobots with joy, determination and pride, 'till all are one."

I bowed at him slowly in respect, flashing him a grin. "'Till all are one."

And, in an instant, I vanished from his presence.


	19. In Your Arms Again, I am Safe

**Changed some stuff. Bee's gonna be a man, not a boy. FYI.**

**Enjoyyy.

* * *

****Chapter Nineteen –In Your Arms Again, I am Safe **

**Darren's Point of View**

**11:58pm, Adonis III, Bumblebee's Quarters **

_Bumblebee giggled as he tossed my hair with his slender fingers, making my bangs fall over my eyes and get caught with my eyelashes. I laughed with him, reaching up to wiggle my fingers through his hair. He nuzzled his head into my palm, hugging me tighter against him._

_"Darrennnn," he told me playfully. He revealed his white teeth in a perfect smile. _

_I grinned widely, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our eyes looked into each other's. "What? I'm only getting you back," I shot at him, smiling even wider. "S'fair, you know."_

_His eyes flashed as he pressed his nose against mine, making me laugh. I pushed my head into his neck, feeling his arms willingly hug my waistline. I closed my eyes._

_"Let's stay like this forever," I chuckled. "What'do ya say?" _

_"I wish we could," he cooed. I felt his mouth against my cheek, his fingers on my spine. My cheeks flushed and I hugged him tighter. _

_"Wouldn't trade ya for the world," I sighed. _

Fingers dug into my leg as I slept and palms pressed against my skin, trying to wake me from my pleasant dream. Whoever was doing this shook me back and forth gently, but enough to make me groan in my dream that I didn't want to end quite yet. I swatted the hands away, turning onto the other side. I snuggled into the metal berth that used to be Bumblebee's, remembering how it felt to be in his arms, remembering that night I shared with him.

"…S-Stop it," I whined. "Five more minutes…"

I dreamed again, but the hands returned. I sighed.

"Quit it…!" I turned over and my eyes instantly widened. Before me stood a man, well over six feet tall, his eyes a piercing electric blue that glowed in the dark. His hair was neat and somewhat long, reaching the middle of his neck, but not hanging loose. His face was hard and angular, handsome. He wore a yellow collared shirt and black pants…

So familiar.

I scrambled back.

"Who're you?!" I demanded, his eyes frightening me.

He just stared, and his perfectly shaped lips curled up into a smile. His big hand reached out for me. I ignored, pressing against the wall. I just stared.

"C'mere," he encouraged me. His voice was gentle and deep. He waved me over.

I swallowed, stalling, then reached my hand out to his. My hand could almost completely fit in his palm. His fingers held it tenderly and he eased me from the wall, soon sitting by my side. I stared at him, he stared back. His eyes…still scared me.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. His hand patted my back and I tensed. "I wouldn't harm you."

"W-Who are you?" I asked again, shivering at his hand. "Really…"

He smiled wider. "How could you forget this face?"

I arched an eyebrow. "I've _never_ seen you before."

He chuckled at me and lifted a hand to his hair, taking the black accented bangs in between his fingers. He waved them at me, grinning.

Black accented bangs…sort of like…

Bumblebee's.

"Darren…" His voice said smoothly.

My eyes widened at him and stared, unblinking. My ears _had_ to be deceiving me.

"Wh-What?" I breathed. "N-No…"

He let go of his hair. "You heard me," his eyes flashed as he said this. "My precious human."

My words were caught in my throat. I just could _not_ stop staring.

"…Bumblebee?!" I nearly gasped.

He nodded.

I froze. _He was back?!_

"Y-You can't be him," I stuttered. "B-Bumblebee was my age…fifteen."

He twisted his lip, his smile gone.

"It _is_ me, Darren," he said calmly. "I wouldn't lie."

"Well, prove it. I'm not convinced," I stammered, looking him over nervously. "G-Go."

His lightning blue eyes turned away to the floor and I saw him thinking, his handsome face hardened as he did. He looked back at me after many seconds.

"Give me your hand," he told me, his eyes looking to mine.

I blinked. "Wh-What? Why?"

"Darren, please," he said, taking my wrist. He set my palm against his chest, over where his heart would be. I tried tugging my hand away, but he kept it there.

"What're you doin'?" I shot, nervous.

"Shh," he silenced me, looking away. "What do you feel, Darren?"

I swallowed. I didn't feel a heartbeat, but gentle hums that shook and vibrated under my palm. I furrowed my brow slowly, staring at my hand. He titled his head down, looking to my eyes. I looked to him and he smiled.

"Ya'see?" he asked me. "It _is_ me."

I pulled my hand away. "…Y-You can't be 'im…"

Clicking his tongue, becoming bothered, he pulled my head over to his chest, pressing my ear down over his heart.

"Stop! What're you…"

"Shh, just listen, please…"

I shut my mouth.

I heard humming, steady, a little fast…

He had a _spark_.

I looked up at him as his hand lifted away from my head. I stared at him as if he were God himself.

"No way…" I breathed. I shook my head…

He nodded.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, tears pouring from my eyes. My body started shuddering and he drew his arms around me, holding me.

It was like a dream…Like the one I had just been engulfed in. I had just seen me in his arms, just seen me with my arms around his neck. And, now, here he was. In the flesh. Living, breathing, talking, smiling…

I shivered as his soft lips pressed against my forehead.

"Darren…" He said it so smoothly.

"Bumblebee," I sighed in a sob. "God, I can't believe it…I-I thought you were…"

He silenced me with a calming purr. "Darren, I don't go down _that_ easily."

Hearing the humor in his voice made me smile. I chuckled. I lifted my hand to his cheeks, letting my fingertips brush over his skin and feel the corners of his mouth lift as he smiled at me. I traced his jawline and his muscular neck, my vision blurring with tears.

He was alive again.

"God _damnit_, Bee, you had me so miserable," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "How did you come back?"

Bumblebee gave me the entire story of how he met his own God, and was granted another life, the one of a human man. The whole story sounded surreal, and I watched him as he told me, making face at every strange detail.

"Wow." I said without hesitation. "You met your God?"

He grinned. "Yes, it's not taken to such a high degree by us Cybertronians. I think you humans become too amazed by these sorts of things."

I blinked, smiling as I sighed. "Whatever, Bee," I said playfully. "Whatever you say."

He took my hand and started to stand.

"How about we go outside? Just you and me," He suggested.

"Right now?" I asked. I wanted to go back to bed. "What about everyone else? You gonna tell 'em?"

"Yes, I will. But, later. You're my main priority right now, my friend," he answered in a smile, pulling me to my feet. "Now, c'mon while the night's still young."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

**Behind the Adonis III**

I lay in the soft grass with Darren, at my side, both of our eyes looking up into the night sky. I scanned over the Earth's moon and stars, fascinated by these solar bodies. A gentle breeze made him shiver and hug himself, and I reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. He grinned in appreciation, nodding.

"So, you miss Cybertron?" Darren's soft voice said.

I sighed, raising my knees. "Yes, I do. I'd lived there for so many years. Of course I'm homesick," I answered quietly. "But I'll never be able to return to my home planet."

Darren turned my head to look at him. "Why can't you go back?"

"The Allspark is destroyed," I told him, tucking my hands under my head. "I can't return home without it." I felt Darren's eyes still on me, so I turned my head to look at him. "But, Earth is a wonderful planet. I don't mind life here." I smiled. He grinned and chuckled.

"M'glad you like it here," he said softly.

I nodded slowly and pulled an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against my side. I felt his hand slip under my back and hold my side, his other one lying on top of my stomach, its fingers clawing into my skin gently. His pale blue eyes looked into mine as he lifted his head, then laid his ear on my chest, probably listening to my spark that always comforted him. I brushed my fingers up and down his spine, feeling the hard bone beneath my fingertips.

"Yes, being here with you makes everything even greater, Darren," I sighed.

He closed his eyes with a small laugh.

"Yeah, Bee, you're pretty awesome."

I smiled.

Silence for a few moments.

"S-So, can I ask you a question?"

I hesitated. "Of course you can. Go on."

"Do you got a girl er anything?"

I stared down at him, he turned his head to look at me. I blinked.

"Do I _what_?"

He laughed. "Do you have a girl? Y'know…Girlfriend, wife…anything?"

I squinted my eyes in confusion. "I-I'm not…familiar with those t-terms."

Darren chuckled, turning on his side to face me, his cheek now on my stomach. "You don't know what that is? A girlfriend?"

I shook my head. Human terminology always made my processor jumbled.

"Well, it's like," he started, breaking his eyes away for a few moments to think. "…Like someone of the other gender that…you love." He looked at me. "Y'know?"

I felt my cheeks redden, what humans called blushing. I cleared my throat and broke the gaze of our eyes. "O-Oh, yeah…I know."

He smiled. "So, do you have one?"

I twisted my lip and looked away, blushing even harder. "N-No, but…" I paused.

Darren blinked and lifted his head, waiting for me to continue.

"But, what?"

I swallowed. "Th-There's one femme I'm practically…interested in."

"A what?"

"Femme, Darren. Female Cybertronians."

"Oh…You like her?"

I looked at him, smiling a little. "Yes, I do."

"What's 'er name?"

"Arcee."

Darren grinned. "That's a nice name, huh?"

I chuckled. "Y-Yes, it is a nice name."

Silence for a couple seconds.

"You should ask her out."

My eyes flashed, and I blushed even more. "I-I can't just…do that."

"Well, why not?"

"I-I'm too nervous," I chuckled weakly.

Darren made a face. "Awhh', Bee, c'mon now."

I made a sound, looking away.

"You're a freakin' _sex_ god, you idiot!" He shot at me playfully, slapping my stomach lightly.

I stared and tilted my head. "Human females find my body _attractive_?"

"Hell, yeah, they do."

I chuckled. "And what about _you_?"

He paused, his mouth open. "…I suppose." He laughed.

"Have you gotten a…'girl,' as you call it?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Do you have your eye on anyone?"

Now, he blushed. "Y-Yeah."

I chuckled and pat his back with my hand. "You'll get her soon enough," I grinned.

Darren shrugged. "I hope so."

"You will."

He turned onto his other side, his back facing me, and his ear returning over my stomach. I turned my head to a side into the sharp blades of grass, my hair falling across my eyelids. Darren shifted under my arm and I let my fingers brush over his stomach. He laughed and I closed my eyes.

"H-Hey, Bee?" he whispered into the night.

"Hmm?" I answered groggily.

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-five."

He nodded.

It was silent for a long moment after, and then he said…

"You're the best dad ever."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I grinned, opening my eyes to look at him. He turned his head, bright blue eyes ablaze behind locks of golden blonde hair. I thumbed over his cheeks.

"And you, Darren, are the best son I'll ever have."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**The Next Morning**

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

_Knock, knock, knock._

I was laying on top of my now greatly oversized metal berth attached to one wall of my quarters, when someone knocked thrice on the door quickly, my eyelids slowly lifting as I turned my head, letting hair fall. I had to always keep my door unlocked now, since I was too short to reach the door's handle, being almost seven feet when I needed to be eighteen. I slowly opened my mouth in a deep yawn, and shut my eyes again as I stretched my stiff limbs.

"Come in," I mumbled groggily.

I opened my eyes as the lever twisted as the door hissed, granting access to my visitor. It slid away into the wall and revealed to me my respected commander Optimus Prime, cradling Darren in the palm of his hand. As I smiled, the human returned my greeting, waving his little hand at me. Optimus' optics locked on me in surprise, his mighty footsteps reverberating through the metal ground as he moved over and sat beside me. He shook his head in disbelief, his mouth hanging open some ways. I smiled at him.

"Bumblebee…?" He whispered, lowering down to set his faceplate inches away from my body. He looked me over, his deep blue optics drooping, then he lifted a finger, prodding my side with such caution and tender care. I set my small hand on his fingertip, and he almost withdrew it at my tiny touch. I heard him release a breath in shock.

"I hadn't believed Darren when he told me you had returned," spoke my commander, his gallant voice echoing around me in its deep tone, even as he whispered. "You're back, my little one." He ran his finger down my cheek and neck.

A smile tugged at a corner of my mouth, brightening my already electric blue eyes. I let my palm rest on a facet of his handsome metal face, feeling them lift as he too, smiled.

"I don't go down that easily, Sir," I told him. He chuckled, leaning away.

"I must go tell the others," he said, lowering Darren to my side.

"Yes, Sir," I said as he departed from my quarters. I looked down to Darren with a smile, moving an arm around his waist to draw him near to me. His pale blue eyes looked up into mine and he twisted, lying his back across my lap. I playfully stroked his stomach, feeling the muscle draw in as I tickled him. He laughed, smiling at me, almost like a child. I grinned.

"How're you this morning?" I asked him, tussling his blonde hair. He nuzzled.

Darren nodded, letting my fingers slip under his tee shirt and brush over his bare skin.

"Fine, you?"

"Wonderful," I grinned wider.

He laughed, then ended it with a sigh.

"Hey, I was thinkin' about…what we were talkin' about last night."

I blinked at him, still smiling. "Oh? You have a question?"

He shook his head. "Well, Bee, I just think you should go ask out that girl...er femme."

My cheeks flushed as my eyes widened. "Darren, I-I…"

"C'mon! You know what base she's stationed at right?"

I swallowed. "N-No."

"Well, you could find out, right? Optimus'll know."

I looked away. "I suppose I could…"

"Yeah, you gotta take _some_ chances in life. I mean, seeing her could be the best decision you've ever made, right?"  
I frowned, blinking. "Or the worse."

Darren made a face, making me chuckle. "Stay positive."

"I was only kidding," I said halfheartedly.

He grinned. "So, what'do ya say? Let's go find 'er, huh?"

I shrugged. I couldn't bring myself to agree. Nervousness was taking over my mind.

"I 'unno…" I muttered. I fidgeted with my hands.

"Bee! C'mon!" He slapped my shoulder. "Every dad needs a wife."

_Dad…_

I smiled at him. "I guess you're right."

"I am," he chuckled. He hopped off the berth and tugged me to my feet with a strength I didn't even know he had. He pulled me towards the door. "Now, let's go."

Without a word, I let the human pull me along to his side. He _was_ right. I could be making the best decision of my whole life, or the worst one ever. How would Arcee react when she saw me in my human form? How would she respond if I told her I was fond of another human? I grimaced, gripping Darren's hand.

Well, I could only wait.


	20. Caught in the Act of Love

**Chapter Twenty – Caught in the Act of Love**

**Cliantha I, Arcee's Base **

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

I stood before the colossal twin metal doors of the _Cliantha I_'s entrance, my electric blue eyes scanning it over nervously. I gulped down a lump in my throat and felt my spine receive an uncomfortable shiver that made my body shake. I felt my palms get sweaty and my spark start to race. Darren walked up next to me, taking my hand, ignoring the sweat that was wet on my hands. I shot my eyes down at him. He squeezed me.

"Bee, don't get so nervous," he smiled at me. "C'mon, Dad. Just be yourself."

_"Dad…"_ That always made my spark flutter.

I nodded, feeling him let go of my hand. I swallowed again and stepped forward, knocking twice on one of the twin doors. I stepped back to Darren's side, letting out a breath to calm down. I turned to face him.

"How do I look?" I asked him desperately. "Okay? You think she'll like it?"

Darren measured me up with his eyes, then nodded twice. "You look fine."

"Fine? That's it?"  
He blinked. "You look great, Dad." He smiled.

I smiled back, sighing. "Great." I swiped my messy black bangs from over my eyes, letting them sweep neatly across my forehead. Looking down at my simple blue jeans and white collared top, I smoothed out the wrinkles, swaying a foot to catch a glimpse at my sneakers.

"Alright," I breathed.

"Where'dja you get those clothes?" Darren asked me, arching an eyebrow.

I grinned. "Being in a human protoform requires the wearing of clothes, Darren," I told him as-a-matter-of-factly. "Everyone at the base has their own stash."

"And, you didn't tell me?" Humor tugged at his voice.

I made a face. "Why would I have to tell you?"

"Just in case I needed some clothes maybe?"

I chuckled. "They wouldn't fit you, son," I replied, rolling up my long sleeves.

"Yeah, yeah," Darren laughed. "If you…"

He words were cut short by the hissing open of the double doors, each one sliding away in opposite directions. A tall figure stood before us, and I could tell immediately that it was a femme by the outline of her silhouette. When the hissing smoke disappeared, my eyes fixed on her.

Arcee.

Her candy pink armor clung to her delicate curves and perfectly shaped body, as well as every wire, nook, and cranny. Her faceplate was beautiful, with a pair of sky blue optics, soft and pale. Her metal lips were tinted a nice red, her face overall white. She had a pair of wings on her back, pink and white. Her legs were long and shapely, her body in excellent shape. I couldn't help, but gawk.

She cleared her throat at me, giving me an awkward look. "Who're you?" She asked.

I froze, but snapped back into reality with Darren's elbow into my side. I straightened up and gave her a small wave. _Primus_, I could not breathe. I felt short and stocky all of a sudden, like I was melting into a mud puddle.

"Uh-Uhm, hello, Arcee," I greeted shyly. "It's me, Bumblebee."

Her lips lifted in a smile and she kneeled down to more of my level, looking me over, then Darren beside me. She giggled, the light sound music to my ears.

"Bumblebee?" She said softly, leaning down. "Why're you in human form?"

I swallowed. "The story is awfully long…"

Arcee blinked. "Well, I have the time."

"No, really," Darren butt in. "It's really long."

She blinked, her face soft in confusion. She looked so cute…

"I'll tell you later, Arcee. I promise," I grinned.

After nodding, the femme gave Darren a look, scanning him over with her crystal blue optics slowly. "And who are you?" She quizzed with an edge in her voice.

I looked to Darren, he looked at me. I moved an arm around his waist, pulling the smaller human against my side. He blushed, a little embarrassed that I did this in front of her.

"…I like to see him as my son," I said, looking down at him.

Arcee protruded her red lips out a little, making the "Aww," face at me that all femmes made at some point. "Bumblebeeee," she said my name in adoration. "That's _very_ sweet of you." She smiled and shifted her optics to Darren. "I'm sure he makes an excellent father, huh?"

Darren nodded, looking up at me. "The best one ever."

I gave his side a small squeeze.

"You sure do have one big spark, don't you, Bumblebee?"

I felt my cheeks blush, and I tried to look away.

"Ahh, I guess so," my voice uttered out. My heart skipped a beat as she set a finger on my head, patting my neat blonde hair softly. I smiled shyly, hearing Darren laugh quietly to himself under a breath. He was sure getting a kick out of this.

"You do," she corrected me gently. "A huge one."

I smiled wider. "Well, thank you, Arcee," I told her as she lifted her finger away.

She nodded. "Did you come here for any reason? Or just to pay a visit?" She giggled lightly. "I haven't seen you in a while, Bumblebee." The way she said that was almost seductive – low, tempting. I swallowed, still smiling.

"I-I actually came to see if you were…free for a few hours."

Her blue optics upturned. "I could be," she teased. "Why?"

I chuckled nervously. "Um…I wanted to spend a little time with you." I stabbed myself mentally, twitching. "T-To, y'know, catch up on things and such." I clarified, waving my hand.

Arcee smiled. "I'd love to do that, Bumblebee."

No one knew how happy I was.

"Would you let me go get into my human protoform and find some clothes, first?"

"Oh, of course," I smiled.

She smiled wider in return. "You boys don't move," she ordered us in a giggle, lifting to her normal height, and disappearing back into the _Cliantha I_. Once she left, I let out a deep breath to calm down.

"What'm I supposed to do while you're with her?" Darren's voice asked.

I had almost forgotten about him…I bit my lower lip softly and glanced down, trying to think of something on the spot. I looked him over.

"W-Well, how're your wounds holding up? Have you got them treated?"

Darren frowned lightly. "Y-Yeah, yesterday."

"Has Ratchet healed them?"

"No, he said he would do that later."

"Well, maybe you should have him start the treatment now. Get it out of the way."

Darren looked away and moved from my side. He was obviously disappointed.

"Fine," he mumbled.

I knew he wanted to stay…But, I wanted to be alone with her.

My spark dropped and I ran over to him, blocking his path. His pale blue eyes, drooped, gazed into mine. I took his hands with both of mine, putting my face close to his.

"Darren, I don't have to do this if you want me to stay with you," I whispered.

"N-No, I mean, just go ahead. I'll be fine," he whispered in return. "Really."

My shoulders slumped and I kneeled down to his level, our faces still close.

"Ya'sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am." No hint of enthusiasm was in his voice. I sighed, nodding slowly. He dropped his head reflexively as I set my massive palm against the back of it, using my fingers to stroke his scalp and tussle locks of hair. I felt him tense as I pulled his body against mine gently, letting his head sit in the nook of my neck. I kissed his hair softly.

"I won't be extremely long, son," I said into his ear as he drew away. "Okay? I promise, come tonight, it's just you and me, Darren."

His eyes didn't meet mine, but he nodded.

"Alright," he replied blankly.

"Alright," I said back, giving him a gentle push on his back. He started off. "Be safe."

He nodded. "I know the drill."

A little regretful, I watched with a heavy spark as Darren strolled away from the _Cliantha I_, his head bowed, his shoulders sagging. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and shuffled his sneakered feet across the dirt ground, their soft _pat pat pats_ fading away with his figure. I turned as I heard footsteps behind me. Arcee had returned.

"I'm all ready, Bumblebee," She said, lifting her lips in a smile.

I felt my heart skip again.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, fixed into two neat cinnamon buns on either side of her head. Her lips were still a candy red, tempting, kissable. Her eyes remaining crystal blue, the skin of her face smooth without a single blemish and powdered. She wore a figure-clinging pink top and futuristic white pants that almost shone in the sun. Her feet were bare, and I got a glimpse of white polish. I tried to stop my wandering eyes, gawking only making my spark pound painfully.

Her slender finger poked my cheek. "Bumblebee, you naughty boy," she teased.

I felt like I was covered in a heat blanket as I blushed, my eyes rounding. My spark just would not stop beating so fast. My mind screamed at it to stop…And as if she heard it, somehow, she set her palm over my spark. She laughed.

"Nervous, huh?" She giggled. Her fingers brushed over my chest. My spark only beat faster.

I hesitated, then cleared my throat as she waited for me to answer.

"A-A little," my voice spasmed out. "I-I've never been out…one-on-one with a femme."

She smiled, patting my spark before she lifted her palm away. "Well, I'm honored to be your first," she said, taking my hand. "Now, c'mon, let's go for a walk, shall we?"

I nodded as she pulled me along, and ended up at her side. I took in a large breath of the fresh morning air, smelling the clean grass and foliage. I just had to relax, calm down, breathe. I didn't want to – as humans called it – "screw up" around such a lovely woman. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. _Primus_, how I wanted to kiss her alluring red lips.

But, you can't rush these things, y'know.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Darren's Point of View**

**At the Adonis III**

I laid flat on the medical berth in Ratchet's quarters, waiting in silence as he regarded his medical tools and supplies. As he had his back turned, I lifted up my shirt to look at the wounds in my side, picking at the forming scabs curiously. I immediately stopped when his hand swatted the back of mine with a crisp _thwack_. I looked up at him.

"Darren, what did I tell you about that?" he chastised me, donning a pair of medical gloves. "They'll start bleeding again."

Ratchet was in his human protoform as he stepped to my side, fixing his doctor attire. His face was tan and hardened, his eyes a deep brown that matched his dusty brown hair perfectly. His hair was short, neatly fixed and parted on top of his head. He had a stethoscope around his neck, pens and pencils in his blue shirt's pocket, and a white "robe." He set a case of tools by my feet, snapping the latches open with a few clicks. He shook his head.

"We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" He said, smiling at me.

I looked away. "Yeah, I guess not."

Making a noise in agreement, he stepped closer to me, taking a cloth in his hand. He poured some type of fluid into it, my eyes watching him a little nervously.

"What's that?" I asked as he set the bottle down, my eyes tracking.

"Povidone-iodine and disinfected water," he answered promptly. He eased up my shirt to the middle of my chest, getting a clear visual of the injuries Barricade's spikes had caused to my side. "Just a little something I like to call, disinfectant."

I swallowed, starting to move away. "Will it hurt?" I tremored.

"It will sting, Darren. Hold my hand if you need to."

I took his hand, and sure enough, the disinfectant stung like hell. I squeezed his hand and leaned my head back, shutting my eyes as pain shot up my side. I whimpered.

"Ow, ow, owww," I whispered to myself, kicking a leg. "Ratchet…"

"Stay strong, son, you're okay." He moved the cloth up and down my side, the liquid seeping through my skin. I released a breath shakily, feeling tears rise.

"A-Almost done?" I asked impatiently. "It burns…"

"Almost done," he answered, his hard brown eyes watching professionally. Finally, he drew away the cloth, setting it on the medical berth. My chest fell and rose quickly, and I gave his hand another squeeze as the pain died too quickly. He nodded, rubbing my stomach.

"Good, good. That's it. Deep breaths, in and out," he cooed, and I obeyed. "Now, let me clean them out." He grabbed a pair of sterilized tweezers and lowered down, getting eye-level with my side. He nodded and eased the tweezers into one of my wounds. I twitched and squeezed his hand.

"Hold still, Darren."

I bit my lower lip and tried to calm down, focusing on my breathing. He gave me another pat on my stomach. The little twinges of pain came at random, sharp each time. At last, he was done.

"See? That went quickly, no?"

I made a face, opening my eyes. "I-I guess." I froze as he removed a syringe from his medical case, loading it with the disinfectant fluid. I gulped. "Th-There's more?"

He smiled, moving to me again. "Yes, this'll be quick." He let go of my hand, then wrapped his massive one over my side to keep me still. I whimpered. "Stay still…"

He inserted the syringe into one wound and released the fluid, making me shiver uncomfortably at the visuals I was getting in my head. He jerked his head at me as he caught my eyes watching.

"Look that way," he ordered. "It'll make the matters seem far less frightening to you."

I obeyed and turned my head, letting him inject the fluid into my remaining wounds. His hand pat my shoulder.

"All finished, Darren."

I turned and smiled. "That's it?"

"M'hm, all I have to do is rinse your wounds and check for a couple more things."

I nodded with a wider smile. I felt like a true kid again at the doctor's.

As he rinsed my wounds with disinfected water, I felt many shivers go up my spine, but they were relaxing. Pain disappeared along with any other impurities, and my wounds didn't sting any longer.

"Now, last few things," he said, putting the ear pieces of the stethoscope into his ears. "Just breathe normally…" He set the stethoscope on my stomach, listening. I watched him, trying not to be so tense. I blinked as he twisted his lip, moving the instrument lower.

"Have you been having any pain in your abdomen at all?"

I furrowed my brow. "N-No, not that I can remember. Why?"

He continued listening, then shook his head. "Nothing, nothing, pay it no mind."

I blinked again, feeling him slide the stethoscope under my shirt, to my heart. He chuckled.

"Human hearts always intrigue me," he said, looking to my eyes with a smile. "They're much different than our sparks, y'know."

I smiled back. "Yeah, I didn't even know giant robots could even _have_ hearts."

"That's right. You humans see us as just metal and nothing more, eh?"

I laughed. "Haha, I guess it's television. Nothing's ever right on that."

He grinned, lifting the medical tool away. He tussled my bangs.

"Well, you're one less human that sees us as plates of metal," he said.

I smiled and sat up, crossing my legs. "Yeah. One less."

Ratchet lifted his head to a window as he placed the stethoscope in his case.

"Where has Bumblebee gone off to? He's usually with you at this hour."

I twisted my lip. "Y-Yeah, he's visiting someone at another base."

The officer blinked. "Is he? And who would that be?"

"Yeah, some femme named Arcee."

I saw Ratchet hold in a chuckle, shaking his head. "My, my…"

I laughed. "What?"

"Bumblebee's had her in his optics for a long time," he sighed. "He's finally going after her, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He is. It was my idea, actually."

Ratchet blinked. "You certainly don't seem so happy about it," he said, sitting next to me.

I shrugged. "I 'unno, it's just…I never really thought about how…he won't be able to spend as much time with me if they do become…_in love_."

Ratchet nodded and patted my back. "I'm sure he'll make as much time as he can to spend with you, Darren. He could never forget about you." He paused, lifting his hand away. "You're everything to him."

I nodded. "You're right."

He smiled and friendlily patted my stomach. "You hungry, son? Wanna head down to the mess hall and get something to eat?"

I nodded again. "Alright." Ratchet gave me a small push on my shoulder once I was on my feet. His dark eyes looked down at me, troubled.

"Bumblebee won't forget you, Darren. Remember that."

I didn't reply. Why did I even encourage Bee to visit Arcee anyways? If they were to fall in love, it'd mess up the picture.

I was so used to just Bee and me.

Father and son.

And now, Mom was comin' in.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Outside Cliantha I**

**Arcee's Point of View**

My hand was much smaller than Bumblebee's as he curled his fingers around it, making it disappear into his warm palm. I felt my cheeks flush and I turned my head away, walking in time with him at his side, my bare feet patting against the Earth. His thumb lightly brushed over the back of my hand, sending a chill up my spine. I squeezed his hand and he willingly returned my little greeting.

"Bumblebee, you're so silly," I said as I looked at him, smiling. I saw his lips curl up into a handsome smile, making my spark flutter. I gazed into his electric blue eyes, and wanted to melt. "But, that's okay." I giggled and he laid his head down on top of mine. My knees got weak.

If he knew that I felt a connection towards him, I'd find myself stuck between him _and_ Hot Rod. But, Bumblebee was incredibly well-mannered, kind, handsome…like Hot Rod was too. Ohh, the thoughts running through my head were never ending. I snapped back into reality when he gave my hand a squeeze. I looked into his eyes.

"How about we sit for a lil'?" His deep voice asked in a small whisper. "Right here?" He pointed to a small patch of grass in a collection of trees and other green foliage. I nodded and he gently pulled me over. We sat next to each other, smiling.

I looked around at the scenery, nervous as he didn't talk for at least two minutes later.

"Nice out, isn't it?" He breathed, looking at me. "I love it when Earth's weather is like this. Don't you?"

I smiled, noting how his handsome face held the golden rays of the sun that poked through the leaves. "Yeah, it's beautiful…" His fingers crawled across the dirt to get to my hand, and he took it slowly. I giggled at him.

"Beautiful just like you, Arcee," he said, that wonderful voice of his music to my ears. I let him slip an arm around my middle and pull me against his muscular frame, his fingers working magic against my side in their touches. Chills snaked up my spine, making me shudder in pleasure. He set his head on mine again, smiling down at me. His lips were so close to my forehead, I was sure he was going to kiss me.

"Bumblebee, you're bluffing," I said at him, wrinkling my nose as I giggled.

He made a playful face, moving his other arm around me. "I wouldn't lie to you." He eased closer. I felt his warm breath hit my skin, and shuddered.

"Mmm, I know you wouldn't," I said. I saw him look at my lips, and I looked at his. We both knew what the other wanted, but couldn't bring ourselves to do it. I bit my lower lip and blushed. His eyes flashed.

"I've missed you, Arcee," he whispered in my ear, pulling me up so my head rested against his neck. I felt his pulse against my head, his spark beating. I couldn't resist, brushing my fingers up his hard chest. His spark was thudding quickly. Was he nervous?

"And I've missed you, too," I said in almost a groan.

I felt him shift as he rested his head on the other side of mine, and I snuggled into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes. He swayed me back and forth. I felt like I was in a fantasy dream.

Rubbing his jaw up and down my head, I lifted my chin, wanting to run my lips across that hard bone. It was tempting.

_Rrrr….Rrrrrr…._Was the sound of his gentle purring that shook my head. I felt him chuckle, and I laughed, stroking his stomach slowly. He drew it in and laughed louder, and I tickled him.

"Haha, Arcee, stop!" He said through laughs, trying to twist away.

I kept going for a bit more. "Hmm? What was that?"

He hugged me tight as I stopped, letting out a breath of satisfaction. I melted in his arms.

"You silly femme," he grinned at me.

"Naughty mech," I said, sticking out my tongue.

He nuzzled his head against mine, and I did the same. He leaned down and our noses pressed against each other's. I stared into his imploring eyes, mesmerized by their beauty.

The closeness of our sparks made me smile, I could feel his' pulse within my own. Squeezing my hand, he looked into my eyes.

"Arcee, I love you," he breathed, his breath, again, hitting me.

Those words made me stare. I thought of Hot Rod…

And before I could say it back, a familiar voice cut me off.

"Don't you _dare_ say that back, Arcee," it snapped.

Our eyes turned. I froze.

Before us both stood a man, taller than Bumblebee, his hair a fiery red and orange. His eyes were a heated blue, his body hard in pure muscle, his face highlighted in absolute _disgust_. He started storming over to us both, not glaring at me through narrowed eyes, but Bumblebee. Bumblebee held me tighter from the man known as...

Hot Rod.

I could only wish for a miracle.


	21. Infamous Love Triangle

**Chapter Twenty-One – Infamous Love Triangle **

**Arcee's Point of View**

I shivered in fear as Hot Rod stopped only a foot away from us, his heated blue eyes glaring into Bumblebee's electric blue ones. I saw his hard jaw clench, his hands balling into fists.

"Who the _hell_ are you?!" He shot at Bumblebee, leaning forward demandingly.

Bumblebee's arms tightened around me and I pressed my back against him. His spark was thudding madly, and I felt him breathing nervously. I took his hand, my bottom lip trembling as Hot Rod came even closer.

_Don't hurt him, Rod_, I thought, sinking down.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bumblebee answered lowly, sizing up Hot Rod with his now cold blue eyes.

"_Tell_ me who you are," Hot Rod snapped, his fists rising above his hips.

_Don't hurt him…_

Bumblebee didn't respond yet, only pulled me away from Hot Rod's reach.

"I said, '_Tell me who you are!_'" Hot Rod yelled angrily. He swiftly stepped around Bumblebee's legs and used his massive hands to get a hold of his shoulders, pressing down with all his strength. Bumblebee's hug around me weakened as he made a small noise of pain, and Hot Rod used this as an advantage, taking me in his arms. I felt like a rag doll, going from one man to the next. I landed against his hard chest, our eyes locked.

"Get over there," he growled at me, pushing me aside. My shoulder hit a tree and I cried out softly, stumbling to regain balance. Hugging myself around my stomach, I whimpered, watching the two men through tear-filled eyes. I saw Bumblebee stare at me, his spark obviously dropped inside him. I could only let a tear trickle.

Primus, how I was so sorry.

Hot Rod pulled Bumblebee to his feet, the giant man looking down at the other. He pushed Bumblebee against a tree, cornering him, blocking his path. Bumblebee's back hit the tree roughly and I saw him glare.

"Who. Are. You," Hot Rod demanded. "Tell me!"

Bumblebee hissed, "I'm her _friend_."

"You call hitting on _my_ femme friendly?" He thundered, pointing a finger right at Bumblebee's eyes. "Huh?! Do you?!"

Bumblebee didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Hot Rod roared. "I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

Bumblebee winced and looked at me, his eyes wider than before. He made a face at me, and frowned lightly. I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" He mouthed.

I thought he knew…

I'd hurt him. Shamefully, I looked away, turning.

_Rrrr…_Bumblebee purred sadly.

Hot Rod sighed angrily, pushing Bumblebee in the shoulder. "You stay the _hell_ away from her, you got it?"

I didn't hear a reply. Footsteps came near me and an arm moved around my waist.

"C'mon," Hot Rod said near my ear, stealing a final heated glare at Bumblebee. "Let's get outta here, hun." He kissed my cheek and I didn't look at him. My spark dropped.

As we walked to the _Cliantha I's_ entrance, I looked back at a broken-hearted Bumblebee, standing alone in the patch of grass. For sure, I saw a single tear on his cheek. He turned his back to me and walked away in the opposite direction.

_Rrrrr… _

"I won't let that guy hit on you ever again, babe," whispered Hot Rod. "M'sorry he did that."

"Mmm," was the noise I made in reply.

Who did my spark really belong to? Hot Rod? Or Bumblebee?

Why did love have to be so complicated…?

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Unknown Territory in Cliantha I's Forest**

**About Thirty Minutes Later**

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

I lifted my face from my palms, trying to stop crying. Never before had I felt so betrayed, so broken-hearted, so used…I was _used_ as an instrument of _pleasure_. The love of my life, Arcee, she had my spark. I'd been so caught up in loving her…Hot Rod completely slipped from my processor. I sighed angrily, kicking a rock.

"It's my own damn fault," I whispered irately, feeling tears fall again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

I heard footsteps behind me and turned, my antennae twitching under my hair.

Her.

Arcee.

I turned away and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her now.

"What're you doin' here…?" I said softly.

"I told Hot Rod I wanted to come out for some fresh air..."

I didn't answer. It was silent for a while.

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry," her tiny voice apologized. She shuffled up to my side, tried to take my hand. I jerked my hand away and crossed my arms. Opening my eyes, I turned my head down, stopping in my tracks. Her hands grabbed one of my arms, her nails digging into my skin. I shot her a look.

"Bumblebee, please. Accept my apology," she begged, staring right into my eyes.

I just stared, not a hint of sympathy on my face, though my spark felt for her.

"P-Please, Bumblebee," she whined. I saw tears and tore our gaze.

"I'd forgotten you were in love with Hot Rod," I said lowly. I moved away from her.

Arcee followed. "I-I thought you knew," she whispered.

I spun on my heel and glared. "It doesn't _matter_ if I knew already, Arcee…!" I stared at her, and she timidly stared back, stepping back some as I raised my voice. "Yes, I know it's my fault for coming on to you so quickly, but you have to take the blame too. You should've stopped me."

She walked over to me slowly, her eyes not breaking our gaze. Her hand rested on my arm again.

"Well, maybe I was enjoying our little get-together, hmm?" She allured me. She brushed her fingers delicately up my chest, making my expression of anger disappeared. I slowly drew my arms around her middle, pressing her lower against mine.

I forgot about my anger.

"Well, maybe I was, too," I grinned. I lifted my hand to one of the strawberry blonde cinnamon buns fastened on one side of her head, my fingers fiddling with one of them slowly. I undid one with a wider smile, letting the locks of hair fall onto her shoulders. I undid the other, and she giggled. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You're wonderful, Arcee," I breathed, eyeing the tumbling hair.

She lifted her chin and pressed her lips against my jaw. I smiled and let her head sit against my neck. Closing my eyes, I swayed her.

"I'm stuck between two handsome, amazing mechs," she sighed, walking her fingers up my stomach and chest. "How am I to decide?"

My spark dropped a little, and I stroked her back. "Do what your spark says is right," I said quietly, opening my eyes. "Follow it, not what others think you should do." I kissed the top of her head. "Okay, Arcee?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but, no matter its decision, I'll always love you."

I smiled.

"And I, you."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Inside the Cliantha I, 4 Minutes Later**

**Arcee's Quarters, Her Point of View**

Hot Rod shifted beneath me, our metal bodies scraping against each other lightly as he leaned back, crossing his legs on my recharge berth. I subconsciously ran my fingers up and down his leg, giving him several pleasing feelings in his spark. His arm tightened around me and I leaned my head back into his chest, closing my eyes.

"How was your walk?" He said into my receptor.

"It was replenishing," I answered him. "I had a chance to clear my processor."

I felt him nod, my body lifting somewhat as he took in a deep breath. "Good, good," he said, slipping his fingers through a small parting in my armor plating to stroke my protoform. "M'glad you did, hun."

I nodded.

"Why did you disobey me, Arcee?"

I froze.

"Wh-Whatever do you mean?" I asked shakily. His arms moved from around me and he forced me to turn, his crystal blue optics looking into mine seriously.

"I saw you walk over to him," he said lowly. "I told him to stay away from you, and those orders apply to you as well."

I made a face. "Hot Rod, I don't approve of you bossing me around like this," I snapped.

He looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Babe, I love you, but telling me what to do just doesn't float my boat…"

Hot Rod stared at me, surprised at the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"I'm only protecting our relationship," he said almost weakly.

I looked away, rising to my feet. "Well, you need to do it some other way…"

He rose to his feet after me, moving to my side. His hand moved over my aft, his other on my shoulder to turn me. I squirmed in protest and he easily pressed me into the wall. I saw him grin.

"Rod, not right now," I mumbled. "I'm not in the mood."

He only laughed, pressing his mouth against mine. I felt his metal tongue sneak into without being granted my access, forcing its way against my tongue. I couldn't help, but melt into his loving action, kissing him back. I closed my optics, fell into a dream again…

"Now, what were you saying?" He asked me, blue optics flashing.

I shook my head, letting him kiss my neck.

"I'll stay away from 'im," I said groggily, half-aware of what I told him. "Rod, I love you."

He smiled between kisses.

"That's my girl."


	22. The Unnoted

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Unnoted **

**Adonis III, Two Hours Later**

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

I walked into the Recreation Room, my eyes noting a human Ratchet sitting at a greatly-oversized metal couch with my Darren in his arms. I slowly made my way over to them, arching an eyebrow skeptically as they didn't look over at me.

I smiled, noticing that their eyes were closed, the holoscreen before them muted to a low volume, murmurs and quiet chatter coming from it. I hopped up onto the metal couch and slid over to them, smiling wider. I reached over Darren and tapped Ratchet's shoulder. The medical officer lifted his head and looked at me, grinning.

"Hello, Bumblebee," he said, still sleepy. He looked me over. "So, this is your human form? My, Optimus was right. You look rather different than you did as a teenager."

I chuckled softly. "Yes, that's true," I said in return. I looked down at Darren. "What have you two been up to?"

Ratchet yawned, stroking Darren's side as the human moved in his sleep. "I cleaned his wounds. They aren't bothering him as much anymore," he told me, blinking to sharpen his vision. "…Had some breakfast with him, talked for a bit, and he insisted on visiting Optimus, so I let him."

I nodded. "What did you talk to him about?"

Ratchet hesitated, and sighed. "He's a bit down, actually."

I leaned forward. "What? About what?"

"Arcee and you, Bumblebee. He's afraid he's going to lose the closeness he has with you…"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Darren's Point of View**

So, I wasn't technically sleeping. Not fully conscious, not fully asleep. That little level in between. I could hear them talking about me…

"Arcee and you, Bumblebee. He's afraid he's going to lose the closeness he has with you…"

Bumblebee stuttered out a sound. He was shocked, but it was true.

"H-How could he think that?" Dad sounded hurt.

"He fears that if you do become in love with Arcee, the 'Father and Son' relationship will disappear, Bumblebee. He doesn't want that to happen."

Bumblebee didn't answer.

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet's voice asked softly.

Dad sniffled. "I-I'm sorry, Ratchet. I have a lot on my processor."

The medical officer shifted. I think he wrapped an arm around Bumblebee. "You can tell me, Bumblebee," he cooed. "What is it?"

"I really don't want to."

Silence thereafter, then departing footsteps. I heard Ratchet sigh.

I shifted against him, letting him pull me closer, even though I really wanted to be in Bumblebee's arms. I opened my eyes and felt Ratchet's fingers stroke my forehead. I didn't smile.

"You awake?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered sort of blankly.

I watched Bumblebee leave for his last few steps. I looked up at Ratchet.

"Is he okay, Sir?" I asked.

The officer twisted his lip as he looked down at me, then back at Dad.

"Just give him some time alone," he told me. "Let him have his space."

I looked away.

"I hope I didn't upset him," I murmured.

"You did nothing wrong, Darren," he told me firmly.

Yeah, he said that. But I didn't believe him.


	23. Didn't Mean To Hurt You

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Didn't Mean to Hurt You**

**Optimus' Quarters, Adonis III**

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

I closed my eyes and leaned against his burly shoulder, feeling an arm slip around me and hold me safe, secure like a father's embrace. His fingers traced little circles into my side and walked their way across my stomach, dancing against my skin. I would usually smile, but I couldn't. I'd never felt so… mortified of myself.

I looked up at him, a taller man of over six and a half feet, every feature of his face hard in muscle and iron. His eyes were a deep blue, comforting to a younger one like me, yet chilling to any Decepticon that stared into them directly. His hair was spiked neatly, collections of hairs varying red and blue, always matching his attire.

Optimus Prime.

I looked away, sitting in the silence again. His massive hand stroked my leg.

"I feel like such a bad friend," I murmured, closing my eyes. "Horrible…"

Optimus sat his head against mine, squeezing my leg as if telling me that I was wrong.

"Bumblebee, you're in _no_ means a bad friend," he said at me, moving his head to look at my closed eyes. I opened them, and looked at him. "You know how much you mean to the human, don't you?"

I shrugged, adverting my eyes. "I know how much I _used_ to be…"

He sighed.

"Put yourself in Darren's shoes," he told me, shifting. "How would you feel?"

I let my eyes fall to the floor and close. I took in a breath. "Rejected, forgotten…"

I paused, suddenly realizing...

"…Invisible," I breathed, opening my eyes. "…Just like his old life at home."

Optimus just watched me. I shook my head.

"I hadn't noticed…" my voice trailed off, my head suddenly a hodgepodge of some much emotion. I shut my eyes. "If I weren't so _dense_…"

Optimus shook his head. "Bumblebee, everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, everyone does," I said shakily, lifting my eyes. "But, not every mistake is the same size, Optimus." I sighed and looked away. "Sorry won't be enough to heal him."

My commander thought in silence. "You're right, sorry will not be enough in this case," he said softly. "But, you can apologize with more than one word, of course. Tell him what you really feel." His finger lifted and tapped my chest. "What that feels."

"My spark," I said in almost I sigh. "I should follow it…and I will listen to it, Sir."

"That's right, youngling."

We sat in silence again, both of our heads replaying the words just spoken. I broke it.

"Well, what if he _doesn't_ forgive me?" I asked.

Optimus pulled me against him in a gentle squeeze.

"Considering the connection between both of you, he will understand."

"Yes, but what if he doesn't, Sir?"

Optimus mused for a moment. "It's like the relationship between any human teenager, such as Darren, and a Creator, or father, you perhaps. They may quarrel, but it's just a phase, Bumblebee. Darren will get over it in time. I highly doubt he could be angry at you for more than an Earth week."

I lifted away from his shoulder, looking down into my lap.

"I only hope you're right, Sir," I sighed.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Ratchet's Quarters**

**Darren's Point of View**

I wasn't sleeping when I heard his voice, just closing my eyes to go over every buzzing thought in my head. I almost felt angry when I heard him, and turned over onto another side, shivering on the cold metal bed. If anything, I wanted to be away from him. I did not want to talk to him right now.

"Bumblebee," greeted Ratchet. "I see you have returned to us."

Footsteps shuffled and someone sat beside me. Or, maybe both of them did.

"Is Darren alright?" I heard Bumblebee ask. "His wounds are holding fine?"

Ratchet's fingers trailed up my side, making a chill shook up my spine. "Yes, they're holding up very well," he said in a half sigh. "I was just cleaning them again, bandaging them."

Nothing afterwards for a while. It felt weird, everyone's eyes on you.

"May I be alone with him, please?" Bee said. He sounded very serious.

Ratchet paused. "Um, sure, sure," he said, a little concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Bumblebee answered too quickly. "No, nothing is wrong. Nothing that concerns you, at least…"

Silence again.

"Alright," the medical officer sighed. "I'll be down this hall if you need me."

His footsteps grew quieter and quieter as he walked away. The door hissed open, then shut with a soft thud, the lever twisting as the door locked. I swallowed and pulled my legs in toward my body. I heard Bumblebee sigh. I knew he was watching me.

I immediately tensed as his fingers slid up my neck, fiddling with locks of hair that rested near one of my ears. His cold fingertips sent chills up my bones.

"Darren…?" He called me. Did he know I was awake?

I didn't know how to react really, but I turned onto my back to look up into his striking blue eyes, noticing his mouth fixed in a solid line. I blinked at him.

"Yeah?" I said softly. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize…about rejecting you…"

I looked away, turning onto my side again. My eyes looked ahead.

"Well, go ahead," I grumbled.

"…I-It may have seemed that way, I could never forget you."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Everyone forgets about me. I'm just that invisible boy..."

Bumblebee stammered. "That's not true. Y-You're not."

He knew it was true…C'mon.

"Yeah, well, whenever you're gonna be with her, I might as well just leave," I snapped, glancing at him. "If you're gonna kick me out the first time, might as well keep the spree going."

Bumblebee's fingers withdrew from my neck. He didn't say anything.

"I'm used to it, okay?" I said, trying to force every memory about my mom and dad out of my head, though I failed. Tears threatened, but I blinked them away. "M'used to be invisible, forgotten, all of that. At school, home…wherever. I'm always forgotten."

"You're none of those _here_," Bumblebee said calmly. "You _know_ that."

"Well, maybe not to Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, er Optimus, but sometimes, I feel like you forget about me, Bee."

"When have I done this at _all_ before?!"

I paused. "Maybe you asked Primus to be a permanent human just so you could get the love of your life."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

I could not believe what my own ears heard from Darren.

How could he think such a thing…after I just _died_ for him?

Words cannot describe how much my spark ached, just hearing the displeasure in his voice. I'd never felt so…

I don't even know the word to describe it.

The feeling was unexplainable.

"D-Darren, how could you say that?" I stammered, feeling tears rise and sting my eyes. My throat felt clogged, so clogged I could barely breathe, or talk.

He gave me a look, no sympathy in his eyes.

I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Helplessly, I took his hand, squeezing it hard as he tried to pull his away. I shook my head at him.

"Darren, I could _never_ forget you, son," I said, my voice quivering. "You _know_ that, Darren. You _know_ that. I _know_ you do…!"

He didn't look convinced.

"Darren," I breathed his name again, staring into his eyes. He only stared back, blankly. He looked away without a word. I could only stare at him, my spark aching.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said,  
But, I didn't mean to hurt you._

I couldn't help, but let out a sob, jolting forward as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. I shut my eyes and pressed my cheek against his, letting him feel my tears of pain and sorrow that fell from the bottom my very spark. He bowed his head, his chin on my shoulder. I hugged him tightly.

_I heard the words come out,  
I thought that I would die.  
It hurts so much to hurt you._

I didn't say anything for a while.

My hand lifted to the back of his head, my fingers tugging gently at and tussling his hair as I became lost in thoughts I can't explain. I let him feel me trembling, opening my eyes to look him face-to-face, our noses practically touching. I shook my head quickly at him, slowly pushing his bangs from over his eyes.

"Please forgive me, son," I whispered, feeling tears fall of my chin. "Darren, you _know_ me. I would never, under _any_ circumstances, forget about you…"

I thought I saw tears in his eyes, welling in his ducts. He blinked at me. Now, there was sorrow in his eyes.

_Then you look at me,  
You're not shouting anymore.  
You're silently broken._

I took his hand between both of mine, then pulled it against my chest.

"You're at the core of my spark," I said to him. "At the center…"

He looked down at our hands, then slipped his away, staring down at it.

"Pretty soon, I won't be," he murmured.

I leaned down, lifting my chin to look right into his eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Arcee's gonna have all of your spark. There won't be any room for me..."

_I'd give anything now to kill those words for you…  
Each time I say something I regret, I cry "I don't wanna lose you!"  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me…_

_Yeah._

I froze, my mouth still open.

"Darren, no," I breathed. "No, no, no, that's not right. N-No…"

He glared softly. "You know it is. You're so caught up in her."

My chin trembled. "No, Darren! S-Stop…None of that is true…!"

But, was it? I loved her so much…I knew I'd do anything to get her away from Hot Rod.

A tear fell from Darren's eye, and he looked away.

I felt like a _monster_.

_…'Cause you were made for me.  
Somehow I'll make you see,  
How happy you make me._

I didn't know how to continue…

So I didn't.

I leaned away and wiped the tear from my cheeks, letting my spark sit dead inside me.

"I guess I'm just afraid, Dad," he whispered, his eyes on the floor. "M'just scared…"

Dad…He hadn't called me that in a while. Regardless of the situation, my spark fluttered just at the name.

I looked at him, waiting for him to go on. He didn't, so I spoke up.

"What is that frightens you?" I said, sliding to his side.

He sniffled. "I-I don't…"

"You don't want to lose me," I cut in. "You're afraid you'll fall into the shadows again…"

He made a choked sound in his throat, nodding.

"I just want you in my life," he croaked. "F-Forever."

"You will not lose me, Darren."

"I-I'm afraid…!" He stuttered out.

_I can't live this life,  
Without you by my side.  
I need you to survive…_

I slipped an arm around his middle. "You're not telling me everything," I whispered.

It was obvious he was fighting back tears.

"After you d-died," he sighed. "I-I thought you were never comin' back, Bee. I r-really did. You have no c-clue how…t-torn I was…I thought I'd lost my guardian, my best friend…my Dad…" He took in a deep breath. "Since then, I want to be with you, at your side, in your arms…" He bit his lip, trying not to cry. "…f-forever. I-I'm just afraid something's gonna happen to you when y-you're out one day. A-And I won't be there to say goodbye…"

I never knew he was worried about me. And not only worried about me forgetting him, but me dying again. Being separated from him forever.

"I don't want you worrying about me, Darren," I said at him.

He didn't look at me. I took his hand, and finally, he looked. His pale eyes tremored with tears. I smiled at him, watching his soft lips curl into a smile. He shook his head playfully and looked away, and I gave his hand another squeeze.

"Alright?" I said. "Dad will be around for as _long_ as you will."

He revealed to me his teeth in a grin. How that warmed my spark so…

"Do you understand me, Darren?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Dad," he said softly.

I lifted my massive hand to his head, tussling his hair. He laughed.

His laughter seemed to echo in my ears. I laughed with him, then pulled him into a hug. Feeling his body against mine was a pleasure in itself. And feeling his heart against mine made me close my eyes, and take in its every beat. He nuzzled his head against mine.

"You remember what I told you, Darren," I said in his ear. "Don't you ever think otherwise…"

_So stay with me.  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry…_

He nodded. "I'm sorry for accusing you of something you'd never do…"

I shook my head. "No, don't be sorry," I said, opening my eyes to look at him. "I take the blame for being so dim…Listening to my processor when I should be listening to my spark. None of this is your fault…" I pressed my lips against his cheek and held them there, smiling. I felt him smile, his laughter rattling me.

"J-Just…don't leave me, Dad," he whispered. "Be my guardian forever."

I grinned. "I will be your guardian angel until the end of it all," I said, moving my cheek against his. "And no one can stop me…"

_And you forgive me again.  
You're my one true friend.  
And I never meant to hurt you…_


	24. Your First One

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Your First One**

**Adonis III**

**Darren's Point of View**

My footsteps were alone in one massive hallway, echoing ahead of me for what seemed like miles and miles, when they were only a few strolls to any robot here. By the time I reached Optimus' quarters, way at the end of the hall, I was nearly out of breath.

I slipped under the little opening beneath the door, big enough for me to fit through without a struggle. Optimus didn't like it when I did that, but I didn't care. Knocking on the door wouldn't do anything good. Who could hear such a small sound against such a large door?

The first thing I saw were his glaring eyes, though they were a calm blue. I raised my hands quickly in protest, walking over to him at a casual speed.

"Hey, hey, I didn't forget this time," I said, smiling some. "I have a question…"

He watched me as I moved to a few feet away from his foot, the coldness in his eyes disappearing. His metal lips curved into a smile, and he leaned down at me from the chair he was seated at.

"What's your question, Darren?" He said calmly, his mighty voice rattling in him.

I slipped my hands into my jean pockets and shifted my shoulders beneath my backpack straps. I had gotten my pack returned to me from Ironhide. Little had I known that the Autobot squad had searched the Decepticon headquarters before we departed. Of course, I hadn't noticed, being so wound up in Bumblebee's death.

I took in a deep breath. "W-Well, I was wondering if you'd be oh so kind enough to drive me around for a bit…," I said with a charming grin. "Just for a little?"

His expression changed to confusion and wonder. "Any particular reason why you would need a drive from me especially?"

"'Cause Bee is out walking, and I've bothered Ratchet enough for one day," I said, frowning.

"And you didn't go along with Bumblebee?"

"He said he wanted to be alone," I answered in a quieter voice.

"Ah," Optimus nodded. "Well, you haven't mentioned the others…Ironhide and Jazz."

I twisted my lip, making a face. "Yeahhh, well, I don't know them as well."

"There is a first for everything. You could meet one of them."

"Ehhh'…." I uttered, looking disappointed. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Darren," he droned, giving me a look.

I sighed, grinning. "Alright, since you're the leader, I'll listen."

He laughed, one of his metal toes nudging into my leg, making me stumble.

"Now, go on," he said warmly. "I'm sure Jazz or Ironhide will be happy to take you out."

I started walking, smiling back at him. "Yeah, I'm sure…"

And as he bid me goodbye with a wave, I slipped under the door and entered the massive hall again, my eyes turning in either directions. Nodding to myself, I started down on end, my hands gripping my straps.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Wooded Area Around Cliantha I **

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

My eyes were glazed over, my mind somewhere else I couldn't reach. I walked unusually steady, my head bowed, my eyes unblinking. I felt expressionless, vacant, like I wasn't even there. I think humans called it, "daydreaming."

Finally, I awoke into reality, shaking my head as I blinked many times. I let out a deep breath, lifting my head. I looked through fallen strands of hair at the sky, thinking about Darren.

I was glad when he forgave me, and when I promised to be his guardian forever. I only hoped he truly realized how much he meant to me. Like I had said many times before, Darren is at the center of my heart. In no way possible could Arcee take up the rest of the space. I did love her, but Darren came first. No matter what, he was the main priority.

My thoughts were cut short when my antennae perked from my hair at a rustling noise behind me. I spun on my heel, scanning the foliage with my robotic eyes. It was silent, except for my breathing that had spiked at that sound. I took a few steps backwards, my head still in that direction, then looked away. I continued forward.

_Just the wind_, I thought to myself. _Nothing else._

I didn't believe that when the sound came again, my spark jumping. I turned only to look into the electric eyes of a man I did not want to see now…Or _ever_ again.

Hot Rod.

He was lunging in mid air at me when I turned, and his hands soon pressed against my chest, his weight pushing me down. I landed on my back with a dull _thud_, feeling him stand on all fours on top of me. I looked at him through messy locks of hair, watching his mouth curl up into a sly smile. He chuckled.

"Hey, there, little buddy," he teased me. "Whatcha doin' out here all by yourself, 'uh?"

I narrowed my optics and glared. My jaw clenched.

"For a man _your_ age, I'm surprised you're acting like this," I said, feeling him press down harder. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

He snickered, pushing the hair from my eyes in a way that made me hiss.

"M'only checkin' on my favorite little Autobot," he smiled. He squeezed my cheek mockingly. "Coochie coochie coo! Hahaha."

I winced and growled, at his behavior and action. I swiped his hand away.

"Would you _lay_ off?!" I yelled. My hands thrusted into his chest, trying to move him away. My palms only dug into solid muscle and I felt his laughter over my struggling grunts. He moved my hands away with ease, pressing his deeper into mine. I made a sound, feeling my ribs move in.

"Now, let's not try that," he grinned.

I sighed sharply, my fingers prying desperately at his hands. Nothing happened. He only dug me deeper into the dirt. I groaned lightly, forcing out a breath.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" He taunted. "Can't take it?"

I struggled, my spark thudding under his hands. "Hot Rod, stop it," I demanded, my head falling back into the dirt. "I-I can't breathe…!"

He snickered, glaring at me.

"Well, why don't you promise me a little somethin' _first_?" He said lowly.

I just stared, grunting as my lungs stated to cave in. "Wh-What?" I breathed.

He leaned down and set his face merely an inch away from mine. His eyes became cold as ice, narrowing slowly. I tensed as I felt his hot breath, glaring back at him.

"_Stay away from Arcee_," he growled.

I didn't say anything until he pressed harder, making me utter a short groan.

"SAY YOU WILL," he demanded, eyes flaring. "Say it!"

I pressed my cheek into the ground, shutting my eyes. "N-No," I muttered.

He pressed as hard as I could. I groaned out in pain, my ribs pushed down.

"Say it or I'll keep it comin'," he said, smiling slyly.

I turned my head and looked back up at him, taking in a ragged breath.

"Bumblebee!"

"Alright," I breathed, staring at him. "Just lay off…!"

He smiled with a corner of his mouth. "Beg," he said deeply.

I started breathing awkwardly. "Wh-What?"

"Beg!" He snapped back, his eyes flashing again. "C'mon, beg for mercy!"

I glared. "N-No…!"

He dug his fingers into my skin, and I gritted my teeth. I couldn't breathe anymore. I had to give in…though my processor screamed at my decision.

"M-Mercy," I said hoarsely, looking at him in pain.

"Mercy, who?"

"H-Hot Rod," I gasped. "M-Mercy!"

His lips curled into a devious smile. He finally pulled his hands away, and I willingly took in a harsh breath, closing my eyes for a moment. I heard him chuckle mockingly at me, his hand tussling my bangs across my forehead messily.

"Good, boy," he said.

Sitting up, I shoved him off of me, giving him a cold glare.

"Just, _mute_ it," I growled, standing. I brushed the dirt off of the back of my shirt.

"Hey, I'm just makin' sure we're clear here," he said, setting his hands on his hips.

I looked up at him, glaring. He looked away.

"Where're you headed anyways?"

"None of your business," I growled.

He shot me a cold look, then dropped his gaze to the ground, running a foot across the dirt as he crossed his arms. "Well, then, I guess I won't be following you anymore…Since we're clear."

I didn't say anything.

"Right?" He looked at me.

"…Sure," I said a long moment later.

He blinked, then scoffed lightly. "That's right. We are clear, my friend."

Friend – The last thing I'd consider him.

And with that thought, I turned from him, walking away. I turned my eyes in his direction when I heard his voice again.

"And if I catch you anywhere _near_ her again," He called. "I won't be so nice."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**20 Minutes Later, Wooded Area near Tranquility Lake**

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

I was lost in thought again, listening to my footsteps in the back of my mind. My blood ran warm inside me whenever I thought about Hot Rod. I couldn't believe he was even a fellow Autobot. The thought disgusted me, the fact rather. One could even say I despised him as much as much as a Decepticon.

I think I did.

I lifted my head to look through tall collections of trees, my droopy eyes looking around aimlessly. They scanned over Tranquility Lake, watching the waters ripple. For a moment, my mind was cleared, and I relaxed. But, all systems shifted into overdrive when my eyes landed upon two figures in the sun's rays.

They looked oddly familiar.

"Who is that…?" I whispered to myself.

I crept past a few trees, easing closer to the two figures. I looked them both over, two humans, the outline of their silhouettes significantly different. I noticed that the two were a human male and female. I zoomed in on them, crouching behind shrubbery.

My spark skipped when I noticed one of the two.

One of them was _Darren_.

With a female? Who could it be?

I saw some of his fingers sneak away from the rest, moving to the female's. They took each other's hands and looked at each other. I thought I saw Darren smile, and the female was shy, giggling and looking away. Darren lifted his other hand and turned her cheek, their eyes looking into each other's. And slowly, he leaned in…closer, closer, closer…

Until their lips touched.

Pressed and held.

Darren's first kiss…

I leaned back, feeling my spark sink. My eyes stayed on them and I almost felt hurt. That female…she had to be the one Darren had his eye on. That didn't matter. What did was why I felt so hurt, so sad…I should have been _happy_ for him. Darren could have found that one female…His significant other. Someone else that could say, "I love you."

But, that was it. Darren was growing up. And I, as his father figure, didn't want that. Darren's life was short, not eons like us Cybertronians, and there he was, advancing through the years. Pretty soon he could be _married_, have _children_, _raise_ them, and _work_ – Would I be there? Or would he have moved to a place of his own? Where he doesn't have to worry about the Decepticons finding his _base_. He would have a home with his wife and kids.

That picture in my mind was almost wrenching.

Darren would be leaving me some day. I hadn't fully realized.

And he would be doing this sooner than I thought.

I so best make special the little time we have left.

For a couple human years is like a couple _thousand_ to us.


	25. Hopelessness

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Hopelessness **

**Wooded Area around Tranquility Lake**

**Bumblebee's Perspective**

Darren pressed his lips harder against that girl's, laughing lightly as the shy female giggled with him, their two silhouettes one you would see in a romance movie. I watched through the whole thing, appalled, not believing what my own eyes were showing me. I was shaken out my shock when a massive hand landed on my shoulder, and I turned my eyes frantically, my spark skipping inside me.

I looked into ice cold, blue eyes of a man, well over my height, his face etched gravely in solemn and the hardness of war. His hair was flat on top of his head, a chrome silver color in the sun. His eyes narrowed at me and I stepped back.

"I-Ironhide?" I stuttered out nervously, looking him over. It'd been long since he had been in his human protoform, as he preferred being a robot. "What're you doing here?" I felt my cheeks flush.

Primus, I hoped he hadn't caught me watching. I hoped he didn't think anything suspicious.

He took his hand off of my shoulder. "I could ask you the same thing," he said gruffly. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long a-at all," I stammered. "Wh-Why? Why do you ask?" I was talking too quickly.

_No_…_Calm down_, I told myself. _Don't act guilty._

"And what're you doin' anyways?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Before I could even utter a sound, that infamous voice sounded.

My blood ran warm instantly, my spark's pulse spiking angrily.

"Well, well, _well_…What do we have _this_ time?"

I turned my head only to see Hot Rod grinning ear-to-ear with his hands on his hips, pure craftiness glowing in his wild blue eyes. He strolled over to us both in a mockingly casual way, looking at me the whole time. He stopped and leaned in toward me. I glared in complete hate, narrowing my eyes.

Yes. _Now_ I knew I hated him as much as a Decepticon.

"You said you weren't going to follow me," I growled. "Get out."

He chuckled. "Correction, Bumblebee. I told you, 'I _guess_ I won't be following you.' That doesn't mean I promised." The way he looked into my eyes disgusted me. I wanted to pounce on him, pummel him with fists, and make him beg like he made me, but Ironhide would certainly report my behavior to Optimus. I pushed him away from me.

"_Get outta here_," I droned lowly. "_NOW_."

He ignored me arrogantly. "Bumblebee, I don't believe _spying_ on anyone is appropriate behavior," he said in a grin. "Why were you?"

Again, someone else cut me off.

_His_ voice…

"Bumblebee, is that _you_…?!"

My eyes widened at that voice and I turned, seeing Darren and his female staring at me, their hands holding each other's tightly. Darren looked extremely angered, his eyes narrowed in disgust toward me. He took a step closer and the female stepped behind him, looking at me as if I were supposed to say something. I only gulped down a lump in my throat.

_Everyone_ was watching me.

Their eyes made we want to shrink and disappear.

"D-Darren, I…." I choked out.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He cut me off, his words as hard as stones. "You told me you were going out for a _walk_! Not here to _invade_ my privacy!"

My mouth hung open, my chin trembling. "I-I wasn't…"

"Yeah, Bumblebee. Why were you _spyin'_ on the kid?" Hot Rod butted in, humor tugging at his voice. "That's not right at _all_."

I was an Autobot _spy_. It was in my nature…

But, I wouldn't make excuses and give him opportunity to weaken me.

I just shot Hot Rod a cold glare. "Shut up!" I yelled, not fully aware of my words. "Stay out of this!" My spark thudded madly, my optics flashing.

I was so disgusted.

Unexplainably. Furious.

"No, Bumblebee. He's _right_," Darren thundered at me, his eyes narrowing even more. "Why in the hell were you spying on me?! I thought you knew how to give someone their _privacy_."

"I-I wasn't doing anyth-…."

"Quit lying!" Hot Rod snapped.

"Jesus _Christ_…" sighed Darren. "Just tell me _why_!"

All was silenced when Ironhide stepped forward.

"Do you have a reason to explain yourself?" Ironhide asked, crossing his arms. "Did you come here on purpose? For any reason at all?"

"Y-Yes, well n-no…I-I…"

"You came to _spy_ on the kid?" Hot Rod questioned, stepping to a place where I could see him clearly. "For what?"

My words got choked in my throat as I stared teary-eyed at him, and I felt the beginnings of tears rise.

Was anyone on my side?

"N-No, I wasn't _spying_ on anyone!" My voice quaked. "I swear to Primus I _wasn't_!"

But, did I?

Everyone just stared at me. My chin trembled harder.

"…I swear, guys," I uttered in a small voice. "B-Believe me…"

Silence.

"…Yeah, soooo… you came down to watch him and make sure he was fine while he already had a suitable guardian? What sense does that make?"

"N-No! That's not right!" I tremored.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Darren. "I don't believe you, Bee…"

"Let him talk," Ironhide silenced them, giving them each a cold glare from his ice cold eyes. "Go ahead, kid. 'Splain yourself."

I shook my head, looking down a bit. "…What's the use?"

I'd only get shot down again.

I felt my heart drop inside me. Never before had I felt so…

Defeated, ashamed…

I'd rather be dead again than faced with this overwhelming guilt.

Silence for a moment. I bowed my head, fighting back tears of pain and shame. I listened to it and closed my eyes. My shoulders dropped.

"Darren, what's going on?" softly questioned the human female.

I looked at her, watching with a deep frown.

"Nothin'," Darren answered. "Let's get out of here…."

How those words hurt so much…Unexplainable.

Their footsteps pit-pattered away, shuffling across the grassy ground. The moment Darren left, my spark tried to reach out to him through our bond. It reached, but Darren's heart was uninviting, and pushed my spark away. My spark's aching was one you could not ignore, no matter how hard you tried.

I looked away to the lake, standing there between Ironhide and Hot Rod…hopelessly. I couldn't keep the tears away for much longer…

"Darren, stay here on the lake grounds," ordered Ironhide gently, looking in the humans' direction. He looked back at me, sighing. "This shouldn't take that long."

My droopy blue eyes looked up at him. Hot Rod leaned in toward me and I angrily looked back, hissing in my throat.

"Aww, Bumblebee, are you crying?" he teased me, laughing.

I shut my eyes and looked away.

"Hmm?" He rubbed it in, setting his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, buddy?"

I didn't look at his sly smile, or into those wild blue eyes. Only at the dirt floor.

"Hot Rod, mute it," snapped Ironhide. I felt Hot Rod's hand lift away and I moved over to Ironhide, standing next to him. The grave man gave me a small pat on my back, keeping his palm against my spine. The tears had rose too much and trickled down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away, even though they tickled as they slid slowly against my skin.

How I wished Arcee was there to comfort me.

"Now, what's going on between you two?" Ironhide asked, looking to Hot Rod, then at me. "Huh?"

Hot Rod shrugged, crossing his arms loosely as he shifted his weight to one side. "I 'unno what _his_ problem is," he said smart-alleckly. "I didn't do anything."

I shot him a glare. "You fraggin' liar," I growled. "You know damn well what's wrong with me, because of what _you've_ done."

Hot Rod glared, eyes electric blue.

Ironhide's hand squeezed my side gently. "Bumblebee, calm down," he said softly.

"Seriously, take it easy," said Hot Rod, arching an eyebrow.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned and darted away from them, through the tall collections of trees, through the low shrubs and bushes. Tears blinded me and I nearly stumbled forward completely as a hand grasped mine, letting out a soft gasp of alarm. I looked back into wild blue eyes hidden behind locks of yellow-streaked fire red hair. They were oddly calm, even worried.

He had never looked at me like that.

"Bumblebee, _stop_," Hot Rod told me.

I tried to pull my hand out from his, but he tightened his hold, making me grunt as I struggled. When I got loose, I fell back onto my aft, landing hard in the dirt. For once, he didn't laugh at me, didn't even smile, only watched me in concern as he lowered himself behind me. I started to slide away, disgusted just to be around him, but he took my shoulder and squeezed it. Our blue eyes stared.

"Hey, it's alright, okay?" He assured me. "Just hold still."

I narrowed my eyes and released another hiss, trying to see through his phoniness.

But, there was none.

"Look, man, I was only jokin' around," he said calmly, leaning a little closer.

I looked away. "What you did could have caused me a great friend," I murmured. "Our relationship could be utterly destroyed…"

He shook his head. "Bumblebee, you're a great, kid."

"_Man_," I corrected him. "I just have the mind of an eighteen-year-old human…as it was my equivalent human age as a robot. I don't think my mind has evolved…"

He made a face. "You're an adult human protoform, yet you have a young mind?"

I nodded. "It's a long story," I sighed.

He grinned. "Then, I won't bother to ask."

We sat in silence for only a few seconds.

"Bee, I'm just sorry, really," he sighed. "I didn't understand…how hurt you were."

I shook my head. "I doubt that, Hot Rod."

He blinked. "Bumblebee, I understand how you feel in your situation…I mean, a fellow Autobot has the femme of your dreams, and I'm almost sorry that I _am_ that fellow Autobot."

I didn't say anything. After what he had just done to me, and even before that, I could only shake my head as his words. They couldn't be from his spark.

"…'Cause, you're a great guy," he said, patting my back.

Nothing from me.

"Bumblebee…"

"You say that yet you treat me like I don't deserve _anything_," I said lowly, rising to my feet. "I'm leaving, Hot Rod. And do _not_ follow me…please."

He stammered out a sound, raising a hand of confusion at me. "Already? I wasn't even - …"

"Save it," I cut him off with a slicing gesture. "I don't wanna hear it."

Yes, whatever he had to say surely would not make me feel any better.

I felt lower than dirt.

I had to let all of this pain, shame, defeat…all of it had to get out. Somehow.


	26. Love Medicine

**Warning: Some intense love stuff in this chapter.**

**This is a redo of the old chapter 26, I didn't really like it.

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Seven – Love Medicine **

**Darren's Perspective**

She tucked her head in the crook of my neck, and I set my jaw against her head, walking my fingers up her spine. She giggled and turned her deep green eyes up at me, pinkish lips curving up into a smile. I smiled back and let her return her head back in the crook, running my fingers through her straight mane of deep brown hair.

Nicolette, the apple of my eye.

We each tilted a little as Ironhide made a slow swerving right turn onto her street. I took her hand as we hopped over a small crevice, stroking the back of it with my fingers. Ironhide's engine revved as he turned onto her driveway, pausing before the garage of the home. I undid her seatbelt first with a _click_. She looked at me. We both smiled.

"Will I see you again soon?" She said in a soft voice.

I lifted my hands to her face, holding it gently. I felt her smile.

"You will," I told her. "Don't worry, Nicolette."

Ironhide's solemn holographic driver glanced back at us, smiling very slightly.

I wondered when I would tell Nicolette about the Autobots…

Probably after Bumblebee and I resolved our disputes.

Flashing her a smile, I leaned down and kiss her lips for only our second time, grinning wider. I leaned away and gave her hand a final squeeze. I wanted her to stay longer.

"Seeya, Nicolette," I said.

"Bye, Darren."She opened the door and hopped out, pulling down her pink top below her waistline. I watched as she moved to her front door and opened it, disappearing behind it. Ironhide's hologram faded away as his engine revved into start. We pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, hopping over small crevices and making the smooth swerve again.

We sat in silence for a little while, then I looked toward the driver's seat, blinking once.

"Uhh, Ironhide?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Came the gruff sound in reply.

"What should I do about Bumblebee?"

I listened to his engine in the silence.

"I 'unno, kid. How do ya feel about what he did?"

I deeply sunk back into the soft leather chair material, turning my eyes to the scenery that darted past my window. I sighed. "I'm just…ashamed, but…I can't say I'm actually angry with him."

Ironhide grunted. "…'Cause you love 'im, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean…regardless of the arguments we've been having, I still do."

"You should just apologize then," he told me. "…I guess. Seems right to me."

"Yeah," I said softly, remembering how harsh I was with my words to Bumblebee. "I think I'll talk to him later…some other time…I'll give him his space for a while."

"Sounds like a plan," Ironhide said, turning onto the main road that led to _Adonis III_. "Don't worry about it, kid. M'sure after ya talk to 'im, Bee and you'll be back to yer' regular selves again, 'uh?"

"I sure hope so," I sighed, leaning my head back as my eyes closed.

"You will."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Late that Night at the Adonis III, Bumblebee's Quarters**

**Bumblebee's Perspective **

_"Are you sure about this Darren? I can just…come in? He won't mind?"_

_"No, no, just c'mon. He's fine with it, m'sure." _

Footsteps. _Pat, pat, pat, pat…_They halted altogether. I turned on my back and ignored the voices that echoed in the background of my dream.

_"Is he…sleeping?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I-I shouldn't disturb him."_

_"Just relax. We're not disturbing anyone."_

My spark fluttered as another one came near, and at the instant, I slowly opened my eyes, scanning around as my vision slowly came into focus. I saw her, Arcee, her pale blue eyes looking directly into mine, his lips pressed into a thin line. Darren stood behind her, looking at me, his head slightly cocked to one side.

What was she doing here?

"Bumblebee? You awake?"

I nodded slowly, still snapping into reality. Arcee lowered herself by my legs, then looked up to Darren. She set her hands in the lap of those same white pants, nodding at him.

"Thank you, Darren," she said, not smiling.

He nodded and, without giving me a look, walked from the room. I shifted on the metal berth in the uncomfortable silence, looking to her as she looked to me. We stared for a while, and shortly the silence was broken by her light giggle. She covered her mouth politely.

"S-Sorry," she said, smiling. "It's just awfully quiet."

I blinked at her. "Why are you here?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. "Does Hot Rod know where you are?"

She frowned, shaking her head once. "No, but it's not like he'll discover my location," she said, shrugging a shoulder. "I told him I was out running an errand for Optimus." She giggled. "That mech believes anything I say, don't you agree?"

I smiled, my cheeks blushing. Thank Primus it was dark in my quarters. "Y-Yeah," I said nervously.

She nodded.

It went silent again. I was too nervous to say anything. And before I did, she beat me to it. She bowed her head toward her lap, lifting a hand to fiddle briefly with one of the cinnamon buns fixed at the side of her head with her slender fingers. "S-So, umm," she said, twisting her red lips. "…Darren told me you two have been having…disputes? Arguments of some sort?"

I looked down, nodding. "Yeah, we're in one at the moment."

She looked at me. "Well, do you want to tell me about it?"

I winced, sighing. "I think it'd be best if I…solved this one by myself."

She giggled and leaned in toward me, extending her body so it barely hovered over mine. My eyes flashed an electric blue and my blood rushed in a sudden surge as she set a hand over my spark, looking directly into my eyes. "Why don't you get it off your chest?" She said, almost luring me. "It'll make you feel better."

Was she – what humans called – "flirting" with me?

We smiled at each other, both of our sparks fluttering in happy pulsations, as they were very near to each other. I moved an arm around her slim middle, letting her press her body against mine. My eyes flashed again behind black accented locks of blonde hair, my back leaning against a wall. She lay on me, setting her face close to mine.

"Arcee, really, I'm fine," I cooed, messing with one of her cinnamon buns again. "But, you know what would really help me out?"

She giggled. "What?"

I leaned down and pressed my forehead against hers, our noses touching.

"You," I said deeply, making her laugh out wildly. It was then when I first kissed her on the lips, passionately, closing my eyes. One thought at a time, my impurities went away, down the drain as I became lost in this world. It was as if I was floating up into the sky on a cloud, away from the sin-filled Earth, up to the Heavens. What a wonderful feeling it was.

I slid my hands up to her neck, thumbing over her jaw as she massaged my shoulders, her nails lightly digging in. She continued faster, making me release a low sound from my throat, smiling between pauses in our kisses. She giggled and pressed her forehead against mine.

I ran my tongue along the bottom of her lower lip, then nibbled on it lightly, chuckling. She twitched, but I held her tightly.

"Don't be scared, Arcee," I whispered to her. "Don't hold back."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Arcee's Perspective**

The way he kissed me, held me, touched me – It was unlike any other way I had experienced. He moved with such liquid grace, like he knew what he was doing and was going to do. As he kissed, I could feel his tensions slipping away, the pulses through our slow-growing spark bond opening, inviting me.

That wet muscle grazed over the top of my bottom lip lightly, easing a bit further in the forward direction, wanting access. I nodded and opened my mouth a little wider, letting his desperate tongue slip in. The feeling was sensational. Our tongues moved back and forth against each other's, happy, and I felt him smile as his mouth returned to mine. We both laughed, and I moved my hands to his chest, just wanting to feel his pulsing spark.

I felt it, pulsing madly like mine. How comforting that feeling was…

He moved his hands over the backs of my legs giving me chilling sensations everywhere. He breathed a breath into me as I did the same, falling against him. He laughed at me softly, then moved his mouth to my jaw, kissing quickly. I gripped him, laughing.

"Bumblebee," I breathed. "…T-Tickles."

He only grinned widely at me, wrapping his arms around me securely. I melted against him and lay my head where he spark beat. He didn't want to stop. My mouth pressed against my forehead, then worked its way down to my nose, ending with a longer, final kiss. I giggled, leaning up to plant kisses down his throat. I felt him laugh under my lips and he returned his mouth to mine, slipping his tongue in again. I took a breath in, giggling.

"Bumblebee, who knew you were so _romantic_?" I breathed.

He grinned handsomely at me, his eyes electric. He didn't have to say anything.

I knew he loved me, and I knew I loved him. It was that love triangle that had me frustrated. I couldn't choose between two great mechs. It was impossible.

He leaned down and ran his tongue from my cheek to my ear, making me shiver in a small groan. My hands dug into his chest, massaging him, my mouth moving to kiss his chin.

"Arcee," he whispered in my ear. His hand slid down my front, making me tense.

I knew what he wanted. I could only smile.

"Huh?" I gasped, feeling the bond between our sparks open completely, both of them thudding happily as they were pressed against each other, flirting through the barrier of skin that separated them. He groaned before speaking again.

"Pl-Please?" He breathed against me as I massaged quicker. "J-Just this once?"

Our sparks couldn't get any faster. I grinned.

"Only if you want to Bumblebee…" My hand moved down his leg, lower and lower.

He pressed his sweet mouth against mine and we opened our eyes at the same time, looking into each other's. We both smiled against our mouths.

"Do you feel it in there?" He asked, tapping my chest.

I nodded. "And I feel it in there," I said, rubbing his spark.

He grinned and closed his eyes again with me, moving his hands up my back and neck until his fingers undid one bun at a time, hair tumbling onto my shoulders. I whimpered as his tongue thrusted forward, and his hot breath entered me.

"B-Bumblebee, go easy please," I begged.

"I will, my love."

Thus, began the greatest sensation of my lifetime.

Every worry and trouble flushed from both of us completely.

We were lost in a dream.

Love before dawn.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**About 40 Minutes Later**

_"ARCEE?!"_

Arcee quickly moved her lips from Bumblebee's immediately after she heard her name thundered heatedly into the quarters, her chest lifting from a half-naked Bumblebee's as she let out a frightened gasp.

They both stared at the fuming figure at the door, the one with the narrowed blue eyes as cold as ice and the fists raised above his hips, aiming for them. It slowly thudded its way angrily into the room, its optics flashing electric, penetrating, piercing. In a ray of the moon that shone through a single window, the figure was revealed.

And, lo and behold, it was him again.

Hot Rod.

"I _knew_ I'd find you here," he growled. "…After almost _two_ hours."

Arcee gripped Bumblebee, feeling his arms tightened around her waistline. She whimpered, shivering in quick quakes of her frame. Bumblebee sat up, pressing her body against his.

"G-Go away," Arcee stammered, frozen in Hot Rod's eyes. "G-Go…"

"Leave her alone," Bumblebee demanded.

He only chuckled mockingly at them, pausing merely a couple feet from the berth they lay on.

"Both of you fraggin' liars," he hissed. "It's time for me to play now…"

He slammed his fist into an open palm. I whimpered again.

_Don't hurt us,_ I thought, shutting my eyes. His words crept into my receptors like a snake...

"No more games, Arcee…No. More. Games."

This was it.


	27. For the Femme

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – For the Femme **

**Bumblebee's Perspective **

Taking her by the hips, I gently lifted Arcee from the crook of my lap, setting her on the metal berth as I rose to my feet, grabbing my shirt off of the edge. I slipped it on quickly, keeping my now angered electric blue eyes fixed on Hot Rod. He glowered back, and in return, my eyes slitted.

Like two lions, we began rotating in a wide circle, keeping good distance between each other. I released a heated purr, clicking my tongue afterwards as I grew bothered of just his presence – Of that third spark that interfered with the bond between Arcee and me.

How it butted its _ugly_ pulses into ours.

That made me disgusted.

"How did you know where she was?" I growled, pausing in mid-stride.

He took a few careful steps toward me, his fists tightening at his sides.

"She and I have a bond, _too_, y'know," he said, moving closer. "I've learned to use it, to follow it. I can find her that way..."

My eyes narrowed more. He came forward and as I tried to step back, he came at me, pressing my back hard against the metal wall. I let out a short grunt, feeling his hands press hard into my shoulders. Pains shot all along my sides and back, making me lean my head back. Arcee gasped, huddling up in a corner.

I thrusted my hands against his chest, and his eyes flashed, his hands coming around my throat. I immediately bowed to my knees, coughing. He squeezed harder, and I looked up at him, keeping my eyes as cold as possible.

Arcee's whimpers and cries were in the back of my mind.

_"What did I tell you about Arcee?"_ Hot Rod growled. "_Huh?!_"

I couldn't respond. Not with his hands around my throat. I only choked out a cough.

He released my throat slowly, watching me take in several deep breaths, clutching my spark. He snickered, towering above me with a look of pure disgust and anger. "You just don't learn do you, Bumblebee?" He sighed, taking a step closer. "I don't _enjoy_ doing these things, but it seems you just don't get it."

He shoved me into a corner and my shoulder hit the wall hard. I shook it off and stood, turning to face him with a heated fire in my eyes. He cornered me into the part of the room, setting his hands on his hips. His face moved inches away from mine and we glared, features hardened in detestation.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," he said with a smirk.

_He was so cocky. _

"You're really no threat, Hot Rod," I told him, returning his arrogant smile. "You don't scare me, and if you attempt to hurt me again, I will _report_ you to Optimus."

I thought I heard Arcee make a silent cheer. I smiled at him smugly.

"So, I think it'd be best if you just stopped," I grinned.

He stuck out his chest, letting out a deep breath. "Sure, tell on me like a little sparkling."

I smiled. "I'm only doing what's right, my friend," I said. "What a true Autobot would do."

He shot me a look, then looked over his shoulder to Arcee. He looked back at me.

"You just…stay away from her," he growled in a low whisper. "For _good_."

I scoffed. "Do you not understand that telling me this will do _nothing_?"

"_Make it_ do something then," he muttered angrily.

"I can't help it that her spark is torn between two mechs," I told him calmly. "The decision would be hers, Hot Rod. And until her decision is made, I cannot stay away from her."

He growled. "I don't see why not…"

I sighed. "Our sparks, they need to be near each other's daily. Just like hers needs yours on a day-to-day basis as well. But, she can't love two mechs at once, of course. Her spark needs to discover whose spark it favors more, and from there, she'll know which mech will be her true sparkmate."

Hot Rod crossed his arms, glowering harder. "I bet her spark will want _mine_."

I gave him a look, cocking my head slightly. "After what I just did to her before _you_ showed up, the decision could go in either direction." I gave him a smile. I chuckled shortly when his eyes widened, his cheeks turning a light cherry red. He cleared his throat, and killed the look of shock, shaking his head.

"Very funny, Bumblebee," he murmured. "What're we to do while we wait?"

I looked past him to Arcee, then walked to her. "One moment…"

Her baby blue eyes looked into mine, staring with such an innocence. I leaned down, setting my hands just above my knees. I smiled at her.

"Return home with him until your spark's decision is made," I cooed.

She nodded slowly, lifting her fingers to my spark. Her shoulders slumped.

"I think it wants yours, Bumblebee," she sighed, talking only loud enough for me to hear.

My spark fluttered under her hand, and I smiled. I reached my hand out to her hair, running my fingers through the strawberry blonde mane slowly. We smiled at each other.

"You need to be completely sure," I whispered to her. "Take your time…Sleep on it."

Arcee nodded. "Yes, I will. I only hope its decision will be one that brings me a great future…"

"Pray to Primus," I told her. Smiling, I added, "He will certainly help a lovely femme such as you."

She blushed, moving her hand away. "Thank you, Bumblebee."

"You're very welcome."

In the silent moment, I turned meeting the eyes of Hot Rod again. I nodded and he moved over to Arcee, taking her hand in his to elegantly lift her from the berth. And, without a word, they both departed from my quarters. I moved over to the door and set my hands on it, about to shut it, but halting as my eyes fell on her again.

I watched her depart slowly down the hall, their voices quiet and indistinct murmurs in the silence of nightfall. My eyes drooped adoringly at the lovely femme…

Who knew? In a few days, her spark's decision could make her my femme.

My first – The one I'd had my eyes on for hundreds of years.

Arcee, my sparkmate.

The sound of that was simply beautiful.


	28. Sparkling

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Sparkling **

**Three Weeks Later**

**Early morning in the Cliantha I**

Arcee shifted under Hot Rod's arms, keeping her metal frame pressed against his, her receptor remaining against his spark. Her brow furrowed softly as an awkward feeling made her spark skip inside her, her stomach wiring twisting slowly in a mild constriction. She hummed at the pain softly in her sleep, making Hot Rod's optic lids lift, his gaze falling to her.

He brushed a hand up her back, his fingers working delicately. He leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head, pressing his metal lids against the pink in a smile.

"Shh, go to sleep," he whispered.

Arcee didn't relax. Her hands grabbed onto his forearms, her body squirming. Hot Rod's optics calmed to a warm blue and he looked down at her, faceplate hardened in concern. He moved his arms tighter around her middle and drew her close against him, letting their sparks press against one another, hoping the fluttering sensations would calm her. Arcee opened her optics and pawed at her spark. Hot Rod squinted worriedly.

"What is it, babe?" He murmured, looking her over slowly. "Somethin' bothering you?"

Arcee nodded. "M-My spark," she breathed. "S-Something's…interfering with it."

Hot Rod gave her a worried look, taking her hands in his. He squeezed them, hoisting her up in his arms as he stood on the ground, carrying her. She shuddered, groaning.

"It's okay, hun," he said warmly, moving toward the exit. "C'mon, let's get go get you checked out…"

Arcee squirmed. "N-No…"

"Baby, the medical officer'll - "

"It's not that. I want _Ratchet_ to examine me," she sighed.

Hot Rod arched an optic ridge. "Why Ratchet? Our officer is right down the hall."

"Ratchet can fix _anything_," she said, looking into his eyes.

Hot Rod narrowed his eyes some, continuing to walk out of the quarters. "When we arrive at the Adonis III, no _gawking_ at Bumblebee," he muttered under a breath.

Arcee didn't say anything. She only returned her head to his spark, feeling her own squirm and wriggle inside her.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**At the Adonis III**

Hot Rod carried Arcee to Ratchet's quarters, knocking against the door twice with one hand, keeping his arm secure around her middle. Arcee breathed out uneasily, pushing her head against his spark. His systems revved under her receptor, calming her only slightly.

"Baby, we'll get through this," he murmured, his voice soft and low. "Just stay calm."

Arcee made a sound in her throat, setting her hand on his shoulder. He laid his cheek on it, turning droopy optics down into hers. He didn't smile until many seconds later, and she slowly returned his, kissing his chest. He smiled a little more, then turned his optics to Ratchet who stood before the open doorway, fatigue present on his faceplate, as he'd been waken from recharge – something he hated.

The medical officer optic lids sunk slightly as he looked over them.

"What could you possibly need at such an early hour?" He yawned.

Hot Rod stepped forward. "Arcee…I think she's ill," he said, stealing a glance at her. "She said her spark's bothering her, Ratchet."

Ratchet blinked his optics twice, suddenly awake. He took a step toward the femme, scanning her body as he lifted his hands to her spark chamber. He detected its pulse, and furrowed his brow, twisting his lip with a skeptical look.

"Step inside," he ordered, taking a few steps back before he turned.

Hot Rod hesitated before moving one foot forward, moving towards the medical berth. He laid Arcee flat on her back, looking into her optics as she did the same to him. He patted her leg, leaning down to her.

"You'll be alright, okay hun?" He whispered, smiling. "I'll be right here."

Arcee smiled back, but it was weak. As she looked away, her frame shuddered slowly, one of her hands moving to her spark. Ratchet returned to her, stepping to her berthside.

"What do you feel?" He questioned, already lifting his hands to examine.

The femme swallowed in a whimper. "I-It hurts a little…D-Discomfort…"

The medical officer nodded and gently eased her hand from the top of her spark chamber, letting one of his fingers flip open her chest compartment. He scanned over her quickly pulsing spark, watching as it almost struggled to keep going. And then, he saw it…

His optics widened.

"Dear, Primus," he breathed.

Hot Rod furrowed his brow, taking two steps forward.

"What is it, doc?" he asked quietly.

Ratchet only continued scanning. Emerging from Arcee's spark was a second one, miniature, new life. It was trying to wiggle its way out from the mother spark, the top of its "head" only seen as a pale blue lump squirming back at forth, just peeking over the framework of Arcee's spark.

New life.

Ratchet's mouth curled into a light smile, and Hot Rod moved beside him.

"Ratchet, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Ratchet shook his head, unaware that his news would be good ones to Bumblebee, not Hot Rod. He wasn't aware of what had happened weeks before in Bumblebee's quarters…

"It looks like you're a father, Hot Rod," the medical officer grinned.

Hot Rod froze. _"What?!"_

"Haha, that's right. Congratulations."

The mech only stuttered out sounds, looking from Ratchet to Arcee. He stopped, optics flashing as his mind replayed that night where he'd caught her making love to Bumblebee after she'd _lied_ to him. His hands curled into fists at his sides.

"I am _not_ the father," he said sternly.

Ratchet gave him a look. "If you're not, then who could it be?" He looked at Arcee.

The femme looked away immediately, blushing.

"Probably the very last mech you would expect to be," she said softly.

Hot Rod glared angrily at the floor.

Ratchet blinked, his optics widening as he realized. _"Bumblebee?! No way!"_

Arcee nodded. "I'm afraid I'm not lying to you, Sir." She smiled.

The medical officer was in shock. The youngest member of the base, Bumblebee, was a _father_ before them all? Already _bonded _with another femme??

Ratchet shook his head, covering it with a hand. "Primus Almighty…"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Bumblebee's Quarters**

**Darren's Perspective **

Unwillingly, I let Bumblebee wrap me in his arms and press my back against him, and I felt him sigh to himself as his hand rested on my side, his fingers doing what they always did. I didn't smile, only hid my eyes under locks of hair, sinking down against him. Bumblebee took in a deep breath before leaning down to meet my eyes, his electric ones penetrating me.

He frowned. "Darren, I am deeply sorry for invading your privacy," he whispered. "You know I wouldn't do that without a purpose in mind…or a thought."

I looked at him, slightly suspicious. "And what were you _spying_ on me for?"

"I was curious as to who the two humans were," he said, blinking. "I hadn't known they were you and your significant other." He grinned, then pressed his cheek on mine. My lips subconsciously curved into a small smile. "Son, forgive me."

I sighed. "I just…didn't want you to see that."

Bumblebee purred, agreeing. "Yes, I wish I hadn't either."

"Why not?"

"I feel like I'm losing you already, Darren," he said as his arms hugged me tighter. "I feel like it was just yesterday when you came across the _Adonis III_."

I nodded and leaned my head back against his chest, feeling each of his breaths lift and drop my head. I smiled. "I'm only fifteen, Dad. I won't be leaving for a few more years…"

He sighed. "Only three years at the least…Once you finish school, Darren, you must leave for college."

I frowned. "Yeah…It'll hurt, leaving you." I lifted my chin to look upside down at his charming face, watching his lips curl into a smile. They parted away and revealed his teeth, his hand sliding across my shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"And it will hurt me more to let you depart," he said, his thumb grazing across my throat. "But, I know you'll be an amazing human man, won't you, Darren?"

I grinned. "Of course. After everything you and I have been through, I'll be an _expert_."

He laughed at that, brushing over my chest with his fingers. "That's right."

Smiling even wider, I turned and laid my ear against his chest, listening to his spark with my eyes forward. I let him sway me back and forth, and yawning, I closed my eyes. He chuckled, his fingers fiddling curiously with one of my ears.

"Tired?" He whispered.

I nodded. "It's too early in the morning," I breathed in another yawn.

"Mmm," came his drowsy reply.

He leaned back and stretched his legs out on the berth, turning his head to lay his cheek against the wall. I felt him shift beneath me, holding me even more secure against him. I smiled as his fingers crawled over my stomach, his big hand soon resting there. I listened to his spark as it slowed, then looked up at him. Bumblebee was asleep – already.

I returned my ear to its place and sighed, feeling his fingers still work their magic on my skin even though he was sleeping. I turned my eyes up to a single rectangular window fixed high on the wall, looking past the glass at the moon.

I got lost in thoughts about Bumblebee. I got lost in his spark's warm thrums, his breathing's rhythmic timing. And, I got lost in his playful fingers that sent chills up my spine and a smile to my face. Before I slipped into a dream, I thanked God for such a wonderful guardian, such a wonderful father figure.

_Thank you God for sending this one angel from Heaven to me._


	29. I'm a Father

**Note: Changed Chapter 18 a little. Bumblebee will be able to be a robot.

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Nine – I'm a Father **

**About an Hour or so Later**

**Bumblebee's Perspective **

_My tongue grazed hers lightly, and I heard her laughter dance in my receptors, light and beautiful. A breath left me, to her, and hands slid up my chest, my back, caressing. We laughed together between groans, exploring wildly without any limits to stop us. Our eyes looked deeply into each other's and our sparks fluttered happily as they longed to bond, wanting to break through the skin that impeded this. _

_"Arcee," I breathed. _

_"Bumblebee," came back in a groan. "E-Easy…"_

_I went for it, and pressed my mouth against hers, cutting off her gasp. She whimpered. I shook my head._

_"I would never hurt you…"_

It seemed like voices always followed me, echoing in the back of my head. I tried to ignore them, but that wasn't easy.

"Bumblebee, please wake up. This is urgent."

A hand shook me. "Son, wake up."

Ratchet?

I returned to my dream.

_Arcee whimpered again, her breaths quick and fast now. I let her fall against me, his nails in my skin. Our sparks thudded on each other's, pounding in sync. _

_"Easy…"_

Interrupted…

"Bumblebee, c'mon…"

"Dad, wake up. They're calling you."

Darren's voice made my eyelids rise, and I looked at everyone that surrounded me.

I blinked. "What is it?" I said in a tired voice.

I saw Hot Rod, standing behind Ratchet, his optics blazing in a blue fire. I blinked at him, then to Darren, who I saw seated in Ratchet's hand. They were all looking at me.

"Bumblebee, come with us right now," Ratchet ordered, already turning to leave, as did Hot Rod. "Please. It concerns Arcee."

Without a word, I slowly swung my legs to plant my feet on the ground, rising to a full six and a half feet, my eyes focused on Ratchet. In the blink of an eye, I transformed into an eighteen foot tall robot, following the others out of my quarters. I only hoped Arcee was okay, and not in any critical condition. My spark couldn't bare a sight like that.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Bumblebee's Perspective**

I slowly entered Ratchet's quarters, my optics immediately falling upon Arcee who lay flat on the recharge berth, her optics closed. My spark sank and before I could move any further, Ratchet halted me in my path, his optics looking into mine. He sighed, sitting Darren on his shoulder.

"Bumblebee," he sighed again, meeting my optics. He stared for a while, and I blinked back, waiting for him to continue. He looked away shaking his head. "I'm not too sure on how to say this…," he said in a small smile.

Darren and I exchanged glances. I looked back to Ratchet.

"Just tell me," I said softly.

He twisted his lip. "Bumblebee…have you…bonded with Arcee?"

My optics widened and I broke our gaze, watching Darren chuckle to himself. I laughed weakly with him, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Y-Yes, I have," I said, stammering.

Ratchet shook his head, grinning. "Well, Bumblebee, all I have to tell you, Son, is congratulations." His hand landed on my shoulder and squeezed.

My eyes widened, my hand falling limply to my side, hard as a rock.

"Wh-Wh…Wh-What?!"

"You'll be a _father_, Bumblebee."

I stared, mouth agape, eyes wide. My spark thudded madly and soon enough, my optics rolled and I fell back onto the metal floor with a _thud_, passing out cold.

I couldn't believe it.

I. Was. A. Father?!

Dear Primus.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Ratchet set his hands on his hips and shook his head, sighing at the yellow mech that lay cold on the floor. He turned and faced Arcee and Hot Rod, grinning. Darren shifted on his shoulder.

"A-Aren't you gonna help 'im?" he asked.

Ratchet turned his optics to look down at the human, still smiling. "Ohh', he's done that plenty of times before. He'll be awake in less than a few Earth minutes."

Darren only blinked, looking back at Bumblebee. "O-Oh…"

Hot Rod stormed past Ratchet and stepped over Bumblebee, thudding out the room without a word. Ratchet had just moved out of the way in time, looking past at the red blur flew by. He blinked, looking down at Arcee.

"Where's he off to?" He asked, raising an optic ridge.

Arcee sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Ratchet hesitated, nodding slowly. "How are you feeling about holding new life?"

The femme smiled. "I'm extremely blessed," she said. "Though I-I wasn't…expecting it."

Ratchet shook his head with a smile. "No one was," he sighed. "Bumblebee, a father…Who would've known?"

Bumblebee groaned as he lifted a hand to his head, his yellow fingers massaging slowly. He shook his head and looked up to Ratchet as he smiled at him, his blue optics a drowsy blue. The young mech whirred, slowly standing.

"Ughh', what happened?" He groaned, waddling over in little balance.

Arcee giggled, blushing. "You fainted, honey," she laughed.

Bumblebee stumbled sideways, catching himself with a hand to the berth. "I did?"

Ratchet smiled. "About…you being a father." He caught Bumblebee as he stumbled back again, hearing the youngling groan again. Bumblebee shook his head, grabbing his spark for a minute to calm down.

"R-Right," he breathed, looking to Arcee with a slow smile. "I'm… a father…" He took Arcee's hand in his, looking down to her open chest compartment. His optics watched her beating spark with a wider grin, then sat his palms against the metal berth, leaning down to see the second wiggling spark. He whirred affectionately, leaning down to press his metal lips against her cheekplate.

"Honey, our sparkling will be beautiful," he whispered. "Only if…you wish to keep it."

Arcee smiled, lifting her hands to Bumblebee's faceplate. "Of course I want to."

Bumblebee blinked, his faceplate now concerned. "What of Hot Rod?"

She frowned. "I'll take care of him, Bumblebee."

The mech smiled. "Alright," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again. He pulled away and sighed, stealing a glance at her spark one final time before turning to Ratchet.

"Optimus will be quite surprised," the medical officer sighed.

Bumblebee's optics widened. "No, no, no, no. Don't tell him yet," he begged. "Let me."

"…Let's hope his reaction is positive."

"I'll tell him," Bumblebee said. "He'll be convinced."

Ratchet nodded, letting Darren shift. "I understand that this is early to be asking this, but," he said, crossing his arms. "How would you like the sparkling delivered?"

Everyone blinked.

"…Meaning, by the human process or our way," he clarified.

Bumblebee looked to Arcee, smiling. "It's up to you, hun."

The femme blinked, looking to Ratchet. "W-Would the newborn be given a protoform?"

"If they were to be born as a Cybertronian, then yes, I could give them a human protoform."

"How soon?" questioned Bumblebee.

"Early. Only a couple weeks after they were born."

Arcee and Bumblebee nodded.

"We'll think about it," the yellow mech murmured, taking Arcee's hand. He looked at Darren. "Looks like you'll have a sibling, Darren."

The human smiled, though his eyes were closed. His head rested against Ratchet's jaw, his body limply extended to a side. The medical officer turned his deep blue optics down at the boy, lifting a finger to gently prod the human's stomach. Darren smiled wider, his exhaustion making him to slip into a dream.

Bumblebee looked and smiled at them all, his spark warming greatly. In only a couple months, maybe even less than that, he could have a _family_. As that crossed his processor, he looked down at Arcee, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Does this mean…your spark has made its decision?" He asked, smiling.

The femme squeezed his hand. "Yes, it has," she said softly. "The bond that our sparks hold…it can't be broken." She smiled. "Bumblebee, I can't be separated from you." She ran her fingers to his heart.

Tears of joy stung his optics, glistening, and he took her hand with both of his, clasping it gently.

"Will you take me as your sparkmate, Arcee?" He murmured warmly.

They stared into each other's optics for a moment, feeling their sparks flutter inside through their intimate bond. Bumblebee whirred tenderly, pulling her hand against his spark. Leaning up to kiss her cheekplate, the femme whispered with a smile, "I do."


	30. We Care

**Chapter Thirty – We Care**

Bumblebee smiled as he heard Arcee say those two simple words, "I do," setting his hands on both of her shoulders gently. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss against her jaw, and kept his faceplate close to hers, his imploring optics looking into hers.

"I-I'm just worried…," he started. "…about Hot Rod."

Arcee blinked, looking at him in concern. "N-No, Bumblebee, don't worry about him. He's _my_ problem to deal with. Please don't let him make you upset."

Bumblebee shook his head slowly. "Honey, I don't want him to hurt you, that's all…"

Arcee smiled lightly. "He won't hurt me, baby."

"You know how aggressive he can be…"

Silence for only a few seconds.

The mech whirred, looking away. "Let me deal with him…? Just in case - "

Arcee cut off his words by planting a kiss against his mouth, making the mech groan in pleasure for only a short moment, grinning as she parted away. He looked at her playfully.

"Now, what was that?" She giggled.

"Oh, alright," he sighed, and leaned away, turning to face Ratchet. His optics fell over a sleeping Darren on the medical officer's shoulder, and he smiled even wider. "I guess we should all…return to our berths," Bumblebee said, starting to yawn.

Ratchet nodded, moving away from the medical berth to his recharging one. "I suppose we'll be telling the others tomorrow morning," he said, sitting.

Bumblebee nodded as he eased himself down to sit at Arcee's feet, watching Ratchet as he took Darren from his shoulder to his hands, holding the human oh-so-gently. As Ratchet's optics dimmed offline, Bumblebee turned his to his femme, smiling.

"You don't mind if I stay here with you, I'm sure," he said softly.

Arcee giggled. "Of course I don't mind."

With that, Bumblebee slid himself to her side, slipping an arm around her pink shoulders. He drew her close to his frame, letting her rest her head against his chest. He set his head on hers and looked adoringly into her optics, smiling. He looked down at her spark, feeling his own flutter inside him.

"Our little sparkling," he cooed, pressing his cheekplate on hers. "I can't believe this, Arcee."

She smiled up at him. "Me either," she breathed. "It's truly a blessing from Primus."

Bumblebee whirred lowly, and then purred, holding her lovingly against him. "You will make one amazing mother to our creation," he sighed.

"And you're going to make an amazing father," she grinned.

Bumblebee grinned back. "I love you, baby."

"And, I love you too," she whispered, planting her metal lips against his neck.

Bumblebee kissed her cheekplate before laying her receptor over his spark, setting his chin on the top of her head. His optic lids fell and he slipped into recharge, his hands trailing up and down her legs lightly.

All through the night, he kept his femme secure in his arms, as he wanted to protect her and their soon to be baby bot.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Two and a Half Hours Later…**

Darren shifted in Ratchet's palms, letting his eyelids rise as he turned onto his back. His pale blue eyes looked up at Ratchet's closed optics, then sat himself on all fours, peeking through the mech's fingers at Bumblebee snuggled against Arcee. His lips curled into a smile, and he lifted his hands to two of Ratchet's fingers, sliding toward the opening between them.

"I'm happy for you, Dad," he whispered, leaning his head against the mech's finger. "Very happy for you…"

Ratchet hummed in his sleep, softly curling his hands around Darren, startling him. He brought the human up to his spark, his deep blue optics looking down at him, slightly skeptical.

"Talking to yourself, eh?" He said in a smile.

Darren smiled back. "I'm just happy for 'im," he said, looking to Bumblebee.

Ratchet looked to the yellow mech. "Yes, it seems you'll be having a younger sibling, huh? As Bumblebee said…"

Darren frowned a little. "Yeah, I guess. Though, I'm not technically…a part of his family."

"But, he does consider you as his son," the medical officer said. "Since the bond between you both is so strong."

Darren nodded, looking away from Bumblebee. "So strong it's like a father and son's…"

Ratchet nodded at the boy. "That's right."

"How does that work?"

Ratchet sighed. "It's a mystical bond," he said. "How two completely different hearts can have such a connection…I don't know."

Darren only sat, looking to Bumblebee again. "Some things just can't be explained," he sighed. "I guess this is one of 'em."

Ratchet nodded, lowering the human to his chest again. "Get some rest, son," he said gently. "Morning'll be here before you know it."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**8:05am, That Morning **

Bumblebee lifted his optic lids, shutting the immediately as harsh rays of the sun shone into them. He groaned and twisted onto his side, stretching out his metal joints slowly. His antennae perked as they caught quiet voices behind him, and he turned, blinking as he saw the entire Autobot squad, Arcee, and Darren conversing by Ratchet's recharge berth.

As he whirred, they all looked over their shoulders, smiling at him. They moved to him slowly, Optimus leading, the rest following. The commander set his hand against Bumblebee's head, making the mech smile at he felt fingers mess with antennae.

"Morning, Sir," he greeted, turning his big optics up at him.

Optimus smiled, leaning away. "Good morning."

Jazz and Ironhide moved up to the berthside together, letting Arcee slip between them to lower herself beside Bumblebee. The femme melted into his willing arms, and Ironhide grunted, smiling only slightly.

"So, what're the news, Ratchet?" He said gruffly, shooting the medical officer a cold look from his optics. "What'dja have to tell us?"

Ratchet grinned, hoisting Darren onto his shoulder. "_They'll_ tell you," he said quietly.

Everyone looked down at the couple with awaiting optics. Jazz set his hands on his hips.

"This better be good," he muttered. "Woke up at fraggin' eight in the - "

"Jazz," droned the commander. "Easy there."

The second-in-command shut his mouth, turning his optics away from Bumblebee and Arcee. As the femme giggled, her mech lovingly kissed her cheekplate, making Ironhide's optics widen.

He cleared his throat. "Now, would be nice."

Bumblebee grinned. "I was getting to it," he laughed. "Just promise me none of you will be…angry o-or too surprised." His smile was gone.

They all nodded.

Bumblebee sighed, giving his femme a quick look before beginning. "Might as well just tell you right away," he said, his smile slowly growing again. "Sirs, Arcee and I are expecting a sparkling."

Dead silence. Not a sound for several seconds.

Ten seconds went by for what felt like a minute.

"Wh-What?" Optimus finally breathed. His optics were electric blue.

Bumblebee laughed at their expressions, pressing his cheekplate against Arcee's.

"You all heard me," he said, looking over them all. "I kid you not."

Optimus turned his optics to Arcee, his mouth slowly dropping. Everyone did the same.

Arcee giggled. "I'm afraid he's not kidding you, Sir," she said quietly. "We _are_ expecting."

Silence again.

"Well, _damn_," Jazz said in a laugh, grinning ear-to-ear. "I-I…I don't know what to say, b-but…" He rubbed the back of his neck, gesturing a hand to Bumblebee. "Bee, I'm happy for you. Congrats."

Bumblebee nodded. "Thank you, Jazz."

Ironhide only crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You've _bonded_," he muttered, giving the younger mech a grin of disbelief as they looked over him slowly. "…_Already_?!"

"He's not the youngling we used to know anymore," sighed Optimus, his look of shock disappearing from his faceplate. "I congratulate you as well, Bumblebee and Arcee."

The couple grinned, holding each other tighter.

"Will it be a mech or femme?" asked Jazz.

"We won't be able to tell until a few weeks or so," Ratchet said.

Jazz blinked. "Oh…"

"I wonder what they'll look like," said Darren, smiling as they all looked at him. "I've never seen a baby robot before."

Ironhide grunted again. "Neither of us has…for a _long_ time."

"Too long," sighed Optimus. "It'll surely be a sight."

"A _blessing_," Arcee smiled.

Bumblebee took her hand and laid it over his spark, letting her feel its strong thrums. He whirred pleasantly in her receptor, making her giggle in delight, leaning up and kissing his chin for many seconds. Optimus grinned at the sight.

"Reminds you of Elita and you, doesn't it Optimus?" chuckled Ironhide.

The commander shot the weapons specialist a quick look, feeling his coolant surge, the robot equivalent of a blush. He cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly. "Y-Yes, you are right," he said, turning his optics to Bumblebee and Arcee for a moment. "I do miss her…my sparkmate."

"Where is she anyways?" question Ratchet.

"Still on Cybertron," Optimus answered, regretfully. As his optics fell upon Bumblebee again, he sighed then smiled. "Regardless, I'm happy for you, Bumblebee."

The yellow mech turned his bright blue optics to his commander, grinning as he purred at Arcee. "Thank you again, Sir."

Jazz stepped forward and sat a hand hard on Bumblebee's shoulder, squeezing the mech and making him chuckle. The second-in-command shook his head, watching Arcee cuddle up under his arms.

"I can see it now, kid," he said, grinning. "A lil' bot runnin' around the base…"

"Dear, Primus," groaned Ratchet.

Arcee giggled. "Yes, our little sparkling," she sighed, closing her optics whilst letting her receptor listen to Bumblebee's spark. "I can hardly wait, Bee."

Bumblebee purred in reply. Just the thought of a baby bot in his arms, one that would call him "Daddy," and "Dada," made him smile from receptor-to-receptor. His spark skipped in a happy flutter and Arcee felt this, giggling against him. He kissed her noseplate softly in a smile, letting his cheekplate lean against her forehead. The entire room smiled with them, sparks swelled in joy.

Tears of happiness stung Arcee's optics as she nuzzled against his neck, taking in every breath that entered his vents in her receptors. She couldn't help but smother his chin in kisses to hear him laugh, his arms moving around her chest.

Ironhide blinked, looking to Optimus. "He's definitely not a youngling anymore, Prime."

"Oh, I think he still is," said Ratchet in a smile. "He's just…_changed_, that's all."

Jazz looked at them with an arched ridge. "Hey, changed or not, we'll support 'im, right?"

"Of course," answered Darren quickly. "We're supporting you all the way, Dad."

The others nodded.

Bumblebee and Arcee smiled.

Bumblebee a father, hardly anyone could believe that they were not dreaming. No one could wait to discover the gender of the soon to be sparkling. Would it be a baby femmebot, beautiful and strong like her mother? Or a baby mech, loving and big-hearted like his father? They could only wait anxiously.

Bumblebee nuzzled his head against Arcee's, making her laugh. Smiling as he kissed her, he purred, closing his optics slowly. In his mind, he pictured Arcee, Darren, himself, and his baby bot, the sparkling in his mother's arms. His spark hummed warmly.

The femme of his dreams was his, the human boy he'd found astray was forever away from harm, in the protection of gentle giants. And, every Autobot in the _Adonis III_ supported him, and would until the sparkling grew to a full-fledged robot.

Could things get any better?

He shook his head, feeling tears rise. He smiled, planting another kiss against her cheekplate. Finally, he whispered, "Primus, thank you."


	31. Elation

**Chapter Thirty-One – Elation**

**Two Days Later**

**Nightfall**

Darren took Nicolette's hand in his, clasping it gently as they walked Tranquility Lake's edge, their bare feet soft against the moist dirt. They laughed as they felt their toes sink in sloppy mud puddles, holding onto each other a little tighter whenever they'd tilt and wobble.

Darren looked into her deep green eyes, looking over her softly freckled cheeks and pale pink lips. He smiled and looked up at the full moon, the image of it shining in his pale blue eyes.

"Did I tell you about my dad yet?" He asked, looking back at her quickly. "The news?"

She shook her head, taking a small leap to stay at his side. "N-No, who is your dad anyways? Have I seen 'im?"

Darren nodded, watching his feet as they sploshed in the mud. "Yeah, he was the one…who I caught spying on our first kiss." His cheeks blushed lightly. "Not a great memory."

Nicolette giggled. "Oh, _that's_ your father?" She asked. "He looks rather young…Handsome, too, like you. Now I see where you get your looks."

Darren shrugged, laughing. "Yeah, h-he's not really….W-Well," he cut himself short, not wanting to tell her every detail of his rescue. "…Never mind."

She blinked. "N-No, what is it, Darren?"

He sighed, flashing her a smile with a corner of his mouth. "Well, let me put a long story short."

"Go ahead," she said, smiling back.

"My dad is really a _robot_ too," he said softly.

Nicolette's eyes widened and she froze in mid-stride, her hand dropping from his.

"What…?!"

"You remember when you and I went to Mission City a few months ago, right?" He said, looking to the sky. "…For summer camp, remember? On our last day, we took a ride through the city?"

She nodded slowly. "Oh my, _God_," she breathed. "They were _there_ weren't they?!"

Darren chuckled, taking her hand again and giving her a small tug. She started walking again. "Yeah, it was _all_ over the news that day," he sighed. "I even saw two of them. Freakin' amazing."

Nicolette was still in shock. "Yeah, I remember now…They had footage of them…Your dad is one of _them_?"

Darren only nodded with a short, "M'hm."

"Jesus, Darren," Nicolette exclaimed. "That's…awesome. I have to see him in…robot mode, er whatever."

Darren laughed. "You can some day. I'm sure he won't mind."

She giggled. "So, what're the news you were talkin' about."

Darren grinned. "H-His, um, sparkmate, or wife, girlfriend, whatever, is expecting."

Nicolette gasped. "You don't say!"

"I do," he said smoothly.

"Baby girl or boy?"

"They're finding out in a few weeks…maybe a month."

"Ohhh, why so long?"

"Their medical officer doesn't have all of the machines and devices he needs," Darren told her, listening to her feet take a splash right into a puddle. "Y'know…since they're…_aliens_."

She nodded quickly. "Right, right." Giggling lightly, she squeezed his hand. "Well, Darren, maybe your father and his sparkmate will be you and I some day, huh?"

Darren smiled, revealing his teeth to her, then planted a kiss against her cheek. She smiled widely, resting her head on his shoulder, letting him swing their hands to and fro.

"Of course it will be," he sighed happily. "God willing, we'll still be together."

"Oh, we will, Darren," she said, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too much."

Darren rested his head on hers, closing his eyes. "But, I love you _more_."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

_**Adonis III**_

**Bumblebee's Quarters **

Bumblebee ran his fingers up and down Arcee's leg, his optics glazed over as he stared ahead of him blankly. Arcee's finger tapped his faceplate twice, and Bumblebee whirred into reality, smiling shyly.

"O-Oh, m'sorry," he said softly, leaning his head back against a cool metal wall.

Arcee blinked, setting her hand on his spark before rubbing it gently.

"Something on your processor, baby?" She cooed, looking at him worriedly.

Bumblebee frowned. "I know you're probably tired of me bringing this up…"

"What is it, honey?"

"Hot Rod, Arcee. I-I'm worried about what he'll do to you."

Arcee sighed. "Baby, _do not worry_, please."

"When will you tell him?"

"Soon enough…"

Bumblebee sighed. "If he hurts you, _please_ Arcee, contact me," Bumblebee pleaded, his optics drooped in worry. "You know how to…My com channel, our bond…Baby anything."

Arcee nodded with a smile. "I will, Bumblebee."

He nodded back without a smile, but a sigh. "Alright."

Arcee sat in his arms for many moments of silence, listening to his spark hum, feeling his hands slide up every nook and cranny of her frame. She smiled at a thought and tilted her chin up to look at him. He looked down at her.

"Hmm?" He said, smiling some.

"What will be our sparkling's name?" She said softly, looking to a small window.

Bumblebee grinned at her. "Mech or femme?"

Arcee giggled. "Let's start with femme."

Bumblebee leaned his head back and thought, twisting his lip playfully.

"I'm trying to think of…parts of our galaxy," he said in a whisper.

Arcee nodded. "I was thinking we could name her after my mother."

Bumblebee smiled, setting his faceplate close to hers. "And what was your mother's name?"

"Xyla," she said quietly, tucking her head in his neck.

"A beautiful name," he breathed, resting his jaw on her head. "…Xylastar."

Arcee's spark fluttered, as did the second one that grew in the chamber. "I love the sound of it," she said. "Our little baby femmebot…"

Bumblebee purred. "What if the sparkling is a mech?"

"Shall we name him after your father?"

Bumblebee frowned, looking downward. "I-I…don't remember what it was."

Arcee's faceplate flashed to one of worry as she heard the unease in his voice, and she pawed at his spark chamber lightly, shaking her head.

"O-Oh, that's fine," she said quickly, not wanting to make him upset.

Bumblebee nodded, returning his optics to hers. "What was your other creator's name?"

"Zaidian," she said, smiling as he did as well. "Just like _that_."

Bumblebee nuzzled his head into hers, purring lowly.

"I love it," he breathed. "Zaidian…Xylastar."

"Yes, whichever, mech or femme, they'll be beautiful, won't they baby?"

Bumblebee grinned. "Of course. From such a striking femme like you, _of course_."

Arcee giggled, letting him run his metal mouth down a side of her head to her neck and shoulder, her frame shuddering as he purred. He laughed with her, then held her tightly against him, feeling not only her spark flutter, but the baby bot's as well. His optics flashed.

"H-Honey, the baby's happy too," Arcee giggled, stroking her chest lovingly.

Bumblebee grinned. "We already have a bond with them…"

As Arcee laid her hand on her spark casing, Bumblebee did the same, setting his over hers. Together, they closed their optics and swayed back and forth, feeling their bond strengthen as the baby's happily interfered, pulsing madly in joy.

A little life was already sprouting.


	32. Double the Delight

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Double the Delight**

**Hot Rod's Quarters, Cliantha I**

Noticing that Hot Rod's door was slightly open, Arcee slowly pushed it forward as she started to tiptoe into the room, her pale blue optics scanning intently until they landed on a red and yellow form on the recharge berth. She slowly eased to it, taking in a nervous breath.

"H-Hot R - "

"Don't even say it, Arcee," droned the mech sadly. "I know what you've came to do…"

The pink femme blinked, taking a couple steps closer. "You do?"

He nodded, looking at her without the slightest bit of a smile. "This is goodbye, isn't it?"

Arcee felt her spark sink and she looked into his optics. His were an unusual dull blue-gray, not in their normal electric flare. She frowned and looked away from them, not wanting to feel to regretful about what she'd came to do.

He knew it, she knew it. It had to be done.

"Hot Rod…" she started, then stopped. She didn't know what to say, how to say it.

"You were the femme of my _dreams_, Love" he sighed sorrowfully. "What did I do _wrong_? Anything at all?"

She looked down at the floor, shaking her head slowly, not saying anything.

"…My aggression, huh?" he said in a weak chuckle. "…Towards Bumblebee, right? It's that, isn't it?" He looked away from her too. "You didn't like that…"

Arcee sighed. "I suppose that's… a part of it," she said softly. "I'd like it if you were a little more…respectful and courteous to him, Hot Rod."

The mech looked at her. "I can't help it when…he _has_ you."

Arcee twisted her lip.

"I love you, Arcee," whispered Hot Rod. "And I have for many, many, many years…too many to record."

"Rod," Arcee sighed. She slowly moved to sit at his side, sitting a light hand on his shoulder. His optics turned to hers and she saw tears glazed over their surface. Her spark dropped more at the sight, but she smiled softly, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure you'll have no problem following your spark to another femme."

"There's no other femme in the universe like you," he said quietly.

Arcee smiled a little wider. "Honey, you'll find someone," she sighed, grazing her fingers across his attractive faceplate. "You're incredibly handsome, Hot Rod…"

The mech smiled sheepishly, and then frowned, looking away from her. "I suppose…I'll miss you unexplainably, Arcee."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheekplate, and he didn't smile.

"Unexplainably…" he said again under a breath. A tear fell from one optic.

"I have to follow my spark, Hot Rod…"

"Wh-Why?" he sighed in a short cry.

"It could be leading me to the fate best for me," she told him calmly. "The one that will make me the best femme I can be in this universe."

"Why wasn't it content with me?" he murmured forlornly. "Arcee, I saw us together forever. 'Till all became one…I saw us with sparklings of our own, a-and now…" He trailed off.

Arcee frowned. "I will love you always," she breathed in his receptor. Setting a hand over his thrumming spark, she said, "Our bond will remain strong. It can't be interfered with."

The mech gave her a look, still frowning with tears in his optic ducts. "But, the one between you and Bumblebee will always be stronger."

The femme stared into his optics, not knowing what to say. Hot Rod turned his head away, shaking it once.

"I'm sorry, Arcee," he whispered. "For everything I did…"

Silence again. She could only stare sadly.

"…Forgive me, baby."

Arcee planted another kiss against his cheekplate. He sighed, thinking it'd be the last one.

"I'll love you always, Hot Rod," she said, rising from the berth. "You know I will."

A pause as her words hung in the air. For once, she got no, "I love you," back.

She winced. She knew she'd hurt him.

"Just, pl-please be there when the sparkling is born," she said quietly. "I would like you to see the baby bot."

"That would make everything worse," he shot back gently. "Why would I want to see _your_ creation when it could have been _ours_?"

Arcee gulped down a lump in her throat.

"I should've bonded with you sooner," he chastised himself, curling his hands into fists. "Why didn't I…?!"

She shook her head. "Hot Rod - "

"_Goodbye_, Arcee…"

Flinching at his words, the femme turned from him, moving herself to the opened door. She stepped one foot out, then looked back at him with a worried faceplate, blinking at him nervously.

"Tell the others that I've transferred to the _Adonis III_?"

Hot Rod sighed. "No."

She shivered.

"C-Could you please?"

"Do it yourself," the mech grumbled, leaning a shoulder against a wall angrily.

Silence.

"_Goodbye_, Arcee."

The femme bowed her head and departed from the room slowly, feeling her spark sink to the very bottom of its holding chamber. Lastly, she turned her optics to him, feeling a tear trickle down her cheekplate.

"Goodbye, Hot Rod."

_**Adonis III, **_**Two Weeks Later…**

Bumblebee slipped his fingers between Darren's as he took the human's hand, feeling the warm contact of skin-on-skin, their palms pressing together. Darren's eyes looked up into the electric blue hue of Bumblebee's, and they smiled at each other.

"Are you nervous?" Darren asked. "What if you get a baby femme?"

Bumblebee grinned wider, pulling Darren against him as he swiftly moved an arm around the human's waistline.

"Darren, I will be content with either a femme or mech," he said.

Darren chuckled. "But, c'mon, what would you _prefer_?"

Bumblebee shot him a playful look, mocking anger. "I don't have a preference."

Darren light jabbed Bumblebee in the side with his elbow, chuckling. "You're _too_ nice."

Bumblebee purred and, releasing Darren's hand, he transformed into an eighteen foot tall robot in a matter of seconds, the process becoming more natural to him. Leaning down, he scooped up Darren gently in his palms, pausing before Ratchet's door.

"Let's go in, shall we?" The mech smiled, cradling Darren against his chest with one hand as he knocked on the door with the other.

Darren grinned happily, sighing as he heard the nearby thrums of Bumblebee's spark that lay behind the yellow metal. "Everyone else's inside?"

The mech nodded twice. "M'hm. The whole squad's waiting."

Darren blinked with a nod. "Uh-Uhm, Bee?"

"Hmm?"

"How can you tell the gender of a, like…robot fetus?"

Bumblebee laughed, nuzzling Darren's hair with a finger. "Same way you humans do."

Darren chuckled. "O-Oh."

"Mech parts are different from femmes, Darren," Bumblebee said in a wide smile. "You obviously haven't studied our framework too closely. Arcee and I have similar structures, but femmes tend to have more protruded chestplates and…y-you know the rest."

Darren's eyes were widened, and he swallowed, laughing. "That was plenty enough info, Bee. Th-Thanks."

The mech whirred, blinking as the door of Ratchet's quarters parted open slowly. "You're very welcome," he whispered, nodding at the medical officer that appeared at the door at the same time.

"Hello, Sir," said Bumblebee and Darren in unison.

Ratchet greeted them both with a smile, stepping aside. "Come inside, you two," he said. "We're just about to get started."

Bumblebee stepped into the room, looking about the others with a wider smile.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted, easing Darren deeper against his chest.

"Hey, kid," waved Jazz with a smile. "Doin' alright?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

Optimus' optics flared gently as they looked deeply into Bumblebee's, and the towering mech lifted his hand to stroke Bumblebee's head, tussling his neck's wiring slowly. He gave the younger mech a pat on the back, nodding at him once. "Not too nervous are you, son?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "No, Sir. Not too nervous."

"I can't wait to find out," said Darren happily.

Ironhide's massive form waddled over in heavy thuds, his arms crossed over his burly chest. "M'sure you'll be pleased with either outcome, huh?" he said gruffly, a small smile on his faceplate.

Bumblebee nodded. "As long as I have a healthy baby bot, I'm happy."

A finger tapped his shoulder, and Bumblebee turned to see Ratchet looking down at him, one of his hands gesturing in a direction.

"She's ready," he said softly.

Bumblebee nodded and turned his head. "Yes, Sir."

Once his optics fell over his femme, who lay on the medical berth, his spark thrummed powerfully in their bond, his feet carrying him toward her in slow, lengthy strides.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured lowly, leaning down to plant a kiss against her cheekplate.

Arcee leaned up slightly and returned his kiss, setting one on his metal mouth in a smile. "Hello, honey," she said softly. "I can't wait to know about our baby."

Bumblebee held Darren closer against him as he lowered his body alongside Arcee's, letting her tuck her head against his neck like she always did. "I can't wait either," he whispered into her receptor.

As the other's circled around the medical berth, Ratchet stepped before them all, moving his hands toward Arcee with a small smile.

"Just keep still, Arcee," the medical officer cooed, latching his fingers between two pink plates of her stomach. "This shouldn't hurt." He started peeling away the armor, setting them beside her legs. "One moment…"

Bumblebee took Arcee's hand, his large optics watching intently as Ratchet worked. Arcee took deep breaths against him, her optics watching too, as was everyone else's.

"What'do ya think, Prime?" murmured Jazz, grinning. "Femme er mech?"

Optimus smiled, crossing his arms as he shifted his weight. "I'm not too sure, Jazz."

The second-in-command chuckled. "I betcha it'll be a mech."

Ratchet smiled a little wider as he finished, soon trailing his hands up to Arcee's chest to open her chest compartment slowly, his optics scanning over the sparks that rested in the chamber. They widened slowly and the medical officer had to lean closer to make sure what he saw wasn't an illusion.

"_Primus_, Arcee," he breathed, looking to her optics. "You're not going to believe this."

The femme blinked and she felt Bumblebee's hand squeeze hers. Darren squirmed onto his knees against Bumblebee's chest.

"Wh-What is it, Ratchet?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Ironhide, arching an optic ridge.

Bumblebee whirred nervously, his spark skipping.

_Primus, please_, he thought. _Nothing can be wrong…_

Ratchet shook his head at them. "N-No, it's something good," he told them. "Very good…"

Bumblebee leaned forward. "What is it?"

Ratchet grinned, looking to Bumblebee, then Arcee. "I'm happy to announce that you two will be having twins."

Dead silence.

Darren broke it. "Holy _shit_..."

Bumblebee was frozen.

"_Twins_…" breathed Optimus.

"Th-This _has_ to be some sort of mistake," said Jazz, chuckling weakly. "I mean…_c'mon_. Twins?!"

Ironhide groaned, shaking his head and muttering indistinctly.

"…_Tw-Twins?!_" Bumblebee exclaimed, slowly smiling. "Ratchet, are you _positive_?"

"Dear, Primus," groaned Arcee, sinking against her mech. He held her tightly, their sparks flirting. "Two sparklings…"

Ratchet shook his head. "I'm not lying to you, I'm afraid," he said in a chuckle. "There are indeed two other sparks in the casing, not including her own."

Everyone leaned forward, taking a look. Indeed, there were two other sparks squirming around the chamber happily, feeding off the energy of their mother's spark, and the strong thrums from their father's. Bumblebee smiled.

"Our babies," he whispered, kissing Arcee lightly.

Darren looked up at Ratchet. "How will we know their genders?"

Ratchet smiled at the human, moving his fingers to Arcee's stomach compartment. He opened up another partition compacted within another. "We look in here, where the actual sparklings are carried."

Darren blinked. "Why are they in two separate compartments?"

Bumblebee whirred, nuzzling Darren's hair with a finger. "The sparks are kept separate so they are near the mother's, taking in its energy to keep alive. The sparklings will be taken from Arcee's stomach chamber once they're ready to be born, and then, then sparks will be inserted into them afterwards."

Ratchet grinned. "Couldn't of said it better myself."

Darren chuckled, feeling Bumblebee bring him forward as every Autobot leaned forward, looking down as Ratchet opened the chamber fully.

Inside, rested two baby bots, their tiny bodies curled up into balls, their optics round and large like their father's. Their colors could not be determined in the pool of nourishing energon they floated in, but no one needed to know them.

The baby bots were _beautiful_.

Absolutely beautiful.

Arcee gasped quietly, lying her head against Bumblebee with tears of joy stinging her optics. Bumblebee, too, was in shock, his optics not able to tear away from his baby bots.

Their sparklings.

How he wanted to lean down and kiss them already, smother them in love.

Ratchet leaned down closer, examining.

"What can ya tell, doc?" asked Jazz, shifting with a grin.

"Yes, are they mechs? Femmes?" Optimus questioned, smiling as he rested his palms against the berth, leaning closer. "Both?"

Ironhide's optics narrowed as he studied them closely. "I think…both."

Ratchet nodded, leaning back some. "Correct," he whispered. "A mech and femmebot."

Arcee shivered in a cry of joy, and Bumblebee wrapped an arm around her, pressing her against him as Darren was held against his spark. He felt the human's arms lay against his heart as he tried to hug him, fingers soon prodding against his metal armor.

"Congratulations, Dad," said the human softly. "And Arcee…congrats."

Bumblebee smiled, tussling Darren's hair in many happy whirrs.

"Thank you," they both said back at him.

His optics fell to the baby bots again, and his spark thrummed under Darren, pulsing happy with Arcee's and their sparklings'. As the others began talking in excited whispers, he leaned down to the sparklings with a grin, waving at them with his fingers.

At Zaidian and Xylastar.

"Hello, our precious creations," he murmured warmly. "You don't know me yet, but you will."


	33. Ready to Come in the World

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Ready to Come in the World **

_**Adonis III**_**; Bumblebee's Quarters **

**Nightfall, A Couple Weeks Later…**

"Bumblebee, wake up, Soldier."

The yellow mech whirred groggily, lifting his head from the cool metal berth to focus his electric blue optics into those of Optimus', his vision still blurry from his sleep.

"Hmm?" he said sleepily.

The commander's image sharpened through his optics. "Bumblebee, get up, Son."

Bumblebee closed his optics again and let his head fall, feeling Darren squirm in a nook of his chest armor, and Arcee shift beneath his arms.

"Huh?" he said in a yawn.

Optimus set a hand against Bumblebee's shoulder. "Come out into the hall."

Bumblebee groaned, whirring indifferently. Optimus' optics flared softly.

"Bumblebee…" he droned.

"I know, I know." The mech gently set Arcee onto the berth, taking Darren from his chest and sitting him against Arcee's spark. He rose to his feet, following Optimus out into the hallway. He blinked many times, still waking up.

"What is it, Sir?" he said, a little angry that he'd been disturbed from recharge, yet _again_.

Optimus sighed. "I would like to talk to you, Bumblebee."

The mech yawned. "About what?"

"Your near future with Arcee. I want you to be fully aware of what's coming up."

Bumblebee nodded slowly, looking through droopy optics at his commander.

"Alright, Sir," he agreed softly. "But, did you have to do it at this hour?"

Optimus gave him a look. "This is the only available moment I've been given since all of us were in Ratchet's quarters," he said with a small smile. "You knew that."

Bumblebee grunted.

Sighing, the commander nodded. "Now, you do know Arcee could have the sparklings anytime soon?"

Bumblebee nodded dazedly. "I do know that, but I'm not quite sure _how_ soon."

The commander nodded, adverting his optics from Bumblebee's for a moment. "You see, son, this is why I called you out here. I knew you weren't completely sure about everything approaching Arcee and you in the near future."

Bumblebee cocked his head, looking down. "Well, y-yeah, I don't…I'm not…"

"You have _questions_," Optimus said with a smile, setting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I want you to ask me, and I'll do the best I can to answer them."

The younger mech smiled. "Yes, Sir. Thanks."

He nodded. "Now, about _when_ the sparklings should be delivered," mused Optimus. "I would expect in a couple of weeks. Probably less than that."

"Doesn't that seem a little _too_ soon?"

"Bumblebee, the two sparks in Arcee's chamber are feeding off energy from not only hers and yours, but all of the Autobots here as well whenever we're near, for we do have a connection with you, thus giving you more energy to support the sparklings with…Even _Darren's_ heart somehow radiates some sort of energy through the bond he has with you."

"…And that gives me more energy to support Arcee with, which supports the sparklings," the younger mech said, trying not to confuse himself. "Right?"

Optimus nodded. "That's correct."

Bumblebee tilted his head to the other side, making a face as he scratched his head. "I-I think I get it…It's all so confusing."

Optimus chuckled. "Yes, it is a lot, Bumblebee. But, you seem to understand it well."

He nodded, smiling. "Y-Yeah…Thanks."

The commander dropped his hand from the younger mech's shoulder with a wider smile. "Is there anything that…makes you nervous at all?"

Bumblebee whirred, thinking. "I haven't really thought or…noticed anything that makes me nervous. No, Sir."

"You're excited to be fathering two sparklings, I'm sure."

Bumblebee grinned. "Oh, you bet, Sir," he said excitedly. "I can't wait to hold one of them in my arms..."

Optimus smiled at him. "Yes, it's been far too long since any of us have seen a sparkling, let alone a baby bot in a femme's chamber."

"I don't think I'd seen any at all before I saw ours," said Bumblebee.

The commander chuckled. "Yes, but you're still young," he told him, moving a gentle arm around the yellow mech's shoulders. "You're not well in your years just yet."

Bumblebee let the commander draw him against him and, whirring happily, he nuzzled his head into the towering mech's side. Optimus fingers brushed along his arm lightly.

"Any more questions, my little one?" Optimus asked in a soft whisper.

Bumblebee shook his head. "No, Sir."

"Alright, then," he said. "Bumblebee, you will make an excellent father to your sparklings. I know you will, son."

The younger mech felt his spark flutter through their bond. Optimus surely felt this too, as his optics flared warmly into Bumblebee's. The younger mech grinned.

"Thank you, Sir," he smiled.

"Anytime, my solider. After all," he tapped Bumblebee's spark, watching the mech's optics upturn, "…you have one great, big spark inside there."

Bumblebee whirred and hugged Optimus around his middle, smiling even wider.

"Optimus, thank you."

"No need," he told him warmly. "Now, go on. Return to recharge for tomorrow."

Bumblebee nodded, obediently walking toward his quarters. "Yes, Sir."

Who knew what the next day could bring.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Late Afternoon.**

**One Week Later…**

Arcee lay in her love's arms, both of them in their human protoform in a corner of the room, every light dimmed, truly romantic. She leaned her head back against his hard chest, feeling his spark beat, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Bumblebee, I can't believe this," she said, stroking her pregnant belly with a hand. "I'm carrying twins…"

Just those words seemed surreal.

Bumblebee purred, his own hand rubbing her bloated belly slowly, making the babies inside her kick and squirm. Arcee laughed, tucking her head in his neck. She kissed his throat and felt his chin lift away and sit against the other side of her head.

"Zaidian and Xylastar," he whispered in her ear, his eyes a soft flare of blue into hers.

"Twins," she breathed.

Arcee shivered at the smoothness of his voice, grazing her fingers along his stomach. He chuckled with her, purring at her gently, letting her slide her fingers across his neck and feel the throaty sounds he made. She gave him a soft kiss on his chin.

"Primus, Bee," she breathed. "I feel like I'm living in a dream."

Bumblebee's fingers continued stroking her belly. "It does seem too good to be true."

She sighed. "I know, baby…"

A small moment of silence.

"Arcee, thank you for choosing me as your sparkmate," he said softly. She looked at him and there was no smile on his face. He looked serious. "I know it was probably hard for you to…depart from Hot Rod. You'd been with him for quite some time."

Arcee shook her head. "Baby, don't thank me," she said. "I knew you were mine from the moment you held me. Your spark had that charm that his didn't."

Bumblebee looked away, twisting his lip. Arcee blinked.

"Bumblebee?"

He looked down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I dunno," he said in a mutter. "I just feel bad for him, baby. He lost the greatest femme in the universe. I hope you didn't force yourself to love me…out of sympathy."

Arcee shook her head quickly. "Bee, no. No, I didn't. I've loved you."

He looked at her.

"And, Baby, please. Don't worry about Rod. He's _my_ business. I'll take care of him."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" the man asked quietly, his eyes flashing.

"No, he didn't," she answered. "But, Bumblebee, please. Don't feel bad." She snuggled against his chest, feeling his chin sit on the top of her head. "Alright? You didn't _steal_ me, it was my spark's decision for me to be yours." She smiled. "With you, my destiny is the best."

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm just - "

"You're _too_ nice," Arcee finished for him as she lifted her arms around his neck. Bumblebee chuckled, moving an arm around her middle.

"Yes, I suppose that's right." His soft lips kissed her forehead and his fingers continued to work magic on her belly. The twins inside her squirmed again.

"I think they're saying, 'Hi,' to us," Arcee whispered.

Playfully, Bumblebee waved at her stomach. "Hello, Xylastar, Zaidian."

Arcee giggled, pressing her cheek into his chest as his large hand slid smoothly against her round stomach, his fingers tickling her. His cheek rested on her head as he chuckled, his laughter reverberating under her ear. She heard his thrumming spark, getting lost in its beating, hearing him breathe with her. She couldn't help, but let her spark press against his, their enticing pulses quivering excitedly through their bond.

"Oh, Bumblebee," she groaned. "I love you too much, baby."

He purred, rattling her. "Oh, but I love you more, beautiful."

Arcee giggled. "No, I love _you_ more."

"I love _you_ more," he chuckled.

"Noo, I love _you_ mo - " She was silenced with a hard kiss to her mouth and she giggled as his tongue slipped in, massaging against hers roughly, but pleasurably. She moaned in his mouth as his hot breath entered her and he did the same. He grinned as his lips moved away.

"Now, what was that I heard?" he laughed.

Arcee tucked her head in his neck. "I love you more," she giggled. "And you know it."

Bumblebee laughed, shaking his head as he pressed her against him.

"Such a silly femme," he whispered, grinning ear-to-ear.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Another Week Ahead**

**Wooded Area Surrounding the Adonis III**

Darren held on to a plate of Bumblebee's yellow shoulder armor, not wanting to lose balance and tumble off as the mech continued to walk slowly through the woods. He smiled at Bumblebee who turned his baby blue optics at him, each one upturning as they fixed on the human boy. He lifted a finger to Darren's head, messing with his bangs until they fell softly across his forehead.

"Bee, quit it," laughed Darren, grinning as the mech's finger dug softly into his cheek.

Bumblebee purred, giving Darren's side a gentle nudge before pulling it away with a wider smile. Darren chuckled and leaned against the mech's jaw, taking in the fresh afternoon air. He closed his eyes for a moment, the mech's slow walking strays soothing him.

Bumblebee gave Arcee's hand a tiny squeeze and she looked up at him, smiling. Darren made a face at them and shook his head.

"Such love birds, aren't you?" he chuckled.

Bumblebee gave him a look. "I wouldn't say a thing after what I saw your human significant other and you doing that one afternoon."

Darren blushed. "It's called a _kiss_, Bumblebee," he said, still smiling. "You do it too."

Bumblebee grunted playfully, his optics flashing as he smiled.

"Yes, well - "

"Ohh!"

Bumblebee's optics turned to Arcee as she groaned painfully, a hand on her spark chamber. She had stopped walking next to him and her knees trembled, her frame shuddering.

"Arcee!" He exclaimed.

"Ah…!" she cried out, falling against a tree. "B-Bumblebee…!"

The mech instantly moved to her, moving his protecting arms around her securely. He let her lean against him, hoping the thrums of his spark would somehow help her. It did nothing and he whirred worriedly, hoisting her against him stronger. Darren watched with wide eyes, his face showing worry just like Bumblebee's.

"A-Arcee?" the human murmured nervously. "God, what happened all of a sudden?"

Bumblebee watched her. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked desperately. "Baby talk to me. Sat anything."

Arcee breathed awkwardly, her pale optics looking up at him innocently. "M-My spark…" she whispered, groaning. "…S-Sparklings…M-Mine's f-fading."

Bumblebee didn't hesitate at all when he heard, "fading." Gently, he took her up in his arms, moving quickly toward the base. Darren held onto his armor plates tighter, confused and worried for his Bumblebee.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked, squirming into a better position. "What happened?"

Bumblebee didn't respond for a couple seconds. "I'm not exactly sure." His voice was low, drenched in concern for his femme.

"Will she be alright?"

Silence. "She will." He didn't sound at all confident.

Arcee groaned and cried out, shivering as her spark struggled to beat. Bumblebee whirred nervously, trying to fight back tears that stung his optics at the sight of his femme hurt. He leaned down and kissed her cheekplate, feeling her shake again. He shook his head.

"It's okay, baby," he cooed. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."


	34. Getting Through the Pain

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Through the Pain**

**Ratchet's Quarters, A Few Minutes Later…**

Arcee lay on her back on top of the medical berth, whimpering in pain, her hand squeezing Bumblebee's so tightly that his began cramping. He ignored it, standing at her berthside with a worried faceplate, his large blue optics drooped.

One question ran through his mind over and over…

Was she going to deliver their sparkling twins _now_?

It'd came so suddenly to him.

"Honey, it's okay," he cooed softly at his femme, leaning down to kiss her energon dotted cheekplate. "I'm here, baby. Right here. Don't cry anymore."

Arcee only shivered, closing her optics slowly with a small groan. She let out a breath shakily as the medical officer moved to her side, starting to open her spark compartment easily. Her spark beat furiously as it supplied the sparks with much energy and the other two squirming alongside it did too, wriggling.

"Ohhh," she moaned.

"Deep breaths, Arcee," Ratchet told her gently. "In and out slowly, you can do it."

The femme whimpered, looking to his optics, trying her best to get a single breath into her air intake vents. She groaned, "A-Am I delivering n-now?"

He opened her chamber easily, examining first before giving her an answer. "No, Arcee, it's only a false alarm," he said, leaning down a little closer. "The sparks, however, are nearing the completion of their development."

"How long should it be?" asked Bumblebee firmly.

"A few hours," Ratchet answered. "Each spark's framework is beginning to really take a solid shape."

"Meaning?" Bumblebee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning, soon enough, the sparks will be ready to be put into use," Ratchet said. "They'll be fit for the sparklings."

Bumblebee nodded, seating himself at his femme's side, Darren still seated on his shoulder. The human was taken into his massive hand and sat on top of one leg gently. Darren gulped nervously, stealing a glance at Arcee quickly. Slowly, Bumblebee pulled Darren against his stomach, stroking the human's hair with a finger.

"Don't you worry, Darren," the robot murmured. "I don't want you to be…"

As the human sunk into Bumblebee's armor plating, he sighed, "I won't."

Arcee shuddered in another uncomfortable jolt of pain and she squeezed Bumblebee's hand harder, making him wince. He soon wiped the look off of his faceplate, giving Ratchet a look as he kept examining.

"Ratchet…" he said in a low whine.

The medical officer nodded. "I know, Bumblebee. Arcee's fine." He moved away from them, reaching out a hand to ease a machine over to the berth. Two circular devices were set on Arcee's chestplate and each one detected her spark's pulse, recording it in quick beeps. Bumblebee whirred and looked away. Darren brushed a hand over his stomach.

"Bee, it's okay," he whispered.

Bumblebee looked to Arcee again, wanting to hold her safe in his arms, but knowing that disturbing her could cause her more discomfort. Though his spark beat strongly in their bond, it wasn't enough.

Lifting her hand to his mouth, he kissed it, his drooped optics looking into hers. She tried to smile at him and he gave her a small one back, watching a tear trickle from her optic.

"Doin' okay, honey?" he said softly.

She nodded and turned her head to a side, closing her optics slowly. He released her hand onto the berth and brushed his fingers along her leg.

"Stay strong for me, baby."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Arcee's Perspective **

"Ratchet…" Bumblebee whined.

I squeezed his hand. I knew it was weak, but it was all the strength I had inside me. The thoughts running through my head now were unstoppable, like a record that played over and over and over, playing the same tune repeatedly. My baby's voice was completely drenched in worry for me, and my spark dropped.

I wanted to be wrapped up in his arms, taking in every beat of his spark.

But, being that weak, I couldn't.

Zaidian and Xylastar's sparks begged for more energy, wriggling around in my chamber even quicker. I couldn't ignore their pleas, feeding them more energy. My spark skipped, and I groaned.

I didn't think I could hold for much longer.

"Doin' okay, honey?"

Bumblebee…Wrap me in your arms.

_You are fading further from me.  
Why don't you come home to me?  
Hold me.  
Hold me.  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

I only nodded at him, looking away from those optics I loved. From the ones that were now glistening with tears that made my own water.

I knew I wasn't really okay. But, I had to continue providing my sparklings with the energy they needed. Their lives were important than mine. If I didn't live to be with them, Bumblebee would be there to hold them…

They were the next generation.

_I am...  
I am...  
Cold.  
Hold Me.  
Hold me.  
Hold me._

I closed my optics.

_Primus, give me the strength to go on_, I prayed to him. _You've blessed me with two baby bots to carry, two twins. Now, I ask you to bless me with the strength, determination, and devotion needed…_

_Please hear me._

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Two Hours Later…**

**Bumblebee's Perspective**

I was still at Arcee's berthside, my worried optics drooped and transfixed on the metal floor. My hand felt her frequent squeezes from my beloved femme's. I heard her low groans and sighed, frustrated from all the worry that screamed in my processor. I shot my optics to Ratchet and they flared a cold blue.

Enough was enough.

"Ratchet, please," I begged firmly. "Relieve her of the pain."

The medical officer's optics were fixed on a monitor, his eyes scanning and acknowledging Arcee's sparkrate, as well as the other two's. Each one was fast, making my own begin to quicken inside me. It thudded madly as I heard another groan.

"Bumblebee, the sparks are not ready," he told him sternly.

I hissed. "She can't take it anymore!" I yelled, feeling Darren squirm nervously against my stomach. "Her spark is fading! It can't supply any longer…!"

He looked at me, arching an optic ridge.

I knew that yelling at an older mech was disrespectful, but I really didn't care. If my femme were to die in this process…

Primus, I couldn't even come up with a word that would describe how I would feel.

I would be unexplainably depressed – to a degree that words can't explain.

"S-Sir, please," I choked out.

Ratchet strolled over to Arcee's side. He looked into her spark chamber, and my groaning femme looked up at him, her breaths sharp and weak.

"Arcee," called the officer.

"R-Ratchet, _please_," she breathed, squeezing my hand with all her little strength. "I-I can't bare it…" She swallowed suddenly. "I-I can't…"

I whirred nervously, gripping my femme's hand as her voice faded off. My optics looked to Ratchet's seriously, though drooped in worry.

"Sir, I'm begging you," I said on the verge of tears. "_Please_…"

I'm sure he could hear the hurt in my voice. How apparent it was…

My spark was drowned in sorrow and worry.

The medical officer looked at me for many seconds, then sighed. "I'll remove them. Though it seems rather early," he said softly. "But, _fight_ it, Arcee."

She cried out quietly, then calmed as I brought his cheekplate to hers, nuzzling her to a more relaxed state. I heard her breathing calm for only a few seconds, letting my spark thrum strongly near hers. Her spark flashed gently, receiving a small energy surge. I kissed her and pulled away without saying a word.

_Primus, please_, I prayed. _Give her the strength to go on…I know she has it in her._

I closed my optics for a second.

"Help her find it," I murmured. "Please…"

I held Darren deeper in my stomach plating with a sad whirr, tussling the human's hair again as I got lost in thoughts. Another finger messed with the boy's spine and Darren looked up at me.

"Dad, should I stay here?"

Dad. That word surely made me snap out of it. I looked down quickly, thinking it would be Zaidian or Xylastar. But, no, my processor was only fooling me…

I blinked as I looked down at my human son. "Why shouldn't you stay?"

Darren shrugged. "I 'unno. I thought you might not want me to see this."

I shook my head. "No, stay. It'll just be us four. I don't think Arcee would like it if every mech in the base were here to witness."

Darren nodded. I knew he didn't like it when I wasn't smiling, when I wasn't happy. He never did. Usually, he would comfort me, and I'd let him snuggle up in my arms and I'd tell him how much I loved him. But, that would do _nothing_ now.

My dearest femme was hurt, her spark was _dying_.

Fading more and more with each second that ticked past me.

And I couldn't do anything to stop that. And _that_, bothered me.

Hearing me whirr helplessly, Darren set his head against my stomach.

"Everything'll be alright, Bee," he murmured. He reply was a sad groan from me.

I couldn't believe him yet.

"It shouldn't be long, Bumblebee," gently said Ratchet. The medical officer took two tweezer-like devices in both of his hands, easing them toward Arcee's chest. I winced. "Now, Arcee, be as still as you can."

She shivered as the tweezers entered the pale blue aura of her spark, interfering with hers and the sparkling's. The devices twitched quickly at an electric shock, then eased lower. I whirred, anticipating.

"Ratchet, e-easy," I said softly, grimacing more as I took my femme's hand. Arcee barely squeezed it back, groaning weakly, her voice as light as air.

She looked away from Ratchet to me. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb, calming her only slightly. I purred at her.

"Hang in there, okay?" I whispered. "For me…"

"I-I will," she answered me, her voice frail. She hummed painfully as her spark failed to give any of its energy away, fading more. "I-I'll try…"

I twittered. "Ratchet, hurry," I said nervously.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Son," he told me. His optics narrowed as he concentrated. Between the devices, one baby spark was held and slowly lifted. In another shock of pain, Arcee twitched, making the spark fall back into her chamber.

"_Primus_…!" she gasped. "Bumblebee!!"

Her spark couldn't go on for much longer.

I suddenly leaned closer to her, letting my spark thrum powerfully beside hers. She took breaths rapidly and tried to take in my spark's beating, shutting her optics.

"Baby, no!" I cried. "Fight it, my love…!"

She whimpered, crying. Ratchet had to keep working.

Darren eased from my stomach plating and crawled onto the berth.

"You can do it, Arcee," he whispered. "C'mon!"

She looked down at him and used one finger to weakly prod his chest. He smiled.

"You can do it…" He said again.

"Yes, Arcee, focus now," the medical officer told her. "Breathe deeper."

"I-I…" she groaned. "I-I can't…"

"You _can_," I corrected her. "You _can_, Arcee."

She breathed out and looked away.

Ratchet eased the tools towards the baby spark, taking it gently. I watched nervously as it was lifted from the chamber, still beating quickly. The medical officer set it in a small container of energon, letting the tiny spark beat and feed off of the nourishing liquid. I sighed, relieved. Arcee groaned.

"Baby, c'mon," I cooed at my femme, giving her a worried look. "One down, one more to go…I know you can do it."

She didn't move. I leaned forward, optics wide.

"Primus, Ratchet, her spark!" I screamed. "I-It's fading…" I could barely finish.

Ratchet eased the tweezers closer to the second spark. "Bumblebee, hold her hand harder. Concentrate your spark's energy to yours," he instructed.

I hesitated. Finally, I took her hand and let my systems rev softly. I didn't feel any sort of surge from my spark or see any change in Arcee's. Uneasy, I chastised himself mentally, concentrating harder, shutting my optics.

I felt _nothing_.

_Primus, help us,_ I prayed.

"Ratchet…!" I shouted, opening his optics. "I-I don't think…"

My confidence was dying.

"Bumblebee, keep going! It's working, Son. You're doing it."

My femme's spark flashed. I fought back tears, taking her hand with both of mine. I squeezed, ignoring that I could be hurting her.

"Baby," I whispered. A single tear fell.

"Bumblebee," she murmured.

I grasped her hand tighter and she groaned, her spark flashing brightly. I watched in awe as it beat a little slower, calming as the second spark was lifted away. The tiny heart survived the electric shock when it left the warm field of its mother's protective aura and it was secured in the small container with its twin sibling.

Ratchet sighed and set the devices down.

All was silent, except for Arcee's breathing and whimpers. Ratchet pat her leg.

"Good, Arcee. Take a breather," he said, leaning away to tend to the sparks.

Arcee breathed in and out quickly, each one coupled with a whimper or a groan. I released her hand and threw my arms around her, letting her receptor fall against my spark. As she listened, hers calmed, humming slower.

"That's it, baby," I told her, nodding as I stroked her head slowly. "You've got it."

Her breath hit my chest and I kissed her. "Are th-the sparks secure?" she whispered.

I nodded quicker. "You've done it, honey," I cooed, closing my optics.

She groaned against me, her head falling back against my arm. Seeing her mouth exposed, I leaned down and wasted no time in kissing it passionately.

"I'm so proud of you," I moaned into her mouth. "Baby, I'm so proud."

She groaned helplessly, letting all of her trouble and pain out as she breathed out in my mouth. I let her, nodding.

"That's right," I told her. "You did good…"

"Bumblebee," she moaned. "I…love you."

I purred and pulled away, our optics staring into each other's.

"Feeling better?" I said playfully, a smile tugging at my mouth.

She nodded, fingering over my curved cheekplates with a smile back. "Y-Yes, now that I'm here in your arms."

Her smiled warmed my spark and his faceplate, my optics now a deep blue. Releasing her, I looked to Ratchet, taking Darren against my stomach again. I heard the human give Arcee a soft, "Good job."

"Is it time to…insert them?" I said quietly to Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded and turned to face me. "Only if…Arcee's ready."

The femme gulped, slipping her fingers through mine. "Will it hurt?"

"Only a little bit," the officer smiled.

Arcee nodded after. "Then, yes, I'm prepared."

Ratchet stepped to her side, his optics to mine. "Son, make sure your spark stays near hers," he told him. "It needs to regain all the energy it's lost."

I nodded and stretched out alongside her, lying on my side. Darren crawled up his arm, making me chuckle, and sitting himself on my shoulder.

"Here we go, Bee," the human whispered.

The medical officer opened up the first chamber of Arcee's stomach, revealing the second one that housed the sparklings. As Ratchet set his fingers on the second compartment, I smiled, my spark already swelled with love and joy.

I could barely believe it.

Zaidian and Xylastar were only mere minutes away.

* * *

**Babies in the next chapter! Stay tuned, they're comin'. (wink)**


	35. Precious Bots

**What you've allll been waiting for is finally here. x3 No more waiting!**

**Anyways, enjoy. And don't forget to review. x)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five – Precious Bots **

Ratchet eased his hand into the energon fluid that protected the sparkling bodies, carefully wrapping his fingers around one of the baby's tiny frames. It was lifted out of the chamber, and Bumblebee watched with a smile, his optics soon looking down to the tear-glistening ones of his femme. He gave her hand a squeeze and leaned down, kissing her cheekplate.

"I knew you could make it through," he murmured into her receptor. "You're a strong femme."

Arcee smiled, kissing him back on his mouth. "Thanks for helping me through it, baby…"

Bumblebee purred. "Of course, Arcee."

When a hand tapped Bumblebee's stomach plating, the mech looked down, noticing Darren at his waist. The human pointed a finger in a direction. "Look," he said, grinning.

Bumblebee and Arcee turned their heads, watching as Ratchet gingerly set the baby bot's body on the medical berth and, with a single finger, he opened its tiny chest compartment, revealing a small crevice where its spark was to sit.

Bumblebee moved his arms around Arcee, sitting his head against hers.

"Baby, here it comes," he whispered, their sparks flashing in their bond.

Arcee held onto him, her optics threatening to spill tears. "Oh, Bumblebee…"

Ratchet took the tweezer-like devices in his hands again, then lowered them to the container where the two beating sparks rested, oh-so-tenderly taking one of them. The little heart was broughten over to the sparkling's body and lowered down into its chamber.

In a brilliant flash of blue light, the spark was secured.

Everyone shielded their eyes and looked away until the light was gone.

As Ratchet took a few steps back, he grinned from receptor-to-receptor.

"Got it," he breathed. "Spark one, secured."

Everyone's optics were on the sparkling. They waited.

It was silent, and then…

Bumblebee's antennae perked and he leaned forward with Arcee.

They heard it – Crying from the sparkling.

"Wahhh!" it screamed, twisting its body.

Ratchet smiled.

The little bot squirmed on its back and lifted tiny fists into the air, kicking its baby legs slowly. The medical officer chuckled and took the sparkling in his hands, then turned on his heel, lowering the baby to a nearby cart.

He wrapped the little bot in soft cloths, grinning at it as it wriggled around. Fabric fell over one of the baby's tear-filled optics and its tiny hand gripped the material, its chin trembling. Ratchet lifted the sparkling to his arms again, patting the bot dry from the energon softly before offering it to Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Your baby femme," he told her warmly.

"Xylastar," breathed Arcee.

Faceplate drenched in affection, Arcee took the sparking in her arms, cradling the femmebot against her chestplate. Bumblebee took Darren in his palms and lifted him up enough so he could see.

"Oh my, God," breathed Darren, leaning forward to look at the baby with a wide smile. "She's so cute, Bee…"

Bumblebee was speechless; he could only grin at the newborn as she snuggled against her mother's breastplate, her cries softening. Arcee quieted her, swaying her against her chest.

"Shhh, baby," she cooed, tears trickling down her cheekplates. "Mommy's here. No more, Xylastar."

The sparkling whirred as her mother gently eased the cloths away from her faceplate. Bumblebee's spark swelled in joy as he noticed the colors of the baby's body.

Her faceplate was a soft white, her eyes a pale blue like Arcee's. Bumblebee lifted a hand to part away more of the cloths, exposing some of the baby's body. Her chestplate was white and accented black on some plates, as were her legs. She had a miniature set of her father's wings fixed on her back, ones that fluttered and folded just like his.

"Ohh, baby," groaned Bumblebee, looking over their creation slowly. Tears rose in his optics and he let them fall, grinning. "She's absolutely _beautiful_."

Darren looked up to Bumblebee with a smile, tears in his own eyes. He'd never gotten emotional over anything like this before. In a sudden joy, he hugged Bumblebee's finger, pressing his cheek against it. Bumblebee whirred, stroking the human's head softly.

"Darren…" the mech started. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out. His happiness was overpowering. He finally managed, "…Y-Your baby s-sister."

Darren chuckled, nodding. "I love her already." He sighed. "Xyla…"

Xylastar chirruped, reaching her little hands out to Darren. The human grinned and waved at her. She smiled back.

"Hi there, sister," Darren chuckled, leaning forward.

Xylastar said something in her sparkling language, trying to imitate Darren. The human boy only grinned wider, wanting to hold her, if only he could. Bumblebee whirred, stroking Darren's spine.

"She loves you, too," he told the human.

Darren kept his eyes on Xylastar, but she looked away to her father.

Bumblebee looked to Xylastar and blinked at her, noticing her large optics fixed on him. They stared at each other for a long moment, then the mech leaned down, smiling at his daughter with his faceplate close. Xylastar cuddled into Arcee's breastplate, hiding behind folds of fabric. She tensed and whimpered as Bumblebee's finger stroked her tiny head, drawing little circles into her cheekplate.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured, optics warming. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Darren felt tears fall. Those _familiar_ words…They made him remember when he first met Bumblebee. He squeezed the mech's finger tighter, the wonderful memories returning…

_"No, no, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay…"_

_"You're alright…"_

_"Don't be afraid…"_

Bumblebee's first words to him echoed in his head, making him smile. He felt his heart skip in the connection he had between Bumblebee, and he purred, feeling it too.

Bumblebee was interrupted from Xylastar when a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned his optics to Ratchet's, then to a bundle of cloths in the officer's arms.

"Your son, Bumblebee," said Ratchet, smiling.

Bumblebee's optics rounded as they fell upon Zaidian, his spark struggling just to hold in all of the joy that was welled inside it. His faceplate covered in devotion, the mech sat Darren on his shoulder, then gingerly wrapped his arms around his newborn, looking to his faceplate.

Darren peeked down, shaking his head slowly at the beautiful creation. The robot newborn looked _just like_ Bumblebee, blue optics as electric as lightning, a faceplate made of dark metal while surrounding plates were yellow.

Zaidian looked like Bumblebee as a sparkling.

The sparkling whimpered and squirmed in his Dad's arms, and Bumblebee shook his head, bringing the baby against his spark.

"Zaidian," he cooed, touching the baby's cheekplate with a finger. "My son…"

Darren leaned against Bumblebee's face, a tear falling down his cheek. He kissed Bumblebee quickly, chuckling.

"He looks _just like_ you," he murmured, grinning.

Bumblebee's tear-glazed optics shifted to Darren, and they upturned. "He does…" he breathed, looking back at his son. "And, I'll bet he'll look just like _you_ when he gets his human protoform."

Darren smiled even wider. "We'll look like a real family…"

Bumblebee's spark thrummed strongly in their bond. "Yeah," he said, swaying Zaidian. "A real family." His optics turned to Arcee and he scooted closer to her, making sure Darren stayed on his shoulder. He let the human climb down his arm to get a closer look at the sparkling.

Arcee leaned her head against Bumblebee's shoulder, holding Xylastar closer to her breastplate. Bumblebee laid Zaidian's receptor against his heart, brushing his fingers across the sparkling's cheekplates lightly. Both of baby bots' optics were closed, making their creators smile with all their spark.

They slept soundlessly.

Ratchet moved over to them after putting every machine and tool in its proper place. He smiled widely, leaning down with his palms on the berth.

"How are they doing?" he whispered.

Bumblebee nodded. "Couldn't be better," he whispered back, not wanting to wake them.

Ratchet chuckled, leaning forward. His optics flashed as he saw the baby bots sound asleep in the creators' arms, the sounds of their little breathing warming them all. The medical officer sighed happily, giving Bumblebee a quick pat on his leg.

"Congratulations, Son," he said softly. He set his hand on Arcee's shoulder. "And great job, Arcee. I knew you had it in you."

The femme smiled, tucking her head in Bumblebee's neck, listening to him purr.

"I couldn't have done it without my sparkmate," she cooed, feeling him nuzzle the side of his head against her. "And you, of course, Ratchet. Thank you for guiding me as well."

The medical officer smiled wider, shrugging casually. "It's what I'm here for, Arcee."

The femme smiled wider at him.

Xylastar wiggled in the bundle of cloths, fluttering her big blue optics up at her mother. Arcee smiled and leaned down to kiss her foreplate. Xylastar chirped happily, kicking her little legs. Arcee laughed.

"She's wonderful," she breathed.

Ratchet looked closer at the sparkling. "Her colors are _rare_," he told them, arching an eyebrow. "Usually, sparklings tend to have the primary colors of their creators." He shrugged.

Bumblebee blinked. "She has our…what then? Secondary colors?"

Ratchet nodded. "That's correct. She has Arcee's white, and your black." He looked to Zaidian and chuckled. "Your son looks just like you, Bumblebee."

The mech grinned, listening to Darren laugh. "Haha, yes, he does," he sighed, moving his finger in circles in the bot's chest. "My little twin…"

Zaidian awoke, staring innocently up into his father's eyes. Bumblebee smiled wider, pressing the sparkling against his chest easily. The newborn whimpered and his chin started trembling.

Bumblebee shook his head. "S'okay," he murmured.

Zaidian started crying softly, hiccupped sobs coming from his little throat. Bumblebee could only keep smiling, lifting the baby to his shoulder, rocking him slowly. Zaidian's tiny body lay against his shoulder and Bumblebee felt that tiny spark inside him beating.

Closing his eyes, Bumblebee tucked the bot in the nook of his neck, listening to his femme as she "talked" with Xylastar. His daughter made several happy giggles.

Bumblebee nuzzled his chin up and down the Zaidian's spine, and the baby quieted, his optics closing. The mech nodded, patting his son's back.

"That's right," he whispered. "Daddy's here."

_Sleep peacefully now__ my child._

_I hope that you go away to a place where your dreams can play._

_Wipe all the tears from your eyes._

_There is a sky of blue._

_This is your time of truth…_

Zaidian fell back into a sleep. Darren reached his small hand to the sparkling's shoulder, and let it run down the plate of yellow armor covered in the blankets. He smiled, listening as the bot whirred happily at him. Bumblebee smiled.

_Like a bird high on the wind__may you fly __away_

_Like a snowfall in the spring __may you cares melt away_

_Child, innocent child_

_Our hope lies inside__ y__our starry eyes_

_My innocent child…_

"That's the way to do it," he laughed to Darren softly.

Darren grinned, sitting next to the sparkling, continuing to stroke its shoulder. "I'm gettin' the hang of this."

Ratchet sat himself at the edge of the berth, watching as the two robots tended to their creations. "I'll let you all enjoy yourselves before we bring in the others."

Arcee nodded. "Oh, I can't wait to see their faces," she said, patting Xylastar's stomach as the happy baby bot whirred, her little hands clawing at her mother's chestplate. Arcee looked down and kissed Xylastar's cheekplate. "They'll love you, baby."

Zaidian chirped in his sleep as Darren's fingers lightly dug into him. Bumblebee laid his head down on the bot's back and closed his optics, listening to the tiny thing's internal systems work softly inside it.

_Like a candle_

_Like a snowfall,_

_Like a feather,_

_L__ike a bird,_

_Fly away…_

_Like a candle_

_Like a snowfall,_

_Like a feather,_

_Like a bird,_

_Fly away…_

Bumblebee softly pressed his lips against Zaidian's head, feeling the newborn stir on his shoulder. The bot hiccupped in a pleasant whirr, then turned his head on his father's shoulder, his baby faceplate facing Bumblebee's as the mech leaned his head away. He sighed with a smile, his finger messing with one of two antennae that sat on Zaidian's head. The baby smiled and giggled.

Bumblebee's spark swelled in overflowing love.

"Little Zaidian," he breathed, swaying.

Arcee's head fell on his shoulder. "You wanna hold Xylastar?"

Bumblebee shook his head, keeping his optics fixed on Zaidian.

"No, not now, honey," he said softly. "Just a little while longer…"

Arcee grinned. "It's no problem, babe," she giggled. "Attached to your son, huh?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I can't let him go yet."

Zaidian whirred and fluttered open his optics at the near sound of his father's voice. He looked into Bumblebee's optics deeply and giggled, his little hands gripping his father's shoulder plates firmly. Darren, startled, withdrew his hand from the sparkling's shoulder, then chuckled.

"They don't stay asleep for long, do they?" he smiled.

Bumblebee chuckled, kissing the bot's head. Zaidian twittered, smiling at his father.

"Hello there," the mech cooed.

Zaidian giggled again, bouncing. Bumblebee grinned and waved at his son with his fingers. He eased one palm around the baby's bottom, holding it gently.

"Daddy," Bumblebee said, pointing at himself. "Can you say that, Zaidian?"

Nothing. The sparkling's big optics just stared.

Bumblebee laughed. "Daddy, Zaidian," he said, grinning. He drawled it out, "Daddy."

The baby bot blinked. "D-D…D-Da…"

Bumblebee's spark fluttered. Arcee gasped.

"He understands you already!" she breathed over Xylastar's happy squeal.

Ratchet chuckled. "Comin' from two incredibly smart processors," the officer grinned. "Of course the bot understands his father."

Bumblebee patted Zaidian's back. "C'mon, you've got it…Say, 'Daddy.'"

The sparkling blinked again, and whimpered. "D-Dad…D-Da."

Bumblebee chuckled, nodding. "You've got it, son. Keep going."

Arcee smiled, leaning to Zaidian. "Daddy, baby," she told him. "Say, 'Daddy.'"

The newborn looked to Darren, to Ratchet, then to both of his creators. The sparkling's chin trembled again and he buried himself in the crook of Bumblebee's neck, his little head fitting perfectly. Bumblebee sighed in a smile.

"I guess he doesn't like everyone watching," Darren laughed.

Zaidian sniffled, snuggling into Bumblebee's warm neck. The sparkling whimpered and pressed himself deeper, feeling his dad's spark beat in his neck, calming as he felt it.

Bumblebee nodded. "Daddy's here," he cooed.

"D-D…D-Dada."

The whole room went silent.

Xylastar made a pleasant whirr at her brother, clapping her little hands.

Ratchet breathed out, shaking his head. "Well, imagine that," he said softly.

"…His first word," murmured Darren, grinning. "_Already_."

Arcee couldn't help but kiss Zaidian's back. "Dear, Primus. _Good boy…!_"

Bumblebee's optics upturned at his son's, and he pulled the bot down to his spark, turning Zaidian over onto his back, blue optics looking up into his.

"D-Dada," said the newborn again.

Bumblebee, Arcee, Xylastar and Zaidian's sparks thrummed in their Creator-Creation bond. Darren's heart beat happily in the connection to, as did Ratchet's.

Every spark was smiling, pulsating in pure love.

Bumblebee brought the sparkling up against his spark, swaying him.

"Dada," Zaidian giggled.

Bumblebee nodded, smiling as he closed his optics.

"Dada," he repeated to his sparkling.

_Dada_…His son's first word. A tear fell from under an optic lid.

"Zaidian," Bumblebee murmured. "One more time for Daddy…"

Zaidian giggled. "Dada!' The bot chirped, bouncing. "Dada, Dada, Dada!"

Everyone laughed.

"What a character," sighed Ratchet. "He's gonna be some mech one day."

Bumblebee held his little son tighter.

"And Dada'll be here forever," he whispered, kissing the baby's head. "Forever." He tapped the sparkling's spark. "In _there_ forever…"

"D-Dada…" Zaidian muttered with a smile, nuzzling. "Mmm…"

_"I'll always be right here…"__ Bumblebee had told Darren._

_"In my heart,__"__ Darren had replied. __"A-And I'll always be right here__, Bee…__"_

_Bumblebee had cooed back,__ "In my spark."_


	36. Watched

**Chapter Thirty-Six – Watched **

**Outside the Adonis III**

**One Hour Later**

Hot Rod, in his robot form, ducked down slightly to peer into the window to Bumblebee's quarters, his deep blue optics looking left and right before zeroing in ahead of him to an entire Autobot squad circled around a single berth in the quarters. He raised an optic ridge and stepped over to a side, narrowing his optics as he let them scan more efficiently and fall over a certain couple lying on top of berth, holding each other lovingly.

He gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching.

"Bumblebee," he growled, recognizing that unmistakable yellow armor and pair of electric blue optics. His spark sank when he saw the candy-pink armor of his ex-femme, Arcee, cuddled up in his arms, her head on his shoulder. Frowning, his optics drooping, he set a single hand on the base, sighing.

"Why did you leave me, love?" he whispered to himself. "Why did you - "

He words were cut short in his throat as he saw two baby bots sitting on the berth before the couple, each one smiling happily as they looked up at everyone. One, the femme, a white and black, and the other, the mech, a bright yellow and black…

Just like Bumblebee.

Hot Rod shook his head slowly.

The sparklings had been born.

And he hated to admit to himself that they were _beautiful_.

Tears stinging his optics, he looked away quickly, clenching a hand into a fist. He couldn't help, but look back, just at the wrong time as Bumblebee kissed Arcee on her cheekplate. They took their sparklings between them and the squad departed, leaving them and their sparklings alone in the room.

Hot Rod took a step closer to the window, taking advantage of his now clearer view of them. He felt his spark sink even more as Bumblebee moved his arms around Arcee, drawing her against his frame, cradling her, caressing every nook and cranny with his curious fingers.

He made a look of disgust.

The sparklings snuggled between their creators, their happy gurgles and giggles faint to his receptors, as he was behind the window. But, he didn't need to hear their joyous cries. His spark already felt lonely, missing out on the wonderful pulsations of the bond that pulsed through the sparklings to their creators.

Not to mention, missing that sensation Arcee's spark had brought to him.

All of that was just a memory now.

He stared at them with blue optics glassed with tears, unable to look away.

He couldn't. He didn't think anyone could if the love of their life unexpectedly fell in love with someone else. His spark was torn in half, and breaking in fourths with every lonely second that passed by. Soon, those fourths would become eighths, and the eighths, sixteenths…

His pain would be never-ending.

Hot Rod, knowing that it only caused him more pain, kept staring anyways. If he couldn't be with Arcee, he might as well just pretend.

He closed his optics as he stepped away from the window, imagining himself as Bumblebee, seeing Arcee in his arms again. There he was kissing her, whispering in her receptor, telling her how'd she be his forever, and hearing her say the same back.

He opened his eyes to the harsh reality.

That would never happen again.

With a heavy spark, he accepted the fact.

Arcee was Bumblebee's, and their love was inseparable.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Meanwhile, Inside the Adonis III**

**Bumblebee's Perspective**

"Dadaaaa," whirred my mechling me, trying his best to wrap his tiny arms around my faceplate. I smiled at him warmly, my own blue optics looking into those of my son's, my fingers moving gingerly underneath the bot's bottom.

"What is it, Zaidian," I cooed playfully, pressing my noseplate against the sparkling's. "What was that, huh?"

Zaidian giggled, pressing his little cheekplate against mine. "Dada," he said slowly.

"That's right," I told him. "I am your Dada."

Arcee giggled at me groggily, nudging her head into my shoulder.

Darren chuckled, nudging an elbow into my stomach plating. "Hey, could I see him?" he laughed, turning his eyes up at Zaidian, watching the mechling gurgle happily.

I nodded at him, lowering the bot to the metal berth.

"Of course," I grinned, letting Zaidian from my hands. My mechling fell onto his side and whirred, smiling, and I smiled wider. I took his tiny hand between two of my fingers and pulled him straight up, Zaidian struggling to sit up by himself. I cupped my hand around his little back, supporting him.

"Honey, make sure he stays up," warned my half-awake femme, holding a sleeping Xylastar gingerly against her breastplate. "Don't let him fall…"

"Oh, I'm aware," I told her, stroking Zaidian's back with my thumb.

Zaidian fixed his big blue optics on Darren, staring wide-eyed, his little throat making curious whirrs. He reached out a hand for the human, his little fingers slowly easing against Darren's chest and stomach, feeling his body lightly. Giggling, he took Darren in his hand, squeezing, lifting Darren into the air.

"Rrrr…!" the mechling purred.

I widened my optics, watching intently as Darren squirmed, struggling to breathe in the tight grip Zaidian had on him. I took my son's hand and slowly peeled away his yellow fingers, letting Darren fall into my palm. Zaidian whimpered at me, and I gave him a chastising look.

"Zaidian, you know better," I droned at him, shaking my head. I looked down at Darren. "Are you okay?"

Darren nodded, looking a little shaken. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he stammered.

I nodded, setting him against my stomach armor with hand as I took Zaidian in my other. Both hands were soon on him, and I lifted the sparkling to my chest, looking into his optics seriously.

"Zaidian, look at Darren," I told him.

He only blinked, whirring at me.

I raised an eyebrow, jerking my head in Darren's direction. "Zaidian…"

The mechling turned his optics down at the human, his chin trembling.

"Tell him you're sorry, Zaidian."

He reached out a hand for Darren, waving his little yellow fingers. He whimpered and shifted his optics to me, staring innocently. I smiled at him with a nod, wrapping him up in my arms as I drew him closer against my spark.

"Good, boy," I murmured.

Zaidian sniffled, then turned his head to the door of my quarters as approaching footsteps sounded. I looked up to meet the optics of my commander, who greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, Sir," I said at him warmly, shifting the bot in my arms. "Welcome."

Optimus entered slowly, his optics immediately falling upon a sleeping sparkling in a recharging Arcee's arms. His metal lips curved into a warm smile as his blue optics turned to Zaidian.

"Bumblebee," he cooed gently, sitting himself at my side. "Is that your son…?"

I nodded at him. "It is, Sir," I said, turning Zaidian to face Optimus. I looked down at the mechling, grinning. "Say, 'Hi,' Zaidian. Say hello to Optimus."

Zaidian's chin tremored and he looked away, turning his optics up at me with a nervous whimper. He clutched my arm, his little frame shivering quickly.

"M-Mmm," he hummed frighteningly. He shook his head.

I chuckled. "He won't hurt you, Zaidian," I told him, leaning down to kiss his little head. "I promise you." I shifted my optics to Optimus, smiling wider. "Would you like to hold him?"

Optimus blinked. "He wouldn't mind, would he?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, besides, I'm right here to take him back if he becomes too much of a handful."

My commander smiled, nodding slowly. "Only if you're sure, Bumblebee."

"I am, Sir," I replied, lifting Zaidian away from my spark to Optimus' awaiting hands. The mechling gripped Optimus hands firmly as the towering mech brought him to his chest, the spark unfamiliar to the little bot making him whirr in fright and curiosity. Zaidian shook and looked up at Optimus with a whimper, sulking down as the commander looked back warmly.

"Hello, little one," he cooed, stroking the mechling's head with a single finger. Zaidian's antennae twitched several times, their hypersensitive circuitry receiving an unpleasant jolt that rattled him. Optimus smiled, tracing the outline of Zaidian's cheekplate and jawline.

"M-Mmm," he hummed, trying to wriggle out of Optimus' hands.

Optimus shook his head. "Needn't be afraid," he told him softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Zaidian started writhing and twisting in Optimus' grasp, letting out choked sobs from his throat, his optics ducts welling with tears. He threw his head back and squealed shrilly, turning his tear stained faceplate and drooped optics at me. A little hand reached out and he whimpered.

"D-Dada!"

I frowned, meeting Optimus' optics. He blinked, looking back to Zaidian.

"Shhh, don't cry, mechling," he said, easing the little body against his warm spark.

"Yes, Zaidian. It's alright."

The mechling cried louder, throwing out his fists, kicking his legs.

"Dada!"

I sighed, reaching my hands out to take my son in my arms again. He continued choking out little sobs in his fit of fright, snuggling against my spark as I eased him to it. He let his receptor listen to its beating and he gradually calmed.

"Good, good, that's right. Shhh," I cooed at him. "No more…"

My optics fell to his stomach plating as a small sound emitted from them, telling me that his tiny tanks were empty. His chin started trembling again, his optics watering.

"Dadaaaa," he whined, rubbing his stomach.

I chuckled, hoisting him onto my shoulder as I shifted my optics to Optimus.

"Sir, I need to tend to him," I said, stroking Zaidian's back.

Optimus nodded politely, smiling as he rose to his towering thirty feet, his hydraulics hissing. "It was a pleasure to meet your son," he told me, setting a hand on the handle of my door. "Perhaps next time I'll meet your sparkling femmebot."

I nodded at him. "That would be wonderful, Sir."

Smiling wider, Optimus twisted down the handle, exiting from my quarters.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Once Bumblebee was sure he was gone, the mech lovingly glowered down at his femme with warm blue optics, turning on his side to face her.

"Just us, now," he murmured smoothly, easing closer.

Arcee smiled, her optics looking around for a moment. "But, where's your human friend? I thought he was here with us."

Bumblebee chuckled. "He went with them to go get a bite to eat, baby," he grinned, sliding his fingers up one of her arms. "Only you, Zaidian, Xylastar and me, now."

Arcee's optics flared softly into Bumblebee's and she smiled wider, pulling herself against him. She felt him shift as he pulled an arm around her shoulders, turning her and himself onto their backs. Bumblebee held Zaidian in his free arm, and Xylastar lay on her side against the cool metal berth, giggling.

Arcee grinned. "What is it, you silly femmebot," she joked, watching her baby snuggle her cheekplate into the berth. "Hmm?"

Xylastar only whirred back, closing her optics dazedly as her recharging systems hummed to life. Bumblebee nudged her little white head with a toe, laughing with the sparkling as she turned onto her other side.

"We should feed them," Bumblebee said, lifting his chin temporarily as Arcee tucked her head against the crook of his neck. "…Their first meal of energon."

Arcee nodded. "Let them recharge first."

Bumblebee whirred, agreeing as his sleeping Zaidian stirred against his shoulder, mumbling something under a breath. The mech purred and stroked his son's back with light fingers, letting his optic lids droop.

"You tired, baby?" he asked his femme in a yawn.

Arcee hummed groggily. "I'm worn from the energy I lost…"

Bumblebee shifted his optics down at her, eyeing her spark chamber. "You're spark's not bothering you at all, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, it's holding…" She rubbed his spark chamber gingerly, feeling it beat mightily inside him. "With yours around, of course mine's okay," she cooed, smiling.

Bumblebee grinned, kissing her head before he set his against it, turning his optics to a nearby window set high on the wall. "And it'll always be there for - "

He froze, words choked.

Outside the window, was a faceplate, red and gold, its optics as blue as the ocean. They stared into the quarters at them, watching unblinkingly, staring, taking every detail in. Bumblebee's own optics widened instantly and he swiftly sat his head up, making Arcee look up at him worriedly.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He watched as the faceplate suddenly disappeared from the window in a flash.

"Arcee, someone was watching us," he droned lowly, moving his arm tighter around her.

She shivered. "Wh-Who?!"

Bumblebee turned his optics ahead of him, sighing before he said the name.

"Hot Rod…"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Outside the Adonis III**

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Bumblebee stepped around the base, ambling into the wooded area that surrounded it, curving around the metal headquarters. His blue optics scanned the area, then fell upon that oh-so-familiar red and yellow frame, and those optics staring at him now a heated fire in them.

Hot Rod stood a good few feet away from the yellow mech, his faceplate hard.

"What do you want…?" he growled slowly.

Bumblebee swallowed, wincing at the anger in Hot Rod's voice. "H-Hot Rod, what're you doin' out here? Watching us?"

Hot Rod didn't answer for a few moments. "You just _had_ to take her from me, didn't you?"

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Wh-Wha - "

"You just _had_ to take her," he repeated, cutting him off without the slightest care. "You just had to get your hands _all over_ her. The femme of my _spark_, the one'd I been with for _hundreds and hundreds_ of years, Bumblebee…Do you know I _feel_?"

The mech just stared, his mouth open, but no words coming out.

"Don't play dumb with me," snapped Hot Rod. "Don't even _try_ it."

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," shook Bumblebee. "I _did not_ steal Arcee. It was her spark's decision, and you know that."

"I doubt it," the mech snapped back.

Bumblebee only stared.

"I bet you begged for her to be yours, and I bet you made her be your sparkmate." He scoffed. "You would do something like that, wouldn't you?"

Bumblebee's optics flared. "I would do _nothing_ of the sort," he snapped. "You know that. I would do _nothing_ like that to Arcee. I would not steal her."

"Do I know that _really_?" Hot Rod snickered. "What I caught you doing to her could be stressed to something that high of a degree."

"What the hell are you saying…?" droned Bumblebee.

The other mech scoffed, smirking haughtily. "Maybe I should explain further…job that processor of yours…"

The way he said that, it made Bumblebee's optics narrow and flare.

"Day one," Hot Rod said, starting to pace back and forth. "I come outside, looking for her…" He stopped suddenly, glaring harshly at Bumblebee, making the mech stumble back a step. "And _there_, I see her with _you_…_your_ hands all over her, _your_ filthy mouth on hers."

Bumblebee grimaced. "That doesn't mean anything…"

Hot Rod scoffed, chuckling. "_Doesn't mean anything?_ It's day one and you're already kissin' all over her? Does that not sound a bit weird to you?"

The yellow mech's hands clenched to fists at his sides.

"…A little desperate maybe?"

"I loved her…"

"But, you knew she had a mech, Bumblebee. You knew she was my sparkmate! You knew fraggin' well that I loved her before you!" Hot Rod was fuming, his optics electric blue. "You knew it all, Bumblebee. She was _mine_."

Bumblebee gulped. "It'd slipped my processor. I was so caught up - "

"'Cause you were so damn caught up in _getting her_."

Silence.

"Things like that just don't _slip_," Hot Rod said lowly.

Bumblebee's hands unclenched and he looked down to the grass, frowning. He didn't know what to say.

"I was her sparkmate for _years_, Bumblebee. _Hundreds and hundreds_ of years we'd known each other. Then, all of a sudden, she's not _mine_ anymore." His optics narrowed. "Do you know how much that hurt me?"

Bumblebee shook his head slowly. "…N-No, I didn't realize."

"Well, now, you know damn well," Hot Rod shot, his voice quivering some. "…I'm so used to waking up and seeing her in my arms. Finding those…Those beautiful blue optics looking at me, feeling her there, knowing she's my sparkmate _forever_." He shook his head. "Now, I wake up to _nothing_. Loneliness…" He sighed. "But, you wouldn't care, would you."

Bumblebee lifted his head, shifting his optics to Hot Rod.

"I didn't mean to cause you any of the pain you're going through," he said softly. "…None of it was intentional."

"Sure did seem that way."

"I'm not like that, Hot Rod," the mech said in a gentler voice. "And really, my spark does feel for you. I mentioned to Arcee that I sympathized for you, but she told me not to worry about someone who was her business."

Hot Rod's optics cooled and his expression changed to blankness. "…You said that?"

Bumblebee nodded. "I-I did," he told him. "I-If I could make things better for you…"

Scoffing, he cut him off, giving the mech a slightly apologizing stare before looking away, shaking his head. "Whatever…I don't wanna hear it."

Bumblebee watched Hot Rod, his optics now droopy. "I _am_ sorry, Hot Rod."

The red mech looked over his shoulder, past Bumblebee, to the base window. Bumblebee winced when he saw tears glaze over the mech's optics and one fall down a cheekplate, into the grass.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, turning away with his head low. "Those sparklings should have been ours…"


	37. Traitor

**Chapter Thirty-Seven –Traitor**

**Bumblebee's Quarters**

**45 Minutes Later**

"They're right in here," said Ratchet in a whisper, leading the rest of the Autobot crew into Bumblebee's room. "Stay quiet. The sparklings are sleeping, as is everyone else."

Optimus was the first one to step inside, his deep blue optics scanning around before they fell over the robot couple, each holding one of their precious baby bots in their arms. Arcee had her head tucked in Bumblebee's neck, a small bundle of cloths in her arms, lying against the part of her breastplate where her spark rested. The thrums it gave her baby bot calmed the sparkling, keeping it in a relaxed state of recharge.

He grinned as he saw his soldier, Bumblebee, with his uncovered baby mech against his shoulder, his yellow hands gently supporting the tiny robot's frame; one palm seated against the little back, and the other cupped around the sparkling's bottom. Bumblebee's optics were closed, his head against the baby's body ever so gently at a slight angle.

Darren rested in a crook of Bumblebee's chest armor, his back against the cool yellow metal, his arms held loosely across his chest. He had his eyes closed, his head tilted to one side, his breathing slow and rhythmic.

It was completely silent, except for the few, occasional squeaks and chirps from the sparklings. Every time they uttered a sound, their creators would calm them with gentle fingers across their backs. And, each time Zaidian whimpered, Bumblebee's purring made him relax instantly like magic.

Jazz ambled slowly to the commander's side, smiling slowly with a sigh.

"Is that them?" he whispered, leaning forward as he sat his hands on his hips.

Ratchet nodded, seating himself quietly at the edge of the berth.

"M'hm, those are them," he said softly, shifting his optics to the babies. "Fraternal twins."

Ironhide stood behind him Jazz, his towering frame giving him the clearance to see clearly above the shorter mech. Crossing his arms across his burly chest, he asked gruffly, "Fraternal…"

"Meaning, they don't look exactly alike," Optimus said quietly, looking down at his weapons specialist with a small smile.

"I knew _that_…" grumbled Ironhide.

Optimus looked to Ratchet. "Their coloring, it _is_ different, isn't it?"

Ratchet nodded at his commander. "It is. That's correct," he told him. "The baby femme is white and black, Arcee and Bumblebee's secondary colors, where as the mechling looks just like his father."

"_Exactly_ like him?" asked Jazz.

Ratchet nodded again, smiling. "Exactly. Like a miniature version of Bumblebee."

Hearing his name, his antennae twitching, Bumblebee whirred, lifting his optic lids dazedly. His sky blue optics shifted from one mech to the other and he lifted a corner of his mouth is a drowsy smile, his fingers dancing along his son's spine. He shifted, nodding once at them all.

"Hello, Sirs," he grinned sleepily, lifting his head.

"Tired, already, huh?" joked Ratchet, giving the mech's foot a small tap.

Bumblebee yawned and nodded, fluttering his wings as he stretched. "Mmm, yeah," he said, breathing out as he ended his yawn.

Optimus chuckled, moving over to the younger mech's berthside. His warm blue optics fell upon the sparkling in Bumblebee's hands and he smiled widely.

"Bumblebee," the commander said softly, reaching out a hand to stroke the sparkling oh-so-delicately. "Is Zaidian feeling better?"

He nodded, slowly lifting the baby bot away from his shoulder.

"M-Mmm," Zaidian murmured in his sleep, stirring. "Dada…"

Bumblebee chuckled. "Would you like to hold him again, Sir?"

"Only if it's right with you."

Bumblebee scoffed lightly. "Fine with me, Sir."

Optimus grinned. "Then, I sure would," he cooed, taking the sparkling in both of his massive hands. Zaidian wriggled as the mighty commander settled his tiny body in his arms, cradling him very tenderly.

"There you are," cooed the commander slowly in a low voice, patting the baby's side lightly. "Good, good…That's it, Zaidian."

The sparkling fluttered open his big blue optics and squealed, startled, flailing out his limbs in fear and longing for his father. Optimus only smiled wider, shaking his head.

"Do not be afraid, little one," he said warmly. "Shhh, shhh…I won't hurt you."

Darren shook awake at the high-pitched cries, wincing as he poked his head from the crook in Bumblebee's chest armor. He looked up at Zaidian, glaring.

"What's wrong with 'im, Bee?" he said, tired still. "M'tryin' to sleep…"

Bumblebee laughed."He's just frightened to be out of my arms," he said, giving Darren a small pat on his hair with a single fingertip. "Aren't human sparklings the same?"

Darren chuckled. "Yeah, they are. I guess it doesn't matter what universe you come from…They're always the same."

Bumblebee grinned, then grimaced as Zaidian's cries worsened, wondering if he should take his son back into his arms. He swallowed, watching Optimus struggle to calm the baby bot.

"Zaidian, don't worry," he called to his son. "Optimus won't hurt you, baby."

The mechling only wailed, throwing his tiny fists in the air. He kicked and squirmed, shutting his optics as tears spilled from under their lids. The bot turned onto his stomach and reached for his father, making the yellow mech grin.

"He's not going to hurt you, Zaidian," Bumblebee said again, patting his son's head.

"Dadaaa!" wailed Zaidian.

"I…don't think he cares," said Darren, sulking as to shield away the cries.

Optimus shook his head, brushing his fingers along the bot's young frame, making Zaidian shudder. The sparkling wailed again, trying to kick his little feet at the older mech's hands, squealing for his father.

"Dada!" he cried, screaming louder. "Dadaaa!"

Bumblebee shook his head at his son, waving a finger. "No, Zaidian," he said. "Be nice, okay? Be nice to Optimus."

Optimus blinked, pulling the sparkling gently against his warm spark, hoping its mighty thrums would quiet the baby's cries. Zaidian silenced only a little, his tiny receptor pressing against Optimus, listening to the beats the spark gave off.

Optimus nodded. "Right, little one. No need to be so frightened."

Zaidian cried harder at Optimus' voice, his tear filled optics staring into Bumblebee's. A little yellow hand reached out and he hiccupped in a sob, whimpering as Optimus held him a bit firmer.

"D-Dada!"

"Zaidian," droned Bumblebee. "I'm right here. I won't let him hurt you."

Ironhide blinked, watching with an arched optic ridge. "The little guy talks already, huh?"

Jazz shrugged. "Apparently," he muttered. "…_One_ word."

"The bot learns fast," Ratchet told them. "Though, he's not quite comfortable around Optimus, for some reason."

"Well, _obviously_," sighed Darren, wishing the cries would stop as he covered his ears.

Zaidian cried shrilly, sobbing. He kicked and squirmed wildly, screaming at the top of his little vents, staring at his father with his hands before him. He hiccupped in his sobs, trying to move away from Optimus by kicking his legs.

"DADA!!"

Bumblebee nodded at Optimus as he took the sparkling back into his hands, lifting the crying baby to his chest. The sparkling whirred, hiccupping frequently, his tiny frame shuddering. Bumblebee swayed him gently and patted his stomach, nodding slower.

"Okay, okay. Shhh…That's enough, Zaidian," he cooed in the baby's receptor. He let a finger prod at one of the antennae on the bot's head, and they twitched, their circuitry highly sensitive. "Don't cry anymore." Zaidian whirred as he was lifted to his father's shoulder, his little body leaning forward with a sigh as Bumblebee cupped a hand over his back, digging his fingers into his metal skin.

Optimus grinned. "Zaidian," he said. "A nice name for a mechling."

Bumblebee smiled. "Thank you, Sir." He paused to kiss his son's head. "I'm sorry about that…I guess he's just afraid."

Optimus shrugged. "It's only understandable from such a young bot like him. He'll grow more comfortable in time."

"He's just not used to such a mech like you, Prime," chuckled Ratchet.

Optimus shrugged. "I suppose you're right, Ratchet," he laughed.

Bumblebee nodded with a smile, patting Zaidian quicker as his cries started up again.

"Shhh, shhh," he quieted. "Daddy's here, Daddy's here, Zaidian."

"Mmm…Dada," muttered Zaidian. "M-Mmm…"

Arcee looked up at her sparkmate and little Zaidian, giggling as Bumblebee was quick to plant a soft kiss against her cheekplate. She snuggled her head up against his shoulder, feeling his head nuzzle against the top of hers.

"Well, the other one's awfully quiet," commented Jazz with a wave of his hand, shifting his weight as he turned his dark optics to the baby femmebot. "Hasn't said a _word_."

Arcee gave him a playful look. "Her name is Xylastar, Jazz," she shot at him lightly. "And, yes, she's a very calm femme." Her fingers stroked over the sparkling's pale white faceplate. "…She doesn't need to be outspoken."

The second-in-command laughed. "What? Like Zaidian?"

Bumblebee's optics flared. "…He's only a newborn."

Jazz shrugged. "Hey, m'just sayin'," he said, smiling. "I thought they were _twins_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" grumbled Ironhide, shooting the Jazz a skeptical look.

"_Twins_…aren't they supposed ta' have, like, the same personalities? Be the same?"

Optimus looked at them. "They're _fraternal_ twins," he sighed.

"…Oh, right."

Arcee smiled. "Jazz, you wanna hold her?" She offered, holding out Xylastar. The baby femmebot squirmed and whimpered, reaching her little hands out for her mother.

"M-Mmm," she hummed. "N-Nnn'…"

Jazz made a face. "Oh, Arcee, I 'unno," he chuckled. "She might be like _him_." He looked at Zaidian.

Bumblebee gave him another look.

"And, she might not _like_ him, either," grinned Ironhide.

"_Hey_, I wouldn't talk," the second-in-command snapped back.

Xylastar whirred, turning her blue optics to Jazz. She giggled and clapped her tiny hands, wiggling her legs as she smiled at him, the folds of fabric falling from her head. Jazz blinked, then slowly grinned, moving over to the sparkling slowly. He waved at her, laughing.

"How you doin'?" He greeted in a chuckle, lifting his hands before him to take the small bot. Xylastar only whirred again, snuggling herself against his warm spark, letting out many happy gurgles. Bumblebee grinned, hoisting Zaidian higher against his shoulder.

"I think she likes you, Jazz," he said, optics upturning.

"Yeah, what're you doing?" giggled Arcee. "She's so calm with a _stranger_."

Jazz shrugged, grinning wider as the femmebot looked up at him.

"I 'unno really," he chuckled, patting Xylastar's back softly. "I'm just a natural, I guess."

"Jazz'll make a fine father to a sparkling one day," chuckled Ratchet.

Jazz felt his coolant surge. "…Y-Yeah, that'll be the day."

"Never say never," said Optimus, smiling as Xylastar pressed her cheekplate against Jazz's chest.

"I didn't," grumbled the second-in-command in reply, taking Xylastar in his arms. She squealed, wriggling happily. "M'just sayin', I don't see it happenin'."

"And, _he's_ just saying," Bumblebee came in. "You _could_ be a father one day."

"A _fine_ one," added Ratchet.

Jazz grunted, looking into the precious femmebot's wide blue optics, feeling his spark warm inside him. He couldn't resist, but let his slender fingers play across her foreplate, and he grinned, feeling Xylastar move her little head in time with his gesture, giggling. He chuckled, his dark optics smiling into hers.

"Oh, _slag it_, I bet she'll like me just a much," butt in Ironhide, waddling his massive form over the Jazz. Gently, yet somewhat forcibly, he took the femmebot in his hands, making her whirr out in surprise, her hands reaching for Jazz. She whimpered as the towering mech brought her to his optics and shivered, staring into their cold blue hue.

"Mmm…" she uttered out, quaking again.

"Ironhide!" Arcee and Bumblebee cried out, watching as their baby femme wriggled quickly in her fright.

Xylastar's chin trembled. "M-Mmmm…."

"Easy," droned Optimus. "Don't hurt her."

"I'm _not_," snapped Ironhide. "You just watch."

Xylastar's optics stared, wide, unblinking, into Ironhide's, and the weapons specialist coldly stared back, making her little shoulders drop and her frame sulk.

Ironhide blinked at her, brushing fingers along her spine.

She shivered. "M-Mmm," she hummed again nervously.

Ironhide lowered her, staring. She stopped shivering.

They did nothing for many seconds. Xylastar was obviously scared, but she didn't cry.

Jazz exchanged skeptical looks with Optimus, then Ratchet, and finally Bumblebee and Arcee. They all shrugged, shifting their optics back to Ironhide and the baby femme.

Lifting one of her tiny white hands, Xylastar waved black-accented fingers at the weapons specialist. She twittered her version of a hello, kicking her legs happily. Her little mouth opened, but nothing came out. She only giggled.

Ironhide raised an eyebrow at her, making a face. "What'd I do?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "…She just likes you, is all."

"Why on Earth would she…?" mumbled Jazz.

"Beyond me," sighed Darren, smiling inwardly to himself.

Xylastar reached out her hands toward Ironhide's faceplate, squealing happily as she brushed the cool, steel metal. She kicked her legs, gripping at him lightly.

"Dada!" she repeated from her brother, her fingers wiggling. "Dada!"

The room fell silent.

"Uh-oh," laughed Darren.

Bumblebee's optics widened and blinked. "N-No, Xylastar. He's not your, 'Dada.'"

"Dada!" Xylastar called again, ignoring, reaching forward with a tiny sound. "Dadaaa!"

Arcee laughed. "Silly femme," she smiled.

Bumblebee lay his head on his femme's, grinning receptor-to-receptor with his optics fixed on Xylastar. He laughed as Ironhide made faces to the femmebot's movements, looking at her without the slightest bit of warmth.

"Ironhide, she wants you told hold her _closer_," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, not _two feet_ away from ya," Jazz butt in.

Ironhide scoffed, bringing the sparkling down to his spark. He rotated her slowly onto her back, cradling her gently in his burly arms. Xylastar gurgled happily, snuggling into his warm chest. She closed her optics and made happy humming noises, hugging the old mech's spark tightly.

"Mmmm," she hummed, her recharge systems coming online. "Dada…"

Ironhide growled softly, making a slight look of disgust at the femmebot.

Darren laughed. "Well, would ya look at that," he sighed.

"She actually didn't _scream_ herself to death," chuckled Ratchet.

Ironhide mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, ya actually pulled it off," Jazz said, sounding quite surprised. "I didn't think you could make a sparkling _happy_…She's not terrified."

"You surprised us all, Ironhide," commented Optimus. "…Positively."

"Us, included," said Bumblebee and Arcee in unison, watching Xylastar somewhat surprisedly.

Ironhide grunted, no warmth shining from his edged faceplate or coming from his war-hardened spark. Regardless, the femmebot snuggled herself deeper into his warm chest, her tiny black fingers brushing over his chamber slowly. She giggled in her partial recharge and Ironhide looked down at her, making a face as her tiny fingers dug in a little into his armor.

Playfully, she turned onto her back and smiled at him, her wonderfully blue optics staring up at him. Ironhide leaned back a little and couldn't help, but let out a smile in return, making the sparkling clap her hands happily, her little mouth wide open in a grin.

Ironhide chuckled as he stroked her tiny head and, for once, a loving warmth pulsed through his ice-cold spark to her newborn heart. Xylastar felt this and clapped her hands, squealing happily.

"Yay, Dada!" she said through giggles.

Ironhide grinned at her, stroking her tiny frame. He chuckled, "Yeah. Yay, Dada."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**That Night…**

Bumblebee took Zaidian in between both of his hands, lowering the sparkling into the warm tub of water. The mechling whirred as his little body came in contact with the water, his wide blue optics staring into his father's as if seeking reassurance, his throat making a tiny whirr of question. Bumblebee smiled, easing his son ever so slowly into the water, his yellow metal disappearing in the bubbles.

"It's alright, Zaidian," he cooed, cupping water into his palm. He let it run down the mechling's side before patting his head twice, making the baby whirr again. "Shhh…"

Zaidian blinked at his father. "D-Dada?"

Bumblebee didn't look at his son, continuing to move his palm along the contours of Zaidian's yellow armor. He raised an optic ridge, leaning forward to clean the bot thoroughly.

"Hmm?"

Zaidian watched his father's hand as it moved along his body, sliding to his stomach to clean in tiny circles that felt good against him. He giggled, his little tummy bouncing under Bumblebee's hand. Zaidian splashed, making water hit Bumblebee's faceplate.

Bumblebee smiled, wiping away the water. "Zaidian, you playful little bot."

The sparkling leaned back, letting the hand slide up his stomach and chest. He whirred and his smile faded, his optics turning off behind Bumblebee.

"Dada…?"

Bumblebee blinked. "What is it, Zaidian?" His optics shifted to his son.

Zaidian whirred, still looking past Bumblebee. His optics looked around before falling to his father's, the mechling's optics wide, his faceplate innocent. His chin trembled for a second.

Bumblebee paused, furrowing his brow. He stared into Zaidian's optics, trying to find out what the little mechling was trying to say. His processor scanned and his spark felt that Zaidian's was downer than usual, its little pulsations not as strong within their bond. Bumblebee took one of his son's tiny hands, his larger one concealing his completely in his mighty palm.

"Something wrong?"

Zaidian whirred and nodded. "D-Dada…"

"…Yes? What're you trying to say, Zaidian?"

The mechling swallowed, tears of frustration welling in his optics. "M-M…"

Bumblebee blinked. "What - " He suddenly realized.

Arcee wasn't with them. She usually was.

"Ohh, Zaidian, Zaidian," he cooed, taking the mechling in his arms. "Mommy? Is it her?"

The mechling nodded into his father's chest, tears shimmering in his optics. "M-M'hm…"

"Xylastar and her already had their bathtime," he said softly, stroking the back of the bot's head. "They're in the room, baby."

Zaidian shook his head quickly. Bumblebee pulled away.

"…They are, Zaidian."

The mechling only shook his head again, pointing to his spark. "M-Mommy's…n-no."

Bumblebee's optics widened, then narrowed, suddenly concerned. "N-No…She's in the base, son. You'll see her soon." He leaned down and fatherly kissed his son's foreplate. "Don't worry." When he pulled away, Zaidian's optics were still drooped in sorrow.

Zaidian whimpered and shook his head again. "Mommy's…g-gone."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**A Few Minutes Later**

Zaidian, wrapped in towels, pressed against his father's shoulder, his droopy blue optics looking every which way for his mother or sister. He whimpered by Bumblebee's processor, and his father shook his head, his own optics scanning helplessly through the empty halls. He grew frustrated and worried with every second that passed by – Every second without Arcee and his baby femme was excruciating to his spark.

"I-It's okay, Zaidian," his voice shook as he fought tears. "…W-We'll find them…"

Zaidian tucked his head into his father's neck, his optics watching the ground past by below him. Bumblebee's hand cupped against his back again, patting gently. Zaidian shut his optics, letting tears slide beneath his optic lids, spilling onto his little cheekplates. He buried into his father's warm neck, his cries muffled.

"Shhh, Z-Zaidian…"

The sound of his father upset on made his cries worse. His frame shivered.

"M-Mommy…"

"We'll find her, Zaidian," cooed the reply. "W-We'll find her _and_ Xylastar."

Bumblebee carried his son further down the hall, his footsteps the only sound behind Zaidian's tiny cries and worried twitters. Zaidian heard his father's nervous breathing, and he felt through their bond the uneasy beats of his spark.

He shivered. "M-Mommy…" he uttered under a breath. "…X-Xyla…"

"Arcee!" called his father, holding Zaidian tighter against him. "Arcee!!"

His voice echoed lonely down the hall.

Zaidian's cry followed.

"Mommy!!...Xylaaaa!"

Echoing names, but no replies.

Bumblebee slumped against the wall as he shut his optics, suddenly hopeless as he, nor his spark could detect his sparkmate's presence. Zaidian looked to his father quickly, whirring sadly as he saw the tears in his blue optics, just at the very verge of spilling. Bumblebee wiped them away, wetting his cheekplates, then turned his optics to Zaidian, shaking his head.

Zaidian frowned. "Dada?"

Bumblebee sighed, letting a weak smile cover some of his sorrow. He nuzzled his cheekplate into Zaidian's back, closing his optics.

"Dada…okay?"

Bumblebee frowned, shifting his gaze to a single window, high on the wall. He noted the full moon that shone behind it, his spark heavy, a tear trickling onto his son's back.

He closed his optics again, making a silent prayer.

"Y-Yeah," he breathed. "Dada's okay."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Outside…**

Hot Rod pressed Arcee's back against a tree as she let out a sharp breath, his optics a fiery blue that seemed to penetrate her very spark, each one glowing intensely in the evening darkness. In his hand, he clutched Darren, the human squirming, struggling to free himself. Hot Rod only tightened his grasp, making Darren cry out in pain. His fists hit the red ones of Hot Rod, a strangled cry leaving his throat.

"S-Stop!" Darren begged, his body still fragile from wounds that had not yet healed fully.

Hot Rod growled, moving his body against Arcee's, a devilish smirk fixed on his metal lips. His mouth was only a mere inch away from hers, his breath hitting her frequently, making her frame shudder. As his hand pressed down against the pink armor of her shoulder, she groaned at the pain, looking into his optics innocently, and angrily.

"Wh-What do you want, Hot Rod…?" she barely asked through a breath. "Leave us alone. We did _nothing_ to you."

Hot Rod chuckled lowly, the sound reverberating in his throat. He pressed his mouth against hers, making her give in as he pressed against her shoulder, her reaction an instant buck upward, deepening their kiss. She tried to pull away, but only managed a choked cry. She kicked his ankle, but he didn't pull away.

Darren shuddered at the sight, his pale blue eyes looking through golden locks of his bangs. He frowned at the base that seemed too far away, wishing Bumblebee would locate their position, save them from the rebellious Autobot…let him face the consequences necessary.

But, it was only a wish.

He was here now.

Hot Rod finally let go, his mouth still hovering barely above Arcee's. She could feel him smile, snicker at her cries, tightening his grasp around Darren until breathing became a struggle.

Hot Rod didn't care.

Arcee was _his_.

And to make that evident, Bumblebee would have to pay…

Very, very well.


	38. Like a Heart Needs a Beat

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – Like a Heart Needs a Beat**

**Inside the Adonis III**

Blue optics drooped at their corners, glassing over with layers of tears that's threat grew with every second Bumblebee's spark was without his Arcee's, and with every whimper his mechling chirped out. He set a hand over the baby's back, clawing his fingers gently into the metal plates, tussling his fingertips through delicate wires of the bot's frame.

Not a word was spoken to comfort the frightened youngling. Bumblebee's mainframe was heavy in inquiries unanswered, worries uncomforted. He forced himself to think positively, pushing the horrid possibilities of Arcee's sudden disappearance out of his mind.

But, that only lasted for mere seconds.

Zaidian pushed his head deeper into Bumblebee's warm chest, closing his blue optics, his audio receptors listening to the footsteps below him. His receptor fell over his father's spark chamber and listened to the thrums inside the mech, his little palms setting against the yellow metal. The spark only comforted him a little. Zaidian needed his mother's near, and his sister's, and until then, their four-way bond – Dada, Mommy, Xyla, and himself – would be incomplete.

Zaidian's head perked upright when his antennae perceived the sound of crying. His wide optics shifted over to his father's, and he whirred, wriggling.

"D-Dada…" he said softly.

"I heard it too, Zaidian," Bumblebee replied, holding his son a little tighter. "Shh, let Daddy listen…"

Zaidian obeyed, twisting his little body some to look ahead of them. He chirped and pointed a finger straight before himself the instant his optics fell upon a tiny figure.

"Dada! Xyla, Dada!"

Bumblebee slowed his quick strides to an amble, slowly approaching the figure that sat on the ground, in a dark corner of the hallway.

And sure enough, it _was_ Xylastar…

Without her mother, without his sparkmate…

Alone.

Bumblebee's optics blurred with tears as he kneeled by his femmebot, taking her into one of his large hands. Her little sobs wrenched his spark, and he prayed she hadn't seen anything dreadful happen to her mother.

He prayed that Arcee was safe…Perhaps even nearby.

Xylastar's hands gripped onto Bumblebee's shoulder tightly, her head nuzzling into his armor. Bumblebee lowered himself to sit in the corner, cradling both sparklings in his arms, bringing them to his spark. He closed his optics to hold back the tears, allowing his systems to rev, his spark to thrum strongly by them. Their little receptors eased against his chest, and soon, their cries quieted.

It was silent as he looked around, scanning the dark hallways. He heard absolutely nothing, detected nothing…

Arcee wasn't here.

"Primus, where are you, baby…" he said to no one, closing his optics.

The tears threatened again, but he held them back.

Oh, how his spark hurt so.

His optics shifted to the little bots, his fingers brushing over each of their faceplates, wiping at tear-dampened cheeks.

"Shh, n-no crying," he whispered, shaking his head. "Daddy's here. Daddy's here…"

"D-Dada," sputtered Xylastar, squirming against her brother gently.

"Mmm," Bumblebee agreed lazily. "Dada's right here, Xylastar."

The sparklings hugged each other, forcing Bumblebee to smile at the sight. He easily pressed them deeper against his chest, continuing to stroke their bodies, fondling with their wires. Xylastar's optics shifted up into her father's, her tiny hand rubbing into his spark chamber.

Bumblebee's smile faded. "Where'd mommy go?" he murmured, leaning down to her.

Xylastar blinked. "M-Mommy…"

"Yes, baby, where is she? Where's Mommy?"

The desperation in his voice was apparent.

The femmebot shook her head, then buried it in his chest. Zaidian's cries choked in his throat, his frame twitching. He looked up at his father with droopy blue optics, innocent, looking to the mech as if he held an answer.

"D-Dada, wh-where's M-Mommy?"

Bumblebee's spark sank. He looked away, cradling the babies looser than before.

"…D-Dada?"

"Daddy doesn't know," Bumblebee answered too quickly. "Zaidian, Daddy doesn't know."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Outside the Adonis III**

Hot Rod's mouth curled into a devious smile, his electric blue optics gazing in through a small window, grinning at the sight of Bumblebee cradling his saddened sparklings. Good, the mech was sad, his sparklings crying…

Perfect.

The red mech turned away slowly, no slightest bit of sympathy present in his desirous spark. He treaded slowly back to Arcee and Darren, hidden in a concealed patch of grass, veiled behind trees. He smiled at the femme, kneeling down at her side.

"Everything's going _perfectly_," he said lowly, looking into her optics.

She scowled at him heatedly, leaning back as his mouth came close to hers.

"You're a _traitor_, Hot Rod," she managed to say before he kissed her roughly. "Wait 'till I tell Optimus. You'll be in detention _forever_."

He chuckled, pulling away. "A traitor, I'm not. And you're not telling Optimus. You're mine," he told her, smile fading. "You were to be mine since we first laid optics on each other, Arcee. You were to be mine from the start."

She glared.

Hot Rod turned his optics down to Darren who hid behind the femme's leg, his pale blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the mech. He eased his hand by the human, chuckling as he stumbled in several directions, trying to avoid the mighty palm that chased him. As the boy dashed right, the mech set a hand at his rear left, making Darren collide against his palm once he turned. Hot Rod grinned, curling his fingers around Darren's body as he drew him to his optics.

"I don't understand why Bumblebee favors you so…" he said, looking over the human. "…Why _you_ in particular to so many other humans."

Darren glared. "Why would you care?" he muttered.

Hot Rod laughed. "Oh, so you talk now?"

"I always have," shot the human. "You're just too _greedy_ to realize anything."

Hot Rod's optics flashed and he tightened his grasp around the human until he squirmed, fighting pry free. His wounds were still tender and as pressure was applied to Hot Rod's grasp, he uttered out a strangled cry of pain, shutting his eyes.

"…S-Stop…!" he coughed out, gripping one of Hot Rod's fingers.

The mech grinned.

Ignoring his struggles, Hot Rod leaned down and pressed his mouth against Arcee's yet again, feeling her buck back until she came in contact with a tree, making him smile inwardly. The fingers of his free hand walked themselves up her body, dancing lightly once they reached the candy pink armor of her chestplate. He chuckled.

"I'm not losing you, baby," he whispered, optics flashing. "You're mine."

She groaned, fighting to shake him off. Arcee cried out as she felt her chest compartment flip open, but her cry was muffled in the kiss he kept on her. Hot Rod pulled back, smiling at her.

"I'll make a bond so strong…" he droned, fingering around her naked spark chamber, giving her systems sensational, yet overwhelming twitches. "…A bond so much stronger than the one you have with Bumblebee."

Darren shivered at his words. He wouldn't let Hot Rod do this do his father, to such a great mech that deserved nothing like that. He wouldn't let the bond be ruined.

…But, he couldn't do anything to avoid this.

Arcee gulped a lump in her throat, her faceplate drenched in fear and innocence. "N-No, you can't," she gasped. "Y-You can't. You'll interfere with ours. O-Our sparklings…"

"Those sparklings should have been _ours_, Arcee," growled Hot Rod. "What happened? One moment you're mine, and the next you're his?" He shook his head. "What's with that…?" he added in a breath.

She trembled, feeling his fingers tug at sensitive wiring around her spark. "H-Hot Rod - "

"_Save it._ Now, I'll have to settle this all," he whispered, opening his own chest. He eased his spark closer to hers and she shook her head, whimpering, trying to push him away with force she didn't have. Hot Rod chuckled, pressing his mouth against hers.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Arcee," he murmured. "But, baby, I have no choice anymore."

"N-No…!"

His spark hovered just above hers, the power thrumming from his beginning to overwhelm the pale blue aura surrounding hers, giving itself entrance without granted permission. In only a few seconds, the sparks merged to one, and Arcee cried out in their kiss again, subconsciously gripping onto Hot Rod's shoulders, her fingers clawing in. The mech's frame shuddered with hers, temporary overdrive making the femme groan painfully. Her circuitry twitched, thus making their sparks pulse rapidly into each other, their bond strengthening with each second the sparks stood intact with one another.

Within moments, the bond was established in a brilliant flash of light, making Darren turn his eyes away, shutting them. Their chest compartments closed automatically and Arcee's breathing stood above the heavy silence, soon coupled with a chuckle from Hot Rod.

As he took her chin in his hand, he drawled, "So, tell me what I want, Arcee…"

The femme kissed him, opening her optics as they upturned. "I love you, Hot Rod."

Just what he wanted to hear.

He grinned and stroked her faceplate. "That's a good femme…"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Meanwhile, Inside the Adonis III**

Bumblebee jolted suddenly, feeling his spark churn and twist inside him, making alarms ring in his CPU. His wide optics fell over Zaidian and Xylastar as they too, wriggled in their partial recharge, uttering strangled sobs from their tiny throats. Bumblebee winced as his spark, again, fluttered awkwardly, as if alerting him…but for what?

Arcee? Darren?  
He grimaced, trying with every molecule of his being to follow his spark and listen to its alert. There was Zaidian's, beating with his own, as was Xylastar's, following her father's rhythm obediently, not missing a single one. He found Darren's, unusually fast, but still _there_…But Arcee's.

Unavailable.

Not obtainable.

_Interfered with._

Intervened.

Bumblebee's optics flared and he hissed heatedly, feeling every drop of coolant within him surge to the boiling point, washing through him like a tidal wave.

Only one mech would do this. The only one who hated to see him happy…

_"Hot Rod…" _

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**A Few Minutes Later**

Bumblebee dashed down the hall, skidding to a halt at the Weapon Specialist's door. Ironhide…Could he be trusted in watching his sparklings?

His spark twisted inside him again, churning, making him shudder at the pain it caused to his systems.

There was no time to second guess, no time to waste with overanalyzing _stupid_ situations.

He desperately knocked his fist against Ironhide's quarters' door, fighting back tears that blurred his vision, making the matters even worse. Zaidian nuzzled his head into Bumblebee's warm chest, hugging the spark that thrummed there. His wide blue optics lifted to his father's faceplate and the mechling whimpered, watching tears fall from Bumblebee's optics. A little yellow hand reached up.

"Dada…" he murmured. "D-Dada…okay?"

Bumblebee only turned his head away, letting a hand fall over the back of Zaidian's head. The mechling instinctively turned his head, laying his receptor against his father's heart.

"Hush, Zaidian," came his father's voice in a whisper. "Dada's fine…"

Zaidian whirred.

Xylastar whimpered, feeling Bumblebee's fingertips brush her side.

"Wh-Where's Mommy?" she asked.

Bumblebee shuddered at the question.

"Dada'll find h-her," he quivered, grimacing at the pain that twisted his spark. "...I will."

Zaidian closed his optics. "Wh-When?"

"Soon, baby," cooed Bumblebee. "Until then, stay with Ironhide."

"D-Dada go?" Xylastar asked, shivering.

Bumblebee sighed, shifting his optics aimlessly ahead of him to a wall. His CPU played tricks on him, flashing pictures of Arcee through his mind, playing bytes of her voice in his receptors, and there she was…in his arms.

Bumblebee needed her like a heart needs a beat.

Without her, what was he?

Nothing.


	39. Unable to Return

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Unable to Return **

**Outside the Adonis III, A Short Moment Later **

Bumblebee slowly swerved around a corner of the base in a single stride, making sure his optics remained focused before him, their sensors on high alert for that particular _red mech_. He scanned the area frantically in anger, his optics narrowing as they became a cold, ice blue. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, releasing a heated hiss through his vocal modulators. His spark twisted again, making him shudder in pain and fury.

"You've crossed the line too far this time, Hot Rod" Bumblebee droned to himself under a breath. "No more Mr. Nice Guy."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Meanwhile Inside the Adonis III**

**Ironhide's Quarters**

Zaidian fluttered open his baby blue optics, blinking them to clear his vision that had been blurred from tears. He was in a dark room, the silence hovering in it deafening to his receptors. The mechling squirmed, feeling tears rise. He didn't feel his father's spark near.

"D-Dada…?" he whispered, hoping to hear that accented-voice in response.

Nothing.

A mighty form shifted itself beneath him and, startled, the mechling looked up, finding his optics locked with the cold blue ones of the Weapons Specialist, Ironhide. The gruff mech brushed his fingers across the baby's little yellow head, watching as the bot only stared with wide optics, his chin trembling.

"D-Dada?"

Ironhide shook his head. "M'afraid not, kid," he sighed, easing the mechling against his chest.

"…Wh-Where Dada?"

"Shhh, he won't be long, little one. Don't you worry," he said. "Until then, just sleep."

Zaidian whimpered.

"Recharge…" cooed the mech, tickling the bottom of the mechling's jaw.

Zaidian craned his neck back and closed his optics, letting the thick fingers dance lightly over his little throat, tussling his sensitive wires. His optics slowly opened and he gave the mech a bright-eyed grin, giggling. Ironhide nodded at him, smiling back.

"Sleep for me, alright? Here…" Ironhide eased Xylastar against her brother, and she squirmed. Zaidian blinked at his sister, then moved his tiny arms around her little frame, drawing her close to him. Xylastar opened her optics to look at her brother, nuzzling her head against his. Zaidian hugged her and looked up at Ironhide as if asking for reassurance.

The mech nodded, using his hand to cover them like a blanket. His optic lids fell.

The mechling laid his receptor over Ironhide's spark, closing his optics. Xylastar turned her head to Zaidian, staring at him. He blinked his optics open, smiling at her.

"Xyla…" he whispered. "Wh-Where's Mommy?"

She shook her head. "Mmm…Mommy."

Zaidian squeezed her, opening his mouth to say something. He grimaced as his spark twisted inside him, shutting his optics. Xylastar felt it too, wriggling, whimpering in her brother's arms. Ironhide shifted again, looking down at them.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, stroking their little bodies.

Zaidian buried his head into the warm chest. "…D-Dada."

Ironhide furrowed his brow. He shifted his optics over to Xylastar, and the femmebot nodded at him, wincing as if in pain. She held her little spark, her optics glistening.

Ironhide stared at them, shifting his gaze from one little bot to the other.

Bumblebee… What could be wrong with him?

The Weapons Specialist took the sparklings in his arms, cradling them against his spark as he rose to his feet, standing at his full height. He eased them into the crooks of his arms before moving his burly form toward the door of his quarters, feeling them fidget and move against him.

"Hush, little ones," he told them, some firmness in his voice.

"D-Dada?" chirped Xylastar nervously, clinging to his arm.

He didn't respond for only a few seconds. "We'll get him help," he said, stepping out into the hallway. "No one's gonna hurt your Dada."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Outside **

Bumblebee stormed his way past the trees, ignoring the scraping sounds of his armor against roughened bark. His blue optics continued to scan on high alert, in overdrive, still looking for that one particular mech. His coolant surged warm just at the thought of Hot Rod, just at the very thought of his sparkmate, his femme, in his greedy hands.

His spark twisted pain through him again, churned again and he fought the urge to grab it. He didn't let tears well in his optic ducts, though they threatened to come again. Bumblebee couldn't fight it; He let tears blur his vision, stopping himself by a tree. He leaned against it and gazed ahead.

"Where are you…?" he sighed.

He could only imagine what Hot Rod could be doing to Arcee. But, he knew one thing for sure. The mech was interfering with their bond, a definite "no-no" in _his_ book. He felt Arcee's spark getting weaker and weaker in the connection he had with her, falling farther and farther down…Slipping away from his grasp.

The thought of losing her was an absolute nightmare. But, was it a thought?

It already felt like reality.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Meanwhile…**

Hot Rod's human protoform drew Arcee's shoulders under one of his muscular arms, easing her slender frame against his burly one. Her sky blue eyes flared warmly into his as she slowly lifted her chin, locking her mouth with his. She giggled into their kiss, both of them smiling inwardly.

"Hot Rod," she said as she pulled back, smiling at him. "How'd I ever depart from you?"

The mech smiled back at her, curling his finger through a few locks of the strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. "I knew I could never lose you, baby," he breathed, pressing his nose against hers. "We were meant to be…"

"I'm afraid that's incorrect, Hot Rod."

Hot Rod turned, wisps of his red and yellow hair falling over his eyes that fixed on the tall form of a man, not exactly his height, but still tall. His eyes were a piercing blue, almost hard to look at as they stared directly into Hot Rod's eyes, as if looking _through_ him. The man had that unmistakable mop of blonde hair, with those bangs accented black…

"Bumblebee," Hot Rod growled, slowly rising to his feet. "How the hell did you know we were here?"

The man's eyes slitted. "Our bond may be interfered with, but I can still follow it."

Hot Rod smirked, taking slow, careful steps forward. "Do what you want," he said, snickering. "You can't override the bond I've established with her." He shook his head. "You're not strong enough."

Bumblebee hissed. "Well, we'll see about that."

He lurched forward suddenly, knocking both of them to the ground, tumbling only a foot away from Arcee. Darren watched wide-eyed as the two men furiously punched at each other, completely forgetting and ignoring the fact that they both were Autobots, supposed to be _comrades_. Regardless, they hated each other, violently tearing and thrashing at every given moment.

Bumblebee struck his fist clean across Hot Rod's face, making the other man wince and cry out shortly in pain. They tumbled into the grass, Hot Rod eventually landing on top. He pressed a hand into Bumblebee's chest, preventing him from moving.

He snickered. "I'm sure you remember this."

He pressed his hand into Bumblebee's lungs, making him stir and grunt in pain as his breathing became a struggle. His fingers clawed at Hot Rod's hands, but did nothing as to relieving the pain, the struggles. His breaths grew too abrupt, too quick. His vision blurred.

"S-Stop…!" he said harshly. "H-Hot Rod!"

The older man laughed. "Just what I want to hear…"

Bumblebee groaned, gripping Hot Rod's wrists. He shut his eyes, using all of his force to throw the hands off his chest. Hot Rod stumbled aside. Bumblebee rose to all fours, then pounced on the man, lashing at him without hesitation.

Arcee's eyes widened at the sight of the men fighting, covering her mouth with her hands. She nervously glanced down at me, her hands shaking. Darren only stared at Bumblebee, almost afraid to see him so hostile.

He'd never seen him so _outraged_, not even with _Barricade_.

Bumblebee wasn't betraying, was he? Since Hot Rod was supposed to be a comrade. He was just being protective, right? Arcee was extremely dear to him; losing such a femme would break his spark.

Hot Rod thrusted his fist into Bumblebee's chest and another into his stomach, making him suddenly winded, falling off of him into the grass. Bumblebee shakily lifted himself onto all fours again, glaring at the stronger mech heatedly. Hot Rod towered over him, grinning.

"Hot Rod, stop this!" called Arcee, shaking her head. "Leave him alone!"

Darren furrowed my brow. "Quit it!"

He ignored us, slitting his eyes at Bumblebee.

"You never give up do you?" he growled, watching the younger man rise to his feet. "What don't you get about, '_She's mine?_'"

"What don't you understand about, 'Her spark's decision was to be with _me_,'" Bumblebee snapped back through his sharp breaths. He narrowed his eyes. "Quit being so jealous and face _reality_. You can't get what you want all the damn time."

Hot Rod gritted his teeth and lunged forward, his hands slamming into Bumblebee's shoulders. The younger man grunted, feeling his back press roughly into a tree, feeling Hot Rod's hot breath as he leaned forward to him, his cold blue eyes glaring into his.

"Mute it," Hot Rod growled. He raised a fist to Bumblebee's jaw, and he leaned his head back, keeping his eyes focused on Hot Rod's. "You've got no - "

A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned his head, looking up into the pale blue eyes of a teenager, hidden by wisps of golden hair. They narrowed at him, pale lips dropping into a frown.

"Let him go," Darren demanded, digging his fingers into the man's shoulder. "Quit bein' such an asshole."

Bumblebee stared at him, gulping down a lump in his throat.

Hot Rod laughed at the boy, releasing Bumblebee as he stood at his tall height. "What're you gonna do, kid?" He pushed Darren's hand from his shoulder, shaking his head as he looked over the human slowly. "I seriously don't see why you favor this guy, Bee." Swiftly, he took Darren in a tight hold, holding a fist to his face as he did to Bumblebee. "His attitude irritates me…"

Darren whimpered.

Bumblebee suddenly rose to his feet, eyes wide in fright. He reached a hand out to Darren, shaking his head as the human squirming, groaning some as Hot Rod held him too tightly around the sensitive wounds on his body.

"Hot Rod, _no_!" Bumblebee exclaimed, shivering at the sounds of pain that struck his ears. "L-Let him go! H-He's not - "

"Under _one_ condition," interrupted Hot Rod. "Arcee's _mine_."

Bumblebee froze, his eyes wide, fixed on Hot Rod's. His hand dropped to his side.

All was silent except for Darren's sounds of worry and pain.

_"…Arcee's mine."_

Bumblebee shut his eyes at the words. He shook his head.

"N-No."

"Then, the kid's gettin' hurt."

"Why must you hurt him?" Bumblebee said, slowly looking to the man. He already knew the answer…

Hot Rod enjoyed his pain, his sorrow, and absolutely hated his happiness.

"Hot Rod, _stop now_!" Arcee insisted. "Leave them both alone!"

"Stay out of this, Arcee," snapped Hot Rod.

_"Let him go, now!"_

The man shot the young woman a cold glare, staring at her through electric blue eyes for a long moment of silence. Reluctantly, he shoved the boy from his arms, making him fall against Bumblebee. Hot Rod watched as the younger man wrapped his arms around the human, quieting his groans and whimpers.

He scoffed. "Go back inside," he growled. "Why the hell are you here anyways?"

Bumblebee didn't look at him, only tussled Darren's hair gently. "To reclaim my femme."

Hot Rod scowled. "You _got_ your answer."

The younger man winced, shifting blue eyes that shimmered with tears to the other, his mouth falling into a deep frown. He looked to Arcee, her face innocent, yet…what was it?

Helpless?

Desperate for him to be near?

He bit his lip, holding Darren closer against him, lying his head against his chest.

What was he thinking…She wasn't desperate for him. Hot Rod _corrupted_ their bond, twisted it evilly; It couldn't be mended.

Hot Rod established his bond with her, one not overrideable.

So, was it over?

"You got your answer," Hot Rod snapped again. "_Get out._"

"Not so fast, Hot Rod."

Everyone's eyes turned to where the deep voice had came from, to a mighty figure storming in their direction, its silhouette muscular, burly, tall, heroic. As it neared, his penetrating eyes pierced through the night like daggers through flesh, wisps of his hair dyed a brilliant blue and red. His face, hardened in anger and disgust, his eyes, directly on Hot Rod.

Optimus Prime.

The man's massive hand fell over Hot Rod's shoulder and squeezed, making the man tremble. Optimus pulled the man in front of him, glaring down with a loathing none of them had ever seen him give a fellow Autobot.

"That's _enough_ for one night," his low voice droned, rumbling from within his chest.

Hot Rod blinked. "S-Sir, with all due respect - "

"There will be _none_ of that," shot the commander, shaking his head. His eyes shifted to Bumblebee and he gave the young man a nod. "Tend to Arcee. I'll take care of _him_." Optimus turned, forcing Hot Rod to his side as, together, they moved behind a collection of trees.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Bumblebee's Perspective **

My eyes drooped as they fell over Arcee, her own staring innocently into mine, making the spark within me twist at the wrenching sight. Darren eased himself from the my arms, watching sympathetically at me, then Arcee.

"B-Bee, it's alright, okay?" he whispered, running his hand down my back.

I didn't advert his eyes, only kneeled at the young woman's side, looking into her eyes as if she were a little girl. She stared back as if she didn't know me, as if I were Primus himself even…

As if I were a _stranger_.

My chin trembled as I took her hand, shaking my head slowly.

"…A-Arcee?"

She blinked at him. "Bumblebee…?"

I was relieved when she spoke my name, but all of that was cut down shortly after. I allowed my spark to thrum a little stronger for her, for our bond, but…

Where was hers? Her spark…

It wasn't in the bond any longer.

My eyes fell to her spark. "…A-Arcee, you're…Our bond."

She pulled her hand from mine almost too quickly. I looked to her eyes and grimaced.

"Our bond cannot be renewed," she told me softly.

Tears fell.

I couldn't override the bond, I couldn't.

Without such ability…

I shut his eyes and turned away.

She wasn't _mine_ anymore.

A hand fell over my shoulder and my tear-filled eyes turned up, glancing through blurry vision, past black accented bangs at Darren. The human's own were glistening, his face displaying absolute sympathy, utter hurt to see his father in such a condition.

"I-I saw the whole thing, Bee," he stuttered out. "…Wh-What he did to her."

I quickly looked to Arcee, watching her, choking back the urge to sob as I saw absolutely _no_ sympathy in her eyes, _no_ sorrow, _nothing_. What – She didn't feel for me anymore? Her spark, it didn't feel that longing to be near mine any longer?

Sadly, this was true.

"…N-No," I breathed, shaking my head. "A-Arcee…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered back.

Sorry…

What was I supposed to say?

_I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground._

_I'm hearin what you say, but I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me - then you go and cut me down._

I felt like the world collapsed, like I was living in a nightmare. What I had hoped would _never_ happen, what I _never, ever_ even thought would happen, was _reality_.

After the _happiest_ day of my life…the birth of our sparklings…

This couldn't be real…

_But wait…  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say…  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

"Bumblebee…"

"Don't even say it, Arcee."

_Primus_, how the tears kept falling.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
Take a shot for you._

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin new .  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven, let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid..._

I let my emotions pour out, in front of her, in front of Darren. Small arms wrapped around my middle and I looked to the human at my side, his cheeks wet with tears. With a smile, one displaying pain, I eased him into my arms, drawing him against me. We both turned away from Arcee…

As if she were merely a mirage.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late.  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

Darren buried his head into my chest, and I tussled his hair gingerly, closing my eyes as my head fell against his. I let him listen to the beats of my spark, let him conform himself as one with me.

My mind fooled me, telling me that Arcee was in my arms, cooing, "I love you."

"I love you, Bumblebee."

How three simple words, supposed to make one happy, could wrench a spark.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

I looked up to where she sat only a minute ago, finding my eyes falling upon an alone tree. I turned my head to see her dashing off, running to a collection of trees where Hot Rod just was. I grimaced, hugging Darren tighter.

"Goodbye, Arcee."


	40. Forbidden

**Chapter Forty – Forbidden**

**Inside the **_**Adonis III**_

Darren ambled at Bumblebee's side, droopy blue eyes lowered as they watched his feet shuffle across the gray metal ground. He looked up to his father's face, in complete sorrow, his eyes not their usual blue, but almost gray, still shimmering with tears. It was understandable; Arcee was his _all_, and losing her all of a sudden, after the birth of their fraternal twins, was the worst thing that could happen.

What was he now…A single parent of two? Three including Darren?

That had to be hard on a broken soul.

Darren wanted to say something, do anything to help Bumblebee feel better, but he just didn't know what to do. He'd never seen him so down and, honestly, he didn't think he'd ever be the same again. In their unexplainable connection, he felt Bumblebee's spark basically a dead weight, not even thrumming in the usual way it used to.

It was just…there.

Gulping down a lump in his throat, Darren eased his hand into Bumblebee's, making the man turn his eyes to him. The human flashed a lopsided smile, trying to cheer him up some.

"Everything'll be alright, Dad," he whispered. "Okay?"

Bumblebee only looked away. He held Darren's hand barely. The boy frowned.

He had a feeling Bumblebee's pain would never heal.

"…I highly doubt everything will, Darren," droned the man's voice lowly. "I've never felt this way before."

"It's depression," Darren told him, taking his hand tighter. "You feel it when - "

"When the biggest aft in the universe steals the love of your life?" Bumblebee glared.

Darren's mouth stood agape, and he hesitated. "…W-Well, yeah…That's an example."

Bumblebee scoffed. His sorrow was coming out as anger, making Darren a little nervous. He didn't bother to say anything more in fear of upsetting the man even further. But, he did slip an arm around his middle, squeezing him.

"Bee, it'll go away," he whispered. "You'll find a new femme, won't you?"

Bumblebee winced. "Darren, do you have the slightest clue as to how much she meant to me?" Droopy blue optics shifted to the human, glazed in tears. "Finding a new one…How could you even think to say that?"

Darren froze, feeling Bumblebee ease his arm from around him.

"Bee, I-I didn't mean - "

"Arcee's one in a _billion_," Bumblebee cut him off. "There's no femme like her."

Darren watched with a furrowed brow. "She meant that much to you, huh?"

"More than you think," replied Bumblebee. "More than words can describe, Darren."

Darren could tell that he was fighting back the tears that made his eyes glimmer like stars, his face still completely drenched in absolute distress, almost coming across as grief. Sorrowfully, slowly, Darren was drawn into his secure arms, against a hard chest. Fingers tussled his hair in a way he hadn't felt in too long of a time, and he looked up into Bumblebee's eyes, watching tears fall from them.

"I still have you though, don't I?" he cooed, tickling his cheek.

Darren smiled. "You always will."

Bumblebee chuckled, kissing the human's cheek softly as his eyes fell shut. Darren hugged Bumblebee tight, nuzzling into his warm chest.

"You know I love you, Bee," he chuckled. "After everything you've done for me, how couldn't I?"

Bumblebee's spark fluttered. "And you already know my response," he whispered.

Darren laughed. "I love you, too?"

Bumblebee grinned, tussling Darren's hair wildly with a palm until it fell over his eyes. "You've got it."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Meanwhile, Outside**

Optimus' ice blue optics glared a heated blue, the coldest they could manage as they glowered down into Hot Rod's, then the femme at his side. His hands latched to his hips, his mighty form shifting its weight to one side.

"Do I even _want_ to hear your explanation for such _ridiculous_ behavior?" the commander droned in a voice that reverberated deeply in his chest. "…Such behavior toward a _fellow_ Autobot?!"

Hot Rod crossed his arms. "Bumblebee _stole_ my femme," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "He deserved that."

Optimus released a low growl. "Bumblebee is an _underling_ to you," he said firmly. "A youngling. You will _not_ hurt him."

"Yet, his human protoform is a human _man_."

"And though he may make a mistake here and there," Optimus continued, ignoring the statement. "Violence towards another comrade is completely unnecessary."

"_He_ attacked me first," snapped Hot Rod. "I was only defending myself."

Optimus leaned forward, electric eyes flaring. "I don't care who attacked who first," he droned. "Bumblebee is a subordinate to you and all of us, and you will _not_ hurt him again."

Hot Rod rolled his eyes.

Optimus' slitted. "Do you understand?"

The other man nodded, refusing to meet Optimus' eyes.

"Answer me, Soldier," growled the commander.

Hot Rod shifted his eyes. "Yes, Sir."

Optimus leaned back, nodding once. He looked to Arcee, who took a nervous step backwards, gulping. The mighty commander frowned at her.

"Have you anything to say?" he said in a gentler tone, yet still firm.

She shook her head.

Optimus looked at the both of them. "…You two are _not_ to return to these grounds," he ordered them, shaking his head slowly.

Hot Rod's eyes widened. "Wh-What? You can't do that…!"

"Being an Autobot commander, I have every right, authorization, and privilege to," he shot back, giving the man a heated glare. "You both are prohibited from these grounds."

Arcee shook her head. "Wh-What about Bumblebee? Won't he - "

"Bumblebee isn't our _business_ anymore," snapped Hot Rod, eyes flaring.

Optimus nodded. "If I catch you anywhere near the base," he started, voice trailing off. "…Your consequences will be even more severe." He looked them both individually in the eyes. "Do I make myself clear to both of you?"

They nodded. Optimus turned, waving a hand at them. "Return to your base," he demanded. "Now."

Hot Rod took Arcee's hand in his, not hesitating to disappear from the commander's sight. They ran off past the mighty form, their images soon fading off into the night. Optimus shook his head at them.

He only hoped that was the _last_ time they'd be seen on _Adonis III_ territory.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Inside the **_**Adonis III**_

**Later that Night in Bumblebee's Quarters **

Zaidian curled himself against his father's warm chest in his sleep, easing his little frame against Xylastar's. She whimpered and fluttered her wide blue optics open, scoping around the dark room. The form beneath her drew its strong arms around her tiny body, and that of her brothers, a massive hand stroking the back of her head gently. She looked up to the closed optics of her father and whirred as she looked to his side, seeing no one.

Seeing no mother, no Arcee...

_Mom, the words of love.  
She gave me peace and love.  
She gave me thoughts of love.  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.  
Mom, pains and joy.  
I love her more and more…_

She whimpered, tiny fingers prodding her father's chest. Bumblebee's optics opened and looked down at her.

"What is it, Xyla?" he murmured, stroking her little head.

She whimpered again. "Dada, where's Mommy?"

Bumblebee grimaced and turned away. He shook his head, optic lids falling.

"Go to sleep, Xyla," he whispered, tickling the back of her head. "Just recharge."

Xylastar blinked. "B-But - "

"Xylastar," Bumblebee droned firmly, shifting his optics to her. "_No_ more…"

_And in my life, I've always dug her.  
And in my life, I've always needed her.  
The mom I know, I love so well.  
Mom, her face is still the same.  
She never seems to change.  
Her love still remains…_

The strict tone in Bumblebee's voice sent slow-rising tears to the sparkling's wide blue optics, making the femmebot burry her little head into the warm chest, looking to her sleeping brother before shutting her optics. Her spark wrenched inside her, not used to being separated from her mother's.

Tears fell onto her cheekplates and she shivered. Bumblebee held her tighter.

"Xyla, shhh," he cooed. "D-Don't cry, little one."

She shut her optics tighter.

"M-Mommy," she hummed.

"Mommy…" he trailed off. "…Don't worry about her."

The heartbreak in his voice couldn't be more evident.

_Mom, the love she gave, I love.  
She taught me right from wrong.  
She shared and kept me strong.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Mom...mom...mom._


	41. A Bond to Protect You

**Chapter Forty-One – A Bond to Protect You**

**The **_**Adonis III**_** Mess Hall **

**The Next Morning **

Bumblebee cradled Zaidian in the crook of his arm, letting the mechbot lean back against his spark chamber. He smiled, lifting a small cube of energon to the bot's mouth, gently tilting it back to feed the mechling. Zaidian whirred, lifting his own little hands to hold the cube, gulping down the liquid happily. Bumblebee rubbed little circles into the baby's stomach, patting his tanks.

"Getting full?" whispered Bumblebee, softly kissing the mechling's receptor.

Zaidian nodded, letting his father lower the half-empty cube as he swallowed. Bumblebee watched Xylastar on the metal table, lying on her back, holding a cube to her mouth. She turned her head to her father, giggling as he tickled her little tummy. His hand slipped under her back, sitting her upright.

"Sit up, baby," he said, grinning. "I don't want you to choke."

Xylastar giggled again, leaning her head back to finish the energon. Zaidian tucked his head against his father's neck, putting his drink in Bumblebee's hand. The mech smiled, setting it down before he tenderly stroked the baby's back.

"Good, good," he said softly. "That's it. Just - "

A hand landed on his shoulder and Bumblebee turned around, meeting the blue optics of a familiar mech, Ratchet. The medical officer stared at him for only a few astroseconds, soon starting to turn and walk away. He waved a hand.

"Son, come with me," he whispered. "Bring the sparklings."

Bumblebee blinked. "Is something wrong, Sir?"

The officer shook his head. "Just follow."

The seriousness in his voice made Bumblebee worried. But, he didn't ask another question, rising to his feet once the sparklings were cradled into his arms.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Bumblebee met Ratchet's optics, struggling to keep up with the older mech's lengthy strides in the hallway. He nestled the sparklings against his burly chest, cradling them.

"What's the emergency?"

Ratchet continued walking for several astroseconds more before responding.

"Son, I received the…unfortunate news about you and you sparkmate," he sighed.

Bumblebee looked away suddenly, blue optics drooping. He dropped his gaze. "D-Do we really have to talk about that right now? I-I really - "

"I only want to bring up _one_ event from it, Bumblebee," Ratchet said calmly in return.

Bumblebee blinked. "Wh-What one?"

"The bond between you and your sparkmate that Hot Rod overrode," the officer told him.

"Yeah? What about it, Sir?"

"I know how Hot Rod can be over his femme, and I'm afraid that his jealousy will send him after your sparklings."

Bumblebee grimaced, instinctively holding the bots tighter against his chest. "He would come after them?" he said, almost shyly. "Stealing them…what good would that be?"

"He could easily override the bond you have with them and do the same as he did to Arcee," Ratchet replied. "He corrupts the bond, making the one he establishes with them stronger. So, even if you were to _try_ to reverse the bond again, Bumblebee, you couldn't."

The younger mech tilted his head.

Ratchet smiled only slightly. He gave Bumblebee's chest a small tap. "Your spark is still young, Bumblebee, as are you," he said, smiling a little wider. "Hot Rod is several years older than you are, not to mention stronger. Strength coincides with not only your body, but your spark as well."

Bumblebee made a face, arching an optic ridge. Ratchet laughed at him.

"In _easier_ terms, the stronger you are, the stronger your spark."

Bumblebee nodded. "Then, how should I protect my sparklings from him?"

"Establish a stronger bond," the officer said, opening the door of his quarters as they arrived. "…Avoid giving them the same fate Arcee got."

"…Is it possible for her to ever return to me?" Droopy blue optics shifted from the floor.

Ratchet shook his head with a weak shrug. "I-I've never seen anything like this before, really, Son," he sighed. "I guess it's possible. You'd have to wait 'till your spark grew."

Bumblebee winced. "B-But, by the time it became strong enough…Hot Rod's would too, right?"

The officer shook his head again, entering his quarters. "Bumblebee, I don't have the answers," he said regretfully. "I wish I did. My guess is when your spark gained the strength it needs, and Arcee became out of Hot Rod's hands, the bond could be restored."

Bumblebee shook his head, aimlessly looking down at his sparklings. Their blue optics were wide, audio receptors willingly open and taking every word into their little processors. They whirred and chirped, tiny hands clawing into their father's chest, little fingers tracing open space between plates of his armor. He smiled at them, kissing the tops of their heads.

"I just don't want them to be like me, Ratchet," he murmured.

The officer raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My younglinghood, I didn't have two creators by my side. They each abandoned me." He looked to the officer. "I want them to have both of us, both original, _biological_ parents. Not just one, or one and some other femme, no. _Both_."

Ratchet smiled, optics upturning.

"That's why I'm not replacing Arcee…"

Ratchet nodded slowly. "You've got one big spark don't you, Bee?"

Bumblebee whirred, grinning as the sparklings smiled back at him. "I suppose I do," he said, nuzzling his head with the babies'. They chirped, squealing happily. He purred at them, his spark fluttering. "But, Sir, I have to…For _this_ next generation."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Meanwhile at the **_**Cliantha I**_

**Arcee's Quarters**

Arcee sat at the edge of her berth, pale blue optics gazing expressionlessly ahead of her at the monotonous gray wall. In her processor, pictures of Bumblebee kept flashing at her, those warm blue optics, that faceplate with the loving smile. She saw sparkling twins, chirping at her, but where was the _bond_?

She couldn't feel it.

Arcee knew who they were, her sparkmate, her creations, but the connection wasn't there.

Her spark only felt for Hot Rod, as if it had been brainwashed, the other bonds completely erased from its "memory." It didn't even wrench at the thought of her sparklings, how frightened they must be to have their mother suddenly gone. And, not feeling her own spark in the connection…

The four-way bond suddenly becoming a three-way?

Her spark was erased.

And it hurt her to know that the one who erased it was Hot Rod. The one who _loved_ her?

But, why didn't she hate him?

Arcee buried her head in her hands. She could only cry.

"Oh, Primus," she sobbed in a breath.

She knew she _loved_ Bumblebee, knew they were truly meant to be, but she couldn't _feel_ it. Her spark didn't care for him or the sparklings, the bond was overridden for them all. Only her processor reminded her of the love she used to feel, and the love that was returning.

She sighed heavily, looking up through tears at the wall again.

Arcee wouldn't leave her babies. She couldn't treat such a mech that way either. She only hoped Bumblebee wasn't angry with her, and that he'd forgive her.

But, two things were essential.

Restore the bonds with Bumblebee and the sparklings.

Get her spark from its pitiless condition, from the jail that constricted it.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Back at the **_**Adonis III**_

**Ratchet's Quarters**

Bumblebee sat on the medical berth, watching the sparklings roll around and chirp in front of him. Smiling, he flared his optics warmly, shifting his gaze to Ratchet.

"So, establishing a stronger bond with them," he said, looking back to the bots. "How exactly do I do that?"

"Just as Hot Rod probably did," Ratchet replied. "Feed energy from your spark into theirs."

"How do I know when to stop?" the younger mech asked, taking Xylastar into his hands.

"You'll feel it, Son."

Without another word, Bumblebee raised Xylastar to his chest, lifting away one hand to flip open his spark compartment, then her tinier one. Blue hearts pulsed happily as they neared the other and, in a warm flash of light, merged, Xylastar's willingly taking the energy her father supplied hers with. Her little frame shivered and she whimpered. Bumblebee shook his head.

"You're okay, baby," he murmured, smiling. "You're okay."

Xylastar gurgled, kicking her little feet. Ratchet nodded.

"That's good, Bumblebee."

The younger mech stopped, lowering the whirring sparkling to the berth. He shut her chest compartment with a single finger, patting her little head twice.

"Good, girl," he cooed, rubbing a little circle into her cheekplate before he took Zaidian. The mechling grinned at his father as he opened his spark chamber. Wide blue eyes fixed on the mightier spark before the little bot, and Bumblebee laughed.

"You ready, Zaidian?" he whispered.

The mechling nodded.

Again, brilliant flashes of light flared as the two hearts merged, one transferring energy, creating a bond. Zaidian shut his optics and giggled, feeling Bumblebee's spark beat into his own. Bumblebee nodded with a satisfied sigh, closing the bot's chest before he closed his own.

"Seemed good, Sir?" he said, almost breathlessly, looking to the officer.

Ratchet nodded with a smile. "Hot Rod can't work through that."

"Not even with his stronger spark?"

"He doesn't have that Creator-Creation bond," the officer informed. "You _have_ _that_ with the sparklings, and the stronger bond that you just established."

Bumblebee smiled and took the bots into his arms. "So, I don't have to worry, do I?"

Ratchet shook his head. "They're protected. Yours 'till all are one."

* * *

Will Arcee restore her bonds? (gasp!) Stay tunedddd. x3 


	42. Wait For Me

**Chapter Forty-Two – Wait for Me**

**Tranquility Lake**

Darren walked with his hands shoved deep in his jeans pockets, his pale blue eyes watching the beautiful girl beside him, his lovely Nicolette. They smiled at each other, cheeks flushing cherry red as one snuck their hand against the others. They squeezed.

"Darren, thanks for such a wonderful afternoon," she said softly, her bright green eyes seeming to flash in his. "It couldn't have been better."

Darren laughed shyly. "M'glad you had a nice time, Nicolette," he said, flashing his teeth in a wide smile. "Maybe we could…get together sometime later this week?"

She nodded, smiling widely back. "Oh, I'd love that," she giggled. "Absolutely."

Darren grinned. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, feeling her giggle. He held it there as she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms slipped around her middle and they closed their eyes, looking like a classic couple in the sunset. He leaned back with her, both of them laughing.

"I-I…love you, Nicolette," he said, almost afraid.

She blushed. He saw tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you too, Darren."

A massive palm pushed gently against Darren's spine, and the human turned, meeting the blue eyes of the Autobot commander's human form. Optimus smiled at them, slowly easing away strands of blue and red hair from his eyes.

"We need to return to the base," he said softly, not wanting to raise any suspicion with Nicolette. "Before the sun sets."

Darren nodded and turned to plant a quick kiss on his love's nose before drawing his arms away. She giggled.

"I-I guess I'll see you later, then," she said.

"Y-Yeah," Darren replied, grinning. "You know your way home from here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's only a few minutes away." She shrugged. "I need a walk anyways."

"Y-Ya sure? He can - "

"Darrennn," she laughed, silencing him with a kiss to his lips. He chuckled, making a face as she pulled away. "I'll be _fineee_."

"Oh, alright," he sighed in mock disappointment.

"Call me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

With that, he watched as she threw him a quick wave and walked off into the setting sun, disappearing quickly between a few trees. A hand sat on Darren's shoulder. He was too lost in thought to look up.

"Isn't she great, Optimus?" said Darren dazedly. "I love her so much."

Optimus chuckled. "You both seem rather content with each other," he told him, giving Darren another gentle push as they both started walking. "…Can you see you two together in the future?"

Darren nodded too quickly. "Oh, yeah. I really do," he said, smiling. He frowned, a thought crossing his mind. "…Just as I thought…Bumblebee and Arcee would be together forever."

Optimus' expression hardened. "What happened to Bumblebee - "

"Was completely stupid?" Darren cut him off, shifting his optics to the man's slowly. "That asshole's gonna pay. I saw what he did, Prime. I saw it _all_."

Optimus nodded. "I know. I know you did, Darren," he sighed. "I've already punished those two."

Darren blinked. "Two? You punished Arcee?"

"Yes, Arcee included," the commander responded. "Hot Rod completely corrupted her bond with Bumblebee. What good would she be to him if her spark refuses to feel for him?"

"…B-But can't he - "

"Bumblebee isn't strong enough yet," Optimus answered his question before it was asked. "Someday he will be, but that will be many Earth years from now."

Darren nodded once, looking ahead of them to the grassy trail. "…Yeah," he said quietly. "I just hate seein' him upset though, y'know? He's got such a big heart."

Optimus gave the human a smile, patting his back. "As do you, Darren," he said deeply in a warm tone.

Darren shrugged. "I guess," he said. "But, I wouldn't be anything like this had it not been for Bee." He dropped his gaze. "H-He's…He's done so much for me, Prime."

"Indeed he has."

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

Darren shivered as thick fingers walked up his spine to his neck, fondling with locks of his hair. The human chuckled and met the warm blue eyes of the Autobot commander, letting the man slip an arm around his shoulders as they continued to walk together.

"…M'glad I'm away from my old life," Darren said, grinning.

Optimus patted his shoulder. "Yes, what would you be had he not found you?"

Darren set his head against Optimus' shoulder, blue eyes turning off into the sun. "Just another soul hoping to be saved…"

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

"Mmm," Optimus agreed lazily. "But, you and Bumblebee have something special, don't you?" His hand slid to Darren's chest, giving two strong pats against his heart. "That connection…It's unexplainable."

Darren nodded slowly against the man's shoulder. "You think he was meant to be my other father?" he asked, smiling to himself, locks of hair falling over his eyes. "…My guardian angel?"

Optimus shrugged slightly. "Maybe Primus wanted it that way," he said. "Perhaps Bumblebee _was_ meant to be."

"Sure seems like it," the human sighed. "But, designated or not, I still love him."

"Yes," Optimus' voice resonated warmly. "As do we all."

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

"As do we all…"

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**The **_**Adonis III**_

**Nightfall, Weeks Later **

Things at the Adonis III had changed over the course of only a few weeks. Each sparkling received their human forms, a long, tedious process on Ratchet's part. Xylastar was now a beautiful baby girl with short locks of black hair and bright blue eyes, always willing to be on her feet. Zaidian, a handsome baby boy with golden hair and sharp blue eyes, looking like Bumblebee and Darren at the same time.

Yes, all of this was wonderful. But, one piece of the puzzle was missing.

Arcee.

She had not returned, nor had Hot Rod. Ever since Optimus Prime had prohibited their return, they had not been seen lurking the _Adonis III_ grounds. Their obedience to the commander's punishment, good, but in Bumblebee's mind, not seeing Arcee was spark-wrenching. He could only imagine what could have happened to her over those lonely weeks without her.

He tried to forget about it, but the constant nagging pain in his spark kept the worry alive. He tried his best to stay positive, force everything negative from his processor.

But, of course that was a challenge.

Now, Bumblebee's human form sat Zaidian's in his crib, a new piece of furniture he'd been given to his quarters, stroking his little head lightly. He leaned down to push away soft locks of hair from the baby's forehead before he kissed it. His blue optics looked into the tired ones of the baby, and Zaidian raised his little fists, stretching his legs as he opened his mouth in a yawn. Bumblebee chuckled.

"Night, little one," he whispered, planting a gentle kiss beside the bot's mouth. "Sleep tight for Daddy, okay?" He gave the baby's stomach a soft pat.

Zaidian nodded dazedly, closing his eyes before he turned his head to a side, wriggling on his back. Bumblebee smiled wider, shifting his blue eyes to Darren some feet away at his side. He watched as the human cradled Xylastar in his arms, bringing her against his heart.

"How is she, Darren?" Bumblebee asked, leaning away from Zaidian.

Darren nodded, tickling a giggling Xylastar's cheek, making her squeal. "She's great."

Xylastar gazed up into Darren's eyes, watching in awe as they looked back at her. She lifted a tiny hand and squeezed Darren's nose, making him laugh and gently push her hand off. He shook his head.

"No, no, Xyla," he laughed. "Don't do that."

She gurgled happily, fingering over his cheeks with her little hands. Bumblebee chuckled, watching her bring her hands to his mouth and push them inside, giggling as she kicked her legs. Darren's eyes widened and he grinned, letting the little girl explore curiously.

Bumblebee grimaced, laughing. "…M-My apologies, Darren."

The human shook his head, taking her hands from his mouth. "Haha, no, Bee. It's understandable," he smiled. "She's little."

Bumblebee gave his shoulder a few pats. "Yes, well, being little, she needs to sleep." He moved over to a window, his smile gone. "Tuck her in, will you?"

Darren nodded, watching Bumblebee for a few seconds more. "…Y-You okay?"

Bumblebee only nodded. He set a hand against the window, listening to Xylastar gurgle groggily as she was lowered to lie in her crib. Bumblebee shut his eyes.

"Sleep tight, little Xyla," he heard Darren coo. She giggled in return. Darren grinned, and Bumblebee heard him plant a kiss on her forehead. "Love you."

Those words made tears suddenly rise to Bumblebee's eyes and he blinked them away, clenching a fist at his side. He looked to the full moon, his spark heavy.

"…Arcee," he whispered.

As if by magic, a slender form appeared in the shadows outside, slowly walking around through the trees. The outline was unmistakable and when the form turned, Bumblebee saw two neatly fixed cinnamon buns on both sides of their head.

"Arcee…!"

Darren turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Shhh, they're sleeping," he said, giving him a skeptical look. "A-And what'd you say?"

Bumblebee took steps away from the window, not meeting Darren's eyes as he set a hand on the door handle, ready to leave.

"D-Darren, stay here," he ordered. "Stay with the sparklings."

Darren shook his head. "What? Bee, where're you - "

"Outside. Do not follow me."

And before the human could render a response, Bumblebee was out the door.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Outside the **_**Adonis III**_

**A Few Minutes Later**

Bumblebee crept between trees, wide blue eyes scanning around the base's exterior intently. He turned swiftly, walking backwards in small, quiet steps, looking at the path he had covered. Gulping down a lump in his throat, his eyes shifted to where the form had last been seen.

He saw no one.

"Arcee where could you have - "

He gasped as his back crashed into something. No, it wasn't something, but some_one_. The form cried out and scrambled away from him, making him turn, his spark thudding. Bumblebee met the panic-stricken eyes of Arcee, her face a pale white as she took a few nervous steps away.

"How in _Primus'_ name did you get there?" she breathed.

Bumblebee took a step forward. "Arcee…"

As he came closer, she moved away as if he were a stranger, farther and farther until her back hit a tree. He shook his head at her, refusing to look away from her wide eyes that seemed to burn a wrenching hole through his spark.

She blinked at him. "Wh-What…?"

"What're you doing here? You're _forbidden_."

"No one has to know I'm here," she said back too quickly. "A-And I came to see you…"

_"I came to see you…"_ Those words sent a shiver up Bumblebee's spine, making his eyes widened and his spark beat quicker. The words were _there_, yes, but the connection…it wasn't. It was almost as if the words had a meaning, but it couldn't shine through.

She took a step closer and set her hand over his spark, watching it as she clawed her fingers into his skin. Bumblebee watched her, feeling his cheeks flush, his widened blue eyes shifting down to her hand on his spark. He took it with both of his.

"Arcee, what is it?" he murmured, looking over her face until he met her eyes.

She looked up at him. "…Th-The bond needs to be restored, Bumblebee," she said, almost in a groan. "I-I can't…I-I can't - "

"Hot Rod," he cut her off gently, shaking his head. "I-I'm not strong enough, Arcee. I can't override what he's established."

Tears welled up in her eyes, glistening. She shook her head. "Th-Then how can we…Bumblebee, the sparklings. I-I can't do this to them."

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Without the bond overridden," he whispered. "The sparklings won't feel your spark, nor will I." He shook his head. "The bond will _still_ seem as if it's only between three."

A thin trickle of tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping off her quivering chin. He pressed her hand deeper into his chest, tears glazing over his own eyes. She looked up at him through the locks of hair that swept across his forehead, reaching up to push them aside. He moved one of his hands away, easing her palm on his spark.

"Baby, what're we gonna do…?" she murmured, looking to her hand as she felt the beats of his spark. "I-I can't just leave you…or Zaidian, or Xylastar."

He gave her a weak, lopsided smile, blinking tears down his cheeks. "We'll have to wait until my spark matures," he said softly. "…C-Could you wait for me, Arcee?"

_Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see.  
You must believe…_

She gave him a faint smile in return. She nodded slowly. "…I think I could." She sat her ear on his chest, letting him draw her into his arms. Arcee closed her eyes, listening to that strong heart that beat, gave life to him. She smiled.

"For you, Bumblebee, I will. I love you."

_Just hold on a little bit longer.  
Thoughts and memories will be enough.  
My need for you is only growing stronger._

Bumblebee purred gently, rattling her. Gentle fingers fiddled with her hair, as they always did, then grazed across her cheek. She giggled, he purred again.

"And I love you too, Arcee," he whispered.

_Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see.  
You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave.  
Wait for me. I only hope that you'll remember me._

She grinned and looked to his imploring blue eyes. "The bond will be restored, won't it baby?"

_There's so much more of life for us to see.  
You must believe…_

He nodded, smiling. "Yes," he told her. "Wait for me, Arcee."

* * *

Hahaha, this WAS actually meant to be the last chapter. Butttt, I don't think I can end it quite yet. x3 


	43. Close to You Again

**Chapter Forty-Three – Close to You Again **

**Tranquility Lake at Sundown **

**Ten Years Later…**

Ten years already gone, Bumblebee could hardly believe the fact whenever it buzzed in his mind. Xylastar and Zaidian were already the equivalent of a human child, walking, talking, communicating…learning. It felt like he was just holding little Zaidian in his arms, watching wide blue optics stare back into his, so innocent and precious. It felt like he was there again…at Arcee's side, guiding her though he time of labor.

He reminisced.

_"Honey, it's okay. I'm right here, baby. Right here…"_

_"You can do it…"_

How he wished he could go back to those times, not to revisit the pain, but the joy that swelled his spark that always came to him whenever he was near her. Ten years ago, the last time he'd ever spoken to her…

A whole decade.

_"Wait for me, Arcee," _were his last words to her.

He hoped her patience was still with him, hoped she wouldn't see him as a stranger or forget his face. Ten years, indeed a _long_ time.

Everything had changed.

Bumblebee's human form shifted his eyes to the man at his side, one who stood just over six feet, a lean body under a simple outfit of blue jeans and a tee shirt. A handsomely structured face sat over broad shoulders and a strong chest, eyes as blue as oceans. He was unmistakable, especially to Bumblebee, with that particular mane of golden blonde hair he could never misplace or forget.

Darren…A man now.

Bumblebee sighed, giving the man's shoulder a few quick pats. "Darren, I still can't believe it's you…" he murmured, giving him a warm smile. "I haven't seen you in too long."

Darren grinned. It was true. He _worked_ now, hoping to become a successful automotive engineer. Bumblebee always thought he chose to work with cars, because he spent a significant amount of his teenage years around them, the Autobots. Darren never admitted to it, but it was probably true.

"Bee, I know what you mean," Darren sighed, returning Bumblebee's friendly gesture. "I need to break and visit more don't I, huh?"

Bumblebee gave him a slight shrug. "I understand you're busy."

"But, hey, I'll try anyways," came the reply in a laugh. "A break every now and then never killed anyone."

Bumblebee chuckled, then scrambled to a side, letting Xylastar and Zaidian sweep between them, one chasing the other. Bumblebee smiled, stepping at Darren's side again.

"Zaidian, don't chase your sister!" he called after the boy.

The two kids fell, rolling in the grass, pretending to fight each other. Xylastar squealed, giggling wildly as she managed to break loose from her brother's grasp, running toward the lake. Zaidian followed.

"Don't worry, Dad!" he replied. "We're only kidding!"

"Could you 'kid' a little easier?" He chuckled.

Zaidian laughed, ignoring his father's statement as he tackled Xylastar again. Their laughter made Bumblebee's spark flutter, his smile grow even wider. His eyes drooped as he watched them play, Darren's elbow nudging into his side.

"I only hope my kids'll be like yours some day, Bee."

Bumblebee nodded. Darren was happily married to the sweetheart of his dreams, Nicolette, but they had no children…_yet_. The thought of Darren parenting…it was a hard sight for Bumblebee to imagine. Images of the human's life ten years ago flashed through his processor.

Meeting Darren, the rescue, saving him, bringing him here…

It seemed like so long ago.

Bumblebee shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You'll be an excellent father some day, Darren," he told him. "I have high hopes for you."

Darren grinned. "Well thanks, Bee." He gave the other man's back a quick pat. "Thanks."

"Anytime," came the soft reply. Blue eyes turned to the setting sun, and Bumblebee's mouth set itself to a frown. "The sun's setting…"

Darren nodded, frowning as well as he, too, looked to the sun. "Yeah…"

Bumblebee shifted his eyes. "You have to return home?"

The man dropped his gaze. "I-I do." His now drooped blue eyes lifted their gaze. "I wish I didn't have to yet, b-but…I'll see you, alright? Nicolette's probably waiting."

Bumblebee nodded, slowly drawing Darren into his arms for a hug. The man willingly returned it, patting Bumblebee's back many times. He pulled away.

"You take care, alright?" he said, blue eyes glimmering as he smiled.

Bumblebee smiled back. "Yeah, I will…a-and same with you." He nodded. "My regards to your wife, Son."

"Yeah." Darren looked to the kids. "And, tell them the same." He threw them a wave, starting to walk off. His eyes returned to Bumblebee's. "I'll see you, Bee."

"See you…" Bumblebee watched as Darren walked off, soon disappearing from his view. It almost ached his spark to see the boy so grown up, to see the boy already as a _man_. He felt as if he were just holding him, telling his each and every one of his promises.

And so, he reminisced again…

_"J-Just…don't leave me, Dad," Darren had whispered. "Be my guardian forever."_

_ "I will be your guardian angel until the end of it all. And no one can stop me…"_

Those words, "I will be your guardian angel," they meant more than what that seemed. Bumblebee had sworn to protect Darren until the end, protect him from any harm that would send him into Decepticon claws. Bumblebee shivered at the recollection, the memory of him fighting Barricade and Starscream. How he went until his spark's _end_ to protect the human boy he loved.

_"D-Darren, I-I d-don't…d-don't want y-you to see th-this…"_

_ "S-See what?! Y-You're not…"_

_"…Y-You pursue y-your dreams, Darren…D-Don't let anyone t-tell you th-that they're better th-than you, u-understand…D-Don't…"_

Bumblebee dropped his gaze.

_"N-No, Bee…!!"_

_"…N-No one's gonna hurt you ev-ever again."_

All of that pain before the death, some may think it was unnecessary for a robot to suffer as much for a human, only _one_ human. But, Bumblebee thought otherwise. His spark was deeply attached to Darren, and would be 'till all were one.

And _that _in itself, was a promise he'd remember.

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**That Night at the **_**Adonis III**_

**Bumblebee's Quarters**

Bumblebee fluttered open his eyes, blinking at stray locks of hair that fell over them, soon pushing them away with a flick of his head. He looked through the shadows at Zaidian and Xylastar, sleeping in their human berths, tucked snug away under their covers. Bumblebee stirred in his own, shifting his blue eyes to Darren, snoring softly in his bed.

Why did he feel so alone?

Bumblebee turned onto his side, eyes dropping to the floor. He knew the answer, but just acknowledging it sent tears to his eyes.

He sighed. "Arcee…"

Bumblebee shifted out of bed, rising to his feet. The moment he stepped out into the hall, he transformed himself to his robot form, taking only a matter of seconds. Footsteps quiet thuds down the hall, he moved away from his quarters, blue optics drooped.

His spark felt like a dead weight.

He thought he might as well try and clear his processor, though his spark refused to cooperate. Sighing, Bumblebee's frame sulked, shoulders sagging. He didn't let the pale energon tears flood onto his cheekplates. It would do no good.

Arcee, Arcee, Arcee…Her name echoed through his head. How he missed her so, more than words could describe. He hadn't seen her in an entire Earth decade, where that would usually be _nothing_ to a Transformer. Ten years normally equaled hundreds of years to Cybertronians, but these ten, dragged like eons.

His spark just couldn't spend another day without her.

Bumblebee entered the empty entrance hall, watching his own shadow grow against the wall, the Earth moon's rays spilling in through small windows. Footsteps behind him made him turn, and he met the deep blue optics of his commander. Bumblebee looked away.

"Youngling, you best return to recharge," Optimus said, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Bumblebee nodded. "I-I will, Sir. I just need to clear my processor for a bit."

The hand slid away. "Would you like to bring it to my attention?"

"…N-No. Thanks though."

Optimus nodded, turning away. "Return to your quarters soon please, Bumblebee."

"I will, Sir."

The footsteps faded off, leaving Bumblebee alone again. He had a feeling that Arcee would never get the opportunity to return to him again. That she'd be trapped in Hot Rod's clutches.

_Hot Rod…_

Bumblebee's hands clenched to fists. Just thinking of that mech sent his coolant warm. He shook his head.

"You're not keeping her from me," he murmured to himself, taking a step forward. "Arcee, you _will_ return to me." He sighed, shifting blue optics to a window. "Don't worry, babe…"

"I've already returned, Bumblebee," came a smooth voice from behind.

Bumblebee spun, optics wide. He took a step back and to his surprise, the voice had not been a simulation, a mere thought…No. The voice came from that beautiful femme with the candy pink and white armor, optics as blue as the sky, and a form that fitted her armor amazingly. She stepped forward, Bumblebee stepped back.

He had to be dreaming.

"Primus Almighty," he breathed, spark thudding. "A-Arcee? H-How did you - "

"How did I sneak in?" she whispered, flashing him a smile that made him freeze. "Optimus just returned from outside. I snuck in right before the doors closed." She giggled. "Bumblebee, you see how much I'd go through just to come to you?" She leaned her front against his, moving her arms around his neck.

_You're the one that I'm always gonna love.  
And you're the one that I'm always thinking of.  
It's so wonderful to know, beautiful to know.  
You're the one…_

Bumblebee smiled, slipping his arms around her middle. He leaned against a wall, in a corner, away from the hallway, deleting their chances of being spotted. "You could've been caught," he murmured playfully, optics flaring. "Don't scare me like that again…"

_I remember the first time,  
That I really looked you in your eyes.  
I was thinking to myself,  
There will never be nobody else._

"Maybe I just will," she teased softly. Her optics fell over his burly chest, to where his spark laid, her hand rubbing circles into the sturdy metal. Arcee grinned, looking up into his imploring optics.

"Such a strong spark," she said, almost in a groan.

Bumblebee chuckled. "Strong for you, love."

_And from the moment that we touched,  
You had me wide open with your love.  
This simple way you grabbed my hand.  
I'm so grateful that you are my man._

"You remember what you told me to do?" she whispered.

He smiled. "How could I forget?"

_"Wait for me, Arcee..."_

She giggled, leaning up to kiss him. He smiled inwardly, stroking her back. She pulled away, keeping her faceplate close to him.

"Arcee, are you sure?" he said quietly, faceplate concerned.

She nodded. "Of course I am, baby."

_And when you hold me,  
It's so real.  
Remember when you told me,  
How you feel.  
Staring face to face.  
It's such a blessing .  
I'll do what it takes._

"What does this say?" he chuckled, tapping her chestplate, her spark chamber.

Arcee giggled. "It says, 'Bumblebee's the one.'" Her optics flared and his responded the same.

Bumblebee grinned. "And mine's said the same over a decade…"

Arcee smiled back. "I'm only ready if you are."

He leaned back and took her hand, tugging her along toward the exit. "C'mon."

Optics gleaming into the others, sparks thudding excitedly, the two hurried toward the outside, ready to establish the bond that would set them together again…

Forever.

_I can't wait to be alone with you, close to you.  
I just want to stay with you.  
I feel ok, you make my life complete.  
I'm telling you, I'm needing you.  
I can't wait to be alone with you_

_Close to you._


	44. Everything’s Magic

**Note - Rating change due to sparkbonding.

* * *

****Chapter Forty-Four – Everything's Magic**

**Outside the **_**Adonis III**_

**Nightfall**

Bumblebee settled himself down in the small rock cave, letting Arcee slip into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate, leaning up and planting his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss, holding it there to let their sparks flutter. He moved his chestplate against hers, sparks flirting, his thrumming strongly against hers, and she moaned, feeling its every beat of his inside her chamber. The mech chuckled and pulled away, optics flaring a penetrating electric blue in the shadows of the night.

Without a word, he slid his hands up her front, fingers fiddling with a tiny switch on her breastplate. She watched his fingers flick upward, opening her chest compartment. She leaned forward and did the same to him, then let him draw his strong arms around her frame until their sparks barely had any distance, each blue aura skimming the others.

Bumblebee shivered, gently bucking away. "…A-Arcee, I've never spark bonded before," he admitted. "I-I've only transferred energy to the sparklings. I've never done this with…a grown femme before."

She giggled, leaning closer. "Don't worry about it, Bumblebee," she murmured. "You'll do fine. We're only establishing a bond."

He nodded, slowly lifting his spark to hers. "A-Alright…"

They merged in a flash of light, pulsing quicker and quicker until they couldn't breathe right anymore. Bumblebee let out a groan, pressing Arcee against him, even though he knew that would make the sensation even worse, more intense. Arcee laughed weakly in a moan, hands clawing into Bumblebee's shoulders. Her head tucked in the crook of his neck and he let his systems rev loudly, giving enough of a surge to push them ahead.

Enter level two.

Arcee watched Bumblebee's blue heart beat furiously into her own, and he could feel every beat of hers right in the middle of his own, two rapid sparks as one, beating in almost an exact sync. His vents rushed cool air against her and she shivered, feeling each breath he released come harder and faster. He held her tighter.

"Y-You're alright," he assured. "W-We've got this."

Arcee groaned.

He could feel her spark even more. More and more and more…

The bond was _establishing_.

The bond was coming back.

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly.  
And look for the stars as the sun goes down…_

Arcee threw her head back and cried out in the overwhelming phenomenon, frame quaking against the mech's. Bumblebee managed to let out another groan, hoping his spark could make it through the spectacle. The feeling was unbelievable. Supernatural almost, captivating, like his processor was floating in some space above, between the Earth and the Heavens.

Pure magic.

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound.  
Everything, everything's magic._

Bumblebee shook his head as Arcee began to whimper, the pulsations driving her frame in a fit of shivers. He held her secure in his arms, shutting his optics tight as he forced his spark to thrum harder, faster, to override the other bond that impeded him to progress.

"Y-You're alright, Arcee," he breathed. "We can do this…"

She nodded, clawing her fingers into his shoulders. She gasped as his spark beat even _quicker_, a brilliant flash of light growing in every second.

"B-Bumblebee..."

"Hold on, Arcee."

_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight.  
Prepare for the best and the fastest ride…_

Bumblebee grasped her hand, taking it, concealing her tinier one in his. Hers shook quickly and he stopped it once he gripped it quicker. Her free hand slipped between plates of his armor, tugging at hypersensitive wires that made up his protoform body. Bumblebee's frame shuddered and he threw his head back in a pleasurous laugh, feeling wonderful twitches snake up his circuitry, twisting its way to his spark chamber and thus making his heart beat quicker.

He groaned. "Arcee…"

_And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine.  
Everything, everything's magic._

Seconds dragged by, each one filled with loud hums and groans. At last, the chest compartments closed automatically as the flash of light consumed them both, then died down to a mere glow, visible between spaces between their chest armor.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_…the humming was quick for both of them, loud. Bumblebee let out a final groan under a vented breath, his entire frame exhausted. Arcee collapsed against him.

"Bumblebee," she breathed his name.

Their optics lids rose. Blue stared into blue. Hers glimmered with tears. He stroked her cheekplates.

"Arcee…" he returned her breathy call.

She threw her arms around his neck limply. She shut her optics, crying. "W-We did it, baby. Th-The bond's established." She leaned back, faceplate close to his. "Bumblebee, I can return to you now. Hot Rod _has_ to let me leave."

"How in Primus' name is he going to do that?" Bumblebee whispered. "He won't be doing that easily."

"He _has_ to. My spark can't turn back to him. Our bond is too solid, non-interfereable. Being stronger has nothing to do with _anything_ anymore. The bond is set for good." She smiled. "Bumblebee, don't you get it? I'm _yours_, baby."

He stared, tears welling.

"Y-You're mine…"

"Yours, Bumblebee." She hugged him again.

He shook his head. "How is it that I could override his bond, but he can't do the same to mine?"

She patted his chest. "This connection is far stronger. We not only have this one established, but we've got the Primus given sparkmate bond, pulsations from our sparklings, from your little human friend…" she shook her head, grinning. "From _every_ member of the squad here. _Every_ spark supports us. Hot Rod and I didn't have that foundation."

Bumblebee smiled widely, shaking his head in disbelief. "…W-We _have_ done it."

She nodded quickly and buried her head into his chest. "We have. We'll be together forever."

"Forever," he repeated. "…Together."

He held her against him, letting the calmed beats of his spark relax her, sending tears of joy spilling from her optics. He shut his, and swayed her to and fro in gentle motions as smooth as they could ever be, kissing her head.

"I'll love you until the end of it all," he murmured. "I love you more than anything."

"A-And I love you too, Bumblebee," she answered, voice quivering. "Don't ever leave me, baby. I don't want to lose you ever again."

His spark fluttered. He remembered Darren, murmuring those same words of hope.

What a coincidence…

_"I love you…s-so much, Bee. I don't ever want to lose you..."_

_"You won't, Darren. I promise you, I'll be here for as long as you need me…"_

Bumblebee nodded, stroking his love's back.

"Arcee, you won't lose me. I promise you," he smiled, opening tear-glazed optics. "I'll be here for as long as you need me."

She smiled back at him. "And I, you."

_"Even if you lose me," his voice was quiet beside the boy's ear. "I'll always be right here..." He tapped Darren's chest._

_"In my heart," Darren finished for him. Chuckling, he tapped Bumblebee's mighty chest with both of his small palms. "A-And, I'll always be right here..."_

_"In my spark."_

How similar the situations, and how different the beings were. Bumblebee found himself whispering the _same_ things to Arcee as he had told Darren.

His spark swelled with overflowing love.

Bumblebee purred, nuzzling his foreplate against hers. "And, baby, you know…" His hand sat over her spark. "…Even if you lose me, I'll always be right here."

She smiled. "In my spark," Arcee giggled. "And, Bumblebee, you know I'll always be right there." She gave his yellow chestplate a few rubs.

Bumblebee grinned and leaned forward, kissing Arcee passionately on her mouth. Their optics fell shut, and he smiled inwardly, pulling back only slightly to whisper into her receptor.

"You'll be in my spark," he murmured. "Always."

_…__I'll make you mine.  
Everything, everything's magic…

* * *

_I really loved writing this chapter. Everything fell into place just as I wanted. :) See the connection? x3

Dunno if this is the last chapter or not, but y'know, expect another. Something's telling me to keep writing. x3


	45. A Letter From My Heart, Epilogue I

**Chapter Forty-Five – ****A Letter From My Heart, Epilogue I **

**Darren's Perspective **

Bumblebee…

Wow. Where do I begin...?

First and foremost, _thank you._ Thank you for everything you've done for me from the moment I met your blue colored optics to now, me being a _man_, one who was raised from an abusive childhood. One who broke free of those chains from the help of an angel and was raised by that same person.

No wonder when I look in the mirror, sometimes, I see you in me.

You corrected every corrupted thought in my mind, told me what I had hoped to hear from my parents for over a decade. You told me that I wasn't invisible, that someone did in fact love me, and even though my parents couldn't say it, they did. I remember when you told me..._"Your parents __love__ you, Darren. They __love__ you… Darren, if they didn't love you, would they give you clothes on your back? Food to eat? A bed to sleep in? ...Would they even allow you to get an education?"_

Bumblebee…

Those words opened my mind. I realized… everything you told me was absolutely true. My parents did in fact love me, but their love wasn't shown in a way that I, as a teenager, understood. _Behind_ my mother's love for me, in example, was anger, fury, perhaps worry for my dad, her husband, who was often ill and worsening in his condition. All of those _negative_ feelings kept her from showing love to me, kept her from hugging me or kissing me.

She had to unleash it all somehow, and I was there, vulnerable, innocent…

What could I do?

That's why it hurt me so much when she first hit me. I remember that day as if it were yesterday, Bee…

_"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

_"Mom, I want to talk to you! For once?! Please, let me talk to you…"_

_"GO!"_

_"MOM, LISTEN TO ME!"_

_"__DARREN__!"_

_"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

It was right after those words when she hit me, I'm sure you remember. It was right after that when you appeared, out of nowhere to me…

Like an angel.

_"It's okay, Darren. This'll never happen again… I'll keep you safe. Don't worry."_

When you said those words, I thought you would be at my side forever. But, when you told me that night that I had to stay, that you'd be visiting every week, my heart sank.

_"Why can't you just take me now?"_ I had breathed. _"Why can't you just take me…?"_

_"…I'll be back before you know it, Darren,"_ you had whispered in my ear.

It was silent, then, _"I know…I'll miss you, Bumblebee."_

_"I'll miss you too, Darren." _

_"…D-Don't forget me."_

_"Oh, I never could…I never could." _

You added a moment later, _"I love you, Darren."_

You have no clue how much my spirits lifted each time you uttered those three simple words._ I love you_. Bumblebee, you know I love you too. More than those three words can explain.

I remember how slow those lonely weeks went by, and every time you visited, I wanted you to stay forever; The days went too fast whenever you came. Things impeded our visits, and I didn't see you for a whole two weeks, was it? Those lonely fourteen plus days hiding from my mother in my room, locking the door, shutting the windows and blinds, never coming out unless you were there. I didn't eat, barely slept, and the abuse only got worse.

I was so afraid.

My mom hit me with not only her hands, not only kicked me, but she hit me with things. Whatever was hard, whatever would hurt me, make me bleed… she beat me with them. Over and over and over until I couldn't scream anymore, my voice was gone. And the blood was there, I remember it, shivering at my own blood…Sickening.

You remember what it looked like, I'm sure…

_"Sh-She hits me with things now…" I had told you after you had seen every scar and bruise on my body._

_"What __things__?"_

_"Belts, sh-shoes, twigs…anything she can grab onto."_

_"Darren, we need to get you to a doctor."_

_"…We couldn't afford it, Bee.."_

I was right. We couldn't. I didn't have any money on me, and you weren't even from this planet.

But, I still remember how much of a doctor you seemed like, and just watching you trying to find out what was exactly wrong with me actually made me smile. And afterwards, you held me in your arms, one of the times where I felt the most secure, like everything negative and frightening was gone.

It kinda felt like Heaven, Bee.

You've got that angelic touch, y'know. Whenever my ear was over your heart, I drifted off. It had that kind of…what's the word, capability. That little…knack, that God given gift I guess you could say. Regardless as to whatever it is, there wasn't a better feeling in the world then being held by you. A poor, anguished teen in the arms of an angel.

Now _that_ was beautiful.

Everything had seemed to be running so smoothly until that one moment in the night, when we learned that Barricade had been pursuing you the entire time. Watching you fight him was horrific, especially when you were in pain. Bee, it tore me in half. I kept rooting for you, praying until I wanted to scream out, "You can do it!"

It was like a miracle when I saw you finally stand up again.

_C'mon, Bee, get up. You're alright…_

_Bumblebee, fight it off, man. You're stronger than this, I know you are…_

Then you rose to your feet, and I heard you utter those words.

_"N-Not… giving up…"_

You fought your hardest, for _me_. When Barricade got a hold of me, that's when I cried. I didn't want to be away from you for another set of weeks. I didn't want to go if it meant never seeing you again.

And though I didn't know much about the enemy, I did know one thing.

That Decepticons were absolutely merciless.

Barricade, he took me to a base, a Decepticon base, remember? I'll have you know, every moment without you, Bee, was pure anguish. I kept convincing myself that I was going to die, that I would never see you again until we both died and went to Heaven.

My fear was all I was based on.

_"N-No, please. Don't come back."_

Whenever I heard Barricade's footsteps, I wished you would appear to me and kick the Decepticon's aft all the way back to Cybertron.

_"NO!! N-No! Please! Don't!" _

When Barricade came to me, I was devastated, Bee. After his first attack, I really thought it was over. I slipped unconscious with your name my last word, thinking it'd be my last time to fall asleep. But, when you followed your spark to me, that's when I realized that our hearts had that unexplainable connection with each other. That you could trace my heart's pulses until it led you to me.

Wow.

And that was amazing.

How an eighteen foot tall robot could have a connection with a human teenager? I still don't know the answer of that to this day, a whole _decade_ later.

I remember clearly when you fought for me, putting your entire personal being before you, going above and beyond what you had to. Bumblebee, I saw you, and I saw you fight to the end, literally. To see you dying was absolutely heart wrenching and knowing in the pit of my stomach that you weren't going to make it…

Unspeakable. Unexplainable, Bee.

My guardian, my angel, protector, strong foundation that kept me standing…Dead? I didn't want to believe it, but I had to, seeing your optics offline, your entire mainframe went cold under me. No longer did I feel like spark vibrating me, or hear those vents working in your chest. Everything about you had stopped and me want to. I couldn't live without you.

Your last words…

_"D-Darren, you did-didn't escape?" _

_"I'm n-not leavin' you here…I-I'd never."_

I wouldn't leave you, such a great friend, behind. Ever. _Screw_ the consequences.

_"D-Darren, I-I d-don't…d-don't want y-you to see th-this."_

That's when I realized your death was too near.

_"S-See what?! Y-You're not…"_

_"…Y-You pursue y-your dreams, Darren…D-Don't let anyone t-tell you th-that they're better th-than you, u-understand? …D-Don't…"_

Your voice, I remember so clearly, was barely there. It was basically air.

God, how it hurt so much. It hurts just remembering, Bee.

_"N-No, Bee! You c-can't leave me…!"_

You didn't answer.

_"Bumblebee!! N-No, Bee…!!"_

More silence.

_"Bumblebee, man, c'mon!...No, no, no, n-no, no…No!!" _

Finally, you spoke.

_"Darren…B-Be a good b-boy…b-be good, now…"_

_"Y-You can't go. I-I love you t-too much, Bee."_

_"…Y-You kn-know I l-love you t-too, my s-sparkling…"_

_"Don't forget me, Bee. Oh, God…D-Don't go."_

_"I-I could never f-forget y-you…a-and y-you d-don't……D-Darren, r-remember m-me."_

_"I-I w-w…w-will."_

_"A-And I-I'll be h-here…th-there…al-always."_

I could barely ease my sobbing.

_"D-Darren…"_

My name being your last word before your spark faded, it hurt. I stood with you, even though I knew you wouldn't respond, I stood there, crying all the while until the rest of the Autobots arrived. I knew your soul was looking over me, and it would be forever.

Forever.

Or so I thought.

That's why it was unbelievable when you returned that night. First of all, you looked completely different, older, more like a father to me. Secondly, you reincarnation, was _unexpected_, Bee. I thought you were gone for forever, because, hey, that's what most people are when they're dead.

Gone forever.

But, no, not one. You're a god sent angel, Bee.

You'll never die.

Angels don't die.

_"Who're you?!"_

You just stared, curved your lips into a smile. _"C'mere,"_ one word, deep and simple.

So, I took your hand, my disappearing completely in yours.

_"Don't be afraid,"_ you told me.

_"W-Who are you? Really…"_

_"How could you forget this face?"_

_"I've never seen you before."_

You showed me…The ends of your bangs were jet black.

_"Darren,"_ you cooed.

I was frozen for minutes. _"…Wh-What? N-No…"_

_"You heard me. My precious human."_

_"…Bumblebee?!"_

You nodded.

I don't think you know how scared I actually was. I felt like I was dreaming, and I had convinced myself that I was. I told myself that I would wake up in tears, forcing myself through the pain and misery that hounded me at the thought of your death.

But, no. You let me feel your heart beating, your spark, you let me listen to it giving life to your systems again.

_Again_. You were _alive_. Living, breathing…I _heard_ it.

And that made me believe.

You were back.

_"Stop! What're you…"_ I didn't understand.

_"Shh, just listen, please…"_

Humming in your chest… your spark.

I looked at you. _"…No way."_

_"Darren…"_ You kissed my forehead and it all felt too real, soft lips, hot breath…

This wasn't a dream.

I couldn't believe it.

Bumblebee, you were back, and you'll stay back now that the enemies are terminated. I only hope you'll stay my guardian angel until the end of my lifetime, and carrying on our protecting spirit to my children when Nicolette and I have some. Haha, you may not know, but Bee, I've always been watching you, watching every little thing you do. I don't think you're aware of this.

Hopefully I'll become the man you want me to be, with a wonderfully loving heart like yours. But, again, Bumblebee, thank you is barely enough to say. Everything you've done for me can be summed up in _two_ words…

Amazing.

And love.

Amazing love.

Thank you for turning this terrified teenaged kid from a corrupted soul to the successful man I am today. Had you not stepped into my life, God…Where would I be? Take that to your processor, Bumblebee. You're an amazing role model, an amazing _person_, not collections of metal, bolts, and wires. All of you Transformers are more than meets the eye. Definitely.

_"I love you…more than you'll ever know. I swear to God, Bee. I fuckin' love you, man."_

_"And I love you too, Darren. I'll love you now and forever until the end of it all. The very end. And don't you forget that. Ever."_

_"I won't. Don't you forget mine either."_

_"You know I won't."_

Goodness, Bee. I love you is too small of a phrase. If only words could describe how much you mean to me.

_"Don't let this get to you, Darren. You know I'm here, always, anytime…forever, whenever you need me, I'll stop and listen."_

_"You're the greatest…I love you…s-so much, Bee. I don't want to lose you…"_

_"You won't, Darren. I promise you, I'll be here for as long as you need me."_

You always kept your promises. And despite all the disputes we may have had, Bumblebee, c'mon.

You know I could never stay angered with you.

_"Even if you lose me, I'll always be right here…"_

_"In my heart." I smiled. "…A-And, I'll always be right here…"_

_"In my spark."_

Yes, you will always, always, always, always be in my heart.

You got that? _Always_, Bee.

Bumblebee, I love you. I can't say thank you enough, you guardian angel. Tears fell when I wrote this, and I only hope you receive it.

I love you.

This is a letter from my heart.

To yours.


	46. My Sweet Little Honeybee, Epilogue II

**Chapter Forty-Six – My Sweet Little Honeybee, Epilogue II **

_"Beautiful just like you, Arcee…"_

Beautiful.

Bumblebee, I remember clearly when you uttered those words to me. No, it wasn't the first time a mech had called me beautiful before, Hot Rod had of course. But, there was something about your voice, the way it spoke to me, so light, deep, and gentle, with that mild British accent that made me melt whenever you whispered in my ear. You definitely had a way with words, Bumblebee.

_"Arcee, I love you."_

I remember the way you said that, it made me shiver. I wish I had said it back to you, but my words halted in my throat, and my spark told me otherwise, that repeating it would be deceiving and rude to Hot Rod. I was going to, baby. I _knew_ I already loved you.

_"I've missed you, Arcee."_

_"And I've missed you, too." _

You told me those words on our first date, and you may have thought that you were coming onto me too strong, too quickly, but no, Bumblebee. Everything was perfect. Everything, from the way you held me in your secure embraces to the way your fingers danced against my skin. I conformed to you, I really did. I melted and we both became one.

_Rrrrr….Rrrrrr…._

I loved it when you purred that gentle, _"Rrrrr," _in your throat.

Absolutely coaxing.

One of my most fond memories of you is that one night I visited your quarters. You were upset about the disputes you and Darren had been having, and Bumblebee, I never liked to see you with a frown fixed on your lips, your wonderful blue eyes droopy. Your spark was always dropped inside you, like a faint, blue little beacon waiting for another flare to come by it, feed it, and help it hum again. I knew loving you that night, going to the next step beyond the kissing and hugging, would surely delete your sorrow. I didn't want my sweet honeybee sad.

_"Arcee, really, I'm fine…But, you know what would really help me out?"_

_"What?"_

_"You."_

You have a way with words, Bee.

_"Arcee…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Pl-Please? J-Just this once?"_

I knew what you wanted.

_"Only if you want to, Bumblebee…"_

_"Do you feel it in there?"_ You tapped my spark. I nodded.

_"And I feel it in there."_ I tapped yours.

It was just about to begin as I slid my hand down your leg.

_"B-Bumblebee, go easy please."_

_"I will, my love."_

That night was the first time I had ever engaged in human sexual…reproduction. Primus, the term is far worse than _sparkbonding_, but Bumblebee, that night, I truly drifted up to the clouds and past that, to _Heaven_. To the Well of Allsparks.

Every little thing you did sent pleasurous shivers through every nerve and bone in my human protoform's body, and I felt you so close to me, our sparks flirting with each other the entire time. I was surely nervous, afraid almost, but you pushed all of that away by just a simple gesture of whispering in my ear, telling me not to be afraid.

_"Don't be scared, Arcee. Don't hold back."_

Simple, short, enough to soothe a shaking femme like me. And I listened to you, I didn't hold back the slightest bit. We got lost in each other that late, late night. I remember feeling your spark right under my ear, my hand, under my own. Feeling and hearing it thrum so strongly, Bumblebee, is a feeling irreplaceable.

We went all the way, baby. All the way to _twins_.

_"Primus, Arcee,"_ Ratchet had breathed. _"You're not going to believe this."_

_"Wh-What is it, Ratchet?"_

_"…It's something good. Very good."_

_"What is it?"_

He grinned. _"I'm happy to announce that you two will be having twins."_

Twins, Bumblebee. The news are still too good to be true.

_"What can ya tell, doc?"_ Jazz had asked.

_"Yes, are they mechs? Femmes?"_

Everyone's questions were making the suspense grow.

_"…A mech and a femmebot."_

You were a father now, and I was a mother; I had never been carrying sparklings before. Hot Rod and I, though we had been together for an uncountable amount of years, chose to hold back our time for sparklings until the war became less heated. But, postponing with _you_…that didn't feel right in my spark. I knew you would be a wonderful father for our sparklings. And I had no doubt about that.

_"Congratulations, Dad. And Arcee…congrats," Darren had said._

_"Thank you."_

Zaidian and Xylastar were absolutely beautiful, Bumblebee.

_"Hello, our precious creations,"_ you cooed. _"You don't know me yet, but you will."_

Those words were absolutely from your spark.

Oh, it brings tears to my optics whenever I remember Zaidian mumbling his first word to you, "Dada." I'm sure you remember that too. And, Xylastar calling Ironhide, "Dada," too. Primus, our sparklings were amazing, and will be forever. Perhaps we'll be able to see their own creations, their own sparkmates and friends. Primus allowing.

_"Daddy. Can you say that, Zaidian?"_

Zaidian only stared at you with those wide, baby blue optics.

_"Daddy, Zaidian. Daddy."_

_"D-D…D-Da…"_

_"C'mon, you've got it…Say, 'Daddy.'" _

_"D-Dad…D-Da."_

_"You've got it, son. Keep going."_

He was a shy little mechling, starting to cry when he noticed everyone staring at him. But, being the loving mech you are, you cooed at him.

_"Daddy's here."_

_"D-D…D-Dada."_

Oh, Zaidian. How quickly he learned.

It seemed our joy would last forever with the blessing of our sparkling twins.

But, there's a downside to everything…

The unexpected happens, and it definitely did take its toll when Hot Rod stole me away from you when you were most unaware, Bumblebee. It was horrible. Hot Rod can be very considerate, but this time, he obviously wasn't.

_"You're a traitor_, Hot Rod," I snapped. _"Wait 'till I tell Optimus. You'll be in detention forever."_

He arrogantly didn't take that as a threat.

…Leaving poor Xyla there in the hall by herself, snatching away a fragile human in his fist. I didn't know much about your human friend, but I could tell that he was weak, from causes I still don't know. It hurt me to see him in pain.

_"I don't understand why Bumblebee favors you so…Why you in particular to so many other humans."_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Oh, so you talk now?"_

_"I always have. You're just too greedy to realize anything."_

That's when Hot Rod got angry, squeezing Darren when he knows damn well that humans are to be unharmed.

_"…S-Stop…!"_ Darren had cried.

Hot Rod kept going.

His anger was overpowering him; he was becoming greedy, willing to do anything to get me back. I can't believe he went so far as to bond with me, without my granted permission…

That night still frightens me.

_"So, tell me what I want, Arcee…"_ he had told me.

_"I love you, Hot Rod."_

When he overrid our sparkmate bond, everything felt as if I had been brainwashed for the time being. When you looked at me, after Optimus took Hot Rod aside, I didn't recognize you; I was based entirely on my spark. The bond being gone, it saw yours as a stranger, unknown…foreign. I saw the tears in your eyes, but I couldn't sympathize.

I just didn't know you.

_"…A-Arcee?"_

I didn't know you… _"Bumblebee…?"_

_"…A-Arcee, you're…Our bond."_

_"Our bond cannot be renewed."_

Tears poured from your eyes.

_"Bumblebee…"_

_"Don't even say it, Arcee."_

You held Darren, crying the entire time.

_"Goodbye, Arcee."_

Remembering, this brings tears to my optics. Then, it was as if you were simply a dream, a movie on a holoscreen even, just a scene.

I would never let that scene play itself again.

In the course of a few days, my processor cleared and time gave my spark time to settle. Feelings for you returned and I did sympathize, remembering not what I had left behind, but who; The sparklings, Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Darren…Everyone who _loved_ and _supported_ our family. I had left that all behind, and I had to escape to the one my spark knew would give me the best future.

You.

_"…Th-The bond needs to be restored, Bumblebee. I-I can't…I-I can't…"_

_"Hot Rod. I'm not strong enough, Arcee. I can't override what he's established."_

_"Th-Then how can we…Bumblebee, the sparklings. I-I can't do this to them."_

_"Without the bond overridden, the sparklings won't feel your spark, nor will I. The bond will still seem as if it's only between three."_

Bumblebee, you didn't have the strength yet to override a bond established by a mech like Hot Rod. You're young.

_"Baby, what're we gonna do…? I-I can't just leave you…or Zaidian, or Xylastar."_

_"We'll have to wait until my spark matures…C-Could you wait for me, Arcee?"_

_"For you, Bumblebee, I will. I love you."_

_"And I love you too, Arcee."_

I gladly waited for you, because I love you.

Time would tell when you were ready, and it took you a decade, a good amount of time. Being prohibited from _Adonis III_ grounds, I couldn't see you, which wrenched my spark. I was in Hot Rod's hands until one night, I broke free and ran to you, him unaware.

Primus, being in your arms that night after an entire decade was amazing…

_"Primus Almighty…A-Arcee? H-How did you - "_

_"How did I sneak in? Optimus just returned from outside. I snuck in right before the doors closed. Bumblebee, you see how much I'd go through just to come to you?"_

_"You could've been caught. Don't scare me like that again…" _You smiled.

_"Maybe I just will."_

My hands brushed over your heart.

_"Such a strong spark…"_

It had matured.

_"Strong for you, love,"_ you cooed.

_"You remember what you told me to do?"_

A whole _decade_ ago.

_"How could I forget?"_

"Wait for me, Arcee…," were the words.

Moments later, we were outside…About to begin the most intense event I had ever been through.

The most intense ride of my life.

Magical, it was.

And that night, _Primus_, that night…Bumblebee, it was incredible. Our first sparkbonding experience. Feeling your heart beating madly under mine, _in_ mine…_Sensational_. Your hands working magic, the noises that chirped from your modulators made me want to scream out in pleasure.

Magical.

After that experience, I knew you were the one. I absolutely knew it. The pulses in our bond were so strong, so unfailing. I had yours, Optimus', Ironhide's, Ratchet's, Jazz's, Zaidian's, Xyla's, and even Darren's…Could it have been any stronger?

Our foundation was powerful. And no one could override this bond.

Making me yours _forever_.

_"W-We did it, baby. Th-The bond's established. Bumblebee, I can return to you now. Hot Rod __has__ to let me leave."_

_"How in Primus' name is he going to do that? He won't be doing that easily."_

You were still worried.

_"He __has__ to. My spark can't turn back to him. Our bond is too solid, non-interfereable. Being stronger has nothing to do with __anything__ anymore. The bond is set for good. Bumblebee, don't you get it? I'm __yours__, baby."_

I saw the tears of joy in your optics.

_"Y-You're mine…"_

_"Yours, Bumblebee." _

_ "…How is it that I could override his bond, but he can't do the same to mine?"_

I patted your chest. _"This connection is far stronger. We not only have this one established, but we've got the Primus given sparkmate bond, pulsations from our sparklings, from your little human friend…From __every__ member of the squad here. __Every__ spark supports us. Hot Rod and I didn't have that foundation."_

_ "…W-We __have__ done it."_

_ "We have. We'll be together forever."_

_"Forever…Together."_

You held me against you, letting the calmed beats of your spark relax me, sending tears of joy spilling from my optics.

_"I'll love you until the end of it all,"_ you murmured. _"I love you more than anything.""A-And I love you too, Bumblebee. Don't ever leave me, baby. I don't want to lose you ever again."_

_ "Arcee, you won't lose me. I promise you. I'll be here for as long as you need me."_

_ "And I, you."_

_.:"Even if you lose me," his voice was quiet beside the boy's ear. "I'll always be right here..." He tapped Darren's chest:._

_.:"In my heart," Darren finished for him. Chuckling, he tapped Bumblebee's mighty chest with both of his small palms. "A-And, I'll always be right here...":._

_.:"In my spark.":._

Those same words to Darren.

Primus.

_"And, baby, you know…" _You said, touching my spark. _"…Even if you lose me, I'll always be right here."_

_ "In my spark," _I said. _"And, Bumblebee, you know I'll always be right there." _I gave your yellow chestplate a few rubs.

You pulled me in this most passionate kiss, then murmured_, "You'll be in my spark. Always."_

I love you, Bumblebee.

Sweet little honeybee.


	47. Jonathan Gabriel

Yes, I know. Another chapter. x3 I just CAN'T END IT. But, oh well. It will end eventually. Anywhoo, enjoy. Expect another tonight maybe!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Seven – Jonathan Gabriel **

**Tranquility**

**A Year and a Half Later…**

Bumblebee's human protoform raked his fingers nervously through his locks of golden hair that had recently been streaked jet black, letting some of it fall lazily over his blue eyes. His hands were shaking, he didn't understand why he was so nervous. He _really_ didn't understand why his spark refused to stop thudding. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen Darren _consistently_ over the long year and a half period that passed by them oh too quickly, the younger man being busy with his working and _now_…Tending to his newborn.

His baby.

Stepping up the front steps of the Lomeli residence, Bumblebee heaved a great sigh, smoothing out the wrinkles of his shirt. He could barely believe Darren was a father already, and he shook his head at the thought, letting a faint smile sparkle in his blue eyes. Again, it felt like Bumblebee had just met the human teenager – _man, _he corrected himself – just a day ago. Memories of Darren flowed through his mind, making him grin as he rapped his fist against the smooth, white door.

_"Darren, I wouldn't trade you for the world…"_

_"Same here, Bee."_

He found it funny how he remembered their conversations. He'd stored each one in his memory banks, cherished them in his spark.

Bumblebee sighed. Regardless, it was true. He wouldn't trade Darren for the world, for the _universe_, in fact. The human just meant too much to him. He hated to admit that he loved Darren _way too much_.

"Bumblebee?"

The questioning of his name broke into his thoughts, and his eyes immediately lifted to the pale blue pair of him, Darren, standing before the opened front door with a smile curving his faint pink lips. The man stepped forward and drew Bumblebee into an unhesitating embrace, shutting his eyes as Bumblebee willingly returned it. Darren shook his head.

"Man, it's been too long," he said, words muffled into a side of Bumblebee's head. "Thank you so much for dropping by…"

Bumblebee's hand moved up and down Darren's back, fingers clawing for only a moment. He nodded. "Darren, I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this," he sighed, pulling away. "And besides, you know…'Anything for you, Darren.'"

Darren laughed, giving Bumblebee a pat on his shoulder. "Yeah, I knew you'd say that."

Bumblebee grinned. "Yes, but it's only true."

The younger man threw him a wider smile, then turned, waving a hand toward the house. "Well, c'mon in," he insisted, stepping his white socked feet inside. "Don't want you standin' out here right in the sun."

Bumblebee nodded and stepped inside, eyes scoping around the first room they entered, the kitchen merging off into the family room. The home was wonderfully furnished with a certain flare Bumblebee hadn't seen in any human unit before. Potted plants sat in the window sills, lights turned on just enough to give the rooms that homey feeling. Each room was wonderfully decorated.

These homes were much more welcoming than their bases.

Yet, Bumblebee did feel a shiver crawl up his spine at the sense of vulnerability that was all around him. These homes didn't have anything to protect them, no walls made of metal or bunkers…Just wood, bricks, cement.

He shook it off.

As Darren turned around, Bumblebee met his eyes.

"I'm sure you wanna see my kid, huh?" the younger man said, smiling.

Bumblebee nodded, then followed Darren as he started to walk again. "Of course I do, Darren," he said at the man's back. "I can't wait to."

"Oh, he'll love you, Bee," Darren laughed. "…He'll love you."

The two men ascended up a flight of stairs, Bumblebee curving his lips up into a smile the entire short moment.

_"I'm sure you wanna see my kid, huh…?"_

Those words echoed. He just couldn't bring his mind to believe, "_kid_."

Time flied by so quickly.

Darren led him into a bedroom, the room lit up in the golden rays of a single lamp, another form found seated at the edge of the bed, cradling another tiny human in their arms. As Bumblebee neared, his blue eyes dropped, recognizing the little form hidden in soft white blankets as the baby. Darren stood at its side, leaning down to brush his fingers against the infant-smooth skin. The form gurgled softly.

Bumblebee felt a smile grow, his spark swelling at the sight of Darren grinning at his newborn. He recognized the form seated at the edge of the bed, Darren's wife, Nicolette. The woman had her brown hair tied back, her deep green eyes upturning at Darren's as she leaned up to kiss him, giggling softly. The newborn, again, gurgled.

"He's just sleeping, baby," Nicolette whispered. Her green eyes fell over Bumblebee once Darren sat at her side. She smiled. "Hello."

Bumblebee blinked, then grinned, nodding at her once. "Hello," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb their sleeping baby. He looked down at the infant, eyes warming to a deeper blue. "C-Could I…see them?"

Nicolette's smile disappeared, her widened eyes turning to Darren's. The man slipped an arm around his wife's waistline, nodding. "Honey, he's friendly, really," he murmured. "You can trust him."

Nicolette nodded slowly, then lifted the baby away from her chest, moving it to Bumblebee's direction. Oh so carefully, Bumblebee reached out, taking the baby in his arms so tenderly. Droopy blue eyes gazed down to the ones of the infant, his fingers brushing over its soft cheeks lightly. The newborn whimpered and fluttered open its eyes, wide, green, innocent.

Adorable.

Bumblebee's heart swelled even more. "Hello there, little one," he cooed, moving back folds of fabric that fell over its little head. Soft locks of blonde hair fell over the baby's forehead, making it hum quietly. He had Darren's golden blonde hair, his mother's deep green eyes, and a horribly cute face that made Bumblebee want to pinch his cheeks.

The baby was precious.

Bumblebee smiled, then looked up to the proud parents watching him.

"Male, is he?" he asked, lifting the baby to his chest.

Nicolette nodded, tucking her head in the crook of Darren's neck. "Yes, he is."

He looked down at the tot, giving him a wider smile. "What's his name?"

Darren smiled, stroking Nicolette's side. "Jonathan," he said.

"Jonathan Gabriel Lomeli," added the woman, giving Darren a playful grin.

Bumblebee smiled, revealing his white teeth. "Jonathan Gabriel…" he sighed. "That's a wonderful human name."

Nicolette blinked, forgetting that Bumblebee was the one Darren had told him about, the _robot_ who had participated in the battle of Mission City. Her eyes widened as she remembered how violent the Cybertronians had been that day, destroying so much of the city, battling until the very end, until death. She shivered, then turned her head toward Darren, green eyes remaining on Bumblebee.

"D-Darren…" she whispered.

He looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"I-Isn't that…Isn't he the robot you were talking to me about?"

Bumblebee's antennae perked from his hair and he looked up at Nicolette, eyes flashing electric blue. He felt his spark drop just at the tone of her voice, the way she said it. He blinked, not saying a word as they only stared.

Nicolette eyed his antenna as if he were a freak. "…Uh-Uhmm…"

Darren bit his lip. "Bumblebee, no…"

Bumblebee looked back down at the baby quickly, his fingers brushing against its young face absentmindedly. He knew Nicolette didn't understand him or his people, but the last thing he wanted was a human to be afraid of him. Like he had told Darren when he had first met him, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Bumblebee would never harm a human, especially not an innocent human sparkling.

_Never_.

"Mrs. Lomeli, I'd never hurt your son," he said, meeting her green eyes. "Please don't worry."

She didn't answer for many silent seconds. Without a word, she only nodded.

Darren held her tighter. "Honey, please…"

She kept her eyes fixed on Bumblebee, looking for anything fishy so, at the instant, she would take the baby in her arms.

But, Bumblebee was tender.

Jonathan squirmed in Bumblebee's arms, whimpering, raising his little fists into the air. Bumblebee smiled at him, watching a tiny hand clamp around one of his larger fingers, holding it tightly. The man chuckled.

"Reminds me of my own," he sighed.

Darren grinned. "Zaidian?"

"Yeah."

"How's he doin'?"

"They're great, both of 'em," he answered. "Eleven Earth years old now."

"Mmm," replied Darren lazily.

Jonathan's wide eyes stared into Bumblebee's unblinkingly, the newborn watching curiously as the man spoke, his own little mouth trying to form words. Bumblebee laughed at him, rubbing a few circles into his tummy. Jonathan giggled.

"Curious little guy…"

Jonathan smiled, mouth open, his little head nuzzling itself against Bumblebee's chest. The baby's eyes closed and his head turned, a tiny ear against the man. His eyes opened again as he heard Bumblebee's spark beating, his green eyes turning up again. He stared.

Darren chuckled, reaching over to give Jonathan a pat on his back. "Whatcha listenin' to, huh?" he said playfully. "What is that, Jonathan?"

The baby only nuzzled his head deeper, shutting his eyes again. Bumblebee eased a hand against one side of the baby's head, pushing his head against his chest, his thumb moving across Jonathan's cheek.

He grinned. "He doesn't cry at all," he said in a light laugh. "Unlike Zaidian as a sparkling _completely_."

Darren nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't cry much," he said. "Only when he's hungry 'n stuff."

As if he truly understood his father, Jonathan's brow furrowed, his tiny body squirming. Sobs hiccupped from his throat, his head turning whilst big green eyes glistened with tears. Jonathan whimpered, reaching his hands for his parents.

"M-Mommy," he sputtered, crying out as Bumblebee drew him back against his chest.

Nicolette shook his head. "N-No, let me have him," she said, eyes drooped in worry.

Bumblebee looked at her. "I-I could comfort him for you."

She shook her head again. "N-No…"

Bumblebee saw her mistrust towards him highlighting the features of her face, and in her eyes as she took the baby boy from his arms, cradling the infant in her own as he was drawn against her chest. Bumblebee frowned, knowing that Jonathan wasn't his, but still, he wanted to comfort the baby to show Nicolette that he wasn't indeed going to hurt him.

Darren gave Bumblebee an apologetic stare with droopy blue eyes.

Bumblebee shrugged. "It's alright," he mouthed, lips curving into a faint smile.

Darren smiled in return.

Watching Jonathan quiet in his mother's arms brought a flutter to his spark as he remember Arcee, cradling Xylastar against her breastplate in such a loving manner. He wished he could relive those times, go back to when Zaidian uttered his first word, shed his first tear, looked at his father for the first time.

Cherishable moments, they were.

He wanted to go back when Bumblebee was holding Darren in the palm of his hand, telling him how everything would be okay. How he'd never hurt him or let pain ever come his way. And now, hear was Darren with his own _family_, going through the same wonderful experiences and times just as he had. Soon, the experiences would be memories just as quickly as they occurred to him.

How time flies by when love is so boundless.


	48. Fathers and Sons

This chapter would've been so much longer, but I'm really sick. Everything hurts, and it hurts to even type. (Sigh) Sorry I didn't get this chapter up last night. But, anyways, enjoy it and do except yet another chapter. x3

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight – Fathers and Sons **

**The Lomeli Residence **

Darren sat alone on the bed, his back against the wooden part of its frame, his arms cradling his son ever so easily against his heart. Jonathan watched him with wide, green eyes, his soft locks of blonde hair tussled lazily by his father's fingers, back and forth, back and forth, to and fro against his little forehead. Jonathan hummed, watching his father's fingers.

_I love those quiet hours so much,  
And cherish every one.  
Store memories up inside my heart,  
For lonely nights to come._

Jonathan giggled, both of his tiny hands grabbing one of his father's fingers. "Daddy…"

Darren grinned. "Hmm?"

Before Jonathan could speak again, his head turned toward the door, eyes wide as he heard voices from behind it. Darren sighed and lifted the baby to his shoulder, feeling a tiny head tuck itself in the crook of his neck, nuzzling. Darren let his jaw run up and down the baby's head, and Jonathan let his hand run across the hard bone. Darren patted his back lightly, then rubbed little circles into the soft skin.

_His little head is feather-light,  
Tucked up against my chin.  
I hold his tiny hand in mine,  
And stroke his baby skin._

"Shhh," he cooed.

"M-Mommy?"

"Outside, John," answered Darren, tilting his head toward the door. "She'll be back with us soon."

Jonathan whimpered, tiny hands digging into his father's shoulder. Darren couldn't help, but grin, then lowered the infant back to his chest, lifting his knees as he leaned back. Darren closed his eyes, feeling Jonathan set his cheek against his chest, humming to himself. The man stroked the baby's body.

"Daddy loves you, Johnny," whispered Darren.

"Mmm," the baby hummed. "Daddy…"

Jonathan smiled as he swayed back and forth against his dad's heart, listening to it, his tiny hands clawing at it.

"Mmmm…"

_N__o one's here to see.  
As we rock slowly back and forth,  
My baby boy and me._

Jonathan nuzzled deeper, loving the way his father's strong, warm chest felt nearby him, and the heart that beat under his tiny ear, calming him to a collection of tiny gurgles and hums, the innocent smile never disappearing from his face.

Darren grinned, his eyes still closed, feeling that tiny head against his skin.

"M'here, Jonathan," he yawned. His large hand fell over the back of the baby's head, fingers stroking. "Rest, baby…"

Jonathan yawned too and nodded his little head. His small hand lifted and Darren instinctively took it, concealing it completely within his own.

_And yet I know the day will come,  
When this tiny little hand,  
Will be much bigger than my own.  
He'll grow to be a man. _

But, until then he's mine to love,  
With no one here to see .  
As we rock slowly back and forth,  
My baby boy and me. 

Darren's eyelids lifted and he saw the little baby sleeping in his arms, cheek against his chest, quiet snores from his mouth. The man grinned and leaned down, planting his soft lips against the top of the baby's head in a tender kiss. He leaned back only slightly, droopy blue eyes watching as Jonathan's opened, wide, green, and innocent in his.

Darren smiled. "Love you, Jonathan."

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Outside the Bedroom**

Bumblebee's eyes drooped as they looked into Nicolette's, his arms crossing across his chest as he made a face, listening to the human's words.

"…A-And, after what I saw those many years ago at Mission City," she was saying. "I-I've just been…_apprehensive_ about you _robots_." Her eyes quickly sized Bumblebee up, nervous, wide. "Sir, it's not only you - "

"No, I understand that much," he cut her off, eyes dropping to the floor. "I'm just wondering how I could gain the trust I need from you." His imploring eyes lifted to hers. "…Since you're not taking my word about me being completely harmless, when I am."

She blinked. "…Well, you could try and convince me a bit more," she put plainly.

Bumblebee twisted his lip. "I was the one who even found your husband when he was a teenager," he said quietly. "…When he was running away from his home. I found him, took him to our base not too far from here. Nicolette, had I not found him, who knows where Darren could be?"

Nicolette dropped her gaze, listening to Bumblebee's words.

"Mrs. Lomeli," Bumblebee took a step forward. "I practically raised Darren from the horrible life he used to be a part of. I saved him from that." He sighed. "If he were still in that life, with all of the _abuse_…" he dropped his gaze. "Nicolette, do you think he would be here right now?"

She looked at him.

"Alive, at least?"

The woman winced and shook her head. "…N-No, I don't."

"Exactly," Bumblebee said. "I deeply care for him and I support your family more than one hundred percent."

Nicolette smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me, 'Bumblebee,'" he told her with a smile. "Or, 'Bee.' Whatever you want."

She nodded, flashing him a wider grin. "Alright," she giggled. "Bumblebee. That's an…interesting name."

He blushed. "Well, as a _robot_," he explained. "My armor is yellow and black." He shrugged. "_Hence_ the name."

She laughed. "Ah', I see." Her form rotated towards the door. "Will you be visiting us more often, Bumblebee?"

He nodded. "I was wondering if…your family could see mine some time," he said. "Since, my sparkmate couldn't join us today."

"You're married?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Oh, that's right," she said, shaking her head. "You're the one with the _twins_!"

"Yes, I am," Bumblebee smiled.

"They're eleven, you said."

"They are."  
Nicolette nodded to herself. "I would definitely love to see them some time." She grinned. "Later this week perhaps?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah, sounds nice." He held his hand out between them, remembering the proper human salutation for when you had just met someone. He smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Nicolette."

She giggled, taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze. "Likewise, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee started for the stairs. "Tell Darren and Jonathan I said, 'Goodbye.'"

"Oh, I will," she called back at him. "You take care."

"You too."

With that, Bumblebee descended down the small flight of stairs, the memories of Jonathan and Darren still fresh in his mind, flashing. Pictures of them played themselves over and over through his processor, making his spark flutter happily inside him.

Darren, a father.

The sound of that was almost too good to be true.

A teen brought up, raised from an abusive lifestyle, a childhood spent in fear and loneliness with no proper role models at all, and the longing for a change to set him away from it all. Now, look at him. When Bumblebee looked into Darren's blue eyes, he didn't see any of that anymore. He saw desire, youth, understanding, and most importantly, _love_.

But, the scars on his body were a completely different story.

Stepping outside, Bumblebee transformed himself into his robot form before transitioning smoothly into his Camaro figure, revving his engine in a final goodbye before he drove down the driveway, and headed for the _Adonis III_.

Back to the base to hold the sparkmate of his dreams and his younglings once again. They'd be his forever, there forever with their unbreakable bond, always until they had their own little ones.

Picture that in his processor? Primus, the image was too great to bear.

But, again, he couldn't believe where Darren stood today, compared to the many years ago when they first laid eyes on each other. Darren's corrupted soul, the one twisted heart that held so much anguish, was healed.

_"I'm never letting this happen to you again," _Bumblebee had said as Darren fought through his tears of pain.

And look, the promise had been kept.

No more pain came in Darren's way.

Only an uncountable amount of blessings.

Bumblebee smiled to himself, his engine revving.

Thank you, Primus.

_I watched you grow into a man,  
You have brought me so much joy. _

In everything we have gone through,  
I know that I am blessed;  
No matter what the circumstance,  
God sent His very best. 

_Everything I longed for,  
And made all my dreams come true. _

If God had given me the chance,  
To search the world for a son;  
My search would end when I found you,  
For you are the perfect one. 


	49. Beautiful

**Chapter Forty-Nine – Beautiful **

**Outside the Adonis III**

**Sundown**

Bumblebee was assigned to patrol the base for the few hours until the time came when nightfall would come over the Earth, alone to the company of the many thoughts that buzzed around in his processor. He ambled to the edge of the lookout cliff with his hands latched to his hip compartments, blue optics drooping as they watched the setting sun. The sun reminded him of that one day so many years ago, that one time at the sunset that started off like any other day, then turned to one he would never forget.

The yellow mech sat himself a good few feet away from the edge of the cliff, crossing his legs. Yes, he remembered it clearly, that late afternoon when he had found Darren. Bumblebee let a smile curve his mouth as he sat a side of his head in a palm, his optic lids sagging partially. He started daydreaming about that day, staring into the orange sun as his entire form completely relaxed, door wings moving in and out slowly, antennae drooping.

He closed his optics and whirred as he continued moving his wings, seeing every minute of that day in his processor again.

The day would be cherished in his processor forever, stored in the banks of his memory until his final day some thousand years in the future. He would hold it in his spark, then remember every memory that followed it. Darren's whole journey growing, growing out of that horrible shell that had him bound to fear and loneliness, becoming a man, starting and raising his own family. How one memory could strike so many more and make his spark swell so greatly sent a grin across his faceplate.

Bumblebee was taken from his daydream when a massive hand sat itself on his shoulder and he turned, meeting the blue optics of his commander and ever adored friend, Optimus. The youngling smiled, gladly scooting over some as the commander seated himself beside him. Optimus nodded, giving the younger mech a smile in return.

"Bumblebee, I wanted to talk to you for only a breem or so," he said softly.

Bumblebee blinked. "O-Of course…Is something wrong, Sir?"

Optimus shook his head, giving the younger mech a warm look. He adverted his optics to the orange sun, shaking his head again with a quiet sigh. "Bumblebee, I just can't believe how far you've come," he said. "How much you have grown in the time since you met Darren." He looked back at the mech. "It's hard to believe that you were once that little mechling, barely the height of my knee."

Bumblebee laughed quietly, optics turning away. "Y-Yeah, time does fly by doesn't it, Sir…"

Optimus nodded with a chuckle, running his hand from Bumblebee's shoulder, then across the length of the yellow mech's arm. Bumblebee giggled, and couldn't resist the urge to tuck his head in the crook of Optimus' neck, smiling as the mightier mech wrapped his arms around his frame. Bumblebee nestled himself in his commander's lap, conforming to the embrace that was kept around him.

He closed his optics and let Optimus' fingers stroke his side. Bumblebee certainly felt like a mechling again, those times so many centuries ago. He saw himself as a bot again in Optimus' arms, sleeping soundlessly like he always would whenever the mech was near him. He smiled and opened his optics, gazing off to the distance.

"I just can't believe how far Darren's come," he whispered. "Had this been ten years ago, Sir, I wouldn't believe anyone if they told me that Darren would raise a family."

"Why wouldn't you?" came the question quietly.

"I just couldn't see past his pain," Bumblebee sighed. "Now, all of the abuse and fear he has gone through seems like it never affected him…"

"Mmm," Optimus agreed lazily, setting his chin on top of Bumblebee's yellow head. "I do agree with you, Bumblebee." He smiled. "But, you do know what changed his life."

Bumblebee's wide optics lifted to Prime's.

"The one who guided him from that horror," Optimus said warmly, his optics turning downward to meet Bumblebee's. "You know who."

The youngling blinked, then slowly smiled. "I did," he said.

Optimus nodded. "You did, Bumblebee," he repeated. "To think where he would be without your aid." He shifted the younger mech in his lap. "Darren and I spoke of this a very long time ago. He took every ounce of your love for him to his heart, Bumblebee."

The younger mech whirred, smiling wider. "He did?"

Optimus nodded. "He knew he would be lost, had you not came into his life," he told him.

Bumblebee whirred happily, then looked back to the setting sun. He sighed. "It was hard to let him go…" he said quietly. "I remember wanting to keep him forever when we first met."

"Life's rules can be harsh at times, Bumblebee," Optimus said, giving the mech a gentle pat on his shoulder. "But, regardless, you have followed them well, and deserve the best from it for each giant leap you took for Darren."

Bumblebee's spark fluttered. "Thank you, Sir."

Optimus nodded. "No need to thank me, Bumblebee," he whispered. "You deserved it."

Bumblebee grinned. "Darren was definitely someone my spark couldn't just let go."

"So, the human was indeed worth the wait for change?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Absolutely."

_Every day was glowing like a perfect day in summer.  
You'd never know rain,  
If it was always the same.  
We need a bitter taste of fallin'.  
How to feel it back to know when it's right.  
To walk in the light._

Every day with Darren was like the most perfect day…One Bumblebee never wanted to end or see the night of. He smiled, remembering those distant days, wishing he could go back.

"And look at him now," came Optimus' voice quietly. "A family."

Bumblebee closed his optics slowly and leaned his head back against Optimus' chest. "Too good to be true," he sighed.

_Sometimes you pull me back,  
Back from the edge.  
I rescue you.  
Back from the dead.  
We got lost along the way, but we got here in the end.  
I know,  
He was worth waiting for.  
He was worth waiting for…_

Optimus brushed his fingers along the door wings attached to Bumblebee's back, watching as they stiffened, then fluttered, Bumblebee's head nuzzling against Prime. The younger mech purred in a small fit of giggles, bucking backwards as the twitching in his wings' circuitry become too much to bear.

"O-Optimus," the youngling laughed. "You know that tickles."

The commander mustered a wide grin, sliding his hand from the wings. "It's but a joke, Bumblebee," he said playfully, moving his arms around the smaller mech and drawing him against his own frame.

Bumblebee laughed again. "Oh, of course, Sir," he said happily. "I'm only kidding."

Optimus laughed softly, turning his optics off into the sunset. "This time reminds me of when you found him," he whispered. "That one sunset…"

Bumblebee nodded. "Sir, every time I see an Earth sunset now," he said in a breath. "I'm going to think of him."

_I rescue you…  
We got lost along the way, but we got here in the end.  
I know,  
He was worth waiting for.  
He was worth waiting for…_

Optimus grinned. "Sunsets simply _are_ astonishing aren't they, little one?"

Bumblebee nodded with a wide smile. "They are, Sir," he said. "They hold everything my spark does…"

The commander made a face. "And what do you mean by that?" He grinned.

"Well, when I look at them, I remember everything positive and everything that makes my spark happy," Bumblebee said in a giggle. "It's hard to explain."

Optimus laughed. "I understand you, Bumblebee. You think of him, his family…your own."

"Of course," the youngling said quickly.

"And if you could sum that up into one word, what would it be?"

Bumblebee twisted his mouth, still smiling as his blue optics flared softly. "I think the one word that could sum up everything these years have given," he said, turning his head back to look up at Optimus. He smiled wider. "…That word would be, 'beautiful', Sir."


	50. Now I Know

**Chapter Fifty – Now I Know**

**During the Same Sunset**

**In the Backyard of the Lomeli Residence **

Sitting on the deck, Darren slipped an arm around the slender waist of his wife, Nicolette's, letting her set her head against his shoulder before he tipped his on top of hers, lazy locks of golden blonde hair falling over his pale blue eyes. Jonathan in the woman's arms snored softly in his sleep, his tiny form shivering when a breeze of wind blew against them. Nicolette only held him tighter against her breasts, swaying him until his temporary whimpers died to soft hums in his sleep.

Darren sighed, feeling Nicolette's arm move around his waist. Her fingers brushed back and forth along his stomach, lightly, soothing him. He smiled faintly and kissed the top of her head, his eyes never looking away from the sunset.

His eyelids soon fell and he got lost in his own thoughts again, the touches of his wife's fingers and the quiet gurgles from his son making his heart swell happily. Before he could fully drift off to sleep, he opened his eyes, looking down at his wife who had been quiet for far too long.

"Baby?" he murmured.

Nicolette didn't answer him.

Smiling, Darren tilted his head to notice that she was sleeping, then, chuckling to himself, he planted a kiss against her nose before returning his head to hers. Looking up at the orange sun, he sighed again. The sunset only reminded him of the time he met Bumblebee, the time he'd stumbled upon the Autobot base.

Darren turned his head away to a radio that sat on top of short, little wooden table, his eyes looking over the thing before he sat his head up.

"When did I put that there…?" he muttered to himself.

Darren reached over and adjusted the antenna before clicking on a station, finding quiet, soothing classical music. Frowning, he advanced ahead, stopping when, again, comforting music played through the speakers, gospel music. His hand withdrew slightly, but he kept his eyes fixed on the radio.

The singers said…

_Jesus, lover of my soul.  
Jesus, I will never let You go.  
You've taken me from the miry clay,  
Set my feet upon the rock and now I know…_

Darren's eyes drooped and a smile curved his lips. The words meant so much to him and, smiling wider, he looked away to the sunset again, setting his head against Nicolette's head. In his mind, Darren altered the words only slightly, to that a person that meant more than the universe to him.

In his mind, he sang…

_Bumblebee, lover of my soul.  
Bumblebee, I will never let you go.  
You've taken me from the miry clay,  
Set my feet upon the rock and now I know…_

Darren smiled.

It was the mech's guidance that led him this far, that large hand that used to surround his whenever it was held, tugging him along the right path, away from the one that could have led him to eternal fear, pain, and loneliness. Bumblebee gave his life for him, underwent pain and suffering for one human boy who deserved nothing like that. Their love was inseparable and would not, could not, be interfered with.

_I love you, I need you.  
Though my world may fall, I'll never let you go.  
Bumblebee, my closest friend.  
I will love you until the very end._

No matter what events would come, he would _never_ let Bumblebee slip out of his life. The mech had done too much for him, and devoting every minute possible with him would be the _least_ Darren could reward.

Darren opened his mouth, and started to sing along softly.

_Love you, my friend, until the very end._

_Love you, my friend, until the very end._

_Love you, my friend, until the very end._

_Love you, my friend, until the very end…_

Their love would last until the end of both of their lives. Until the very second.

_I love you, I need you.  
Though my world may fall, I'll never let you go.  
Bumblebee, my closest friend.  
I will love you until the very end._

_Bumblebee, lover of my soul.  
Bumblebee, I will never let you go.  
You've taken me from the miry clay,  
Set my feet upon the rock and now I know…_

_Now I know, Bumblebee_, Darren thought with a smile spreading across his handsome face. And closing his eyes against the setting sun, he whispered aloud to the guardian angel he knew was always with him in his heart, "I love you, Bumblebee… thank you for it all."

_...Never let you go.  
You've taken me from the miry clay,  
Set my feet upon the rock and now I know…_

_Now I know._

* * *

WOO. This is it. I am officially calling this one the final chapter. xD Phew. I know, I have been putting the last one off for tooooo long. But, hey, if you SOMEHOW see a chapter 51 pop up outta no where in the future...x3 Oops? Lol. Well, I want to say that this story has been too much fun, and alot of that fun came from all the positive comments I've gotten from you viewers/readers, who've been with this fic since the beginning. Thanksss. And this story was definetly more of a hit than I ever thought it would be. I was never expecting 100 plus reviews at all. So, thank you all for being so kind. :) Love you allllll. x3 

And anyone interested, my next fic is currently up and in progress. A Fighting Heart. Please read if you want to/have time. x3 Thank you all again.

Note: The song altered in this chapter is called, "Jesus, Love of my Soul" - By Valley Worship.


End file.
